Mated
by Luciel89
Summary: SEQUEL to "Bonded", please read that one first! Demon/Angel AU: It's been 4 years since Dean and Castiel were mated, and after finishing college they plan on starting a new life and move in together. They face trouble because of their unusual relationship, Castiel falls pregnant, and a dark person from the past returns, swearing to tear them apart. (Warnings for mpreg)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes**: This is the **sequel** **to my fic "Bonded" **so please read that story first, otherwise this one won't make much sense to you!

I got so many suggestions for a title for this sequel, and I would like to thank everyone for their suggestions! I really appreciate your help :) It was difficult to pick the title, but I took guest-reviewer **Jacquee's** idea of calling it "Mated". I think it works pretty well, because in "Bonded" the focus was on their bond, and in the sequel much focus is on Dean and Cas now being mated, and the trouble they go through as a results from this – people being disapproving of them being mates, and that them being mates and in love will mean that they have a child at some point.

**Please read the warnings before you start reading!**

**Title**: Mated

**Rating**: NC-17 (Mature)

**Pairings and characters**: Dean/Castiel, Sam/Jess, Mary/John Winchester, Jo/OC, Gabriel/Kali, OCs, Lucifer, Missouri, maybe Michael and Pamela (maybe more will come)

**Warnings/tags**: Demon/Angels AU, bottom/submissive Castiel, dominant/top Dean, alpha/beta/omega elements, **mpreg**, fpreg, pregnancy and baby talk, male/male graphic sex, tail!sex, tails, wings & wing kink, oil glands, wing grooming, domestic/fluff, sexual situations, in heat/mating cycles, self-lubrication, graphic violence, bad language. I think I got it all, for now, but there might be more.

**Full summary**: Demon/Angel AU: It's been 4 years since Dean and Castiel were mated, and after finishing college they plan on starting a new life and move in together. They face trouble because of their unusual relationship, Castiel falls pregnant, and a dark person from the past returns, swearing to tear them apart.

**Extra notes about this story**: There were some things in "Bonded" that I didn't specify about the world that I created, and it's a bit difficult to mention it properly in the story, so I will mention it here, if you want to know. Basically there are alpha/beta/omega people in this world – or dominant, beta and submissives, as I call them. Both angels and demons have them, but humans don't, they only have males and females. For those that wonder, Gabriel is a beta angel. Alpha/dominant demons express their dominance through a strong, muscled tail and sharp wings, where beta demons have less sharp wings and weaker and smaller tails. Submissive demons are rare, like subsmissive angels, and can bear children. Alpha/dominant angels express their dominance through a large wingspan and mix of colors in their feathers (for example black wings with a play of grey and bluish feathers in them). Beta angels have lesser wingspan but still often a play of colors in their wings. Submissive angels are seen as attractive if they have soft wings and light-colored feathers. They can all mate with each other, but most common are dominant/submissive, beta/beta/ or beta/alpha. Other pairings are possible but less common. I hope it cleared things up a bit, though some of it was repetition.

**Ages**: In the beginning of the story: Dean is 24, Castiel is 23, Sam is 17, Gabriel is 27, Jo is 23, Tom (Jo's boyfriend) is 25. They will age through the story, but I will let you know when/how many years have passed.

I will post a layout of Dean and Castiel's apartment. You can find it on my profile page.

I think that was all, for now. Enjoy reading :)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dean and Castiel were excited as they exited Dean's black Impala, which he had gotten from his dad on his 21st birthday, and stepped out into the street in front of their new apartment building in a more quiet end of town.

After four years of being together and just having finished college together, they were finally getting a place of their own.

They had moved into a medium sized city, only forty minutes away from where Dean's parents lived. It had taken them a little while to find a suitable apartment, but they had started looking for one in good time, so by the time they graduated from college they already had an apartment to move into. Hopefully they would spend many happy years together in this place.

In the building both humans, demons and angels lived in the different apartments, and the landlord of the place didn't care much who moved in it as long as he got money every month.

Dean unlocked the door to their new apartment, which was on the 4th floor, and he and Castiel stepped into it, looking around.

Castiel looked around their new home with a big smile on his face; excited to finally have a place of his own together with Dean. They had shared a room through all their 4 years in college, but this was different – they were going to be a real family now.

The apartment had an entrance hall when you stepped inside, from which you walked into the main room which had the kitchen section on the right side, the dining section on the other side of the kitchen towards the windows, and the left side of the room was the living room. The living room was very light because it faced west and sunlight came into it during the day and in the evening. In the entrance hall there was a door on the left which let into one of the bedrooms. In the living room there were 2 doors leading into 2 different bedrooms. On the right side of the entrance hall there was a door to the bathroom, which was modern and big, and was on the other side of the kitchen wall. Behind the master bedroom was a small room which Castiel could use for working from home which he did whenever his heat was close.

The place was in good condition and was newly renovated.

Dean smiled when he saw Cas' excited face and how his beautiful wings twitched with excitement as he looked around.

"It looks like we're getting pretty much what we asked for Cas," Dean said. "A nice kitchen, big living room, bathroom with a bathtub, and 4 bedrooms – big enough for the kids," he grinned.

Castiel scowled at him. "Dean," he muttered, blushing. They didn't have any children _yet_, but sometimes Dean would bring up the topic.

Dean laughed at his mate's embarrassment with the topic and walked over to wrap his arms around the angel from behind, careful to not hurt the sensitive, beautiful wings of his mate. Castiel relaxed in his embrace, and Dean leaned down to softly kiss his neck. Castiel purred.

"I'm just saying that it will have enough space for when that time comes," Dean said, rubbing his hands over Cas' flat stomach.

"I know, but we are not ready for that yet, Dean. We are only just moving in," Castiel said, firmly.

Dean rolled his eyes. "You're like my mom sometimes."

"And your mother is a wise woman, Dean," Castiel said, smirking.

"More scary than wise sometimes," Dean muttered and stepped away from the angel. "Do you still like the place?" he asked, smiling. They hadn't been there since just before the last renovations were complete, so now it looked newer and better.

"Yes, Dean, I like it very much," Castiel replied with a smile.

Dean smiled back and they waited together for the delivery guys to appear with their ordered furniture.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the next couple of weeks they settled into the apartment with their new furniture, and Castiel used his sense for design and order to place the furniture in a strategic good position and to make their home look nice and modern. Dean himself would never have been able to put the furniture in such good places as Cas did – he would have naturally just thrown them into whatever corner they fit into.

Dean's parents and Sam had helped them move and arrange the furniture, and Mary had been very excited that they lived so close to Dean's hometown.

Dean had quickly found a job in the town as a mechanic, which he already enjoyed a lot. His boss, Rufus (a friend of Bobby's), was a great man who gave Dean a good amount of money for his work. He worked on cars as well as construction machines, and sometimes he even got to help repairing helicopters – something he had learned in college. Before they had moved, Dean had also taken part-time jobs as a mechanic in order to save money so they could buy a place together.

Castiel was settling into his new work as well. He had just started working for a company that delivered items used in films to Hollywood. Castiel was making paintings (originals and copies) used in films, and making sculptures from foam mostly, which was often used in films as statues or decorations on buildings, ships, etc. Each project took a long time to complete, and sometimes he could work from home, and the pay was good. When the opportunity would come, Castiel had also painted portraits for private persons who wanted family portraits, which he also made a lot of money on during his college years.

They had lived in the place for about a month now.

When Dean came home one night from a long day at work, Castiel was waiting for him on the couch, watching TV. Usually Dean would pick him up after work, but today Dean was working overtime, so Cas had taken the bus home.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel smiled when Dean entered the living room.

"Hey, gorgeous," Dean grinned and settled down beside Castiel on the couch. Castiel blushed at the 'ridiculous nickname' as he often called it, and Dean smiled at him before claiming his pink lips in a kiss. Castiel kissed him back, and they settled themselves together on the couch.

"How was your day?" Castiel asked.

"It was pretty great. We had a big monster of a construction machine today that needed repairing. And don't worry, I showered at work and changed my clothes before I left, so I'm not dirty," Dean said, grinning.

"Good, because I am not cleaning that dirt off the couch," Castiel said, glaring at him. It had happened once that Dean sat down on their new couch, which got all dirty, and Castiel had to help him clean it.

Dean laughed and pulled him closer. "I told you I was sorry."

"Mmhm," Cas muttered as he snuggled into Dean's side.

Dean ran his hand through Cas' sensitive feathers and the angel shivered against him; opening his wing on instinct to allow him better access.

Dean was feeling very tired from a hard day at work, and now he was getting aroused as he sat on the couch with his mate, touching his soft feathers. He shifted his hips as his cock was getting hard and aching in his pants, and he moved his tail up Castiel's leg and up to his crotch.

Castiel gasped when Dean's tail touched him through his clothes, and he pushed Dean away. "No, dinner is cooking and I don't have time for distractions," he said, sitting up.

Dean pouted. "Dinner can wait."

"No, not unless you want it burned," Castiel said, smirking.

When the alarm on the oven went off, Castiel got up to take the food out, but Dean grabbed his arm and pulled him back onto the couch, kissing him. Castiel struggled against him, laughing. "Dean, let me go, or I will serve you charcoal for dinner." He laughed and squirmed as Dean moved his hands over his chest and stomach, which tickled.

"Fine," Dean grumbled and let go, still pouting. "But in the weekend I am _so_ gonna wear you out." He followed Cas up from the couch and into the kitchen to help him, and tried to will his erection away.

"Did you forget? Jo and Gabriel are visiting us in the weekend and staying for the night," Castiel said, and pulled the hot lasagna out of the oven.

"What, was it _this_ weekend?" Dean groaned. "I thought it was next weekend."

"No, because then I have my… you know," Castiel said, blushing, and putting the lasagna onto the dinner table and getting plates ready. Dean helped him.

"Right, your heat. You sure you don't wanna try those heat suppressants? It's really lonely when you lock yourself in a room for a whole week, Cas," Dean said. Especially because Dean could always smell the remaining scent of his heat pheromones afterwards and it drove him insane with lust. It was torture that he was never allowed to touch Cas during his heats.

"I told you I dislike medicine that can have bad side effects," Castiel mumbled, almost done setting the table.

"Is riding out your heat all alone better?" Dean said, smirking because he already knew the answer to that.

Castiel blushed and glared at him. "No. We can trade places if you would like to try it."

Dean laughed. "No thanks, Cas, I don't wanna grow a guy-uterus."

Castiel smacked his arm and the demon laughed once more. Teasing Cas was fun, and he loved when he could make him blush or scowl at him. It was way too adorable.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After they finished eating, doing dishes and watching TV for half an hour on the couch, they both got ready to go to bed. Cas was already lying on their bed when Dean got back from brushing his teeth, and the demon settled on their large bed behind Cas; spooning up behind his mate. Castiel's wings were a bit in the way but Dean didn't mind, he liked them.

Castiel sighed as Dean moved his hand down his body, gently. He didn't protest when Dean's rough hands pulled down his pajama pants and boxer briefs and teased his already wet entrance. The angel gasped when Dean's fingers slipped into him, and the demon kissed his neck and his wing as he gently prepared Castiel for his cock.

After a long, stressful day at work Dean needed this, and so did Castiel. They hadn't had sex for two nights because they had been too tired from work, cooking and arranging furniture.

"Dean, _please_, I'm ready," Castiel growled, impatiently, and pushed back on Dean's fingers.

Dean chuckled at him. "Yeah, okay, bossy angel." And then he pulled out his fingers and pushed into Cas, who immediately opened up around him. They gasped together and Dean buried his hand in the angel's soft feathers, stimulating his wings.

They moved together; Dean thrusting into Cas from behind as they lay spooned on their sides, and Cas moving back into Dean's hips, meeting his thrusts. When Dean found the special spot inside, Cas mewled and clawed at the bed sheets desperately. Dean loved the sounds his angel made when he pleasured him, he always sounded so desperate and needy and it turned Dean on even more. He rubbed his fingers over Cas' very sensitive oil glands, which were already leaking small amounts of oil.

"Dean," Castiel gasped; his entire body trembling.

"Shh, I'll take care of you, Cas," Dean promised, kissing his neck. His tail moved over the angel's thighs, caressing them, and Dean moved his hand around the angel to stroke his dick in time with his sharp thrusts.

Castiel howled and came, clenching around Dean's cock. The demon growled out his orgasm into Cas' neck and continued to fuck him through their climax. They panted together as they came down from their high, and when Dean was done he pulled out of Cas who gasped at the emptiness.

They settled themselves on their sides, facing each other, and cuddled.

"I'm kinda not looking forward to having guests this weekend," Dean muttered as they lay on their sides on the bed; fingers entwined, facing one another. "Just wanna have a lazy weekend in bed with you." His tail caressed Cas' thigh, who shivered somewhat when it tickled. Sometimes his tail got involved during the sex, but not every time.

Castiel smiled at him. "I know, but we have been pushing their visit for long enough, Dean."

"Yeah, I guess," Dean muttered. "Do you know if Jo's boyfriend is gonna be here as well?"

"No, he had important work to do," Castiel replied.

Jo had found a boyfriend at the college a year after Dean and Cas had gotten together. His name was Tom and Dean hadn't liked him at first, but it turned out the guy was really nice. And he was human, like Jo. Jo was already expecting their first child which was due in three months. She had become pregnant some months before they finished college.

"Mmhmm," Dean murmured, almost falling asleep. "Good. I always kinda disliked him, anyway."

Castiel chuckled, amused, because it wasn't true that Dean disliked the guy, even though the demon kept saying he did.

They cuddled together and fell asleep, hoping to rest enough for the workday tomorrow.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When weekend came around, Castiel was busy in the kitchen making afternoon lunch and dinner for their guests. When Dean tried to help the angel pushed him out because things only went bad when Dean tried to cook. Castiel wasn't an experienced cook either, but he had taken a few courses and had learned it – someone had to make them dinner, after all.

When the doorbell rang, Dean hurried over to open the door. When he opened it, Gabriel and Jo were standing on the other side, smiling. They had both travelled there together because they lived nearby each other, so it was easier to travel together in Gabriel's car.

"Dean-o," Gabriel grinned and pulled Dean in for a tight, painful hug which made Dean struggle to breathe. When the brown-winged angel pulled back, he grinned at Dean.

"Hey, Gabriel, I see your brutal methods of greeting haven't changed yet," Dean said, when he was finally free again.

Gabriel laughed at him. "Oh, c'mon, a big, bad demon such as yourself can't possibly be knocked out be that," he teased.

Dean rolled his eyes and let Gabriel inside, and Jo stepped forward to pull him into a much kinder hug. He hugged her back but quickly squirmed away when he felt Jo try to grab his tail.

"Hey!" Dean said, pulling back and glared at her. "If you keep that up you'll be sleeping in the corridor outside."

"Oh c'mon, you know you like it," Jo grinned and entered the apartment when Dean stepped aside. Dean rolled his eyes again.

Their guests looked around the apartment, amazed by its warm appearance and its looks. Castiel had put different paintings around on the walls – but not his own, only a few of them were – and the furniture was new and pretty. There were several small cupboard shelves placed around the apartment with glass, books, films, etc. in them. The apartment was full of light with the white walls and had a very welcoming feel to it.

Gabriel had already found Castiel in the kitchen, and had pulled him into a brotherly hug – just as tight as one he gave Dean. Because he hadn't seen his brother in a while, Gabriel wouldn't let go again.

"Gabriel, you're squeezing me," Castiel gasped, trying to push his brother away who kept clinging to him.

Gabriel finally pulled away and grinned at Castiel. "What? Can't I love my baby brother?"

"You're exaggerating your 'love'," Castiel said, relieved that he could finally breathe again.

"Am not, I haven't seen you for over a month," Gabriel pouted.

Castiel rolled his eyes at him and turned to face Jo. They hugged, and Jo carefully avoided his wings. When they pulled back, Jo placed her hands on her stomach lovingly and grinned at Castiel.

Castiel blinked at her. "Oh, you are showing more now." He stared at her swollen stomach curiously.

"Yup," Jo grinned. "Finally. This silly little boy didn't want to show properly at first, but now he is. He's not hiding anymore."

"Oh, you know it's a boy?" Dean asked, looking at her pregnant bump.

Jo shrugged. "I couldn't wait. And I wanna buy stuff now; I needed to know if I should buy blue or pink."

"I seriously can't imagine _you_ being a mother. I feel sorry for that kid when he grows up and has to introduce his friends to his scary lion-mother," Dean muttered.

Jo smacked his arm, as she always did when he teased her. "I am not a scary lion-mother, you ass!"

Dean laughed. "Yeah, you are."

"I kinda agree with Dean-o on that one," Gabriel deadpanned.

Jo smacked him as well.

When she was done smacking them for being stupid, she turned her attention to Castiel. She looked him up and down, and the angel stared back at her with a wary expression.

"When are you two gonna have kids? It's been 4 years since you got together, isn't it about time that Dean knocked you up?" she asked, still looking at Castiel.

Dean starting coughing like mad and Castiel blushed, as always.

"Um, we're only just settling in here," Castiel said, shifting with embarrassment.

"So what? Plenty of time for baby-making."

"God, don't say that in front of me! My poor brain…. The horrible images," Gabriel winced, holdings his hands around his head in a dramatic way, like he wanted to scratch his brain out.

Castiel scowled at his brother and Dean laughed.

They spent the day talking about their new lives and eating the lunch and later the dinner Castiel had prepared. Jo complimented him for his new cooking skills, and Gabriel seemed rather impressed as well.

Things were still much like they used to be at the beginning of college – Gabriel was silly as always, Jo made embarrassing comments, and everyone still got along well together.

"So, what's the deal with that old demon lady down the hall?" Jo asked once they were done eating. "She gave us such a weird glance when we stood outside your apartment while she taking out the trash. She was kinda scary, actually."

Dean and Castiel shared a glance and Dean explained, "Mrs. Price is rather traditional, it seems… When we moved in she kept muttering every time we walked by her that I was a blood traitor or something. She hasn't really been very nice since we came," he said, bitterly.

Dean was very annoyed by this neighbor. It shouldn't be her fucking business who he mated with.

Gabriel snorted from opposite them where he sat with Jo. "Doesn't surprise me. I think it's very few people who would accept an angel/demon relationship just like that, it just isn't normal. You guys are gonna meet a lot of people like that."

"Yeah, we already did," Dean muttered. "Cas started shopping groceries alone because people were being such noisy, racist bitches when I was with him, and Cas was afraid things would escalate."

"You almost got hurt in the last fight you got into in that store, Dean," Castiel pointed out, looking worried.

"Oh c'mon, that guy wasn't a match for me anyway," Dean protested.

Jo rolled her eyes. "Still macho, as always."

"I'm serious," Dean insisted, glaring at her.

"Well, anyway, I can't believe it's such a big problem for people when a demon and an angel mate," Jo said, rubbing her pregnant bump absently. "I can't believe they won't even let you shop _groceries_ alone, for fuck's sake!"

Gabriel shrugged. "It's not as big of a problem if an angel or a demon mates with a human, because it has slowly become more accepted over the past few centuries. Angels and demons have a _looong_ history of war, violence and contempt for one another, and they are further apart in culture and even in the DNA than they are with humans, and because of this people tend to see it as something filthy and wrong when they mate with each other. They have all sort of become obsessed with keeping 'pure blood families' and not mix the lines between the species by having hybrid offspring together. They say it's bad for the genes."

"I suppose it makes sense, sort of… but I still don't get why people act like that," Jo muttered. She glanced at Dean and Cas who were both looking away; holding hands under the table.

"They just don't like people who are different," Gabriel shrugged and took a sip of his sugary coke.

"Well, I don't give a shit what they think, I still love Cas," Dean said, and squeezed Cas' hand below the table. The angel turned to look at him with a happy smile; feeling the same. Dean smiled back.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and Jo grinned.

They spend the rest of the night playing card games, talking, teasing each other, and going to bed late. Jo got the bed in the small bedroom next to Dean and Castiel's bedroom, and Gabriel slept in Cas' working room.

The weekend had been fun and social, and both Dean and Castiel enjoyed spending time with Gabriel and Jo whom they hadn't seen in a while – even if it meant that Dean had to refrain from having sex with his mate, because Castiel was paranoid that their guests would hear them or walk in on them. Dean was rather amused with his modesty and embarrassment at being caught or heard. Dean himself didn't care much if their guests heard them or not, but he respected his mate's wishes and refrained from touching him too much during the night.

Dean also secretly hoped that the arrival of Jo's baby in three months would encourage Cas to finally agree on them having their own baby soon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: I hope you liked the first chapter :) The pace won't go quite as slow as in "Bonded" because it's not as relevant anymore, but I still make it go as slow as possible, especially once Cas is pregnant :) And I won't be updating this story as often as I did with "Bonded" – I don't have much free-time on my hands anymore as I did before, but I will not abandon this story! I will have a vacation in March, so I won't be able to update for almost 2 weeks then (I'm really sorry in advance!), but otherwise I will update AT LEAST once a week, and more if I can. We'll see how my schedule fits with writing this story.

Again, you can find the layout of Dean and Castiel's apartment on my profile page! It should make it easier for you to picture their apartment in your mind :)

Thank you so much for reading :) Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few weeks and they had settled in well in their apartment. Almost all the furniture was arranged now, except for the one bedroom which was supposed to be their future child's room. They hadn't bought any furniture for the room yet because they wanted to wait until they were ready having a child. Or until Castiel was, at least.

Castiel's heat was a pain for Dean now, because they shared the same bathroom and Cas had to move through the bedroom from his work office, and it made the whole place smell of heat pheromones. Castiel made sure to only leave his room when Dean wasn't in the room next to him, and if they did meet the angel forced Dean to keep a distance. Things really weren't easy anymore, but Cas had brought some room perfume that killed most of the scent.

It annoyed Dean that he still wasn't allowed to be near Cas during his heats.

They woke together in their bed one morning, and both had a long day of work ahead of them. Neither of them wanted to leave the bed, and Dean snuggled up behind Cas; arms wrapped around him from behind, and nuzzled into the angel's soft, downy wings.

"Dean," Castiel said, almost accusingly, when Dean's hard cock poked his naked ass.

"What? I can't help it," Dean chuckled behind him.

Castiel made a noise that Dean couldn't interpret, before turning around and pushing Dean back on the bed. The demon blinked up at him before Castiel moved down his naked body; hands worshipping the demon's strong chest and stomach, feeling the muscles twitch under his hands, until he reached his mate's flushed cock.

Dean gasped and bucked his hips when Castiel took him into his mouth; first licking the head before taking it in.

Dean's cock was big in his mouth, and Castiel had to go slow at first to accommodate it into his mouth.

The demon grasped Castiel's hair, holding on to him and stroking his hair as Cas started sucking him.

"Fuck, Cas, your mouth…" Dean gasped; bucking up and making Cas wince a bit. The angel put his hands on Dean's hips to hold him down, while he continued pleasuring his demon mate.

Castiel wings flapped above him and spread out. His eyes were closed as he enjoyed the masculine taste and weight of Dean in his mouth.

"Fuck," Dean cursed, arching his back, when he saw how much his mate enjoyed pleasuring him like this. He could already feel his orgasm approaching. "Cas… shit, I'm gonna come," he warned.

Castiel only hummed around his length in reply, and sucked harder; hands caressing Dean's inner thighs and his balls.

Dean came with a pleasured cry and spilled into Castiel's mouth, who swallowed. Because the demon would continue to come for almost a minute, Castiel pulled off after a few moments to catch some air. He almost didn't have time to react when Dean grabbed him and pushed him onto his stomach on the bed. The demon leaned over him, grabbing his own cock and spilled the rest of his seed over the angel's back; marking him. He avoiding hitting Castiel's wings because that would take too long to clean out of the feathers, and they didn't have that kind of time right now.

"Dean," Castiel gasped, and scowled at him over his shoulder for getting him dirty before work. Dean chuckled at him and gently rolled the angel over on his back, careful of the wings. He took Castiel's smaller cock in his hand and stroked it the way Cas liked it, until he writhed and cried out as he came over Dean's hand and his own stomach.

Dean loved watching his mate's face when he comes.

They panted; catching their breaths. Dean kneeled on the bed in front of Cas, who was still spread out on his back with his wings draped over the sides of the bed.

"Shit, we gotta go to the bank today," Dean muttered after a moment.

"Yes," Castiel muttered back, panting.

They had decided to go to the bank to get a joined bank account. It was all getting too confusing with two different bank accounts when they had to pay bills. They had agreed to go there after work, with Dean picking Castiel up at his workplace when they were both off work.

"I hope they don't act like complete assholes like they did last time," Dean grumbled while they both got up from the bed.

"Please just don't lose your temper again, Dean," Castiel said, getting up from the bed to prepare to take a quick shower to wash off their come from his body before work. He glared down at the come on his stomach and back. "You got me dirty again, Dean," he grumbled.

Dean laughed and kissed his forehead. "Sorry, babe. And I kinda like you when you're dirty."

"Shut up, Dean," Castiel muttered and blushed, and went to the bathroom.

Dean just chuckled at him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Later, Dean picked Castiel up from work like they had agreed and they went to the bank together in the late afternoon. When they arrived at the bank, a few of the employees gave them odd looks as they walked together – a demon and an angel, side by side, but Dean paid them no attention.

The bank was big and modern with designer tables and chairs everywhere. It looked clean and welcoming, which Dean thought was rather ironic.

"What can I help you with?" said their new bank advisor as they sat down at her desk, which was in a more private corner of the bank. She was a young human lady, around 28 years old, dark-haired, and dressed in typical business-woman clothes. She smiled politely at them, although Dean could read the confusion in her eyes as she looked between them.

Dean cleared his throat. "Um, we wish to make a joined bank account instead of having two individual ones like we have now."

The woman stared at him in surprise. "Okay, shouldn't be a problem. Are you two friends, or…?" she looked between them, uncertainly.

Dean's tail twitched in annoyance, and he felt Cas looking at him; urging him not to get angry.

"No… we're _mates_, therefore we want a joined bank account," Dean said, trying to keep his voice neutral, although he was getting really annoyed with this woman already.

The woman blinked at them. "Is… this a joke? Because if you came in here just to pull a joke on me, then I will—"

Dean growled and slammed his palm down on the table, making the woman flinch. "No, this isn't a damned joke, woman! Jeez, is this world only populated with stupid people or what?!" He was getting fed up with people treating him and Cas like they were either disgusting or a total joke.

"Dean," Castiel said, gently grabbing his arm to calm him down. Dean relaxed at his touch and leaned back in his chair again, taking a deep breath.

The woman still stared in shock and confusion between them, and that was when another person came over to them – an angel, with dark grey wings and grey hair, almost bald. His name tag read 'Zachariah Adler'.

"Is there a problem here?" asked the older male angel, looking between the three of them.

"No, sir, just two clients who want to make a joined account," the woman bank advisor said, and smiled awkwardly up at her boss.

Zachariah stared at her in surprise and looked suspiciously between Dean and Castiel. Dean glared back at him, and Castiel averted the other angel's eyes.

"Huh, a demon and an angel making a joined account, never heard of that before. Are you mates?" Zachariah asked, looking between them. He didn't wait for an answer before he continued. "Well, what a waste of fine submissive-angel ass," he snorted and stared at Castiel, who flinched.

Dean saw red. He growled and stood up from his seat, spreading his razor sharp wings and pointed them towards the older angel, who stepped back warily. "Shut your fucking trap!" Dean growled, threateningly. "Just make that stupid account, or we'll just find another bank to put our money in." His voice was low and threatening, and several employees looked up in surprise.

Castiel stared up at him; his wings tense and nervous because of the sudden tension in the room.

Zachariah stared back at Dean for a few moments, before he corrected his tie in a self-conscious gesture. He glanced around the bank and was not pleased with the many faces looking in their direction. He looked back at Dean. "Fine, as you wish, _sir_."

Dean glared at him for being mocking, but didn't say anything.

"Please make the account for our clients, Patricia," Zachariah told the human bank advisor, before he turned around and walked back to his own desk, telling people around him to mind their own business when they stared at him.

Their bank advisor still seemed quite shocked when she turned her attention back to Dean and Castiel. Dean had sat back down already, and Cas grabbed his hand and squeezed it; calming him down.

"I'm sorry for the trouble, I will make your new account right away," she said, and clumsily got back to work to create their new account.

Dean rolled his eyes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When they finally walked out of the bank, Dean sighed heavily; taking Castiel's hand in his own as they walked back to the car. The angel squeezed his hand again, not caring that people were looking.

"Jeez, I'm so tired of those racist and judgmental people," Dean muttered.

"Me too," Castiel said; brushing his wing against Dean's. "I'm glad things did not go worse."

"Yeah," Dean muttered. "What a total douchebag angel, I wanted so bad to punch him in his fucking face."

Castiel gave him a crooked smile. "So did I."

Dean laughed.

When they had almost reached the car, Dean stopped up and turned to look at Cas. "Wanna take a walk in the park first? I need to cool off."

"Sure," Castiel smiled.

Dean smiled back; squeezing his hand and led him towards the nearby city park.

The park was rather big – lots of trees and playgrounds for children, and crowded with people out on a late summer picnic and lots of joggers. The birds were singing in the sunshine and warm weather, and there were cheerful cries of children playing in the park. Dean and Castiel walked along the path system, hand in hand, and ignoring everyone's stares. The summer wind was warm and soothing, and it made their feathers flap gently as the wind blew through them. It felt nice.

Castiel looked up at Dean when he felt his mate feeling conflicted about something. Their strong bond often revealed their feelings to one another, and it was often both a good and a bad thing.

"Dean?" he asked, frowning concerned. "What's wrong?" He brushed his wing against Dean's, who hesitantly brushed back with his own.

Dean averted his eyes and stared at the ground as they walked slowly around the park.

"That douchebag angel… kind of left me wondering…" Dean trailed off. When Cas waited for him to continue, he sighed and stopped, making Cas stop up too. Dean turned to look at him. "Just… Is it really a waste for you to be with me? I mean, you could probably have anyone you wanted, and I'm a _demon_… this whole thing is only creating trouble for you, and everyone looks at us like we are—"

Castiel's finger on his lips silenced him.

Dean blinked, looking at his mate who was looking back at him, firmly and slightly angrily.

"Dean," Castiel said; voice firm and determined. "You are being ridiculous. I would not trade you for anyone else – angel, human or demon. It is _you_ that I love and _you_ that I want, and I do not care what others think about us being together, because I_ love_ _you_. When will you finally understand that, especially since you feel the same way about me?" He didn't blink as he stared back at Dean, and the blue and the green eyes searched each other for a while before Dean's shoulders slumped in defeat.

Dean smiled at him. "You're right, Cas. I'm being ridiculous. I wouldn't trade you for anyone either." He grinned.

Castiel smiled, pleased that Dean came back to his senses again. He grabbed Dean by his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Dean yelped in surprise but returned the kiss, closing his eyes. His tail curled around Cas' leg, possessively, and he felt the angel smile into their kiss.

They were brought out of their private little moment when they heard a couple of girls giggling next to them. They broke the kiss and stared down at two human girls, about 7 years old, who giggled up at them and whispered to each other.

Castiel blinked at them and Dean stared back at them with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Dean asked, frowning at the girls.

"Are you two mates?" the blonde girl giggled. "Because my mom says that angels and demons do not match well with each other."

"Yeah, like water and oil," said the other girl. They both giggled again.

Dean kept a straight face and stared back at them. "Well, you two can go tell your moms that 'water and oil' get along very well together, and they might soon create a few little bubbles from their joy." He placed his arms possessively around Castiel's waist; pulling the angel close to his body.

"Dean!" Castiel exclaimed, outraged at what he had said to the little girls. But he couldn't help but blush a bit.

The two girls laughed and ran back over to their mothers who were waiting for them at the playground.

They probably didn't get the metaphor anyway.

Dean grinned at Castiel. "What?" he said, innocently.

Castiel rolled his eyes at him and continued walked again. Dean followed him.

The park was full of human, angel and demon children, who played together. But whenever an angel and a demon child played together alone, their parents would come over and take them away from each other; fighting with the other kid's parents. They seemed not to care much when their children played with humans (only some of them cared), and the human parents didn't seem to mind either. There were only a few that generally didn't care who their children played with.

Castiel and Dean observed a demon mother taking her little son away from an angel girl with whom he was playing. They watched the mothers start an argument and their small children staring confused between them, not understanding what was going on.

"My mother used to do the same when I played with demon or human children when I was little," Castiel muttered, still observing the scene with a sad expression. "Later, it was Michael who made sure I didn't have contact with the other species. He even put me into angel-only schools."

Dean squeezed his hand, trying to comfort him. He knew that Cas had had a rough childhood with his parents dying and then being at the mercy of his control-freak brother.

"My mom never had a problem with it, but my dad did… he went crazy whenever I was with a kid who wasn't a demon. He didn't even want me being friends with Jo at first, but then my mom stepped in and told him to accept it," Dean said, shrugging.

Castiel looked up at him. "How long have you been friends with Jo?" he asked, curiously. He knew they had been friends since childhood but he didn't know for how long exactly.

"Since I was 4, I think," Dean replied, and smiled down at Cas. "She's always been a pain in the ass, though."

Castiel chuckled. "She isn't the only one," he said, teasing. Dean stared down at him, blinking, before his lips curled into a smug smirk. Castiel stared back at him with a puzzled look until it finally dawned on him what he had just said. "Oh… _Oh!_ I didn't… I didn't mean like that!" he said; face completely red and wings flaring with embarrassment.

Dean laughed out loud and almost couldn't stop again. Castiel kept blushing and glared at him, telling him to stop laughing already. It only made Dean laugh even more.

"Cas, sometimes you are just too adorable for your own good," Dean laughed and wrapped an arm around the angel's shoulder; pulling him in tight to his body.

Castiel kept blushing and averted his eyes. "Shut up, Dean," he muttered, embarrassed.

"But you gotta admit: I _am_ a pain in your ass sometimes," Dean grinned.

Castiel slapped his arm in embarrassment. "Yes you are, and now be quiet," he grumbled.

Dean continued grinning in amusement all the way back to the car, and when they came home Dean showed Cas just how much of a pain in his ass he could be.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: Chapter 2 came up pretty quick, I'm glad. And oh my gosh, I didn't expect to get that many reviews on the first chapter, I was really amazed and very happy that you support the sequel! :) Thank you so much, everyone! It won't be many chapters until the pregnancy, but please be patient – I wanna go a bit slow here and let them settle in first :) I'm really dreading writing the in-heat-sex because I never did that before, and it's just a whole chapter full of smut… that's a challenge, but I think I'll manage.

Thanks for reading, please review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Sam had announced that he would come over and visit them the following weekend, so they were both busy cleaning the apartment and getting a bedroom ready for Sam to sleep in during his weekend-stay. Dean was looking forward to his little brother visiting them, he hadn't seen Sam much since they moved and he missed his brother.

"You think it looks okay?" Dean asked; stepping back from the kitchen area which he had just finished cleaning.

Castiel walked up next to him. He had just finished cleaning all the shelves in the apartment. "I think it looks clean and presentable, Dean." He smiled.

Dean grinned proudly, and pulled Cas in close against his side. His mate leaned into him and they brushed wings.

"Can't wait for Sam to come. Been so long…"

"I know," Castiel smiled.

"Cas…" Dean slowly pulled away from the angel to look at him. The angel looked back up at him, curiously. "Would it be okay if I take Sam out for the movies? Because I know you kind of dislike crowded cinemas, and there is this new movie in the theaters now that Sam and I really want to see, and I really don't want you to be—"

"Dean," Castiel cut him off when Dean had started babbling too much. "I am perfectly fine with it. And I feel that you need to spend some alone time with your brother, because you have not done that for a long time now. So yes, you may go with him to the cinema alone, you do not need to ask me." He smiled.

Dean grinned at him. "Thanks, Cas, you're awesome."

"As long as you promise me not to do anything stupid again."

"Jeez, Cas, I would never do that," Dean said, acting offended.

Castiel gave him a look which showed that he wasn't quite convinced. And he had good reason not to be convinced – because during their last year in college, Dean had accidentally smashed some guy's car when he was drunk after one of Ash's parties, and the big demon that the car had belonged to had beaten him to a pulp. Being drunk, Dean hadn't been able to fight back that well, and when he had returned to their dorm room Castiel nearly had a heart attack from worry and had to take him to the hospital. After that he kept a strict eye on Dean when he was drinking, mostly out of worry.

"At least Sam is wise enough to keep you from drinking yourself into a mess again," Castiel said, glaring at him.

Dean laughed. "Yeah, you're right. I don't think that guy has ever been drunk before, anyway."

"He's only 17, Dean."

"So what? I was 16 when I got drunk for the first time. I stole my dad's whiskey and drank so much of it that I puked my stomach into the toilet all night," Dean grinned. "Mom was furious."

Castiel grimaced. "That is disgusting, Dean, spare me the details, please."

Dean laughed at him and pulled him in for a loving embrace. Castiel returned the hug.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When the doorbell rang an hour later, Dean hurried up from the couch, where he had been sitting with Castiel, and walked over to open the door.

The two demon brothers smiled widely when they saw each other, and Dean pulled his younger brother in for a tight, brotherly hug. Sam was already the same height as Dean now, and he was slowly becoming bulkier and getting a bit more muscled, although he still had that teenage-boy look. In a few years he would probably look totally badass, Dean thought.

Castiel came over to greet their guest as well. He watched the two hug and their tails entwine, and he smiled. He could feel Dean's joy through their bond and it made Castiel happy as well.

When they pulled apart, Sam stepped into the apartment and looked at Castiel. He smiled widely when he saw the angel.

"Cas," Sam smiled, and pulled the angel in for a hug. The hug was not as tight as the one he had shared with Dean, and he avoided accidentally touching Castiel's wings. He had done it once by accident, where his hand had brushed a few of the soft feathers, and Dean had not been very happy about that – he had downright _growled_ at him. Dean was very possessive of his mate and of his soft wings.

"Sam, it is good to see you," Castiel smiled, returning the hug, and stepped back afterwards. Dean came over to him and put an arm around the angel's waist.

Sam knew it was some instinctive demon display of possessiveness towards his mate and that Dean was 'marking his territory', but it wasn't like Sam had any intentions of claiming Cas for himself. He didn't think of the angel like that – he was just a friend and his brother-in-law.

Sam smiled between them. "Are things still going well between you?"

"Of course," Dean said, like it was obvious.

"Good, 'cause mom keeps asking when you two are going to give her grandchildren. It's quite annoying to listen to, actually," Sam said, grimacing a little.

Castiel flushed and looked at the floor, and Dean groaned in embarrassment.

"Jeez, Sam, you barely come in the door before you say that."

Sam laughed. "Sorry, but I promised mom I would let you know."

"As if I don't know it already, she's been bugging us for _years,_" Dean groaned. "Well, she just has to wait a few more months, at least."

"I don't really wanna know about that," Sam groaned, grimacing again.

"You brought up this topic, bitch," Dean said, rolling his eyes.

"Jerk."

Dean glared at him. "Bigger bitch," he grumbled.

Castiel chuckled at their childish behavior and discretely stroked Dean's tail lovingly, making the demon calm down. It always had a relaxing effect on Dean when Castiel touched his tail.

Dean and Sam left the apartment soon afterwards to go to the cinema together, and they both asked Castiel one more time if it was okay that they left. Castiel convinced them that he was okay with it, and then they both left; eager to watch the long anticipated movie with two famous demon action hero actors in the lead roles. Demons were especially loved as action heroes in movies.

Castiel spent the evening alone in the apartment, watching TV, drawing in his work room, and making dinner for himself. Dean would take Sam out for dinner so he didn't have to cook for more people. He didn't mind spending the evening alone, he could use some alone time. Besides, he was happy that Dean finally got some time alone with his brother, which he knew his mate craved. Castiel understood that very well, but it wasn't because they weren't happy together – they just needed to be with their families once in a while.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dean and Sam spent the evening in town – watching the movie, getting something to eat (junk food, oh how Dean had missed that because Cas wasn't one to eat it too often), talking, and just being brothers again.

Castiel had fallen asleep on the couch when Dean and Sam returned from town. They both glanced at the sleeping angel before they carefully walked around the apartment, trying not to wake him up.

Dean walked over to Castiel's sleeping body. The angel was lying on his right side in fetal position; wings wrapped around his body, and he breathed softly through parted lips while he slept. Dean smiled at him fondly before he carefully reached in under the angel's body – careful not to hurt his wings – and lifted him up in his arms to carry him to their bedroom. The angel wasn't too heavy in his arms, and he barely even reacted when Dean lifted him up and carried him into the bedroom and undressed him for bed. He had just made a small, content noise and snuggled under the covers when Dean put him in the bed.

Sam watched silently as Dean carried his sleeping mate into their bedroom before returning to the living room, closing the bedroom door behind him and sighed.

"Jeez, he sleeps like a bear sometimes," Dean said, with fondness in his voice.

Sam gave him a crooked smile. "You seem happy together."

Dean shrugged. "Why shouldn't we be?"

"I guess you're right…" Sam muttered, shrugging.

They settled themselves on the couch and Dean got them a few beers to share before they would head to bed as well. The TV was still playing quietly in the background, currently playing an older movie, produced by angels. It was obvious because the actors were mostly angels or humans – it had almost no demons in it.

"So…" Sam said, shifting his beer bottle in his hands. "Have you been experiencing a lot of trouble with being mated with Cas? I mean, from other people. Do they often bother you, say cruel things, etc.?" He asked carefully, not sure if he was allowed to poke into this topic or not.

Dean tensed a bit beside him and took a swig of his beer.

"It's not really easy, Sam," Dean admitted. "I didn't think much about it before, but _god!_ People are such assholes sometimes!" he growled. "Whenever we walk together, it's like everyone is staring at us like we're freaks from a circus or something. I can tell that it bothers Cas sometimes, because when someone finally _says_ something to us to offend us, he flinches. And stupid Mrs. Price down the hall is one of the worst bitches. I just wish people would mind their own fucking business and leave us the fuck alone."

Sam looked at him with sympathy. "I know, Dean, but it really isn't normal for angels and demons to mate. It's always been frowned upon."

"Well, I hate it."

"Understandable, but people don't change their minds so easily. It took centuries before people started accepting humans mating with demons or angels, and today it isn't much looked down upon anymore. Even though sometimes their offspring still has trouble with discrimination."

Dean looked at him. "You're talking about Jess, aren't you?"

Sam's almost-girlfriend, Jess, was a human/demon hybrid. Most of her demon characteristics didn't show – she didn't have wings but she had a tail. It was often random which characteristics the different kinds of hybrids would show, but you could mostly always tell them apart from full blood demons or angels.

"Yeah… people like her are supposed to be pretty well integrated and accepted, but there have been a few incidents where I had to step in because some assholes couldn't keep their filthy mouths shut about her." Sam growled out the last part.

Dean couldn't help but smirk. "You really like this girl, don't you, Sammy?"

Sam stared at him, wide-eyed, and blushed. "What? No! I mean… yeah, I guess I do. Still." He stared into his lap; cheeks red.

"Over four years of crushing on her and you still aren't man enough to woo her," Dean snorted, amused.

Sam gave him his bitch-face number 27. "Shut up, Dean. It took _you_ five years from the point you started having sex until you found yourself a mate and not just another sex partner. You didn't even have _one_ long-term relationship until then."

"So what? It was worth the wait for me," Dean grinned.

Sam smiled back, happy for his brother.

"You should ask her out," Dean said, smirking at him.

Sam blushed a bit and shifted on the couch, nervously. "I don't know… what if she says no?"

"Jeez, Sam, at this rate you will never get laid," Dean said, rolling his eyes.

Sam grimaced at him.

"Just ask her out, and if you haven't done it by Christmas I will spray your hair pink and let you go to school like that," Dean said, smirking mischievously.

Sam stared at him wide-eyed. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would," Dean said, laughing.

Sam groaned.

They drank the rest of their beers, chatted, and went to bed. Sam slept in the guest bedroom next to the master bedroom, while Dean slipped into bed behind Castiel; wrapping his arms around his sleeping mate. He chuckled when Cas hummed contently in his sleep and snuggled into him, and the demon wrapped his tail around the angel's leg as he lay down to sleep. He fell asleep while smelling the comforting scent of Cas and feeling his mate's warm body against his own.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: A somewhat short chapter and sort of filler-ish. I promise it won't be long before the mpreg :) Just a few more chapters. Sam is 17 now and he's grown more mature since "Bonded" where he was 13 and somewhat of a brat.

I shall begin writing more immediately, and my schedule next week isn't that bad so I hope to get to write more, but the week after that is worse.

Thanks for reading, please review :)


	4. Chapter 4

Several weeks passed and things went by quietly in their new home. They were both busy with work during the weekdays, and sometimes in the weekend they would visit Dean's parents and Sam, or they would visit them. They didn't see Jo and Gabriel as often anymore, though, but they all had their own lives now.

They were both doing well at work and had settled into their daily life and got along well with their colleagues. They didn't tell their colleagues about that they were angel/demon mates, and it was probably for the best. They both made enough money to pay the bills and had a lot of money left every month for other things and savings.

On the 10th of October Jo gave birth to her little son, Jason. He was over three weeks early, but he was healthy and very much alive. Dean and Castiel drove over to visit her a week after the birth, congratulating her on her new baby. Tom was a proud father and Dean couldn't help but envy him.

Jo and Tom had moved into Tom's house in the same city where they all went to college. Tom had finished college one year earlier than Jo and had bought the house.

Jo welcomed them with a wide smile when they arrived, and pulled them in for hugs. She smiled proudly when they congratulated her on her new baby.

"He's beautiful," Castiel said when Jo showed him the baby, which she cradled in her arms.

Jo smiled proudly. "Yeah, isn't he? And always screaming for food, just like his dad."

"Hey!" Tom protested, causing them all to laugh.

"Man, I still cannot believe you got a baby, Jo," Dean said, staring at the little child in Jo's arms. "Can't imagine you as a housewife."

"Hey, I'll get a job at some point," Jo said. "I'm not gonna walk around here at home all day changing diapers, cleaning and cooking – it would drive me insane."

"I doubt it would make a difference to you," Dean teased.

"Dean Winchester, if I wasn't holding my son right now, I would _so_ pull your fucking tail and tie it to a truck on the highway!" Jo threatened, glaring at him.

Dean laughed. "Good for me that your hands are busy then."

Jo glared at him and turned to look at Castiel. "Can you please slap him for me, Cas?"

Castiel was surprised at request. "I…"

"Oh c'mon, sweetheart, don't be so rude to the guests," Tom said, and wrapped an arm around Jo's waist.

Jo snorted. "Dean started it."

"Did not," Dean protested.

Castiel rolled his eyes, as did Tom.

They settled themselves in the living room on the two couches, and Tom served them cake, biscuits and coffee/tea. They chatted, and sometimes Jo would go find some privacy to feed the baby, leaving Tom alone to entertain the guests.

After Jo returned she told them about how she had spent seven hours in labor and thinking she was going to die from the pain. Dean noticed Castiel looking at her with a shocked and scared expression as she talked, and he brushed his wing reassuringly against Cas' and squeezed his hand. Castiel looked at him, smiling, and squeezed back with his own hand. He relaxed a bit and Dean smiled at him.

"So? How is Sam doing? Did he find himself a girlfriend yet?" Jo asked when she was done telling them about her stay at the hospital.

Dean snorted. "Are you kidding me? The dude is too girl-shy to even talk to an old lady in the street."

"Dean," Castiel glared, knowing it wasn't true.

"What? He's been crushing on this girl, Jessica, for _years_ and hasn't done anything about it."

"Not all guys are womanizers, Dean," Jo said, rolling her eyes. "Or 'man-izers'."

"I don't even think that's a word, Jo," Dean pointed out. "Fact is, he's 17, has a bunch of girls in his class, should be high on teenage hormones, and yet I'm pretty sure his cherry is still intact."

"Does Sam keep a cherry bush in the garden?" Castiel frowned, looking at Dean.

Dean laughed out loud, as did Jo, making Cas blush because he knew he had probably misunderstood something.

"No, Cas, not a 'cherry' as such – his virginity," Dean explained, laughing in amusement.

"Oh," Castiel said, embarrassed. Dean grinned at him, finding his mate's innocence very amusing. He brushed his wing against Cas' to tease him.

"Being a virgin at 17 is normal, Dean," Jo pointed out. "_You_ were just an early starter." She glared at him, before she looked at Castiel and continued, "And wow, I'm amazed you haven't learned all Dean's vulgar terms yet, Cas. It used to be the only thing he had in his vocabulary, once," Jo said, smirking teasingly at Dean. Tom laughed beside her.

"Hey," Dean protested. "I did teach him a few things."

"Corruptor," Jo called him, glaring at him with disapproval.

"I doubt your kid will have the cleanest mouth in his class when he grows up, having you as a mother, Jo," Dean retorted.

"Shut up, feather-brain," Jo bit out, but not unkindly.

"Guys," Tom said, rolling his eyes at them, and getting tired of them calling each other names.

They switched topics and talked for a bit. Tom and Jo talked about their plans of moving closer to Jo's parents (who lived on the same street as Dean's parents), but that the bank wasn't very cooperative with their plans just yet.

Dean and Cas had unconsciously inched closer to each other on the couch opposite Jo and Tom. Their wings were brushing all the time.

When the baby had just been fed again and was settling into Jo's arms as she sat back down on the couch, Dean looked at Cas with a smile while the angel observed Jo with the baby and how she held him lovingly in her arms, soothing him. When Castiel noticed his mate looking at him, he seemed a bit embarrassed, but Dean just took his hand and squeezed it.

Jo stared between them; observing their wings brushing and them holding hands, before she grinned smugly.

"Hey, you two lovebirds."

They shook out of their thoughts and looked over at Jo.

"What?" Dean snapped, but not unkindly.

Jo gestured for Castiel to come closer, and the angel blinked at her, puzzled, before getting up from his seat and walked over to the couch, warily. Jo rose from the couch, as did Tom, and she grinned at the angel before she gently thrust her newborn baby into the Castiel's arms.

Castiel took a hold of the child that had just been thrust into his arms, and he stared wide-eyed and nervously at Jo before he looked down at the small, human baby in his arms. The baby, Jason, was wrapped up in a warm, light blue blanket, and he yawned sleepily in Castiel's arms.

Jo grinned at the dumbfounded angel, who at first was too surprised to do anything. But after a few seconds he collected himself, and shifted the baby in his arms, looking down at him. Jason opened his eyes, and his blue eyes stared back up into Castiel's own equally blue eyes, and the angel smiled lovingly at him. The baby stared back for a while before making a content baby noise and practically snuggled into the blanket in Castiel's arms and softly went to sleep.

Dean had walked over to stand next to his angel, and he smiled when he saw the baby being so content and quiet in Cas' arms.

"I think he likes you," Jo grinned.

Castiel blinked at her.

"I think so, too," Tom said; taking Jo's hand and squeezing it.

Castiel smiled and looked back down at the baby. "I like him, too."

Dean rubbed his lower back softly and the angel leaned into his mate's touch as they both stared down at their friends' baby in his arms. Jason's small hand was now squeezing Castiel's finger as he snored softly in his arms.

Jo and Tom shared a knowing smile. Tom rolled his eyes at Jo because he knew very well why Jo had put Jason into Castiel's arms.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They had stayed for a few hours at Jo's place, but they had left before dinner to not burden her further. The two new parents needed rest and sleep, after all.

When they arrived home, they both entered the apartment with a feeling of relief that the long drive home was over. Castiel went into the kitchen to prepare them a quick dinner – Dean's favorite home-made sandwiches. Not really the usual meal for dinner, but neither of them wanted to spend too much time cooking right now.

Castiel had barely managed to find all the ingredients when Dean pushed up against him from behind; insistently nipping at his neck and touching his sensitive feathers.

Castiel gasped and leaned his head back on Dean's shoulder, who took advantage of it and sucked on his neck, making the angel shiver.

"Dean," Castiel muttered, half-annoyed.

"Can't help it, I want you," Dean murmured against his neck, smiling. He pressed his clothed erection against Castiel's ass, who gasped when he felt how hard Dean was already. "Always kind of wanted to take you in the kitchen," he smirked.

Castiel groaned. "And I say not to let it get dirty in here. We make food here, after all."

"We'll just clean it up," Dean said. When he felt the angel slowly giving in, Dean growled in victory and turned the angel around, who yelped in surprise when he was suddenly being pushed against the fridge and pinned against it with Dean kissing him.

Their hands moved into each other's feathers as they kissed, and Dean let his wings go to their softest state as Cas touched them. He moaned at the feeling of the angel touching his soft, now more sensitive feathers.

Dean's hands found Castiel's belt and opened it before pulling off the angel's pants and underwear. When his fingers found Castiel's wet hole he wasted no time in opening him up and making his mate gasp against him as he did so.

Castiel grabbed his shoulders and a few of Dean's soft feathers; tugging gently on them. He whined a bit when Dean kept fingering him even when he was ready enough.

"Dean, please just _do it_ already, I want—" Castiel whined, pushing back on Dean's fingers.

"Shh," Dean shushed him, amused, and pulled out his fingers which were now wet with Cas' slickness.

They kissed again, and Dean grabbed Castiel's leg and placed it over his hip before he lined himself up with his mate's slick hole. Castiel closed his eyes and let out a keen gasp as the demon entered him. He adjusted quickly to the familiar feeling of his mate inside of him, and he opened his eyes to stare into Dean's green ones. Dean slowly started moving, keeping eye contact for a few moments before the thrusts increased in sharpness and they both buried their faces in each other's necks; taking in each other's scent.

Dean lifted up Cas' other leg, hoisting him up and pinned him against the fridge as he fucked into him slowly but harder. He was getting a better angle now, driving deeper into the angel, who moaned and whimpered in desperation at the increased pleasure.

"So tight," Dean growled as he fucked Castiel against the fridge; making his angel mate gasp every time he hit his sensitive spot inside. They clung to each other and grasped at each other's soft feathers. When their wings touched they both groaned in pleasure.

Castiel had long given up on caring that they were doing this in the kitchen, and that he had been about to make dinner. The feeling of Dean inside him, the fullness and the pleasure, was all he could think about now.

"_Fuck,_" Dean gasped. He pushed his hips up sharply and Cas cried out in pleasure when he nailed that spot again, hard. "Fuck, Cas, I love the noises you make when I fuck you," he grinned.

Castiel groaned and blushed. He gasped when Dean hit the spot once more. "That's a very foul word, Dean – _oh!_"

"Yeah, but that's what we're doing," Dean pointed out, gasping. Castiel just groaned in response and Dean smirked smugly that the angel didn't even have the breath to reply anymore.

Dean's tail moved over Cas' thighs and exposed buttocks, making the angel shiver and his flushed cock leak precome against Dean's shirt while the demon fucked into him, hard and mercilessly. The angel clawed desperately at Dean's back, making the demon shiver in pleasure when he touched the sensitive base of his wings.

Dean could feel that Cas was agonizing close now. The bond was flaring with Cas' need to get release. He moved his tail up to tease the sensitive feathers and brushing over Cas' oil glands, causing him to tremble and whimper at all the stimulation. After a few moments, Castiel cried out his orgasm; Dean's name on his lips and his eyes clenched shut in pleasure as he came all over their shirts.

And Dean thought it was the hottest sight, ever.

Dean came shortly after, growling out his release into Castiel's neck and nuzzled it with affection; taking in the familiar and wonderful scent of his angel mate. Castiel's wings flapped helplessly against the fridge while Dean came inside him, and he gasped at the warm feeling.

Dean waited until his orgasm was over before he slowly pulled out of Cas and put the angel back down on the floor. He quickly got some tissues for Cas to clean himself up with when Dean's come trickled down the back of his thighs and unto the floor.

Once the angel had cleaned himself up and had pulled on his pants again, Dean pulled him into an embrace, and they rested their foreheads together, with Castiel's back still up against the fridge and his hands on Dean's shoulders. They hummed contently and closed their eyes; gently stroking each other's feathers.

"Cas?"

"Mhmm?"

Dean slowly pulled back; hands placed possessively on the angel's hips as he leaned back to look at him. Castiel stared back up at him, blinking, and waiting for him to continue.

"We've been living here since July… that's three months already. Don't you think it's time that we, you know… start a family together?"

"Dean…" Castiel sighed, shifting uncomfortably.

Dean could feel through the bond that Cas was nervous and would rather avoid this topic. As usual.

"Why do you keep running away from the topic whenever I bring it up, Cas?" Dean asked; hands tightening a little on the angel's hips. "Don't you wants kids, Cas…?"

"I do, Dean. I have always wanted that," Castiel said, looking at him. "But…" he trailed off, looking away.

"But?" Dean prompted.

Castiel bit his lip nervously. "I'm… scared. Scared of the pregnancy, the doctors… and scared of what our child would face in this world. Our child is not going to be like other children, Dean; it is not going to belong to either species, and people are very hard and mean to children like that. I don't want our child to go through what we go through, it is too painful." He stared at his feet, averting Dean's eye, and his wings drooped slightly.

"Cas," Dean sighed, pulling him a bit closer. "I know our child isn't going to be like the others, but we will teach it how to handle the world and the people in it; teach it to be strong and independent, and find its own way in the world. And it will always have its family for support. We can't go around hiding and being afraid of having a child just because we're afraid to let it face the 'big, terrible world'."

"But…"

"No buts, Cas," Dean cut him off. "I want to have a kid with you. I want to watch your belly grow and swell with _our _children, and I want to love our children and raise them together with you." His hands went further behind the angel, almost grabbing his ass but not quite.

Castiel blushed and stared at Dean's chest.

"And I want to have your children, Dean," Castiel muttered, cheeks red, and nervously played with one of Dean's feathers. "I think you would be a very good father. And I think I'm getting ready for this, too."

Dean grinned at him, happy that Cas seemed to have changed his mind. He pulled his mate in for a deep, possessive kiss, and the angel moaned into it. Dean's hand moved over the angel's ass, and his other hand moved under his shirt and over the angel's flat stomach, causing him to gasp into Dean's mouth. The demon's tail curled in joy behind him.

When they pulled away from the kiss they were both panting, and Cas' lips were swollen from kisses.

"Cas… When is your next heat?" Dean asked; his hand moving over the angel's abdomen and his soft skin.

Castiel blushed furiously and leaned into his touch. "In ten days or so," he said.

Dean hummed and leaned in to kiss the angel's neck. "Should we try it then?" he asked, softly, and kissed his neck tenderly.

Castiel shivered against him, in response to Dean's gentle kisses on his neck and to his words.

"Yes, I think we should," Castiel smiled.

Dean grinned against his neck; pulling him closer. "Good. I always wanted to fuck you while you're in heat."

"Dean!" Castiel exclaimed, blushing once more.

Dean laughed and pulled back to look at the angel, who glared up at him. The glare wasn't all that convincing while he was still blushing like mad. Dean thought it was pretty adorable.

"Now, can I go back to making us dinner?" Castiel asked, shaking Dean's hands off of him.

Dean laughed again and playfully slapped his ass, earning him another glare from the angel.

"Sure, and remember extra cheese on mine."

Castiel rolled his eyes at him and Dean smiled, letting the angel go back to making their dinner.

Dean was excited about the coming weeks. He almost couldn't wait to finally be with Cas during his heat for the first time, and to see if they would be successful in conceiving a child together.

Dean had always wanted a big family and he hoped his dreams would come true.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: This chapter was somewhat tricky, I hope everything turned out okay. If you spot any mistakes, let me know. So far my updates are pretty frequent, but my vacation is slowly coming up, and I won't be home then… Anyway, I will write as much as I can before that.

In the next chapter is the in-heat-sex ;) I already started writing I'm hoping it turns out okay. Mpreg will be here soon now :D

Thank you for reading ^_^ Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's notes**: This chapter was beta'ed by the lovely iloveanime9251 :) But I did edit a few places since then, so if there are any mistakes they are probably my own.

This chapter is totally rated M… Enjoy :)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The following days went by very slowly for Dean. He couldn't get the excitement out of him that they were going to try to be parents soon; to have their own child to love and raise together.

Castiel could feel his mate's excitement. Especially when he was at work – he would sit in the big warehouse-like workplace and work intently on a foam sculpture together with the female angel, Anna, who was his sculpture partner, and then all of sudden he would feel Dean's sudden arousal through the bond. He had tried signaling back to Dean that it was a bad time to let him know that he was aroused, but the demon obviously thought it was amusing, because a few times the arousal in the bond got so intense that Castiel had to take a break and rush to the bathroom to have a private moment. When they both got home he would be angry at Dean, but the demon could quickly make him calm down again and forgive him.

He hated Dean's charm sometimes.

Finally the days had passed and Castiel's heat would be coming up any time now. Castiel always worked from home in the days up to and during his heat. They did not want to risk that his heat broke out while he was at work, even though he was sure that his female coworkers would make sure to let all the males stay away from him. Without Dean around, other males could be tempted to taste him, and Castiel never wanted that to happen.

Dean had taken the entire week off of work so he could spend it with Cas when his heat appeared. It wasn't a problem for him to take time off, because he had worked overtime a lot, so Rufus owed him ten days of holidays.

The heat appeared on a Monday morning. They had both just woken up, and smiled when they saw each other.

"Morning," Dean smiled. He was lying behind Cas, spooned up behind him. He petted Cas' soft, white wings absently as they both slowly woke up.

"Good morning, Dean," Castiel smiled back; leaning his upper body back towards Dean to look at him. He had just turned back around to enjoy the feeling of his mate spooned up behind him, when he felt his heat flare up inside him. He opened his eyes again, panicked for a moment, and felt his body warm and slick with his heat.

Dean had sensed it too; sniffing in the intoxicating, delicious scent that immediately made his cock harden and his body flare with lust.

Castiel was about to get up from the bed in panic when Dean grabbed his arm and pulled him back down, making him yelp and land on top of the demon; face to face.

"No, Cas, this time I get to have you, remember?" Dean said; voice like a growl but not unkind. He stared into the angel's wide, blue eyes, and felt him try to shift away again, but Dean's grip on his arm was firm.

"I…"

Dean growled and captured Cas' lip in a fierce kiss. The angel didn't fight it.

Castiel's scent grew stronger, and it made Dean's body pump more testosterone; making him almost explode with lust and with the need to mate. This time he could finally react on the smell and on his instincts, and not having to struggle to control himself with Cas.

This time, he was allowed to breed him.

Castiel mewled into his mouth; finally relaxing and giving in. Dean growled and quickly took off their clothes, before he flipped them over on the bed so that Cas was lying under him. The angel gasped and spread his legs for Dean to settle between. He whined when his heat got stronger; sending waves of need and lust through his body, and his wings twitched and ached to be touched.

"Dean, _please,_" he whimpered.

Dean leaned down to claim his lips in an intense kiss, while his hand moved down to the angel's ass and slipped his fingers inside. Castiel was slick and wet, more than ever, and it turned Dean on even more. He quickly opened the angel up, only to find that Cas' body almost didn't need much preparation this time. It was like it was already ready for Dean; desperate to mate with him.

Dean had to take a deep breath so that he didn't come right there and now.

"Please," Cas whined under him; moving back onto his fingers.

"Fuck, Cas, I've been waiting so long for this," Dean groaned, and trembled with the need to finally be inside Castiel. The angel made a needy noise, and Dean pulled out his fingers and guided his aching cock into the angel's ready body, pushing in without hesitation.

And holy fuck, it was wonderful.

Castiel's body immediately accepted its mate; opening up around Dean and squeezing him tightly when he was fully inside. Dean groaned and Castiel gasped under him; grabbing Dean's strong biceps and held on to him when the demon started to move.

Dean's wings spread out above them; sharp and territorial, and he thrust hard into his angel mate.

The scent of the heat was incredibly strong now; fertile and ripe, and all Dean could think about was to _breed _Cas and make him scream in pleasure. He thrust into Cas with abandon; feeling through the bond how Cas enjoyed this as much as he did.

Sex during Cas' heat was an entirely different experience than the sex they had had until now, and Dean loved it. He had never felt so desperate and so lost with lust before, and he was pretty sure Cas felt the same. He bit at Cas' neck as his hips thrust into the angel almost on their own. He could only think of Cas; his scent, his body, his wings, and that it all belonged to _Dean_ only.

When Dean finally buried his hands on Castiel's soft feathers and grasped them harshly, Castiel screamed; his back arching and eyes clenched shut in pleasure as he came, hard, between their bodies. Dean felt the angel's channel slick up and tighten around his cock, and Dean bit into the angel's neck, almost drawing blood, as he growled out his own orgasm; hips thrusting hard into Cas as he spilled his seed inside the angel.

They panted, and Dean felt his whole body relax as he slowly finished coming inside Castiel. His wings softened again. He felt Cas breathe and pant under him; slowly catching his breath. The scent of the heat was still there, but not as strong as it was a minute earlier.

"Shit, Cas, that was…"

"Yeah…" Cas breathed; hands moving through Dean's short hair in affection.

Dean lifted his head from where it rested in Cas' neck to look into the angel's eyes. The angel stared back at him with devotion.

"You okay?" Dean asked; knowing he had just been pretty rough with the angel – especially with his wings and neck.

"I am fine, but my heat is far from over," Castiel said.

"You mean your heat won't stop even if you conceive?" Dean asked, frowning.

"Yes, that's what I mean. It is going to continue for a whole week regardless if I conceive or not," Castiel answered. Dean nodded absently, feeling another spark of lust inside of him at the thought of this continuing for an entire week.

And then Castiel whined and pushed his hips back onto Dean's cock which was still inside of him. "I need you again, Dean," he groaned. The scent of pheromones increased again as Cas' body continued to be affected with his heat.

"Already? Jeez, I'm glad I'm not worn out yet," Dean laughed.

"Stop laughing at me and just _move,_ Dean," Castiel growled; pushing back insistently on Dean's cock.

"Yeah, yeah, I get the message," the demon chuckled. He pulled out and thrust into the angel again, slowly. His cock was still hard and ready for use; Castiel's pheromones increased his sex drive and his recovery time, making him ready to continue almost right away.

His come was still inside the angel, slowly leaking out, but Dean pushed it back in as he thrust into him again.

Castiel pushed back against him as they fucked again, and Dean set up a hard, brutal pace that left the angel writhing and desperate under him; clawing at Dean's back and wings and even pulling out a few feathers in the process. Although it kinda hurt when a few of his feathers were pulled out, the angel's behavior turned Dean on a lot. He loved when Cas lost control like this and was only thinking of having Dean's cock inside of him and taking his seed.

"Dean, my wings… please touch my wings again, I need—"

Dean groaned. Who was he to say no to that? He buried his hand in the soft feathers, making Cas cry out in satisfaction. The angel's wings were trembling with need, aching to be touched again. Dean moaned when he smelled the sweet scent of Cas' wing oil mix with the fertile scent of his heat, and he thrust sharper and more determined into his mate, causing him to gasp 'oh' at almost every thrust. Dean buried his face in the feathers; taking in their scent and feeling their soft, fragile nature – wings that Castiel only allowed _him_ to touch, no one else.

Dean growled possessively; low and deep.

As if sensing Dean's possessive thoughts, Castiel finally cried out his second climax; coming untouched between their bodies, again. Dean followed him; face buried in the soft feathers as he came again, the pleasure nearly too much to bear.

They panted, taking a few moments to recover before scent of heat pheromones increased again. The pheromones continued to increase Dean's sexual drive and made him hard again pretty fast. It something Castiel seemed to appreciate, because he was so lost in his heat he could only think of Dean's cock inside him.

It took another three rounds before Castiel's heat finally calmed down a bit, allowing them to have time to make something to eat and recover before Castiel got needy again.

The angel always looked at Dean with an apologetic expression on his face whenever he needed him again, and it made Dean chuckle fondly every time. The bed sheets quickly turned sticky with come as Dean's ejaculations were rather long.

By nighttime, Dean was too exhausted to go again. He had never had sex that many times during one day before. He rolled away from Cas and lay on his back next to him, panting, with his right wing on top of Cas' left wing.

"Shit, Cas, you totally wore me out," Dean said, still trying to catch his breath. His cock was sore and painful from overuse, and he wasn't sure when he would be ready to go again.

"I'm sorry, I cannot help it," Castiel muttered next to him.

Dean chuckled and turned his head to look at him. "It was pretty amazing, though. I don't think I've ever felt this sated before."

Castiel turned to look at him. "I also feel better than I usually do during my heats. But it is still frustrating."

Dean smiled back in sympathy. And then he could smell the angel's heat flaring up again – sometimes it would flare up a few times in a row.

"Dean," Castiel whined, frustrated that his heat was already flaring up again. The first few days were always the worst.

Dean's cock was too exhausted to harden up again, even though the scent was very delicious. That was when Dean suddenly got an idea.

"I have an idea," Dean smirked, looking at the angel. "Roll over, on your stomach."

Castiel blinked at him, puzzled, but did as he was told. He rolled over on his stomach, and looked over his shoulder at the demon, who got into position behind him.

Dean looked down at the angel's perfect ass, which was leaking Dean's semen. It made Dean's exhausted cock twitch painfully between his legs to see all that come flowing out of Castiel – _his _come. Castiel blushed furiously, feeling embarrassed at being inspected like this, and he attempted to move his wings down over his ass, but Dean gently pushed them away.

The scent of Cas was everywhere and Dean loved it, even though his cock was too sore to react right now.

And then Dean moved his tail around, pressing it against the angel's hole and slowly pushed it in.

"Oh!" Castiel gasped; suddenly aware of what Dean was trying to do. He buried his face in the pillow, groaning in pleasure, and pushed back into the demon's tail. Dean kept his hips still with a hand on the angel's lower back; admiring his pale, tailless ass. And then he thrust his tail in and out of his mate, making Castiel gasp and try to buck his hips.

Dean smirked as Castiel turned into a writhing, mewling mess again as he filled him with his tail; pressing against the angel's prostate with every thrust. They had been using Dean's tail during sex several times before, but it wasn't something they did every week, mostly because Dean just wanted to bury his cock inside Cas right away.

"Fuck, Cas, you look hot like that; pushing back on my tail so desperately," Dean said, groaning at the sight.

"_Ah! _Dean," Castiel whimpered, blushing a bit at the demon's words. He trembled with need as the tail hit that spot inside of him again.

Dean chuckled at him. It was amusing that the angel could still blush even though he was so desperate for Dean's tail inside him right now.

It didn't take long before Castiel screamed out his orgasm; his body clenching down around Dean's tail, causing the demon to moan in response. Castiel collapsed onto the bed, panting and sweating. He was just as exhausted as Dean was, and there had been a few times where he hadn't been hard at all while they fucked, but his body still needed to be filled and satisfied.

Dean slowly pulled his tail back out.

"I'm glad I have a tail, you know," he smirked.

Castiel glanced back at him, blushing and rolled over on his side. Dean lay down next to him and they cuddled for a while.

Dean loved Cas like this; smelling so deliciously and being so out of control and desperate. He also felt a bit sorry for him because this thing was completely out of the angel's control.

They continued doing this whenever Dean got too exhausted to continue. He would fuck the angel with his tail and Castiel would cry out so beautifully and collapse from exhaustion afterwards. They didn't use any toys because Cas said he had spent four years using toys during his heats and now he wanted _Dean_. Dean didn't protest, of course. Besides, his tail was the perfect substitute for a toy.

The first three days of the heat were the worst. On the fourth day it took hours between Castiel's heat flares, which was relieving for both of them. They were exhausted, but they couldn't say that it hadn't been enjoyable. They had fucked in many different positions, but Dean's favorites were still the ones where he could see the angel's face when he comes.

Almost every morning Dean woke up to Cas sucking him off; settled between his legs and getting Dean ready for a long day of sex. He enjoyed the feeling of Cas' mouth on his dick, and how the angel enjoyed the taste of him; worshipping his cock.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

During one of the breaks on the fifth day, they cuddled together on the couch; clothed. Dean had taken Cas to the shower earlier that evening so they could wash off all the come and sweat from their bodies. They had showered a lot lately. Their bed sheets and mattress definitely needed cleaning as well, as they were sticky with sweat and come, but they had already changed the sheets a few times.

"There is not even a damned thing on TV," Dean grumbled as they switched between the channels. The movie they had been watching had just ended, and now he was searching the channels for more.

Castiel chuckled; head resting on Dean's shoulder as they sat together.

Dean was about to find something else to do when he smelled Cas' heat flare up again, making the demon's cock perk up once more. He stared down at the angel, whose face was one of frustration and annoyance. He stared up at Dean, helplessly, and the demon chuckled at him.

"Let's go back to the bedroom. You would kill me if the couch got ruined again."

Castiel agreed and followed Dean back into their bedroom; both stripping off their clothes and kissed. Dean pushed Castiel onto the bed. When the angel was about to lie down on his back, Dean stopped him.

"No, let's go from behind again this time," Dean said.

Castiel nodded and settled on his hands and knees; wings spreading so beautifully over his body. Dean admired the sight, rubbing the angel's backside as he looked at him. The scent was ripe and strong, as always during the angel's heats, and it was the best scent Dean knew. He pushed a finger along Cas' rim and slowly pushed his thumb inside, feeling the slickness inside. The muscles clenched around his finger and Dean loved how tight the angel always was. Castiel was clean after their shower earlier, and Dean was getting impatient to fill Cas with his come again.

Castiel looked back at him over his shoulder. "Dean, stop staring at me and just fuck me already," he growled; pushing back on Dean's finger impatiently.

"Whoa, if _you_ are using the f-word it must be pretty bad, Cas," Dean said, grinning amused. His cock twitched at Cas' command. The angel rarely ordered him around with words like that, and it kind of turned Dean on. He made a note to himself that he loved Cas' mouth during his heat.

"It _is_ bad, Dean. _Please!_ I need it – need _you,_" Castiel whined; his body trembling.

"Shhh," Dean shushed him; caressing the angel's sides and pushed into him, slowly. He enjoyed the tight feel of Cas all around his cock and how the angel whined in satisfaction.

They fucked hard and slow, and Dean buried his hands in the soft feathers while he made sure to hit Cas' prostate with every thrust.

Castiel leaned into his every touch; closing his eyes and gasping.

He looked so beautiful, Dean thought.

Dean played with his oil glands, soon making the delicious oil leak out and his angel whimper as he touched the sensitive place. The smell of Cas' heat combined with the scent of the oil, made Dean go crazy and thrust into his mate even more desperately. Dean leaned over the angel; his stomach and chest touching Cas' back, and he moved his wings down over Cas' so they touched and rubbed together. It felt very intimate to have their wings touch like this, and he felt Cas tremble beneath him, while Dean continued his hard pace.

Dean moved his hand down and grabbed Castiel's dick, stroking it in time with his thrusts. The angel cried out and bucked his hips.

"Dean – _nurrgh!_ – I think… I think I'm—" Castiel stammered; trembling under his mate as the demon thrust hard into him from behind. His hands were grasping the sheets tightly as he felt his orgasm pooling in his abdomen.

Dean growled; leaning down to whisper in Castiel's ear, "Then come, Cas, _scream for me,_" he ordered.

And Castiel obeyed; coming hard and screaming out Dean's name; grasping the bed sheets desperately and trembled as he came, spilling over Dean's hand and the bed.

Dean followed behind him; spilling his seed deep inside Castiel once more. The angel gasped at the feeling and pushed back on Dean's cock; milking him of his come. The demon collapsed on the angel's smaller back; who struggled to hold their weight. Dean shifted his weight to make it easier for Cas. His cock was still spurting slowly inside the angel, and some of his come was already trickling down the back of Castiel's legs.

Dean caressed the angel's sides with his hands, and Castiel enjoyed the feel of Dean's larger, rougher hands touching him. He purred contently.

Dean moved his right hand down to the angel's flat belly; caressing the soft skin. He smiled at the thought that their child might be coming into existence inside the angel's body right now, and the thought made his cock twitch and leak out the rest of his come into Castiel.

Dean pulled out, making Castiel whimper at the emptiness.

"Come here, Cas," Dean said as he lay down next to the angel. Castiel snuggled into his arms, and Dean petted his wings gently as they settled down to go to sleep.

"Why did you talk me into this, Dean?" Castiel grumbled into Dean's chest. His body felt sore, dirty and worn out, but still sated.

Dean chuckled. "Hey, I thought it was worse for you when I'm not around to help you through it?"

"It is," Castiel replied, sighing. It was indeed worse when he endured his heats alone, because then he was left more unsatisfied. At least with Dean his body felt very sated until the next time his heat flared up again. He snuggled closer into Dean and his body seemed to have calmed down a bit now. It would take a few hours before his heat flared up again.

Dean continued to pet Castiel's wing, and the angel purred against him.

"You think it succeeded?" Dean suddenly asked. "With the pregnancy."

Castiel blushed against him. "I don't know. We cannot know for sure until in a few weeks from now, but the chances are almost a hundred percent."

Dean smiled; kissing the top of Cas' head.

"I hope so. I want us to have a big family together."

Castiel smiled and closed his eyes.

They settled down to sleep; wrapped in each other's arms and hoping that their unions had been successful.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: Phew, this chapter was very difficult to write. I think it turned out okay, though. I'm getting used to writing sex scenes but I still hope my parents never find out about this, lol.

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. From the next chapter on there will be mpreg! :) And the "dark person from the past" will first appear in many chapters from now, just so you know.

Please review :)


	6. Chapter 6

The following weeks were like any other weeks, except they were both excited for signs about whether they had been successful in conceiving a child or not. Normal pregnancy tests didn't work until at least six weeks into the pregnancy, and Castiel refused to go to a doctor for any testing yet (he disliked doctors and the earliest tests were expensive). So they were left to wait for signs and for them to be able to use the pregnancy tests.

Dean was very excited, he was almost certain they had succeeded. Castiel could feel his excitement because the demon would more often embrace him from behind and slip his hands under his clothes to feel Castiel's flat stomach. It made the angel blush but also lean into his touch. He didn't want Dean doing so whenever they were with their friends or family, though. They hadn't told anyone about their plans of having a baby yet, and Castiel wanted to avoid questions until they were sure if he had conceived or not.

Six weeks had passed and it was almost Christmas now. When Castiel's next heat hadn't appeared after five weeks as usual, they both held their breaths, excited. It was a sign that their attempt had almost certainly succeeded.

It wasn't until one morning when Castiel had his first morning sickness that they knew for sure.

Dean was woken up when he felt Castiel stir next to him in the bed. The angel shifted a bit, uncomfortably, until he suddenly rushed up from the bed and ran out of the room and into the bathroom. Dean sat up in the bed, worried and confused, and went into the bathroom to find his mate.

When he entered the bathroom, Castiel was throwing up and kneeling on the floor next to the toilet.

"Cas!"

Dean hurried over to the angel and supported his forehead with a hand while the angel continued being sick. When it was over, Castiel sat back on the floor; wings spread out, and was clutching his stomach and was looking confused and sick. His blue eyes stared up into Dean's.

"Dean," he said, weakly.

Dean felt his heart ache in sympathy for Cas, but he couldn't help the excitement he felt. "Cas… do you think…?"

Castiel stared back at him; holding his breath like Dean did.

And then the demon went over to the cupboards, searching them for something, and finally returned with a pregnancy test he had bought the week before. Castiel looked at it; taking it when Dean gave it to him.

"You should probably try that before we make any conclusions," Dean said.

Castiel nodded, and Dean left the bathroom to let the angel have some privacy, and clean himself up.

He waited outside the door, excited and nervous. He feared that the test would be negative, and even though the test could simply be wrong Dean still feared it. It had been over 6 weeks, so the test should hopefully work.

When Castiel finally opened the door and came out, Dean turned to look at him. The angel was staring at the test in his hands; eyes wide and completely quiet. Dean took the test from his mate's hands and looked at it.

'_Positive'._

There was no way it could be wrong – the heat that didn't appear, the sickness, the display that read 'positive'. There was no doubt about it now. Castiel was pregnant.

They looked at each other. Castiel smiled widely and Dean grinned wider than ever. The demon went forward and pulled Castiel into a tight hug; lifting his feet off the ground and making the angel yelp in surprise, before putting him back down and kissed him fiercely. The angel kissed him back, moaning into the kiss. Dean's hands went possessively down to the angel's belly, caressing the soft skin and making Cas gasp into his mouth. Castiel's stomach was still flat, but the thought of their baby in there made Dean happier than ever.

"Fuck, Cas, I almost can't believe it," Dean said when they pulled away from the kiss. He continued touching Castiel's stomach, possessively and lovingly, making the angel purr at the attention. "I can't believe we succeeded – that our child is growing in there right now."

Castiel smiled at him. "I know. I'm very happy, Dean."

"Me too, Cas," Dean said, kissing him again. "I love you so much," he breathed when they pulled away from the kiss. He rested his forehead against his mate's, closing his eyes when Cas closed his.

"I love you too, Dean."

They hummed contently; Dean's hand never leaving the angel's stomach.

Dean opened his eyes. "Are you still scared?" he asked, in a whisper.

Castiel opened his own eyes, staring into Dean's. He frowned.

"Of the pregnancy I mean," Dean elaborated.

"Oh," Castiel said. He looked away from Dean's eyes. "Yes, a bit… I don't know it is going to affect me… if it will be painful." The pregnancy could affect the body in many ways, and he feared that there would be complications during his pregnancy which could endanger both him and the child. The birth itself was also something that scared him a lot.

Dean rubbed his arm, comfortingly. "It'll be okay, Cas, I'll be here the whole time. I won't let anything happen to you."

Castiel smiled softly at him. "I know, Dean, and for that I am glad."

Dean chuckled, and slowly led the angel back into their bedroom. Castiel followed him without protest and lay back on the bed with Dean crawling on top of him. They were both still dressed in pajamas, and Dean slowly took off their clothes, leaving them bare and naked in front of each other again.

Dean started from below; kissing the angel's toes and feet before moving up his legs and thighs; feeling Castiel shiver under him at the tender attention.

"Dean," Castiel breathed.

Dean didn't reply. He smiled against the angel's naked thigh before moving up to his hips, kissing and teasing the skin there before he moved up to the angel's belly.

Dean's cock twitched between his legs when he thought about that it was _him_ who had planted the child in Castiel's womb, where it was currently growing. He caressed the skin with his hands and moved down to tenderly kiss Castiel's belly; hearing the angel purr and grasp the sheets above him. The angel's dick was hardening and slowly leaking precome, but for now Dean ignored it.

Castiel enjoyed Dean touching his belly so gently and possessively. Their bond flared with the many emotions they felt and it was almost overwhelming.

"Love you so much, Cas," Dean breathed as he kissed the angel's belly. "Don't know what I would do without you."

Castiel smiled. "Ditto."

The angel gasped when Dean finally took him into his mouth; licking and sucking his hard cock eagerly. "Dean," he gasped; grasping the sheets tightly.

Dean hummed around the angel's dick and continued sucking, knowing exactly which buttons to push to make his mate writhe and squirm beneath him. He moved a hand down behind Cas' balls to his leaking hole, pushing a finger in. Castiel gasped and opened up for him, shifting his hips to allow him better access.

"Dean, _please, _stop with the teasing," Castiel whined; wings beating impatiently on the bed.

"Love when you get bossy, angel," Dean grinned when he pulled off of Castiel's dick; leaning over the angel and kissed him.

They broke the kiss and Dean got into position; grabbing the angel's hips and held him still as he pushed his cock into the tight, wet hole of his mate. Castiel's hands dug into the demon's back as he buried himself inside him. The demon's feathers were soft and Castiel's grasped a few of them gently as Dean was finally all the way inside him.

They gasped and Dean claimed Castiel's pink lips in a kiss as he slowly began to move. Castiel purred and leaned into Dean's every touch while they made love, and Dean covered his mate with kisses and small, possessive bite marks as they moved together.

When they were both getting close, Dean increased his thrusts a bit and made the angel cry out when he finally came; spilling between their bodies. Dean buried his face in Castiel's neck as he groaned out his own release and trembled. He felt his mate touch his wings, and after a few moments he leaned up to look down at Cas.

"What are you gonna tell your colleagues at work?" Dean asked; stroking Castiel's cheeks with affection as they enjoyed the afterglow of their intimacy.

Castiel was still playing with a few of Dean's soft but still rough feathers, and the question made him frown, unsure of what to answer. "I don't know…"

They had agreed not to let too many people know about their relationship; therefore Dean hadn't told many of his colleagues that his mate as an angel, and Castiel hadn't told many of his colleagues that his mate was a demon. It happened sometimes that people asked about the species of their mate, but they would both gracefully avoid the question if asked. It just wasn't in people's nature to understand angel/demon relationships. With Castiel's pregnancy, it would be very likely that their colleagues would ask more about who their mate was.

"I'm really tired of having to constantly try to follow society's norms and 'fit in'. If there was a country in this world where someone like us would be accepted, I'd fucking move there," Dean growled. He leaned away from Castiel and lie down next to him; pulling the angel into a cuddle.

Castiel snuggled into him. "I agree," he muttered. "It would be easier for our child as well, then."

Dean caressed the angel's stomach. "Yeah." His hand moved through Cas' soft feathers, making his mate shiver. "And my mom is gonna freak out when we tell her… Jo too."

Castiel chuckled. "I know."

"At least they will stop bugging us about that, then," Dean chuckled. "Well, until they tell us to get another one… They kinda got on my nerves with that pressure," he admitted.

Their friends and family had asked them for the past 4 years when they were planning on having a child. They both knew that they meant well, but it was getting annoying in the end. Gabriel had been the only one to not bug them about it, likely because he was protective of Castiel, even though he trusted Dean.

"Yes, it was an annoying pressure for me too. But I didn't agree to this because of them. I truly want this; to have a family with you, Dean," Castiel said, looking up at the demon.

Dean smiled. "Same here, Cas."

Castiel snuggled into him and nuzzled some of Dean's softened feathers, while Dean's wings cocooned them both.

Castiel's hand was draped over Dean's hip as they lay on their sides, facing each other, and he gently reached behind him to caress the demon's lower back and the place where his tail joined with his body. Dean gasped softly when he touched the sensitive place.

"Cas, that's kinda naughty," Dean smirked, squirming a bit when Cas' touch tickled.

"Speak for yourself, Dean," Castiel mumbled. "I like your tail, that is all." He touched the place again; feeling the muscles in the tail twitch slightly.

Dean smirked. "Yeah, I noticed that. It makes you make the most beautiful noises sometimes." He grinned, teasingly. Castiel looked up at him from where he was cuddling against Dean's chest and body, and gave the demon a dark glare. Dean laughed and cuddled with him.

"You know, I kinda wonder if our child will have a tail like me," Dean said.

"I don't know, but I kind of hope so," Castiel admitted, smiling.

Dean smiled and pulled him closer.

They rested against each other for a few more minutes; both excited about the new step in their lives and how the pregnancy would go.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: I wanted to have updated this yesterday but then I simply just didn't have time. But now I updated it, and I know the chapter is kind of short but the next few chapters should be longer – and with reactions from Dean's family about the pregnancy :) And this chapter was very fluffy and not so plot-filled…

And thank you all for all your support so far, it's been awesome and it keeps me going ^_^

Thanks for reading, I will try to update again soon. Please review :)


	7. Chapter 7

Christmas came almost two weeks later, and they drove to Dean's parents' house to celebrate it. They always celebrated Christmas with Mary, John and Sam, and this year they lived not that far away, so the drive wasn't too long. They took the Impala and drove there on the 23rd of December so they could spend all the Christmas days there before going back home.

They hadn't gone to a doctor yet about Castiel's condition. The angel insisted to wait because he didn't think it was necessary yet, but Dean suspected there was another motive for not wanting to go. He hadn't had the chance yet to properly ask Cas why, but so far the positive pregnancy test, morning sickness and the still missing heat was proof enough for Dean that the angel was pregnant. He decided they could wait with the doctor until the time came for ultrasound scans. He couldn't wait to see a sonograph image of their child.

When they arrived at the house, Mary greeted them warmly in the door, hugged them and invited them inside.

"I'm so happy you came earlier this year, the more time I get to spend with you, since you otherwise always leave so early," Mary smiled as she led them inside into the dining room.

"Thank Cas for that – it was his idea to show up today and not tomorrow," Dean said, looking down at Cas with a grin. The angel rolled his eyes but smiled.

Mary smiled at them. "How are you two doing? Busy with work?"

Dean shrugged. "Things are okay, we both have a job; we leave early and come home late. I wish every day was Christmas," he muttered. Castiel smiled at him and Dean smiled back.

Mary laughed at him. "And when you were a child you wished every day was Christmas_ and _your birthday, Dean."

"So what, I loved presents," Dean grinned.

Sam came down to greet them, and they could hear his footsteps as he ran along the corridor upstairs and hurried down the wooden stairs and into the dining room. "Hey guys," he grinned when he saw them.

"Hello, Sam," Castiel smiled.

"Cas," Sam grinned at him and pulled him in for a light hug. When they pulled apart, he went over to Dean to hug his brother, who grinned and pulled his little brother in for a tight hug.

"Hey, Sammy, how's it going?" Dean asked while they hugged.

"It's still just 'Sam'," Sam scowled and slowly pulled away from their hug. "And it's going okay, passed all tests and so on, just waiting for the final exams in the summer, now. After that there is college, preferably something with law."

Dean rolled his eyes at Sam. "Nerd."

"Jerk," Sam smirked in response.

Their tails entwined, and Mary smiled lovingly between them. She knew their mutual teasing was well meant.

Dean stepped back, going over to Cas and brushed his medium sharp wing against his mate's, who smiled at him in response and brushed back with his own wing. Brushing wings was common for mates, both demons and angels, but they had been doing it more ever since Castiel's pregnancy was confirmed. Dean just couldn't help himself but show his affection for Cas; he was excited and happy about the baby.

They all looked up when John came out of the living room, where he had taken a nap in the chair, and joined them in the dining room.

"I see you arrived early this year," John said, looking between them.

"Yup, the less money we have to spend on food ourselves, 'cause mom does all the cooking here," Dean grinned. John rolled his eyes at him and pulled his oldest son in for a hug. Dean hugged his dad back, touching tails briefly, before stepping back. John nodded at Castiel in greeting, who nodded back. They never hugged, probably because John felt awkward about it and because he was still acting very proud, even towards Castiel.

"Oh, I love it when the family is gathered," Mary smiled; clapping her hands together once and beamed. "Now we just need some grandkids so that I'm not stuck here with a bunch of adults only on Christmas Eve." She looked between Dean and Castiel, glaring at her oldest son accusingly.

Castiel shifted and looked at the ground; blushing, and Dean's lips curled into a crooked smirk.

"Actually…" Dean began; pulling Castiel in against his side with an arm wrapped around the angel's waist, "you don't have to wait too long for that, mom. Cas is pregnant," he grinned, looking down at Cas who blushed a bit and smiled back at him. Castiel's hand unconsciously went to his stomach, and Dean's hand around his waist tightened, possessively.

Everyone went completely silent in shock for a moment, until Mary made a loud, happy squealing noise; clapping her hands together again in excitement.

"Oh my dear, are you serious?" Mary grinned, excitedly. "Oh, I am so happy for you! Finally!" She went over and pulled them both in for big hugs.

Sam blinked at them a few times, quite shocked, until his lips curled into a happy smile. "Really? Congratulations, then."

"Thanks, Sammy," Dean grinned once his mother had let go of him again. She was currently hugging Castiel, who seemed a bit overwhelmed with all the hugs.

John, who had been staring in surprise at them for a while, came forward. Dean blinked at him, not sure what to expect of his dad. He had dreaded telling his dad about the news because John had always been very skeptic about the cross-species mating of angels and demons, and of the hybrid offspring they produced. John had always been very full blood-oriented. Dean only hoped that his dad wouldn't lash out with more racist words, otherwise Dean wouldn't hesitate to stand up to him again.

John stared at his son for a few moments, as if he wasn't quite sure how to take the news. Suddenly he smiled and his posture relaxed a bit. "Well done, my son," he said; patting Dean's shoulder in approval. Dean blinked at him in surprise before grinning; relieved that his dad wasn't freaking out after all.

"Thanks, dad," Dean grinned, blushing a bit at choice of words his dad had used.

Mary had finally let go of Castiel and had pulled back to smile at him.

"I'm so happy for you two; I was hoping you would have kids soon. I cannot wait to see my first grandchild," Mary grinned. "I admit I was getting a bit worried that the two of you wouldn't be able to have a child together since you are, well, different from each other…"

"Of course it worked, Dean is our son, after all," John muttered, rolling his eyes at Mary.

Dean felt his cheeks flush a little and he glared daggers at Sam who smirked, mockingly, at him. Castiel was also blushing, staring at the floor and twitched slightly with embarrassment.

"Indeed he is," Mary smiled at John, before turning her attention back to the boys. "How far along are you, dear?" she asked, looking at Castiel.

"Um, almost 8 weeks, I believe," Castiel replied, cheeks still red.

"Oh, almost 2 months, then. Shouldn't be long before you start showing," Mary smiled.

"And now mom's baby-talk is probably gonna turn even worse…" Sam muttered, crossing his arms. "First it was 'why aren't they pregnant yet' and now it's gonna be about baby cribs, baby clothes, baby accessories…"

"You be quiet, Sam, I have my right to be excited," Mary interrupted him, and glared at him. "This is after all my first grandchild, and hopefully not my last – especially not when you finally tell that pretty girl, Jessica, how you feel." She scowled at him.

Sam blushed heavily; wings twitching in embarrassment behind him.

"You didn't tell her yet?" Dean asked, looking at Sam, and raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"I… no?"

John frowned at looked at Sam. "'Jess'? The human/demon hybrid? You're _in love_ with that girl?" he asked, surprised. He hadn't heard about Sam's little crush yet, even though he had had it for years.

Sam blushed even more. "I... no, I mean, yes, dad… I mean…" he stumbled over the words, not knowing what to say.

Castiel chuckled at Sam's embarrassment and nervous appearance, and Dean laughed out loud.

"My boys… what did I do to deserve such slow-headed boys," Mary sighed.

"Hey!" Dean protested. He glared at Castiel when the angel chuckled in amusement, and pulled an arm around Cas' waist. "Stop taking my mother's side in this, Cas, you're supposed to be on _my_ side."

"I'm sorry, Dean," Castiel grinned, unable to help himself.

Dean rolled his eyes at him.

Mary smiled lovingly at them. "Now, I will go out and shop the rest of the Christmas food with your father, and you boys will stay here and guard the house, alright?"

"Sure, mom," Sam said.

Mary gave them all one last smile before she and John left the house to go shopping, leaving Dean, Castiel and Sam alone in the dining room.

Dean's hand was still placed possessively around Castiel's waist, and the angel leaned into him, contently.

"See, it didn't go that bad," Dean said, smiling down at Cas.

"I wasn't really expecting it to," Castiel answered.

"I was just afraid my dad was gonna act like an asshole again," Dean muttered. "I'm surprised he didn't."

"Dad spent a lot of time getting used to the thought of the two of you together," Sam said, making them both look over at him. "I think the idea of you having a child together some day was a bit hard for him at first, but I think he's willing to accept it for the good of the family. Besides, I think that last time you stood up to him for Cas was quite an eye-opener for him," Sam said, giving them a crooked smile.

Dean snorted. "Good, because I'm so tired of dealing with racist people."

"Yeah, I get what you mean," Sam said, giving him a sad smile. "But I'm happy for you that you're having a baby. Kinda curious to see what the child would look like," he grinned.

"Yeah, so are we. But I'll love the child no matter what it looks like," Dean said and smiled down at Cas.

Castiel smiled back, and the demon rubbed his pregnant belly with affection, aware of Sam staring at them.

The doorbell rang, making them all flinch and look out through the open dining room doorway towards the front door.

"Shit, it's probably Jess," Sam said, panicked, and started moving around nervously, looking for something.

"Jess?" Dean asked, suspiciously.

"Yeah, I promised her I would lend her my school notes during the Holidays. She's been sick with the flu for a few weeks, but she's fine now, she just missed a lot of classes and needs my notes," Sam explained, rushed, and moved around the place, looking for the notes. The doorbell rang again. "Shit, my notes are upstairs. Can you open the door for me, Dean? And _please_ don't say anything stupid to her!" he hissed, glaring at his older brother, before rushing upstairs.

Dean shared a look with Castiel before he smirked mischievously and went over to open the door, when the doorbell rang for a third time.

"Dean…" Castiel warned, following him towards the front door.

"What? I didn't do anything – yet," Dean grinned, and finally opened the door.

Jess stood on the other side of the door – blonde hair, long boots, skirt and a jacket. Her tail was shifting behind her and she shivered from the slight cold breeze. She looked surprised when she saw Dean opening the door.

"…'Dean', right?" she asked, uncertainly.

"Yeah, that's me," Dean smiled. "Sammy is getting the notes for you, he'll be here in a sec."

"Oh, okay, cool," she said, smiling.

"Wanna come inside and wait?" Dean offered, stepping aside.

"Thanks," Jess smiled and stepped inside. Dean closed the door and Jess looked up and spotted Castiel as the angel slowly approached Dean and stood behind him.

"Oh," she said, looking between them. She was obviously confused to see an angel at the Winchester house. "Are you friends or…?"

"No, Cas, is my mate," Dean answered; once again placing his arm around Castiel's waist.

"Oh!" Jess said, surprised. "I'm _so_ sorry, I didn't mean to assume—"

"That's okay, we get that all the time," Dean said, shrugging.

"I see. That doesn't surprise me," Jess muttered. She looked at Cas and smiled, "Hi, I'm Jess."

"I'm Castiel, nice to meet you," Castiel smiled, looking at her. He noticed the girl's tail and frowned when he didn't see any wings on her. "You are a…"

"A hybrid, yes," Jess confirmed; smiling and shifting on her feet. "My mom is a human and my dad is a demon. But they get along very well."

Castiel blinked at her. "I see."

Jess smiled at them.

Sam finally came back downstairs. It sounded almost like thunder when he ran down the wooden stairs and hurried over to where they were standing. He almost blushed when he came over and saw Jess talking to his brother and Cas.

"Oh, there is Sammy again, took him long enough," Dean said, smirking. He leaned closer to Jess, who stared at him in surprise. "By the way, my little brother has the biggest crush on you, _ever_."

"_Dean!"_ Sam exclaimed, embarrassed and blushing like mad.

Jess blinked at Dean in surprise, before Dean grinned and grabbed Castiel's hand and led his mate away from the scene and up the stairs, hearing Sam stutter as he tried to explain himself to Jess and make excuses on Dean's behalf.

"That was cruel, Dean," Castiel scowled at him when they reached the corridor upstairs.

Dean laughed. "I know, but Sam will thank me for it someday." He led the angel into his room and grinned when Cas rolled his eyes at him.

"I believe you embarrassed them both quite a lot," Castiel stated once they were finally inside the room and Dean had closed the door.

"Yeah, but the guy has had a crush on her for _years_ and still hasn't done anything about it. He has just watched as she got other boyfriends in the meantime and he was too miserable to do anything about it. As his big brother, I had to do something, didn't I?"

"I suppose," Castiel pondered. "I just hope it didn't backfire."

"It won't. Jess likes him back," Dean said, smirking.

He pulled Castiel down on the bed with him, and the angel complied without protest. Dean arranged them to that he sitting with his back against the headboard of the bed and his wings folded awkwardly behind him, and with Castiel sitting between his legs, leaning back against Dean's chest. The angel's wings were slightly in the way, but Dean was careful not to hurt him. He hated it when he accidentally caused Castiel pain or discomfort – his wings were much more sensitive to wrong positions than Dean's were.

The position allowed Dean encircle Cas' waist with his hands and rest them on his mate's belly. He pushed a hand under the angel's sweater and touched warm, soft skin on his belly.

Castiel sighed, closing his eyes and leaning further back into Dean, who kissed his neck. The pendant, which Dean had given him on their first Christmas together, was hanging around the angel's neck, and Dean smiled when he saw it. The angel still wore it often, but not to work because he feared it would be damaged or questions would be asked from his colleagues. Dean was okay with it, although he loved watching Castiel wear his pendant. The pendant was much like humans' wedding rings, except only the more submissive partner wore it.

"We still gotta tell Jo and Gabe about the baby," Dean hummed against his angel's neck.

"Yes…" Castiel said, opening his eyes. "I'm worried about Gabriel's reaction. He's always been… very protective of me."

Dean huffed a laugh into his neck. "Yeah, I kinda noticed that early on, Cas."

Castiel chuckled.

"Actually, I still sometimes think he keeps an eye on me," Dean confessed; rubbing circles into Castiel's abdomen absently. "I kinda feel like he still doesn't trust me with you."

Castiel turned his head to look up at him. "Gabriel likes you, Dean. I don't think we should be worried about him getting too angry," he smiled.

"Yeah, I hope you're right," Dean muttered, smiling, and kissed him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When John and Mary arrived back home, Dean and Castiel went downstairs again. Sam was walking around helping his mother bring the groceries into place. He seemed very absentminded, and he was sometimes smiling or grinning like a total idiot for no apparent reason. Neither Mary nor John seemed to be aware of it, but both Dean and Castiel had noticed it.

"Oh, hi my dears, how were things while we were gone?" Mary asked when she noticed Dean and Castiel were downstairs again.

Dean shrugged. "It went fine, nothing much happened. And you were only gone for about two hours, mom." He glanced at Sam who was smiling like an idiot again, before looking back at his mother.

"Good. I just wanted to make sure things were alright," Mary said, smiling, and entwined her tail with Dean's. Dean returned the gesture with a smile, and Mary finally let go and went to the living room to find John.

When they were finally alone in the kitchen, Dean approached Sam.

"Dude, you're grinning like a total idiot."

"Am not," Sam snorted.

"So I take it things went well with Jess then?" Dean asked, prompting.

Sam blushed for a bit, before he smiled. "Yeah. She kissed me… on the cheek, and told me 'thank you' for the notes. Then she smiled at me and left with a happy smile on her face," he grinned, and his wings flared happily behind him.

Castiel listened to the conversation from the dining room, and he smiled at Sam's words.

Dean grinned big time. "See? I told you that you should have told her about your feelings a long time ago, jeez."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, as if _you_ were ever good at that; you didn't dare to confess your feelings to Cas back then – _I_ had to try to convince you of it, and then it ended with Cas confessing to you first. So shut up, Dean, you're no better than me."

"Shut up, bitch," Dean muttered, cheeks reddening a bit.

"Jerk," Sam grinned, leaving the room with a smile.

When Dean exited the kitchen and went back into the dining room, Castiel was looking at him with a crooked smile. Dean looked back at him, knowing that Cas had just heard all that.

"What?" Dean said, trying to hold back an embarrassed blush.

"Nothing," Castiel smiled. "I'm just happy it went well for Sam. Jess seems like a nice girl."

Dean smiled back. "Yeah, I hope things will progress for them now."

Dean moved forward; resting his hands on his angel's hips and Castiel looked up at him with a smile. Their wings moved happily behind them, and their lips met in a tender kiss.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: This chapter was difficult to write and I'm not sure if I like it that much, but I felt like I didn't know what else to add/change. Their Christmas holidays will continue in the next chapter.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's notes**: A few people have asked me about what kind of child a full blood demon like Sam and a half-blood demon like Jess would have. Well, the child would then be 3/4 demon, but it would be difficult to tell it apart from full blood demons. The only differences would be maybe a slight difference in the color/texture of the wings or tail, and that their ability to bond with others isn't as developed as it is with full blood demons. It may take a few generations before the bloodline is full demon again – of course only if they breed with demons. It's the same with angels and even humans. After a few generations the "foreign" genes fade away.

I hope that answered some questions? :) Anyway, enjoy chapter 8!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mary had been busy all day making the big Christmas dinner, and Castiel had gone to help her, much against her wishes but he had insisted. The two of them had enjoyed a nice time together preparing the food, and Mary had taught Castiel a few new tricks on how to cook. She seemed very enthusiastic about Castiel cooking, probably because she wanted his and Dean's lives at home to be happy and with good, delicious food on the table, so she had taught him as much as she could.

The dinner had turned out as delicious as ever, and everyone was full afterwards. Dean had almost felt like _he_ was the one that was pregnant, and Castiel had found it amusing that the demon had needed to take a long rest afterwards.

Dean was lying in his bed most of the evening, feeling sick, and looking at stuff on his laptop. His stomach hurt, but it had been worth it – his mom's cooking (and Cas', since he had helped) was the best, _ever._ Castiel had come up a few times to check on him, and Dean liked that the angel was so worried about his well-being.

When he finally felt well enough to go downstairs again, it was already 10:30pm, and Castiel was chatting with Mary and Sam at the dining table, while John had fallen asleep in front of the TV in the living room (as usual).

Dean approached them quietly; watching as Mary seemed to be showing Cas some kind of photo album. The angel was sitting next to her, looking down into the album, grinning at something Mary said. Sam sat at the end of the table next to Cas and grinned as well.

"Hey, guys, what are you doing?" Dean asked, yawning, and walked around the table to stand next to Cas and Sam, looking between them.

"Hello, Dean, are you feeling better?" Castiel asked, smiling up at him.

"Yeah, the monster in my stomach is slowly retreating," Dean grinned. Castiel chuckled.

"Hi, Dean," Mary smiled. "I was just showing Castiel some family photos of yours and Sam's childhood."

Dean's face paled.

"You're doing _what?!_"

He stared shocked down at the open photo album in front of Castiel on the table. There were photos of Dean as 7 years old, playing with Jo in a sandbox and them both totally covered in sand, another of him and Sam as kids with both of them covered in paint, and there were older pictures of Dean as 2 years old, butt-naked, and chasing a poor duck in the garden.

One of the things that bothered him most about the pictures was his smaller, slightly fluffier wings on the photos, which looked totally uncool. In one of the pictures, he was 6 years old and was chewing on his own tail while looking at the camera. Those weren't really things he wanted his mate to see, because it totally wasn't manly, _at all._

Dean groaned in embarrassment.

"Jeez, mom! Why do you show him things like that!" he whined; blushing.

Sam tried to hold back a laugh at Dean's embarrassed reaction, and Dean smacked his leg with his tail and glared at him.

"I was just showing Castiel your life in photos, Dean," Mary explained, smiling. "I'm rather sure you haven't showed your mate any photos of you as younger, and Castiel seemed to find it quite fascinating to see you when you were a child."

"Jeez mom, was it really necessary to show him that?" Dean muttered, annoyed and embarrassed.

"Oh please, it can't be the first time Cas has seen you naked; he's _pregnant,_ after all," Sam huffed.

Castiel blushed a bit, shifting in his chair and staring at the table.

"Shut up, brat," Dean grumbled at Sam. "And it isn't my nakedness I'm upset about, because I don't care about that – it's the whole me-being-a-silly-child thing that bothers me!"

"Oh Dean, you don't have to be embarrassed about that. I don't think Castiel thinks any less of you because of a few pictures of you as a child. We've all been children once," Mary said, smiling. "And now that you two are expecting your first child together, I thought it would be fitting to show your mate what wonderful and beautiful children _I_ have had."

Dean and Sam both blushed in embarrassment.

Mary stood up from her chair, smiling at them, before she dragged Sam with her to help her with the laundry. Sam protested but followed her anyway.

Dean sat down on the chair his mom had just used, next to Cas, and groaned. He buried his face in his hands. "God, sometimes I really wanna take revenge on my mom."

Castiel chuckled and brushed his wing against Dean's to relax him. "I'm sorry for you being embarrassed, Dean, but I quite enjoyed looking at the photos of you. It makes me happy to know more about your life before I met you."

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed the embarrassing photos of me, Cas," Dean muttered. "Even though they are totally uncool."

"I found them rather cute."

Dean groaned again, and Castiel laughed.

"I'm surprised Gabriel hasn't done the same and showed you our old photo albums. He managed to take some of them with him when he left the house in a hurry back then."

"Really? I'd love to see those," Dean grinned, looking at him. "Are they just as embarrassing as mine?"

"Probably," the angel smiled.

Dean laughed. He watched Castiel yawn slightly; eyes looking heavier.

"Wanna head to bed?" Dean asked, also feeling tired himself.

"Yes, I'd like that. I'm feeling tired," Castiel said, smiling.

Dean smiled back. He leaned in to kiss his angel, and rubbed a hand over his mate's abdomen as they kissed. Castiel purred into his mouth.

When they pulled away, Dean asked, "Still having morning sicknesses?"

"Yes… I hope it goes away soon, I do not enjoy being sick," Castiel muttered.

Dean chuckled. "No one does, Cas. And I hate watching you feeling sick…"

"I'll survive. Even though it_ is_ your fault," Castiel smirked.

Dean laughed. "Yeah, I can't deny that."

"No, you can't," Castiel smiled, brushing their wings together.

Dean grinned. "And you know… I really wanna see those photos of you as a kid. I bet you were adorable."

Castiel's cheeks reddened. "You would have to get them from Gabriel, then."

"I'll remember that," Dean smirked.

They got up from the table and went to say goodnight to everybody before they headed to bed. They cuddled in the bed before falling asleep together.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next morning was Christmas, and they all gathered in the living room at 10am to open presents and enjoy a good time together. Mary had prepared a big breakfast, as she always did on special occasions.

They got some useful things from Mary and John – like kitchen equipment which they needed, a lamp, more plates, etc. Dean had given Castiel a proper, professional painting tool set for home, which the angel had needed for a while – Gabriel had somehow lost his previous tool set when he had helped them pack their stuff into boxes in their college dorm room. Castiel got Dean a new shirt and a new DVD which the demon had waited _months_ for to be released.

The following days were spent at the Winchester house and in the town, enjoying quality family time, and listening to Mary talking about what kind of baby equipment would be best to choose. She wanted to make sure that their child would have the safest and most advanced baby carriage, crib, etc. Dean loved watching Cas' somewhat shocked and overwhelmed face when Mary lost herself in a talk about baby equipment – the angel didn't really know what to say or choose.

On December 26th, Dean had helped John repair the new car, which John had bought after he gave Dean the Impala. They already had another car, but John wanted them to have two cars because he was at work a lot and sometimes Mary needed a car while he was gone, therefore they had invested in a second hand car.

John was good with cars, but the car had a specific problem that he wasn't so familiar with, so Dean gave him a hand.

"Jeez, dad, the entire bottom of the car is completely rusty," Dean said, shocked, when he came out from underneath the car. He had noticed this while he had repaired another problem. "You have to get the entire bottom part replaced, otherwise the shit just falls off while you're driving."

"We don't have that kind of money at the moment, Dean," John said, groaning in frustration.

Dean got up from the floor and wiped off dust from his clothes and wings. Going under the car with his wings was difficult but not impossible; it just meant cramped space and dirty wings.

"Well, you gotta buy a new bottom part, because this one is toast."

John muttered some curse under his breath, but thanked him anyway.

They were about to go back inside when John said, "So… you and Castiel are expecting a kid, huh."

Dean tensed a bit. He knew his dad had some kind of reason for bringing up this topic again, he just prayed it wouldn't be negative.

"Yeah, it should be born in the summer," he said, smiling.

John nodded, absently. He turned around and put his tools back into place, while he continued talking. "Castiel seems like a good person, Dean. He is decent, polite, has his heart in the right place… I admit I was skeptic at first, because I believe I taught you to be proud of being a full-blood demon and not let yourself be challenged by angels, and then suddenly you bring home a submissive male angel whom you have mated with. I wasn't happy at first, I admit that, but you're my son, Dean, and I respect your choices, and Castiel seems to be good for you." He looked at Dean; approval in his eyes.

Dean blinked at his father. Before he could say anything, John continued.

"I also think your choice to start a family with Castiel was a very grown up decision to make, which I am proud of, Dean. But you need to understand that it is _your _role to take good care of your angel mate and your child – they are yours to protect, and they count on you," John said, firmly.

Dean smiled, feeling extremely happy that his dad still approved of his and Cas' child. He couldn't remember ever having been so happy and thankful to his dad as he was right now.

"Thanks, dad, and I promise I won't let any harm come to either of them, not over my dead body," Dean said, honestly.

"Good," John nodded, still smiling. He patted Dean's shoulder in approval and they both headed back inside.

Dean was grinning the whole time.

When he entered the living room and saw Castiel sitting with Sam, playing chess (they often did that because they were nerds, in Dean's eyes), he smiled widely and rushed over to Castiel and pulled him up from the chair.

Castiel yelped in surprise, and then suddenly Dean's mouth was on his, and the demon pulled him into a tight, possessive embrace; forcing Castiel to bend backwards as his mate kissed him passionately.

Sam stared between them, eyes wide and shocked, and he couldn't help but blush as he watched the possessive kiss between his brother and Castiel.

When Dean finally pulled away from the kiss to breathe, Castiel stared back at him, blinking, and looking confused. Dean grinned when he saw the confusion on Castiel's face and how his lips were swollen from the kiss.

"Dean?" Castiel asked, uncertainly.

Dean's hands were on the angel's hips; rubbing circles into them with his thumbs while he held him, possessively. His tail wrapped itself around Castiel's leg.

"Nothing. Just happy I've got you, Cas," Dean smiled.

Castiel stared at him in surprise before he smiled softly. "And I'm glad I have you, Dean, but you do not have to kiss me like that in front of Sam," he pointed out, blushing a bit when he noticed Sam's stare.

"Sammy can mind his own business," Dean said, nonchalantly. He heard Sam mutter something behind him but he ignored him.

Mary entered the living room, looking at them and at how Dean was holding Cas possessively with his hands on the angel's hips. She smiled. "Hello, boys, did I miss anything?"

The three of them looked up at her.

"No, just that Dean and Cas seriously need to get a room," Sam groaned.

Dean laughed. "What? Is a little tongue-action too much for you, Sammy?" he teased. Castiel hit his arm in embarrassment and it only made Dean laugh more.

Sam scowled at him. "When it involves you, then yes."

"Prude."

"Boys," Mary said, scowling between them. "Behave nicely."

"Yes, mom," they both groaned in unison, making Castiel chuckle at them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dean and Castiel drove home in the evening. They both had work in the days between Christmas and New Year. Mary was sad to see them go, but they promised to return again soon. John gave Castiel a warm, approving smile when they left, and Dean grinned happily when he saw his father approving of Cas more than ever. The angel gave Dean a questioning glance afterwards, but the demon just told him that his father was happy for them.

The drive home didn't take long, and once they arrived home Dean parked the Impala in the parking garage and they went up to their apartment together. When they reached the apartment corridor where they lived, they both tensed when they saw Mrs. Price cleaning her doormat outside her apartment, which was 3 apartments away from theirs, and – unfortunately – was right next to the elevator.

The old demon lady glared at them when they exited the elevator, and Dean felt Castiel tense next to him. They were both carrying the stuff they had gotten for Christmas, and their arms were full.

Mrs. Price snorted at them. "There you are again. Freaking blood traitors," she spat.

Dean gritted his teeth. "Mind your own business, old lady," he growled. His tail moved behind him in a threatening manner. He didn't care that she was an old lady, around 80 years old – she _certainly_ hadn't earned his respect just because of that, not with the way she treated them.

Mrs. Price turned to glare at him; her own tail also moving behind her. "Mind your tongue, young man! I'm not the one soiling our blood – our _demon_ blood – with the likes of _him,_" she hissed. She glared at Castiel with contempt.

Castiel flinched and Dean growled; low and threatening and bared his teeth at her in anger. He was about to move forward when suddenly their neighbor, Missouri, who lived just across from them in the corridor, stepped in.

"Mrs. Price!" sounded Missouri's thunderous voice.

The older female demon flinched and turned around to stare at Missouri.

Missouri glared at the older demon; arms crossed. "I told you that if you keep harassing the other tenants, I will have my husband throw you out of your apartment."

Missouri's husband was the landlord of the building, so her threat certainly wasn't empty.

Mrs. Price stared back at her, shocked, for a few moments, before she turned around and walked back to her door. "Silly humans, taking the sides of the blood traitors," she mumbled and went into her apartment; slamming the door behind her.

Missouri watched her go, shaking her head, and placing her hands on her hips. "That lady… She's is so senile she belongs in an elderly home."

"I don't think that's her only problem," Dean muttered.

Missouri laughed. "You make a good point, young man. But I'm afraid we will have to live with her for a few more months – there ain't no place in the elderly homes right now."

Dean groaned and Castiel didn't seem too happy either.

Missouri smiled at them. "How are you two doing? Did you have a nice Christmas?"

Dean blinked at her, surprised she cared. "Yeah, we were with my parents. It went well, I guess." He smiled and looked at Cas, who smiled back at him.

Missouri nodded, feeling happy for them. "Well, then, I will let you go and get all that heavy stuff out of your arms then," she smiled and went back towards her apartment. Dean and Castiel followed her, and were about to enter their own apartment across from hers, when Missouri turned to them. "And congratulations on the baby, by the way. I'm sure you two will be very happy once it arrives."

They blinked at her, saying thanks, and then she smiled at them, warmly, and disappeared into her apartment.

Dean and Castiel shared a confused glance.

"Did you tell her?" Dean asked, blinking.

"No… did you?" Castiel asked, looking equally confused.

Dean opened their door and went inside. "No… why should I? I haven't talked to her much, I barely even know her." He held the door for Cas to enter and then kicked it shut after he had entered. "Wonder how she knew," he said, frowning, and put down the stuff he was carrying.

"I don't know…" Castiel frowned.

They stared at each other for a few moments before shrugging it off, and went to watch some TV before they headed to bed; sighing at the thought of another workday tomorrow.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: I hoped you enjoyed chapter 8 :)

I'm leaving for my vacation abroad on Friday, so I will not be able to update this story for almost 2 weeks… I'm first home on the 23rd of March in the evening, and I'll probably have too much jetlag to update until after a few days. I'm really sorry, but it can't be helped :( I don't have any access to a computer while I'm on vacation, so I really cannot update.

I promise that as soon as I come home and have recovered from jetlag I will update again.

Thanks for all your support so far, I hope you will continue to support my story when I return from my small hiatus ^_^ The next upcoming chapters will have more fluff, Jo and Gabriel learning about the baby, the ultrasound scan of the baby, and later this "dark person" will come into the picture (which is still quite a few chapters away, I estimate).

Please review :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's notes**: I'm finally back from my vacation :) I had a nice trip, saw a lot of things and experienced a lot, but I'm glad I'm home again so I can continue updating this story. I wrote some of this chapter in advance before leaving on my trip, which is why I am updating again so fast. I'm sorry you guys had to wait for so long, but please enjoy chapter 9 which is finally here :)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day they both went to work. New Year was on a Monday, so they only had to work Thursday and Friday before it was weekend and then had two days off for New Year afterwards.

They were both off work late and Dean picked Castiel up at his workplace as he often did.

When they arrived home, Dean threw himself on the couch, feeling exhausted. Castiel joined him, sitting down next to him, and they turned on the TV. It was already after 7, dinner was cooking quietly, and Dean played absently with a few of Cas' soft feathers while they watched TV together.

"Damn, what a day," Dean muttered. "Of course some asshole comes in and needs repair on his car_ right_ when I was about to go home. Had to stay another forty minutes," he grumbled.

"I know, I also had to work overtime today," Castiel said. "We have a big sculpture project coming up, which I think will take weeks to finish. It likely means even more overtime in order to get it done on time." He snuggled into Dean, trying not to think too hard about work.

Dean frowned at him. "Be careful, okay? God knows what kinds of things you breathe in in that place, there are people working on foam sculptures and god knows what else all the time."

Castiel glanced up at him, knowing that Dean was concerned for the health of their unborn child.

"Dean, there are no dangerous chemicals there for me to breathe, and I can wear a small mask to protect myself from dust, but the place has very good ventilation. Workers do not get sick there."

"You sure?" Dean asked, looking at him.

"Yes, I am sure, Dean," Castiel smiled, slightly amused with Dean's sudden concern.

Dean pulled him in for a kiss and stroked his feathers again. When they pulled apart, Dean looked at him.

"We gotta invite Gabriel and Jo over soon, been way too long since we've seen them. And Tom too, I suppose."

"Yes, I've been thinking about the same," Castiel replied. "We could invite them over next month, before your birthday."

Dean's birthday was on the 24th of January, almost a month from now.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," Dean agreed. "But not _on_ my birthday. I kinda wanna spend the evening alone with you," he said, smirking suggestively. His birthday would be on a work day, and they would first celebrate it with Dean's family in the weekend afterwards, so they would have the entire evening for themselves.

Castiel blushed. "Whatever you wish, Dean, I don't mind."

Dean grinned, and they settled themselves down to watch a random movie on TV before eating and heading to bed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Weeks passed and it was January already. They had invited Jo, Tom and Gabriel (Kali wasn't joining, she and Gabriel had had a fight again) over to visit them the weekend before Dean's birthday. They had agreed to come, and they would spend a friends' night together in their apartment and sleep over.

Gabriel was the first one to arrive – he didn't drive with Jo this time because he had recently moved to the big city close to where Dean and Castiel lived. They hadn't seen him yet because he had only just moved in and had been busy with work. Kali hadn't moved in with him because the two of them were constantly in and out of their relationship – Gabriel had never been very good at keeping a relationship going without problems.

"Hey, guys," Gabriel grinned when they opened the door.

"Gabriel," Castiel beamed, happy to see his brother again. He hadn't seen Gabriel since October, when his brother had paid them a small visit after having a concert with his band in a nearby city. It was a small, not so known band, and they performed mostly in clubs and at private events. But Gabriel made money on it, as did his band, and he had also just gotten a side-job as a janitor at a nearby university.

They hugged, and once again Gabriel clung to his brother before finally letting go.

"How's my baby brother doing?" Gabriel grinned.

Castiel rolled his eyes at him. "Gabriel… I'm not a child."

"No, but you're still the baby in my eyes," Gabriel said, making Castiel protest. He laughed at him before turning his attention to Dean, who seemed amused by their interaction. "Dean-o! Don't hide from the hugs, big guy," he grinned, pulling Dean in for another breathtaking hug – literary.

"Gabe," Dean breathed; wings flaring almost as in distress while the brown-winged angel squeezed him. "Stop that already," he grumbled. He was amazed that a beta-angel like Gabriel could punch the air out of his lungs so easily.

"Sometimes I get the feeling that you're a wimp, Dean," Gabriel said, rolling his eyes as he pulled away from the demon.

"I'm not a wimp, you shit-feathered monkey!" Dean protested; gritting his teeth in annoyance.

Gabriel laughed at the insult. "Really?" He turned to look at Cas and asked, "Does he even know how to kick someone's ass?" he asked, mockingly.

Castiel stared back in surprise. "Much better than you can, Gabriel," he smirked.

"What? You don't think _I_ can kick ass?" Gabriel asked, acting offended.

"You lost a fight to a 12-year-old girl in the 9th grade, Gabriel," Castiel pointed out.

"Right… but that girl was freakishly strong, I'm telling you!"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah right, like Godzilla in a dress."

"Yes, exactly! That's what she was!"

Castiel shook his head, and Dean could feel that he was slightly embarrassed by Gabriel's childish behavior, but Dean found the brown-winged angel rather amusing.

A few moments later, the doorbell rang again as Jo, Tom and Jason had arrived. They hadn't been able to find a babysitter for their baby, and neither Dean nor Castiel minded that they brought Jason along.

"Hi, guys," Jo greeted them when they opened the door. She stood with Jason in her arms, and Tom was standing next to her with the baby carriage.

"Hey, Jo," Dean greeted her, smiling.

Jo pulled him in for a hug, avoiding crushing Jason in the process. She greeted Gabriel and Castiel as well, and Tom stepped inside to greet them all too. When they were done greeting each other, Jo comforted a crying Jason, who had become upset when so many people were suddenly being pulled in for hugs while he was in his mother's arms.

"Wow, what a long drive up here. Thank god we're moving soon," Jo complained, still comforting Jason.

"You're moving?" Dean asked. "Did the bank give you the loan?"

"Yeah, they took a while to agree with it, but it succeeded. We'll be moving in a month. We found a nice house close to Jo's parents," Tom explained. They had been talking about moving for a while because Jo wanted to live closer to her parents. Tom, who had almost no family, had agreed.

"I see. We'll almost become neighbors then," Dean grinned.

"Yeah, almost," Jo grinned back.

"Everybody is moving to California! Yeeha!" Gabriel burst out, making the others laugh in response.

When Jason had finally calmed down, Jo turned to look at Castiel. She looked him up and down with a serious frown on her face; inspecting him. The angel was wearing dark pants and a dark blue, long-sleeved and somewhat baggy shirt. His white, soft wings tensed a little when Jo stared at him intently and he shifted nervously.

"Damn, I can't really tell…" Jo muttered, mostly to herself. She looked up at Castiel's face, staring at him intently. "Are you pregnant yet, Cas?"

Castiel stared back at her and blushed a little. His wings flared behind him as everyone turned their curious gazes to him.

"I…" he trailed off.

"Actually, that was one of the reasons we invited you over," Dean confessed; saving Castiel from speaking because he didn't seem to be able to get the words out. He walked over to his mate to stand beside him. Castiel relaxed when Dean came over to him, and the demon wrapped an arm around his waist, and turned to look at everyone and smiled. "Yes, Cas is pregnant, 11 weeks already."

Everyone gasped.

Jo stared at them in a mixture of shock and excitement, while Tom seemed more surprised and happy for them. Gabriel's face was one of shock, like he wasn't really able to comprehend it in his mind yet, and he couldn't tear his eyes away from them.

"Ooooh my goood!" Jo squealed, making Jason cry again. She grinned widely between them, almost jumping in excitement. "That was about freaking time! I'm so happy for you!"

"Yeah, congratulations," Tom said, smiling, and took Jason out of Jo's arms while she was being hyper-excited.

"Thank you," Castiel muttered, blushing more. Dean just grinned proudly and pulled his mate closer to his body, possessively.

Jo rushed over and pulled Castiel in for a big hug, and then hugged Dean afterwards, grinning at them and congratulating them both before stepping back. She grinned up at Tom, who smiled back.

Gabriel blinked at them a few times, before snapping out of it. "Excuse me, _what?_ Dean _knocked up_ my little brother?!" he blurted. "Oh my god, I'm _so_ gonna cut your balls off now, Dean!" he growled; wings flaring behind him.

Dean flinched a bit and stared at him, wide-eyed and surprised.

"Gabriel! You will do no such thing," Castiel hissed and glared at him; cheeks red.

"But he knocked you up, Cassie!" Gabriel blurted, pointing at Dean accusingly.

"Yes, but not against my will," Castiel pointed out, blushing more and scowled at his brother. He placed his hand over his abdomen absently.

"Uh, right," Gabriel said, blinking. He calmed down a bit, thinking things over in his head. "Um, I guess I should say 'congratulations' then?"

Dean rolled his eyes. He was glad Gabriel had calmed down again. "Thanks, Gabe."

"You're welcome, Winchester, but I'm keeping an eye on you!" Gabriel said, glaring at him.

"Gabriel," Castiel hissed, embarrassed by his brother.

Jo laughed at the scene and Tom couldn't help but be amused too.

"How much are you showing?" Jo asked, curiously. She stepped over to touch Castiel's stomach, who gave her permission. Her hands touched his clothed stomach gently, feeling a very small bump there already, barely noticeable. "Oh, I do feel a tiny, small bump there already. You're showing a bit faster than I was." She pulled her hand back, smiling when Dean growled a bit and pulled Cas closer; wrapping his tail around the angel's thigh.

Castiel blushed at Dean's embarrassing display of possessiveness, while Jo grinned at them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They settled down at the big dining table, chatting, having fun, and Jo having to comfort a crying Jason every now and then. Dean helped Castiel in the kitchen with preparing the rest of the dinner before serving it to their guests. Gabriel had meanwhile been so busy telling Tom about some funny event he had experienced that he almost knocked over a glass picture frame on the small, round table next to the dining table, causing Castiel to scold him for not being more careful.

Jason had been sleeping in the baby carriage in the empty bedroom next to the living room for about 2 hours, until Jo heard him waking up through the baby alarm. He was still crying when she brought him back into the living room.

"What's wrong, honey?" Jo cooed, holding Jason in her arms, and walked over to the dining table to the others. They had just finished dinner and the dishes had been moved to the kitchen already.

"He's just being annoying like his mother, isn't he," Dean smirked.

"Shut up, you ass," Jo glared. "I think he's just hungry. He didn't poop so he has to be hungry then. I'll go warm some milk, is that okay?"

"I'll help you," Castiel said, getting up and going into the kitchen to prepare the warmed milk. Jo smiled gratefully and followed him.

"Damn, I'm glad I ain't the one dealing with baby puke and shit-covered diapers," Gabriel said, leaning back in his chair. "I still remember the stench of Cas' stinky diapers back when he was baby," he smirked.

Castiel glared at him through the open area between the kitchen and the dining area. "I heard that, Gabriel, and shut up."

Gabriel laughed out loud and Dean grinned in amusement.

When the milk was done, Castiel and Jo returned to the table. Castiel had just taken his seat beside Dean, opposite Jo and Tom's seats (Gabriel sat at the table end next to Cas), when Jo walked over behind him with Jason in her arms. Castiel looked up, blinking at her, before Jo smirked and put Jason into Castiel's arms.

"I think you need to practice your baby skills, Cas," Jo smiled, and gave Cas the bottle of milk as well.

"Jo…"

"Don't 'Jo' me," she cut him off. "Just feed him the bottle and he'll be quiet. He likes you anyway." She smiled and went back to her seat.

Dean smiled at Cas when the angel looked a bit conflicted for a few moments before he settled Jason in his arms and fed him the bottle. The little boy immediately began eating and stared up at Cas with big eyes that were slowly turning more brown. The boy then stared intensely at Castiel's white wings, which he could faintly spot behind the angel's shoulders. He seemed very fascinated by them, which made Dean grin in amusement.

"I think he likes your wings, Cas," Dean grinned. He leaned over towards the angel and looked at the baby in his arms, who stared back at him curiously.

Castiel blushed and twitched his wings unconsciously. Jason was bigger than before but still small in his arms, and holding a baby wasn't something Castiel was used to, but somehow it felt natural for him to hold the child like this.

"Aww, that is so cute to look at, I could almost puke," Gabriel grinned teasingly.

"You better not, Gabriel," Castiel scowled at him, causing the others to laugh.

They talked some more, listening to more of Gabriel's lewd jokes which made Castiel feel embarrassed at his brother's behavior. Jason had calmed down after eating and he didn't appear to be sleepy anymore, so Dean and Gabriel decided to keep the baby entertained and try to make him sleepy. Jason couldn't stop laughing whenever they made funny faces or lifted him up in the air, gently.

Castiel observed with a smile as Dean bounced Jo's baby in his lap and made him laugh at his grimaces. Eventually, Jason started laughing whenever he looked at Dean, and he loved it when the demon tickled him with his tail. The baby had also a few times tried to grasp Castiel's white feathers, which the angel wasn't very happy about. Dean had laughed at him until Jason had almost grabbed one of Dean's own feathers – which wasn't a good idea because his feathers were half-sharp. He only softened his feathers in front of Cas, no one else.

When Jason finally got tired again, Jo told Dean and Cas that they should put him to bed. They two looked at each other before getting up from the table to put the baby back into the other bedroom.

Castiel carried a sleepy Jason back into the mostly empty bedroom where the portable baby bed was, which Jo and Tom had brought along. When they were alone in the room and had closed the door, Dean walked up to Cas, who was still holding Jason in his arms. The boy was almost asleep now.

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas from behind; chin resting on the angel's shoulder as they both looked down at baby Jason.

"I think you will do well with our child once it's born, Cas," Dean smiled.

Castiel smiled and moved to put Jason into the bed. Dean let him go and watched him bend over the bed to lie the baby down, gently, and tugging him in. Jason was already asleep now, tired from laughing earlier.

"I think you will also do well, Dean," Castiel smiled, once he had tugged Jason in.

Dean smiled back and pulled the angel in for a kiss. His hands rested on Castiel's hips and the angel's hands were on Dean's shoulders as they kissed.

They pulled apart and looked at each other. Dean's hand moved over the angel's abdomen, gently, and they both smiled.

They were interrupted by Jo's voice on the other side of the door.

"Guys! Don't do anything perverted in front of my son!"

Dean groaned in annoyance. He slipped away from Cas and went over to open the door. Jo was standing on the other side, glaring up at him.

"We're not doing anything 'perverted', jeez," Dean said, rolling his eyes, and went into the living room. Castiel followed him and closed the door to the bedroom so Jason could sleep quietly.

"You sure? I bet you were kissing," Jo said, looking between them.

"Kissing is not perverted," Dean hissed.

"Depends on what kind of kiss it was," Jo smirked.

"The normal kind."

"Still perverted."

Dean rolled his eyes, feeling tempted to slap her with his tail but he refrained from it.

Their guests spent the night, and once again Dean had to refrain from having sex with Castiel while their guests were there.

Gabriel, who was sleeping in Castiel's work room, seemed to want to make sure they weren't fooling around, because he walked through their bedroom a few times after they had gone to sleep, claiming he had a bad stomach and had to use the bathroom. Dean, however, was pretty sure Gabe was also checking that he wasn't touching Cas while they all stayed over in the apartment.

Castiel was sleeping like a bear, once again, and was not waking up whenever Gabriel walked through the room. The older angel just stared at Dean whenever he walked through the room, who stared back at him while he lay spooned behind Castiel; arms wrapped around his mate, protectively.

Although Gabriel had long accepted their relationship, he had been a bit more protective of Cas since he learned earlier that day that his brother was pregnant. Dean suspected Gabriel had difficulties accepting that it wasn't his role to protect Castiel all the time anymore, and that the younger angel had his own family now. He was a bit annoyed at Gabriel's overprotectiveness, because there was no way he would ever hurt Cas, so the other angel should have no reason to worry.

Still, he was glad that Castiel had a brother who cared so much about him.

Eventually, Gabriel stopped coming into the room and Dean settled down to sleep; taking in the comforting scent of Castiel. He fell asleep; rubbing the angel's stomach and wings, and smiled happily.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: My updates may be a bit slower now because it's Eastern holidays and I'm being social a lot, so that means less time at the PC for writing. Besides, I have to get into my writing mood again after my trip.

I saw that some of you wondered how their neighbor, Missouri, knew about the baby. I guess the ones that asked about it do not remember Missouri from season 1 of Supernatural – she's a psychic, that's why she knows things about Dean and Cas that they haven't told her about XD You'll see more of her and her psychic abilities later in the story.

And yes, I made them live in California. Mostly because it makes more sense that they live close to Hollywood because Cas makes sculptures for them. I didn't state previously where they live because I wanted people to imagine it themselves. I imagine that they live north of L.A.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I will try to update soon again. Please review :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's notes**: So this chapter is mostly just wing grooming and sex… Hope you enjoy XD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The week after it was Dean's twenty-fifth birthday. It was on a Thursday, so they would spend most of the day at work before having the entire evening to themselves.

Dean had woken up that morning to the smell of bread from the bakery across the street, and had discovered that Castiel had already prepared breakfast for them – bread, cheese, chocolate butter, coffee and everything else that Dean liked. It had been a pleasant thing to wake up to and he had pulled Cas in for a long kiss. The angel had given him presents – shoes, new pants, and a new CD player for the Impala because Sam had somehow managed to screw the old one up last time he was in the car.

It was a mutual understanding that tonight would be dedicated to making love and grooming wings, like it always was on their birthdays. Dean spent the day at work looking forward to the evening with Cas, and even his colleagues and his boss, Rufus, had all collected money to give Dean a present – including his two angel colleagues (one beta, one alpha) had been a part of it, which Dean really appreciated.

He picked Castiel up after work and they drove home together. They had dropped by a diner to get dinner and take it with them home. Dean had wanted cheeseburgers and fries on his birthday, which Castiel had agreed to, although the demon had seen him roll his eyes at it. Castiel didn't dislike burgers, he just liked to point out that they were unhealthy. It scared Dean sometimes just how much Cas and Sam were similar when it comes to healthy food, books and other nerdy stuff.

After they had eaten, Castiel pushed Dean towards the bedroom. The demon followed without protest, and kissed his angel mate all the way there. Once they were inside, standing by the bed, Castiel gently pushed Dean back so that they were facing each other.

"What? I thought we were getting kinky here, Cas," Dean pouted; slightly disappointed to be pushed away already.

"Soon, Dean, but first I want to groom your wings. They need it, and I have something… um, special in mind," Castiel said, blushing slightly, and went over to the wardrobe to get something.

"Something 'special'?" Dean asked, frowning. He didn't mind being groomed – he loved it when Castiel groomed him and he loved grooming him back, but he was so horny already and the grooming would only make him even hornier. He would have preferred to do the grooming afterwards, but he knew that once he and Cas had sex, the angel would probably be too exhausted afterwards to groom him (he always made sure Cas was exhausted from their birthday sex). So he decided to give in and let the angel groom him first.

Castiel was kneeling by the wardrobe; his white, magnificent wings were folded behind his back and slightly spread over the floor while he searched for something in a box he kept inside the wardrobe. Dean couldn't help but get more aroused when he looked at Cas' beautiful wings. He pushed the heel of his hand into his erection to get rid of his arousal and hissed in response.

Suddenly the angel stood up, closed the wardrobe, and turned to him; holding a weird jar in his hands.

"What's that?" Dean asked and frowned at the jar which seemed to have some sticky, liquid content, similar to honey.

"It's, um, my wing oil. Gabriel helped me store it last week so that I may use it on you. He said it was, um, very erotic to groom your mate's wings with your own wing oil, and I thought I would do this for you," Castiel explained; face red and averting Dean's eyes in embarrassment.

Gabriel had helped him do this a week ago when he was here with Jo, Tom and the baby. He had dragged Castiel into another room to have a private conversation, and had then suggested to him to give Dean this present. He had guaranteed him that Dean would _love_ it.

Dean stared at him in surprise. They had used Castiel's oil before to groom the angel's_ own_ wings with, but never Dean's. The idea made the demon's hard cock twitch painfully in his pants.

"Gabriel helped you with this?" Dean asked. He growled slightly at the thought of someone else touching Castiel's sensitive oil glands, which were supposed to be reserved for _him_ only.

Castiel blushed again. "Yes… but he did not touch my oil glands, Dean, I swear. He simply helped me collect the oil into the jar."

"Good, 'cause they're only _mine_ to touch, Cas," Dean growled, possessively.

"I know, and you are the only one I'll ever allow to touch me there, Dean," Castiel smiled, amused with Dean ever-present possessiveness towards him. Dean seemed pleased with his words, and the angel gestured for the demon to stand between the bed and the wardrobe and spread his wings.

Dean did as he was told, and he couldn't help the thrill that went through his body at the thought of what was about to happen. It turned him on to be groomed with Cas' oil – to be _marked_ by it.

Castiel opened the jar and put his fingers inside, collecting the oil onto his hands and put the jar on the bed while he moved forward to bury his hands in Dean's softened feathers. He felt his demon mate shiver and moan when his oil-covered hands moved through his feathers gently and coated them in his oil. He had gotten used to grooming Dean's demon wings a long time ago, and he never got tired of taking care of his mate's rough, dark red feathers.

Dean could smell the sweet, honey-like scent of Cas' wing oil, and his mate's hands felt nice in his wings. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Cas taking care of his feathers; coating them with oil and putting them into place. When Castiel's hand rubbed oil into his wing bone, Dean shivered and moaned. His tail was wagging slightly behind him, sometimes hitting the angel's legs by accident but Cas didn't seem to mind.

"Cas," Dean breathed; arousal running through his body.

Castiel chuckled, pleased that Dean was enjoying the attention, before he moved around to stand in front of his mate to groom the front of his wings as well. He collected more oil from the jar, and felt Dean watch him while he groomed him. The demon's tail wrapped itself around his thigh sometimes, before suddenly moving up to his ass.

Castiel squirmed away from the tail and glared at Dean. "Dean," he said, firmly.

"Yeah, yeah, 'you gotta wait till I'm done', right?" Dean grinned.

"Yes, exactly."

"You're such a tease," the demon pouted, and shivered when Cas touched one of the most sensitive places on his wing bone in order to tease him.

It was a very erotic and intimate experience for them both to groom Dean with Castiel's wing oil. The wing oil of a submissive angel was special – it was the thing that upon touch could create a mating bond between the submissive and the beta/alpha who touched it. It also had a very special scent, making the submissive even more attractive and irresistible to his partner. To coat their partner's feathers with their oil was a sign of love, devotion and trust, and an acceptance of the claim that their partner had on them. It was something many submissives never were ready to do because of the intimacy of the act.

Castiel groomed the demon's feathers with care, and Dean smiled when he felt the love and emotion the angel put into it. He felt quite honored that Castiel would do this, because he knew how intimate this was for angels.

The bond was flaring inside of them; making them both shiver because of its intensity.

Once Castiel was done grooming the feathers, he stepped back to let Dean inspect his work, as usual. They both felt slightly sad at the loss of the intimate contact.

The oil was getting dry now, but it gave Dean's wings a bright, healthy shine. It was much better than the artificial wing oil, which wasn't nearly as rich in protein and slickness.

"It looks awesome, Cas. Feels so different from the cheap wing oil you usually use on me," Dean said, grinning at him in appreciation.

Although his wings didn't need oil to stay healthy like an angel's did, Castiel still liked using it on him, and Dean never had anything against it. It was common for angels to use oil to groom their and their mate's feathers, and Dean found it to be quite enjoyable as well.

"I'm glad you are pleased," Castiel smiled. "I found it very, um, sensual to coat you in my oil."

Dean grinned. "Yeah, me too. Although I find it disturbing that this was_ Gabriel's_ idea."

Castiel flushed. "I'm sorry. My brother is much more 'kinky' than I am. But it's not like I didn't think about this before, I just…"

Dean cut him off by pulling into a deep kiss. Castiel yelped in surprise, but soon relaxed in Dean's embrace and kissed him back; hands moving into the demon's softened, but still rough and slick feathers.

When they pulled away from the kiss, Dean looked into Castiel's eyes. His hands rested on the angel's hips and his tail curled behind him. "It's okay, Cas. You don't have to explain yourself to me," he smiled.

Castiel smiled back, and they stood like that for a while, until he pushed Dean back towards the bed. Dean complied and lay down on his back, watching Castiel crawl over him. They pulled off each other's clothes and kissed. Once they were naked, they caressed each other's skin and bodies possessively, and Dean moved a hand over the angel's pregnant belly, which had a tiny little bump.

Dean was about to flip them over before Cas stopped him.

"No, Dean," Castiel said, firmly, and gently pushed Dean back with a hand to his chest. "Tonight is about you, and I want to make it good for you. So for now, lay back and receive."

Dean blinked up at him in surprise. After a few seconds, he did as he was told and lay back, relaxed, and watched Castiel move down between his legs, taking Dean's hard and flushed cock in his hand and gave it a few, firm strokes. Dean bucked up into his hand, but Cas tried to keep him still with a hand on his abdomen.

When Castiel finally took him into his mouth, Dean moaned out his name and closed his eyes. He grasped the angel's black hair, and Cas moaned around his cock while he sucked and licked him. The angel's mouth always felt good; wet, warm and eager. Castiel's smaller hands caressed the demon's inner thighs, and one hand moved up to cup and tease his balls while he continued to suck him. Dean groaned in appreciation.

Blue eyes looked up at Dean and white wings flapped in joy, and the demon had to bite his lip to not come too early.

Sensing that Dean was getting closer, Castiel pulled off of Dean's cock. His mate growled in frustration and stared at him, puzzled. Castiel chuckled at him and crawled up into the demon's lap; his shins and knees resting on the bed on either side of Dean's hips, while he got into position above him.

Dean suddenly understood what Castiel was about to do, and he growled in approval; grabbing Castiel's hips while the angel lifted himself up and reached behind his body to finger himself open.

Dean groaned. It was rare that Cas prepared himself for Dean while he watched, because he didn't like the demon watching him open himself up; he preferred Dean to do it when they were together. But today Castiel barely blushed while he worked his fingers into himself, gasping a bit, and his wings flapping in anticipation as he prepared himself for Dean.

"Fuck, Cas, that's so hot," Dean groaned; rubbing his hands over the angel's beautiful hips. His cock was aching to be inside his mate, and his tail flapped restlessly on the bed in anticipation. He moved his tail up the back of Cas' thighs, watching his mate gasp when his tail teased against the place where his fingers were buried inside himself.

"Dean," Castiel gasped; half annoyed, half pleased.

Dean chuckled softly and continued to lie back and watch the angel prepare himself for him.

When he was done preparing himself, Castiel gently swatted Dean's tail away, and moved his hand behind himself to grab Dean's leaking cock, before slowly sinking down on it. Dean growled in satisfaction; feeling the tight channel of Castiel open up around him and allowing him inside. His fingers dug into the angel's thighs, and he loved watching Castiel's awed expression as he sank down on Dean's cock. The angel's eyes were wide open and his mouth was open in a silent moan.

Dean bucked his hips up once Cas was almost fully seated on top of him, causing his mate to moan loudly. He pulled Castiel down until he was sitting on top of Dean, and the demon was buried as deep as he could be inside the angel.

"Dean, Dean," Castiel gasped. His fingers dug into Dean's chest as he supported himself with his hands on the demon. He slowly began to lift his hips, almost pulling off of Dean before moving back down and taking his mate all the way in again.

Dean growled, pleased, and urged Castiel to continue. The angel complied and soon began riding Dean's cock, gasping and clawing at the demon's chest.

Dean's hand caressed the angel's belly, feeling the small bump that was there, and Cas moaned in response. He pulled the angel down for a kiss; claiming his lips and bucking his hips up into Cas' while they fucked.

Cas was freaking hot like this; taking control but still being compliable when Dean wanted him to be.

Dean felt Cas' dick leak wetness unto his stomach, making the demon grin into their kiss. He buried his hands in the angel's feathers, knowing this would help him reach the climax soon.

"Oh!" Castiel gasped, and whimpered when Dean touched his leaking oil glands. He leaned away from the kiss and sat back up, looking into Dean's eyes as he rode him hard; intent on making them both come soon.

"Fuck, Cas, I'm not gonna last much longer," Dean groaned after a few minutes.

"Me either," Castiel gasped in reply.

They held on to each other as their pace increased, and Dean came first; groaning out his release and bucking his hips up into Cas while he filled him up with his come.

Castiel moaned and his wings flapped helplessly while he too came; spurting over Dean's stomach and chest. He kept moving his hips, milking Dean of his come until the demon was done. Castiel collapsed on top of Dean, who wrapped his arms around him. He slipped out of Cas and rolled them onto their sides. He smirked when he heard the angel wince slightly when he pulled out of him.

They panted, cuddling together, and Dean pushed away a few hairs from Castiel's forehead before kissing him there, tenderly. The angel purred in his arms when he caressed his stomach again.

"That was nice, Cas, thank you," Dean smiled.

Castiel smiled back. "You're welcome."

"Give me ten minutes and I'll be able to go again," Dean said. He looked down at the angel. "Can I come on your wings this time?" he asked, smirking.

Castiel blushed furiously. He rarely allowed Dean to come on his wings because it was difficult to clean it out of his feathers later, and he thought that Dean's kink was kind of odd, although he did enjoy it himself.

"Yes, but only if you help me clean it out again. It makes my feathers sticky."

"With pleasure," Dean replied with a grin. Castiel rolled his eyes at him.

They cuddled for a bit; petting each other's wings and talked.

Ten minutes later, Dean was getting ready for the second round. He pushed his growing erection against Castiel's thigh, who moaned in response. The angel followed Dean's lead and got up on his hands and knees.

Dean licked his lips when he saw his own come beginning to dry on his mate's ass and thighs. He teased the rim a bit before pushing his cock inside again, watching the small hole stretch in order to accommodate his length again. Cas made a keening noise beneath him and pushed back against him; taking him deeper.

Dean set up a hard pace that left Cas gasping and grasping the sheets tightly, while the bed rocked under them. He still felt that he had to be a bit careful with how rough he was because the angel was pregnant, and he didn't want to hurt him or the baby.

Dean's fingers dug into the angel's hips while they moved. The angel felt amazing around him, and he loved the tiny, helpless noises Cas made whenever Dean got a perfect angle at the most sensitive spot inside him.

He caressed the white, soft wings, and feeling their amazing softness under his hands was enough to push Dean over the edge. He growled as he came; pushing hard into Cas who cried out as he came, too, before pulling out of him and coming over the angel's back and wings. Castiel collapsed on the bed after his own orgasm and accepted Dean coating his wings with his come. He shivered and twitched his wings.

"Fuck, that was hot," Dean breathed, and collapsed on the bed next to Cas once he was done. He looked over at Cas' wings, smiling in satisfaction when he saw them sticky and coated with his come.

"Mhmm," Castiel replied, sated. He was still lying on his stomach on the bed. "Now you have to clean it out, though," he said, sleepily.

"What? Now?"

"No, tomorrow morning, I have the feeling you'll get me dirty again too soon, so showering won't make a difference now."

Dean laughed. "Damn straight I'll get you dirty again, soon." He pulled Cas into him, hugging him while they lay on their sides.

Dean wrapped his wings around them. They were still smooth with the oil that had dried into the feathers, leaving them shiny and as good as new. Dean loved how his wings smelled of Cas – a proof that the angel belonged to _him_ only because he had done this for him. He brushed his hand through Castiel's silken-soft feathers, feeling the stickiness of his own come in the feathers, marking him like Cas' oil marked Dean.

They made love one more time before settling down to sleep, and it was one of Dean's best birthdays ever.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: Sorry for the slow update, haven't had much time to write. I'm really eager to finally get to the point where the dark person comes into the picture, but I feel that there is so much to come before that. You know me, I hate rushing the plot XD But planning on what should happen until then has been a bit of a challenge and has slowed down my writing a bit. Especially practical stuff like how exactly the system works when you're pregnant and have to go to a gynecologist and birth-preparation and all that has slowed me down, because I don't know much about that and I don't want it to be too different from reality. But I think I'm slowly getting the picture, haha.

So, soon there will be an ultrasound scan (with a doctor who is a character from the series, not telling who XD) and I will then reveal the gender of the baby :) So hang in there!

And there will be NO graphic description of the birth and NO male breast feeding, because I absolutely dislike that (no offense to the ones that like it). I even used to dislike mpreg a lot, and now I'm writing it… This fandom was ruined me XD;

Thanks for your support, please review :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's notes**: I think that FFnet didn't send out any email notifications when I updated chapter 9, so if you missed the part where they tell Jo and Gabriel about the pregnancy, go to chapter 9 and read it. I curse FFnet for sometimes being less kind to me…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

March arrived and Castiel was 19 weeks along. His belly was starting to show more; it had a nice bump, big enough to be noticed now. People in the street and in the local supermarket were starting to take notice, but no one said anything because it wasn't unusual to see a pregnant submissive angel or demon. Everyone naturally assumed that the father was an angel as well, and Castiel left them in that belief.

Dean, however, had changed a little since Castiel's pregnant bump got more visible. He was more possessive now, more worried, more attentive, and he couldn't keep his hands off the angel's stomach during sex. Castiel didn't mind the attention, and he found his mate's protective and possessive instincts rather amusing, and he enjoyed it when Dean touched his belly with his larger hands; muttering possessive words in his ear.

Castiel had just had over two weeks off work because he had worked overtime and had earned some time off, plus he had caught a sickness which made him stay home for another week. Dean had been worried about him, although the angel assured him that he wasn't seriously ill and that it was just an ordinary cold.

So when the time came to return to work in March, his stomach was showing more than it had in February, which was when he was last at work. His work clothes were only slightly baggy, but not enough to hide the faint outline of a bump beneath his shirt.

Castiel entered his workplace, which was like a giant warehouse. It was a big open space but with different kind of works going on in each corner – one corner of the place had the sculpture workers, another had the wooden workers, one had the painters, etc. He felt his colleague's gazes on him as he walked towards the sculpture area, where he would be working today.

"Hello, Castiel, feeling better?" asked Anna, who was his sculpture partner. She was a young female angel, about Castiel's age, with red hair, and she had white wings with a few grey and brownish feathers here and there. She smiled at him when he approached her.

"Yes, thank you, Anna, I'm feeling much better," Castiel smiled, and moved to assist her with the sculpture.

Anna smiled and they slowly began working on the foam sculpture in front of them. It represented a former president and it was to be used in a new movie as soon as possible.

While they were working on the sculpture, Anna's gaze fell to Castiel's stomach a few times. He could feel her frown at him and it made his wings twitch nervously.

After a few moments, Anna finally spoke, "Cas, are you… pregnant?" she asked, frowning, and stopped what she was doing.

Castiel tensed and his wings drew closer to his body. He was dreading the day his colleagues would find out. He didn't know what to tell them.

"I…"

"Holy cow, Castiel has a pregnant bump!" Andy blurted as he and Samandriel walked past them on their way over to their own sculpture. Samandriel's eyes widened and he stared at Castiel's stomach in surprise.

Castiel blushed and felt himself panic when several of his colleagues looked up and turned their gazes in his direction. He suddenly felt very self-conscious.

Anna seemed to sense his panic and slowly approached him. "Cas, it's alright, there is nothing wrong with your condition, and the boss won't get mad even if you will be taking time off work soon."

"But I only started working here eight months ago," Castiel pointed out. A sudden fear that he was going to lose his job rose up inside him and his wings flared in distress.

Anna shrugged. "I've seen people going on maternity leave much earlier than that, and they didn't get fired. Besides, it's illegal to fire people because of a pregnancy, so don't worry about it."

"Oh."

Suddenly Castiel felt a bit more relieved.

Anna smiled. "So… who is the father? You've never introduced us to your mate before."

"Yeah, I wonder about that, too," Andy cut in. "He always picks you up secretly a block away from here and we have never really seen him, how come?"

Anna scowled at Andy for being so nosy, and the human male flinched a bit.

Castiel looked at the floor. He wasn't sure what to tell them. He didn't want to lie to his favorite colleagues, but neither did he want to watch their disgusted frowns when he told them the truth – that his mate was a demon and that his child was a half-breed.

He suddenly wished Dean was here to help him.

His hand unconsciously moved up to rest on his slightly swollen stomach; rubbing small circles into it while he felt nervousness and panic rise inside him.

"Castiel?" Anna prompted when Castiel didn't answer.

Castiel snapped out of it and looked up at her; eyes wide with panic. "I… Dean is…"

Anna's face softened in understanding. "Let me guess, your mate is not an angel, is he?" she asked, voice soft.

Andy and Samandriel stared at each other in shock, and Castiel's eyes widened in surprise.

"How did you know?" Castiel asked, blinking.

"Because you always have that nervous look on your face whenever someone brings up the topic of your mate – like you don't want us to know too much," Anna explained, still smiling. "My best guess is that 'Dean' is most likely a demon, am I right?"

"A demon?!" Andy blurted in surprise. Anna ignored his outburst and kept her eyes on Castiel, patiently.

Samandriel, who was also a submissive male angel, continued to stare at Castiel in a mixture or shock and fascination. "Really?" he asked, shocked. He had never imagined a polite, somewhat shy angel like Castiel to be mated to a _demon. _Demons were known to be fiercer, proud, strong, and hateful towards angels, and he had trouble picturing them as being _nice._

Castiel went silent for a moment before nodding. "Yes, he is – but I love him very much," he quickly added; dreading they would misunderstand the situation.

"I figured," Anna laughed. "I wasn't really under the impression that Dean had forced himself on you in any way. But anyway, I think you'd do best to keep a bit quiet about your mate's species – I don't think our gang of proud alpha angels over there would understand it," she said; glaring over in the corner where four alpha angels were currently moving heavy pieces of wood around.

Castiel followed her gaze. "You're right. I don't want them to know. You will keep quiet about it, please?"

"Of course," Anna said, and Samandriel nodded quickly. Anna shoved Andy with her elbow when he didn't reply.

"Ow! Uh, yeah, sure, Cas," Andy stuttered and glared at Anna.

"Thank you," Castiel smiled. He felt relieved that his colleagues had taken the news so calmly. He was quite surprised at their understanding and acceptance, it wasn't something he was used to, but he was very glad.

"You're welcome, and make sure to drag Dean in here some day when we are alone – I'd love to meet him," Anna grinned. "And congratulations on your baby, I cannot wait to see it."

"Of course. I think Dean would like to meet you as well," Castiel smiled. "And thank you."

Anna gave him a warm smile before she shoved Andy and Samandriel off so they could all continue their work. Andy went with a protest and dragged Samandriel with him, and Castiel smiled in amusement before joining Anna with working on their sculpture.

Anna was being very careful not to let Cas work on the upper parts of the sculpture, in fear that he might fall down from the small ladder. Castiel was slightly annoyed by her sudden mother hen behavior, but he knew that arguing with her was impossible. So he worked on the lower part of the sculpture while Anna took care of the upper part.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So they took the news well?" Dean asked once they were home and sitting on the couch together. Castiel had just told him about the events today.

"Yes, I only told Anna, Andy and Samandriel about it. Those are the colleagues I get along with the best," Castiel explained and cuddled into Dean.

"I'm glad they took it well, Cas. I was worried what would happen once you started showing," Dean said. He rubbed Castiel's pregnant belly lovingly; loving that it was swollen and that his mate's pregnancy was visible now.

"I'm also glad it went well," Castiel smiled. He put his hand on top of Dean's which rested on his stomach. They both smiled and watched TV for a few minutes. They had just had dinner and were now relaxing before heading to bed later.

Dean petted a few of the angel's feathers before speaking again.

"Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"I think we should go see the doctor soon. Well, a gynecologist, or whatever," Dean said. Castiel tensed beside him. "I think it would be good to discuss the pregnancy with a specialist and make tests of the child's health and so on, plus help us prepare for the baby's arrival. We have already waited long enough."

He had wanted to take the angel to a doctor for a while, but whenever he mentioned the word 'doctor' or 'gynecologist' Castiel would switch topics quickly. It made Dean a little worried and suspicious, actually.

"Dean… I told you I don't like any kinds of doctors," Castiel groaned, shifting against him.

Dean frowned down at him. "Why not, Cas? It's not like you're gonna be naked in there." He felt Cas flinch against him, and it worried him. He could feel a sudden panic and fear from Cas through the bond. He sat back and pushed Castiel back, gently, when he angel tried to hide his face in Dean's shirt. "Cas? What aren't you telling me?" he asked, softly.

Castiel curled in on himself and his wings wrapped around him. He stared at the table in front of the couch.

He looked conflicted for a while about what to say. His mouth opened a few times before closing again, until he finally spoke.

"When I was… younger, Michael took me to the doctor every year to…" he trailed off for a moment, taking a deep breath before continuing. "…to make sure that I was still a virgin when I was to be mated with Lucifer, whom Michael had picked for me." His voice was small and almost cracked, and he didn't look at Dean. "I've never liked doctors because of that…"

Dean was speechless for a few moments.

"That guy, he—" Dean trailed off, swallowing, and tried to hold back the sudden anger inside of him.

Those kinds of doctor visits involved the patient being thoroughly inspected to ensure that their virginity was still intact. It was more difficult to see with males than with females, but with submissive males you could determine through a thorough examination if they were virgins or not. It was usually an uncomfortable, humiliating and traumatizing experience to go through such an examination, but fortunately they were not as common anymore.

"You never told me this before," Dean said, but not accusingly.

Castiel trembled a bit. "I didn't want to talk about it… I just wanted to forget it. And I was not sure what you would think of it…"

Dean frowned. "Cas, I don't think you're disgusting or anything because your sick brother forced you to go through those examinations. And you can tell me anything, Cas, you _know_ that."

"I know. I'm sorry," Castiel whispered.

Dean pulled Cas into his body, and the angel relaxed against him, sighing.

"You know, ultrasound scans and tests and all those things aren't like that at all, and you'll keep your clothes on through the whole thing. Besides, I'll be right there, and I won't let any sons of bitches touch you, Cas." His voice was almost like a growl, and his tail twitched on the couch next to him.

Castiel looked up at him, smiling a bit. "I know, Dean. I'm sorry for being silly."

"You're not silly at all, angel," Dean said, fondly, and pulled Castiel in for a hug. The angel buried his face in Dean's chest and closed his eyes, smiling. "Thank you for telling me about this. I promise you it won't be that bad when we go."

"Alright, Dean, I trust you," Castiel smiled.

They settled themselves back on the couch, petting each other's feathers absently and watched a movie together before heading to bed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dean managed to get an appointment with a popular ob/gyn (obstetrician and gynecologist) a few days later, so they could have the ultrasound scan and make sure everything was as it should be. The ob/gyn was supposed to be a young female human. When they had picked her as their ob/gyn, Dean thought she would likely be most accepting about their relationship than the angel or demon doctors, although he knew it was unlikely that she had met a case like them before. Although she was human she was still certified to treat demon and angel pregnancies.

They sat in the waiting room together, and Dean could feel Castiel's nervousness through the bond. He tried to relax him by brushing their wings together, earning him weird glances from the other people in the room. There were two young pregnant human women, one submissive male demon and his alpha demon mate, and a female angel.

The two demon mates on their left stared at them, whispering. Dean growled at them, threateningly, and his wings sharpened a bit. The two demons stared back, eyes wide, and Dean snorted in satisfaction when the other alpha seemed to back down and urge his mate to be quiet as well.

Castiel was stroking his tail with his hand, calming Dean down, but also letting him know he was thankful.

The tension was building up in the room, and finally the doctor came out and announced their names. She was a red-haired, young woman.

"Dean and Castiel?" she asked, looking around.

They got up and followed the female ob/gyn into the patient room. She gave them a questioning glance when she saw they were an angel and a demon coming in together, but after a few moments she smiled at them.

"Hello, I'm Charlie Bradbury. I can see you're new patients of mine, but I don't think we've met yet," she smiled; extending her hand towards them. Dean and Castiel shook her hand, and Charlie stared at Castiel's pregnant stomach with a smile.

They sat down, and she went through some papers. "I can see you requested a scan for a pregnancy?"

"Yeah, Castiel is pregnant, almost 20 weeks. It's _our _child," Dean added, in case the doctor should wonder.

"I see," Charlie smiled, looking in fascination between them. "You must excuse me, but a demon mating with an angel is extremely rare – and much rarer is a pregnancy as a result of this. I don't think I've ever seen a pregnancy like this before, personally, but I don't think it should be a problem. It is generally like any other pregnancy, really."

Dean blinked at her. "So you're not… against it?"

Charlie blinked at him before laughing. "Oh, no of course not! As a doctor I find it rather interesting, and as a person I'm quite accepting of it. I actually used to date this girl whose father was a demon/angel offspring and her mother was a demon," she explained, grinning.

Both Dean and Castiel were rather surprised at the female doctor's relaxed attitude towards their relationship, and they shared a small glance. Dean could feel that Cas was very relieved about her not being hateful towards them. The fact that Charlie was relaxed, cheerful, and obviously gay was probably one of the reasons why they both felt relaxed around her.

"Really?" Dean asked, looking at Charlie. "So you're…?"

"Gay?" Charlie finished for him, smirking. When Dean nodded, she continued, "Yep, thoroughly gay – penises do not turn me on _at all._ But it doesn't mean I dislike guys as patients or friends, or that I'm a pervert at my work!" she hurriedly added.

Dean laughed. "Yeah okay, good to know."

Charlie grinned, and went through the papers again. "So… since you say Castiel is almost 20 weeks pregnant, would you like an ultrasound scan of the child to determine its health, including further blood tests also used to make sure the baby is healthy?"

Dean looked at Cas, who looked back at him.

"Yes, we would like that," Castiel smiled.

"Alrighty, I'll prepare the scan right away – and I'm telling you, those scans are really awesome, I love making those," Charlie said, excitedly, and went to another room to prepare the computer for the scan. Usually the scan would require a technician to operate it, but Charlie was an educated technician as well, so she did everything on her own.

Dean was taken a bit aback by their doctor's personality. He looked at Cas and whispered, "She kinda reminds me of Jo, actually."

Castiel chuckled. "Yes, I like that about her."

Dean smiled and took his mate's hand, squeezing it. They smiled at each other, feeling excited about seeing their child for the first time through the ultrasound scanner.

When Charlie was ready, she led them into the other room and urged Castiel to lie down on the patient table next to the machine. The angel slowly lay down, feeling a bit uneasy, but Dean's presence made him relax. He lay down and the doctor slowly pulled up his shirt to expose his swollen belly. She laughed a little when Dean growled lightly when she touched his mate's stomach, but she assured him it was strictly professional.

Charlie covered Castiel's stomach in cold lubricant which made the angel gasp and shiver. She apologized, smiling, and started the scan.

They were both excited when the screen revealed the form of a little baby; nestled safely inside the angel's body. Dean grinned excitedly, as did Castiel, and the demon leaned down to kiss his mate in his excitement, after seeing their child on the screen.

Castiel was slightly embarrassed by Dean kissing him in front of the doctor, but Charlie just smiled and told them that the child appeared to be healthy – the organs were developing as they should and all body parts seemed to be there.

"I think I spot a tiny tail, and the beginning development of two tiny wings," Charlie smiled, looking at the screen.

"Really?" Dean gasped, almost in awe. Castiel squeezed his hand.

"Yep," Charlie confirmed. "Would you like to know the gender of your baby or would you rather wait until it's born?" she asked, looking between them.

Castiel looked up at Dean, frowning, and the demon stared back. They hadn't discussed this yet, whether they wanted to know the gender yet or not.

"Which do you prefer, Cas? Would you like to know it now or rather wait?" Dean asked.

"I think I would like it to know it now. What about you?"

"Well, then I'd also like to know it now," Dean grinned.

Charlie smiled at them. "Okay, then let's see…" She looked closer at the screen, and Dean and Castiel watched her with anticipation as her eyes roamed over the image on the screen. And then her lips curled into an excited smile, and she turned to look at them. "Congratulations, you're expecting a girl."

"A girl?" Dean grinned; squeezing Cas' hand excitedly. He grinned down at Cas who smiled back at him.

"I will print some photos for you to take with you home, and then I will do some blood tests to ensure the baby's health. If that is okay with you?" Charlie asked, looking at Castiel.

"Of course," Castiel replied.

"Good," Charlie smiled and went to prepare the blood tests.

Meanwhile, Dean and Cas were squeezing hands; both grinning with excitement over their baby. Dean brushed his wing against the angel's, and his tail wrapped itself possessively around Cas' leg as he lay on the table.

"You hear that, Cas? We're having a girl," Dean grinned.

Castiel smiled. "Yes, Dean. I'm looking forward to meeting her."

"Yeah, so am I. I bet she's gonna be gentle like you and awesome like me," Dean grinned.

Castiel rolled his eyes at him but still smiled. Dean laughed at him and pulled him in for a kiss before the doctor returned.

When Charlie returned she did the blood samples and prescribed some prenatal vitamins for Castiel to ensure his vitamin balance during his pregnancy. She also offered them a place in a birth preparation group that she taught. It was a group for parents expecting hybrid offspring, and she urged them to consider the offer for a bit before joining the group.

She also said that since Cas was past the first trimester, the chance of miscarriage were much lower now and that they had little reason to worry about that. She estimated the birth to be around the 29th of August, at the latest, since with hybrids it often took 40-43 weeks of pregnancy rather than the normal 38 to 42 weeks.

They left the clinic soon afterwards; excited to show their friends and family the pictures and tell them the exciting news about the baby.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: I decided to let the first child be a girl because I thought it would suit them :) Her wings aren't necessarily demon wings or angel wings, but sort of a mix. I will of course explain what her wings are like after she is born – although at birth the wings are too small and downy to really determine it yet. But I _will_ explain it later XD

Once again, iloveanime9251 was my beta for this chapter and has helped me with researching pregnancy information (I don't know much about the practical stuff), so I would like to thank her for her help :)

Thanks for reading, please review :)


	12. Chapter 12

The week after, they got results for the blood tests, showing that their baby was as healthy as she could be – no apparent diseases or abnormalities. They were both happy to receive the good news, of course.

They lay together in bed one morning. The alarm clock had just gone off, telling them to soon get up and prepare to go to work, but neither of them wanted to move. Dean snuggled closer to Castiel and spooned himself behind his mate; nuzzling into the white, downy-soft feathers, and hearing the angel purr.

Dean's hands moved over the angel's slightly swollen belly; caressing the skin and making Cas sigh contently.

"Mmm, I love feeling your stomach, Cas," Dean hummed into Cas' feathers. "Love that it's growing more and more with every day. Can't wait for it to be bigger."

"I don't look forward to the back pains, though," Castiel muttered.

Dean chuckled. "I know, but you'll manage."

"Easy for you to say, Dean, you're not pregnant."

"No, thank god," Dean laughed and urged the angel to roll over on his back. The angel complied, rolling over on his back, and Dean kissed him softly. The demon slowly started taking off their clothes and Castiel helped him; their lips never parting.

When their clothes were off, Dean moved down the angel's body; kissing his way down the angel's chest, swollen belly and down to his mate's hardened dick. Castiel moaned and grasped the sheets when Dean took him into his mouth; sucking him and swirling his tongue around just the way the angel liked it best.

Dean loved the soft sounds and moans that escaped Castiel while he pleasured him. His fingers circled the angel's wet entrance, feeling slickness escape from there, and Castiel gasped and bucked his hips. Dean smirked around his mate's dick and pushed his fingers into the angel's hole, searching for the most special spot inside.

"Ah, _Dean!_" Castiel gasped; bucking violently. He was especially sensitive in there lately, and Dean smiled with triumph when he got the reaction he was looking for.

He pulled off the angel's dick, earning a sound of protest from the angel, but Dean chuckled at him before leaning down to kiss Castiel's bared neck; sucking and marking it. Castiel hated when Dean sucked bruises into his neck because that meant he had to wear shirts that covered his neck if he wanted to go to work without being embarrassed by people staring. Dean secretly loved knowing that others would see his marks and claims on the angel.

Today, however, he didn't protest when Dean marked him there, he only whined and bared his neck more. Dean liked that.

Dean buried his hands in the soft feathers; touching the places that made Cas scream with pleasure every time, while he continued marking his neck. His tail moved restlessly behind him, and his half-sharp wings were spread out over them in a sign of dominance.

"Dean," Castiel gasped; hands clawing at Dean's biceps in annoyance. "Stop _teasing,_" he growled.

"Why? You need something, Cas?" Dean asked, grinning teasingly against the angel's neck.

"You know what I need, Dean," Castiel said, and Dean could easily tell that he was rolling his eyes.

The demon chuckled in amusement before leaning back slightly; looking down at his mate's spread out body and his beautiful, pregnant belly. His own cock was beginning to leak precome just from watching Cas lie like this. He suppressed his own arousal and wrapped a hand around the angel's dick, stroking it firmly.

Castiel whined and bucked into his hand, and Dean leaned down to kiss his neck tenderly while he stroked him and used his other hand to tease his wings. It didn't take long before Cas was writhing uncontrollably under him and was finally coming over Dean's hand. Dean stroked him through it and kissed him.

When they pulled away from the kiss, Castiel was gasping and staring up at Dean with bright, blue eyes.

Dean groaned at sight. His own cock was still hard and unsatisfied between his legs.

Castiel looked down at Dean's flushed cock before shifting on the bed and reaching forward to grab it. Dean followed Castiel's lead and moved his hips down so Cas could line his cock up with his prepared hole. The demon took over then and grabbed the angel's hips as he pushed into his body; feeling the tight heat give way and allow him inside. He groaned in satisfaction when he was finally inside, and he heard Cas gasp softly under him; still over-sensitive from his previous climax.

Dean growled and thrust forward, hard, causing Cas' body to rock upwards on the bed and the angel to gasp in surprise. The demon set a hard pace; thrusting into his mate with abandon, but still being careful not to hurt him or the baby. His hand found the angel's stomach and he touched it tenderly while he fucked into him; gasping from the pleasure of Cas' tight heat around him and the way Cas was accepting him.

"Dean, Dean, Dean," Castiel chanted, gasping, while Dean continued to hit his most sensitive spots inside with every hard thrust of his hips. The entrance to his uterus was right above the prostate, and it was over-sensitive due to his pregnancy. It was always more sensitive during a submissive's heat or his pregnancy, and he gasped loudly every time Dean hit it and his prostate with his cock.

"Fuck, Cas," Dean groaned. It turned him on to watch Cas be so lost in pleasure and him getting hard again already. He _loved _having sex with Cas during his pregnancy, because the angel was much more sensitive and responsive now, and his growing stomach was freaking sexy.

When Dean finally thrust especially hard into him and his sensitive spots, Castiel came again; crying out Dean's name and coming over his own stomach. The sight and the sudden tightness was more than enough for Dean to come over the edge too. The demon growled and bit gently into Castiel's neck as he came inside him. After a few moments he pulled out and let the rest of his come hit the angel's swollen belly; coating it with his seed and mixing it with Castiel's own come.

Dean collapsed next to Cas and turned off the second alarm clock when it went off. They gasped together, and Dean felt the angel stroke his half-sharp feathers lovingly while they both calmed down again.

"Fuck, Cas, the things you do to me…" Dean groaned and pulled the angel closer.

"Mmmhm," Castiel hummed and snuggled into Dean's chest. The demon's hand was touching his belly, rubbing their come into his skin, which made him twitch a little.

Suddenly Dean's hand stilled on his stomach, and the demon froze.

Castiel frowned and looked up at his mate. "Dean? What is it?"

Dean blinked at him before looking down at the angel's swollen belly again.

"I… I could have sworn I just felt it kick my hand," Dean said; eyes wide and staring in awe and disbelief at the angel's belly.

"Really?" Castiel gasped. He rested his own hand over his stomach next to Dean's. They waited a few moments, looking for any signs of movements until there was another, faint kick from inside. Castiel held his breath, excitedly, and Dean gasped in surprise.

They looked at each other and Dean's lips curled into a huge grin.

"It moved! Our baby moved," he grinned.

"Indeed she did," Castiel grinned back.

Dean pulled him in for a deep, possessive kiss. When they broke the kiss, Dean gave the angel a crooked grin. "I think she was complaining about me disturbing her sleep just now."

Castiel couldn't help but blush a little. "Yes, most likely. You weren't very gentle."

Dean laughed. "Well, she just has to put up with that."

Castiel smiled, amused, before snuggling into him again. Dean grinned and wrapped his arms around his mate, holding him close.

"We have to get up for work," Castiel murmured after a few minutes.

"Way to ruin the mood, Cas," Dean grumbled. Castiel chuckled at him before moving up from the bed.

They got up to prepare for work, ate a quick breakfast, took a quick shower, and left their apartment on time for work. Being late was not something that happened often, but it was something they would both rather avoid.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They had decided to join the birth preparation group which Charlie had recommended for them. The classes would provide them with further knowledge about the pregnancy, the birth, and how to take care of a newborn. Charlie was teaching the class personally.

Most people in the group were single mothers – people who had conceived a child with a random person from another species and were now alone to deal with the aftermath. People like that were especially exposed to racism from others, because they did not have a mate. People often saw them as whores who liked to sleep with whatever species they could get to, which was why they were more hated than human/demon or human/angel couples that stayed together – those couples were rarely exposed to racism and hate. Of course, angel/demon couples (which were extremely rare) were at the bottom of that hierarchy.

Even though Charlie was not a hybrid herself and did not have any hybrid children, she had a lot of experience with hybrid offspring, and was qualified to teach the class and take care of its members.

On a Wednesday after work, Dean and Castiel went to their first birth preparation and parenting class together. Not surprisingly they were the only angel/demon couple in the group, which had fifteen members in total. There was one other couple than them – a female angel and a male human. They two had joined the group because they had not felt comfortable in the 'normal' birth preparation group and had therefore switched to this one. The rest of the members were singles – mostly human women, but also three female angels, one male submissive demon and one female demon. None of them were expecting an angel/demon hybrid.

Everyone stared at Dean and Castiel in surprise and confusion when they entered, probably because they had never seen an angel and a demon together before, but Dean paid them no attention. They all went back to minding their own business soon afterwards, and it surprised Dean a bit that no one made a comment.

It was a bit odd for them to attend the class. Dean sat behind Cas on the floor the whole time; arms wrapped around the angel and his stomach, and caressed his wings sometimes. Castiel seemed pleased to have Dean close to him during the classes, because it was easy to tell that he was nervous and unused to the situation.

The first class was a general introduction to pregnancy and the birth, and which signs to look out for during the pregnancy. Dean found it rather interesting and informative, and he could tell that Cas was also pleased to have a few questions answered during the class. Charlie was being very funny and helpful to listen to, and her attention was on everyone in the class.

Afterwards, they walked home through the park. They hadn't taken the car because they both wanted to take a nice, long walk that day and enjoy some time together outside.

They walked side by side, and Dean held Cas' hand as they walked through the park; not caring that some people were looking strangely at them.

"It wasn't so bad, the class that is," Dean stated as they walked through the park which was sparkling with spring colors.

"No, it wasn't. I found it very informative," Castiel replied. "But I was surprised that so many people in this town are expecting a hybrid child without even having a partner."

"Yeah, I also found that a bit surprising, actually. I guess some people just find a member of the other species interesting during a night in town and then they forget the condom. You would be surprised at how often that happens. It's kinda gross, actually… not using a condom when you sleep around with so many different people." He grimaced at the thought. Dean had always used a condom back in the days, mostly because his father had strongly ordered him to do it. Now, he was pretty grateful to his dad.

Castiel chuckled. "I wouldn't know, I've only ever had one partner." He smiled up at Dean, who growled softly and pulled him in close to his side.

"Yeah, let's keep it that way," Dean smirked. Castiel laughed softly.

They walked a bit; looking at the children in the park playing with each other and chasing birds with laughing faces. When they reached the area of the park with the small shops, Castiel stopped.

"I'm sorry, Dean, but I really need the bathroom all of sudden," he said, looking up at Dean with an apologetic expression on his face which made Dean smile in amusement.

"Why? Is the baby pushing on your bladder, Cas?"

"I think so," Castiel murmured; rubbing his stomach unconsciously.

Dean laughed fondly. "Then go, Cas, don't apologize to me," he said, amused.

Castiel flushed slightly and hurried over to the public bathrooms.

Dean chuckled a bit and stood on the path, waiting for his mate's return.

He stood for a while, observing children and parents in the shops buying small toys and ice creams. He looked up when someone suddenly approached him. It was a young, brown-haired demon female wearing a tight, black dress and high heeled shoes.

"Dean?" the woman smiled; staring at him like she knew him. "Wow, I didn't expect to meet _you_ here. I thought you lived far away from this town," she grinned.

Dean blinked at her a few times before he finally recognized her. Her name was Malin, she was a demon girl from his neighborhood where he grew up. They had gone to middle school and high school together, and she was the girl he had lost his virginity to at the age of 15 after a school party. She had taught him most things he knew about sex, although they were more or less the same age, and she was the closest thing to a girlfriend he had ever had. He hadn't seen her since they finished high school almost five years ago, and she had been blonde back then.

"Oh, hi, Malin," Dean finally said and smiled awkwardly. He hadn't expected ever to see her again and he wasn't sure how to react.

Malin grinned and moved forward; pulling Dean into a tight hug. Dean was slightly surprised by the sudden hug, but he returned it and noted that she still wore her usual perfume. He used to like it a lot but now it just annoyed his nose; making him twitch it.

She pulled back and continued to smile at him. Her hand was on his arm, rubbing it slightly, and her half-sharp, feminine wings spread seductively while she continued to smile at him. She was way too far into his personal space, and Dean felt himself take a small step backwards and try to push her away; suddenly feeling very uncomfortable with her familiarity.

Malin didn't seem to take notice of his effort to get away from her, or maybe she simply didn't care.

"It's so good to see you, Dean! You have barely changed since high school. Well, maybe with the exception of few more delicious muscles and a more grown-up look," Malin grinned; eyeing him hungrily. "Still a stud, huh."

"Uh…"

Dean didn't manage to give her any reply before Castiel returned from the bathroom and approached them warily. The angel looked in confusion between them before he hesitantly approached Dean and stood next to him; eying the strange female demon carefully. His wings twitched behind him and he had a very guarded expression on his face. He had heard what Malin had said to Dean before he approached him, and he felt very unsure of the situation.

"Hey, Cas," Dean greeted him with a smile.

Malin, however, frowned at the angel when he approached them; staring at him like he was some annoying insect that had gotten between her and her objective.

"_Excuse me,_ angel-boy, I was talking to him," she snapped and glared at Castiel like she was offended by him.

Castiel flinched back, and Dean growled at her. He wrapped his arm around Castiel's waist; pulling his mate closer to his body, and spread out his wings as a warning; sharpening them.

"Hey, watch your tongue, bitch. Cas is my _mate,_" Dean growled and glared her down.

Malin stared back at him shock and disbelief.

"He's your—" she trailed off. She looked between them and searched their auras for a bond. When she finally felt the strong, pulsing mating bond between them and noticed Castiel's pregnancy, she reeled back in shock; eyes wide. "_Oh my god,_ you mated with an _angel?!_" she blurted; making several people look their way. "Dean _fucking_ Winchester mated with a _bitch angel?_ Are you fucking kidding me?! You always used to _hate _angels!"

Dean growled; loud and aggressively, and bared his teeth at her. "Look, _lady,_ you're the one that approached _me_ for no reason, so don't you fucking go bitch on me like that and just go back to whatever whore-hole you came out of! I don't give a damn about you anymore, Malin, our time is _long_ over." His wings were razor sharp now, and he stepped away from Cas in order not to accidentally hurt him with his feathers, which were currently pointing towards his former ex-'girlfriend' in front of him.

"Indeed it is," Malin answered, coldly, and turned on her heels before stalking away from them in anger.

"Bitch," Dean growled after she left. "Can't believe I used to sleep with that stupid bitch and other sluts like her," he muttered.

Castiel's face changed when he finally understood the situation – the girl was Dean's former sex friend.

"I don't really understand it either, Dean. She didn't even seem very nice."

Dean snorted out a laugh. "Yeah, I don't think anyone would understand. I guess back then it was just easier for me to deal with slutty bitches than with actual girl- or boyfriend material," he shrugged.

"That is quite sad, Dean," Castiel told him, sincerely, and looked at him.

Dean looked back at him; smiling a little. "Yeah, I know."

Castiel gave him a small smile.

"And you didn't honestly think I was flirting with her when you saw us, did you?" Dean asked, and searched the angel's eyes.

Castiel averted his eyes for a second before looking back into the demon's green eyes. "No, but I didn't really know what to think, to be honest," he admitted.

Dean placed his hands on the angel's hips; holding onto him firmly and looked into his eyes. "Cas, no matter how hot a girl looks or how much she tries to flirt with me, I would never seriously be interested. You ruined me too much to be able to look at another person like that again. But you know, I kinda like it when you're jealous because of me," he grinned, and curled his tail around the angel's leg teasingly.

"I was not 'jealous'," Castiel denied; snorting.

"Oh, I think you were," Dean laughed. "And I think it's time for us to go home now and have some heated pregnancy sex before another twisted bitch from my past shows up and ruins the mood."

"I agree, but no sex until after dinner," Castiel said; looking at Dean firmly.

"What? Why?" Dean pouted.

"Because otherwise we will never have dinner, Dean."

Dean snorted. "Sex is more important."

"Not to me," Castiel retorted and started walking.

"Fine, you win," Dean groaned and followed him. "Can't believe I'm being bossed around by an angel," he muttered, and smirked teasingly at Cas when the angel looked at him.

Castiel rolled his eyes and tried not to smile, and Dean grabbed his hand again as they walked home together; wings bumping into each other on purpose.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: This was sort of a filler chapter. I have kind of mixed feelings about it, but it hope it turned out okay. The next chapter is a Gabriel-chapter and should hopefully be funnier. I miss writing scenes with Jo and Gabriel, but I will try to have them appear whenever I think it flows with the plot.

iloveanime9251 was the beta for this chapter, so thank you to her :)

Thanks for all the support, everyone, I'm glad you seem excited about the baby :D I promise she will be adorable, hehe ;)

Please review :)


	13. Chapter 13

Mary had called them and invited them over to their house for the weekend, so on Saturday Dean and Castiel packed the stuff they needed and headed towards the Winchester house. They hadn't visited Dean's family since just after his birthday in late January, and Mary was getting impatient to see them again.

"Oh, there you are! Finally," Mary said, once she greeted them on the doorstep of the house. She pulled them in for tight hugs and wrapped her tail around Dean's.

"Sorry, mom, we've been kinda busy," Dean muttered into his mother's shirt before she let go of him again.

"That's your usual excuse, Dean," Mary pointed out, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but it's true."

Mary shook her head at him and turned her attention to Castiel. Her eyes travelled down the angel's slim body before looking at his slightly swollen stomach, which was a lot more visible now than it was last time she saw him. She grinned excitedly.

"Oh, you are beginning to show already, sweetie," Mary exclaimed, happily, and led the angel inside the house. Dean followed behind. "You look great, Castiel."

"Um, thank you, Mary," Castiel blushed, and followed her inside. He looked up when he spotted Sam in the living room, which Mary had led them into. "Oh, hello, Sam."

"Hiya, Cas," Sam grinned. He went forward and pulled his brother-in-law into a small hug before stepping back. "Wow, um, you're getting bigger," he said, stupidly.

Castiel blushed again; feeling uneasy with the sudden attention from Dean's family members to his stomach. "Um, not that much, yet." His wings flared behind him a bit in a nervous gesture, and he put a hand on his swollen belly unconsciously.

"Well, it's visible now."

"Of course it is, smartass, you didn't expect him to get thinner, did you?" Dean retorted, rolling his eyes at Sam.

Sam glared back at his brother, and Dean grinned teasingly at him before hugging him and entwining their tails afterwards.

Dean looked up in surprise when Jess suddenly appeared in the doorframe behind Sam; leaning against it and smiling at them.

"Jess?" Dean frowned.

"Yep, hello, Dean," Jess grinned and stepped forward.

Dean looked between them in suspicion. Castiel blinked at them and tilted his head slightly, while Mary grinned in the background as she watched Dean looking between them.

"So what, are you two together now or something?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

Sam blushed like mad and his half-sharp wings jerked behind him. Jess merely smiled and reached down to grab Sam's hand and entwined her tail with his.

"Yeah, I guess we are," Jess admitted, smiling, and leaned in to kiss Sam's cheek. The young demon's face went red like a tomato at being kissed in front of his family.

Dean blinked at them for a second before he burst out laughing. "Really? Wow, who would have guessed that my girl-shy brother got himself a _girlfriend._ Classic."

"Shut up, Dean," Sam hissed, embarrassed. He hated when Dean called him 'girl-shy' just because he found it embarrassing to confess his feelings for a girl – unlike Dean who had always been a ladies' man (but had never confessed feelings to a girl before).

"Oh, they have been together since just after your birthday, Dean," Mary told him and smiled. "See all the things you miss when you don't show your face here too often?"

Dean muttered something under his breath, and Jess smiled in amusement. She turned her attention to Castiel, who had been watching the scene with silent interest.

"I'm glad to see that your pregnancy appears to be going well, Castiel," Jess said and smiled at him. "How far along are you now?"

"21 weeks," Castiel smiled and rubbed his stomach..

"Wow, you're already about half-way through, then," Jess said, awed. "Do you know yet if it's a boy or a girl?"

Castiel shared a glance with Dean, before looking back at her with a smile. "It's a girl."

Jessica grinned excitedly, while Mary and Sam looked at him in surprise.

"Really? You went to the scan already?" Sam asked, looking between the angel and Dean.

"Yeah, I finally managed to drag Cas to the doctor," Dean said and wrapped an arm around the angel's shoulder. He felt the angel glare at him slightly but he ignored it with a grin.

"Oh, do you have pictures to show us, then?" Mary asked with excitement.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Of course, mom, you would kill me if we didn't."

"Damn right I would, young man," Mary glared. "Now, let's see those pictures."

Dean rolled his eyes at her one more time before getting the sonograph pictures from his bag. Everyone was excited to see them, and Mary seemed very pleased that the baby had a tail. The nature of the wings couldn't be determined yet, meaning they wouldn't know if the wings would be soft, sharp or which color they would have until the child was born. But to Dean and Castiel it didn't really matter what kind of wings their baby would have, as long as she was healthy.

They were still looking at the sonograph pictures at the dining table when John returned home from work. He was working Saturday morning and noon to be able to pay the extra bills on the house, and returned in the afternoon. When he saw them looking at photos, he came over to look as well, and Dean couldn't help but feel slightly nervous of his dad's reaction, even though he knew his father had accepted their relationship and the pregnancy already. But John seemed very awed by the pictures, and Dean could tell his father was also happy about the child having a demon tail – tails were very important to demons, and most demons preferred to have their hybrid offspring inherit this unique demon characteristic (although far most hybrids were demon/human hybrids).

"She looks soooo cute, I cannot wait to see her once she is born, I bet she's gonna be beautiful," Jess smiled. She squeezed Sam's hand under the table and brushed her tail against his.

"Thanks, Jess, we're also looking forward to it," Dean grinned and smiled at Castiel. "Now we just need you two to start a family, too," he said and looked at Jess and Sam.

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed; face redder than ever. Jess too blushed a bit and looked elsewhere.

"What? You, mom and everyone else were so busy telling _us_ to have a baby, so now it's_ your_ turn to hear it, Sammy," Dean retorted and stuck out his tongue at his little brother, who grumbled in response.

"Dean," Castiel scowled and pulled the demon's tail a little, not to the point where it hurt, but enough to make him straighten up. He didn't think it was alright for Dean to bother the young couple with such a thing already.

"What, Cas? It's revenge," Dean pouted, looking at him.

"They're still too young to have a child," Castiel pointed out, since both Sam and Jess were still only seventeen, turning eighteen soon. His hands rested on his pregnant bump, rubbing it gently.

Dean snorted and leaned back in his chair in defeat. He glared at Sam when his brother smirked at him; mocking him for Cas having the last word in their relationship.

Dean wished to point out to Sam that it was likely also Jess who had the last word in _their_ relationship.

Mary noticed their glares, and smiled. "My boys… they will never grow up." She ignored her sons' protests and turned her attention to Castiel, smiling at him. "Have you and Dean thought of a name for the baby yet?"

Castiel blinked at her. "No, we haven't…" He looked at Dean, who stared back at him with the same uncertainty in his eyes.

"Well, you should start thinking of a few names, and then pick the one that fits her the best once she is born," Mary smiled. "Picking a name that suits the child is very important."

"Just let them handle it on their own, Mary, they aren't children anymore," John grumbled and rolled his eyes.

Mary glared at him. "I am just giving them advice, John. I don't want it to end like it did when we had Dean – you refused to find a name for him until after he was born, and then it took you over a week to decide on a name, with the result that my parents had no idea what to call him until then. And it was the same thing when Sammy was born."

"It's Sam," Sam grumbled from across the table, but his parents barely paid him any attention.

"Well, I had to find a name that _fit _him – a _manly _name, and not some girly name like the ones you wanted to pick," John muttered, defensively.

"Girly?!" Mary exclaimed in protest. "They were not girly! They were perfectly normal male names! You silly _men_ and your obsession with _'manliness'_," she complained.

The two started a longer discussion again, making everyone around the table sigh and groan.

Dean rolled his eyes and buried his face in his hands in embarrassment over his parents. Castiel chuckled in amusement and rubbed the demon's inner thigh with his hand to comfort him.

Jessica was giggling in amusement as she watched her boyfriend's parents argue like an old married couple, and Sam didn't really know what to do with himself.

"Oh right!" Mary suddenly burst out in the middle of her and John's argument. Her husband stared at her with a frown when she suddenly broke their argument to burst out something randomly, and everyone looked up as she was about to say something. Mary turned to look at Castiel and said, "Your brother, Gabriel, is dropping by tonight. He called earlier."

Castiel frowned at her in confusion. "Gabriel is coming here?"

Dean also frowned in confusion, wondering why Gabriel should contact his mother about coming. The other angel had met Dean's family before, but only a few times, and it was unusual for him to show up at Dean's_ parents' _house.

"Well, we sort of asked him for his help about helping Jess prepare for her music exam," Sam explained, noticing their confused stares. "He plays the guitar and so does Jess, and she kind of needed help before her final exam in her music class, so I thought he would be suited to help her out." He looked at Jess who smiled back at him.

"Yeah, I could really use some help from a professional. I'm quite excited to meet him," Jess grinned.

"Well, that should be interesting," Dean snorted.

Jess chuckled at Dean's response. "I hear he's quite the prankster," she said, more a question than a statement.

"Yeah, just ask Sammy here – I still remember the first time Sam met Gabriel. Gabriel shook his hand with a static electric device attached to it, and Sam's hair and feathers stood out in all directions afterwards," Dean grinned and burst out laughing. He laughed even more when Sam gave him his worst killer glare.

Jess laughed too, and mocked Sam fondly when he simply continued to glare daggers at his brother. John shook his head and tried to hold back a laugh, while Mary grinned in amusement.

"Very funny, Dean. He's pulled pranks on you too, you know," Sam grumbled.

"Oh, not as bad as that one," Dean laughed.

"I apologize for Gabriel's behavior. He's always been like that, and I'm not sure where he got it from," Castiel muttered, embarrassed.

"It's alright, Cas, it was a bit entertaining, actually," Sam smirked, feeling relaxed after Jess entwined her tail with his once more.

Afterwards, Mary went to prepare dinner, which would be for eight people that night. Jess and Castiel assisted her with all the food that needed preparing.

Castiel got along very well with Jess, and he soon began to feel very comfortable in her presence. He was also slightly intrigued by the fact that she was a hybrid, and Jess seemed to sense his interest, because she began telling him about how she grew up and how some of the most fanatical full blood demons saw her as being less than them. She also told him that growing up as a hybrid was generally not a big problem – at least not to a hybrid like her – as long as one's parents were there to help one through complicated situations. Family and good friends were essential to a hybrid's well-being, especially to an angel/demon hybrid.

Although human/demon hybrids were much more common and more accepted than the rare, immoral angel/demon hybrids, Castiel found it informative to listen to Jess' own experiences.

Meanwhile, Dean and Sam were enjoying some quality brother time, while their dad cleaned the car. It was rare that they were together alone and the brothers enjoyed it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

At 5:40pm, Gabriel arrived at the Winchester house. Dean opened the door to face a grinning Gabriel, who wasted no time in pulling Dean into a breath-taking hug.

"Gah, Gabriel!" Dean gasped, as the angel squeezed him so hard he almost couldn't breathe. His tail moved in distress behind him and his feathers sharpened slightly.

"My loveliest, most awesome brother-in-law! How are you, Dean-o?" Gabriel grinned while he squeezed the hell out of the demon, who was a head taller and a lot more muscled than he was.

Dean's wings beat in distress until the angel let him go again and slapped his arm in approval.

"I'm quite fine, until my lungs got punctured just now," Dean gasped and coughed.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Wimp."

"Hey!"

Gabriel chuckled at him before noticing Castiel standing behind Dean; smiling at them both. Dean stepped aside and Gabriel smiled at the younger angel, warmly, and his eyes slowly travelled down his little brother's body, until they rested on his swollen stomach.

"_Oh my fucking god,_ my brother is turning into a whale!" Gabriel gasped, horrified, and stared at Castiel's stomach.

"Gabriel!" Castiel hissed; blushing. He hated when Gabriel made his sudden outbursts in front of everyone.

"What? You are!"

Castiel muttered something in annoyance and embarrassment, before Gabriel grinned and pulled him into a hug.

"Missed you so much, Cassie, we seriously need to see each other more often," Gabriel complained while he hugged him, and practically nuzzled into the younger angel's neck.

"Gabriel, stop that," Castiel muttered, blushing, and tried to push his brother off, who kept clinging to him. He was aware of Dean's intent stare and how the demon growled lightly as Gabriel buried his face in his neck – which still faintly showed a few traces of old hickeys, which represented Dean's claim on him. Gabriel seemed unaware of the marks.

Gabriel finally pulled back and looked at Castiel with a grimace. "You smell of Dean, Cassie."

Dean smirked smugly and Castiel couldn't help but blush a little.

Mary grinned between them. She had observed them from the entrance hall the whole time. "Welcome to our home, Gabriel. I'm glad that your visit collided with Dean and Castiel's visit as well."

"Thank you, Mrs. Winchester," Gabriel smirked and bowed humbly. Mary laughed at him, telling him to call her Mary, and invited him inside.

They followed Mary's lead inside when she urged them all to enter the living room instead of standing in the doorway. She closed the door behind them and they all gathered in the living room.

John came over to welcome Gabriel – they had met once before, and John didn't seem to have anything against the angel, although he had never particularly liked angels before. Dean was happy that his dad was changing his attitude towards Gabriel as well, because he knew it meant a lot to Cas that his brother was accepted by Dean's family.

Sam and Jess approached them to greet the guest.

"Hiya, Sammy-boy, I see you got yourself a hot girlfriend," Gabriel grinned when he saw Sam and Jess standing close together.

Jess didn't seem to mind the angel's boldness and simply seemed amused by the statement.

Sam blushed for a second before trying to keep a straight face. "Hey, Gabriel, I see you still look like you live in your mom's basement."

Gabriel barked out a laugh. "Yeah, except the fact that I don't have a mother – and I ain't living in Michael's basement, not even if you gave me a million bucks for it. That fucked up piece of clown feather ass can keep the basement to himself." There was a hint of a small growl in his voice.

Castiel flinched slightly next to him, and Gabriel gave his brother an apologetic look. They rarely brought up the topic of Michael, because neither of them wanted to remember the life they had before.

Dean wrapped an arm around Castiel's waist and stroked a few of his soft feathers in comfort, not caring that his family was staring.

Castiel relaxed and leaned into his mate's comforting touch.

"Clown feather ass?" Sam frowned, looking at Gabriel.

"Don't ask," Gabriel simply said; waving his hand nonchalantly. "Anyway…" he muttered, and slowly approached Jess, who looked back at him with an amused smirk. The angel stopped in front of her, smirking at her before taking her hand in his and pulled it up to his mouth to kiss it; wriggling his eyebrows lewdly, before letting go again.

Sam growled but didn't move, and Jessica laughed at the angel's gesture. "I thought you had a girlfriend? Isn't it wrong to be doing this to another woman, then?" she asked, playing along with the funny angel's show.

Gabriel shrugged. "Well, I hoped this would stay between us," he smirked.

It was obvious that the angel was merely joking around and was not being serious at all, but everyone couldn't help but feel slightly outraged and still pretty amused by his little show.

"Oh for god's sake," John muttered, rolling his eyes, and causing some of them to laugh.

"Well, and the rest of us," Dean replied to Gabriel's previous statement, and rolled his eyes at Gabriel's typical, embarrassing behavior.

"Well, damn," Gabriel grinned.

"Now, let's get serious again, guys. I think that Gabriel here would also like to view your fantastic pictures," Mary said and winked at Dean and Castiel, before she went back to the kitchen.

"Pictures?" Gabriel frowned and stared at them.

They pulled out the sonograph pictures again and showed them to Gabriel, who completely lost his mouth when he looked at them in awe.

"Wow," he said, stunned.

Dean couldn't help but smile proudly and rub Castiel's lower back gently.

"You actually went to the _doctor,_ Cassie? How on earth did you manage that?" Gabriel asked and looked his brother with a worried frown. He knew of Castiel's fear of doctors after what he had been put through in the past. Gabriel still blamed himself for not being able to protect his brother better back then.

"Dean took me there, and it was not so bad. The doctor was very nice, actually," Castiel replied and smiled at Dean.

Dean smiled back and continued to rub the angel's lower back and a few of his feathers.

"Huh, seems Winchester here is good for you, after all," Gabriel stated and looked over at Dean. "Sorry for wanting to punch your face the first time I saw you, Dean, but you _did_ just grope my brother back then and bonded with him against his will. If I had known you would turn out to be good for my brother, I might not have had that thought."

"Gabriel," Castiel whined, blushing.

"No problem, Gabe. I've also wanted to punch_ your_ face a few times before," Dean replied, grinning.

"Oh yeah? Good to know," Gabriel laughed and went to pat Dean's shoulder in approval.

Castiel smiled at their interaction, but couldn't help but roll his eyes at them.

Gabriel turned his attention back to the pictures, staring at them. He spotted what looked like a tiny tail and two strange bumps on the back. It was a bit hard to see it clearly in the picture, but Gabriel knew what they were. "Oh, she has a tail. And wings," he stated, stupidly.

"Yeah, she takes after me with the tail," Dean grinned and looked at Castiel.

Castiel smiled back at him and grabbed his hand, squeezing it.

"Yeah, as long as that's all she takes after you, Dean. Don't want her to have that big ego, she might end up getting fat from it, then," Gabriel teased, smirking.

"Look who's talking," Dean retorted, smirking back.

Gabriel burst out laughing again, and Castiel glared between them before shaking his head.

Castiel then looked over in the corner of the room where Jess giggled at them and Sam wrapped his tail around hers. They smiled at each other while their tails touched.

Castiel observed their tails entwine and felt a slight sting of jealousy inside of him because he wasn't able to do the same with Dean. Entwining tails was a sign of trust and mutual respect or love, and demons would only entwine their tails with the ones closest to them, and it was an important part of their culture.

It hurt Castiel that he wasn't able to take part in it, but he was glad that their child would at least have a tail.

Dean felt Castiel's sadness and noticed how the angel was staring at Sam and Jess' tails. He felt kind of sad too that his mate didn't have a tail, but it was something he had accepted a long time ago. He wrapped an arm around the angel's waist to comfort him, signaling to him through the bond that he didn't need to be sad about it.

Castiel leaned into his touch and sighed.

They ate dinner, and Dean noticed that Castiel seemed to have a certain thing for pickles – the angel never really liked pickles much, which was why it surprised Dean when the angel took them onto his plate. Mary seemed to have noticed the odd craving as well, and she smiled as she observed Castiel with his craving that he wasn't even much aware of himself. No one commented on it, likely because only Dean and Mary had noticed it. Dean didn't comment on it either, but he couldn't help but smile in amusement every time he watched his mate eat the food he used to dislike so much.

After dinner, Gabriel sat down with Jess in the living room to finally help her with her guitar skills. He taught her a few tricks to make it easier to play and to remember certain things, and the others listened as the brown-winged angel played one of his band's newest and most popular songs. Jess was very fascinated by his talent and how different he was when he was playing, and Sam didn't regret his decision to ask Gabriel for help, seeing how much Jess was inspired by the angel's talent and musical spirit.

Dean felt joy in the fact that Cas seemed very happy to have his brother around. He knew the two were close because they were the only family they had left – except for Michael, whom they didn't talk to. Gabriel too enjoyed being with Cas, and he would sometimes go over and pull his brother in for a hug for no apparent reason. Dean didn't protest – Gabriel wasn't a threat to him, after all. He could feel that Gabriel was less protective of Cas now and had let Dean take over that responsibility, and it made him quite happy that Gabe finally trusted him properly with the job.

It was a night full of family time, laughter, and social bonding – perfectly hiding any hints of more disconcerting events that were about to happen in the near future.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: Closing in on the dark person arriving, which should be quite a challenge to write about… I want it to be dramatic but not be dragged over too many chapters.

Ilovenanime9251 was the beta for this chapter again – I think she will beta every chapter from now on :)

Thanks for reading, please leave a review for me :)


	14. Chapter 14

Over the next couple of months, Castiel's stomach was growing bigger. It was now in the beginning of June and Castiel was 31 weeks pregnant – only a bit over two months away from having the baby. His cravings for weird food had increased and he had also started having mood swings, which Dean sometimes found rather amusing. He would get angry over nothing, suddenly start crying over a sad movie, or just be annoyed and grumpy for no apparent reason.

They had started preparing the one empty bedroom for the baby. Sam and John had helped Dean clean up the room, put on a new carpet and paint the walls. They had bought most of the furniture for the room so far, and had shopped for baby stuff, a crib, some toys and clothes. All the shopping and preparation had made them both excited and impatient to finally have the baby, but there were still a lot of things that needed to be done before she came.

Sam and Jess had both turned eighteen in May, and Gabriel had turned twenty-eight. Unfortunately, Dean hadn't been able been able to attend Sam and Jess' joined birthday party in mid-May because of his injuries.

Dean had had an accident at work in early May. It was an accident that wasn't supposed to happen and was caused by one of his colleague's carelessness. Dean had been working on the underside of a car and had asked his colleague to adjust the car jack which held up the car. Unfortunately, the car jack his colleague had put under the car previously was an old, damaged one, and it broke when the colleague adjusted it; causing the car to fall down on Dean and press on his chest. The car jack had still been holding up most of the weight, but the impact and the pressure had been enough to break two of Dean's ribs and bruise three other ribs. His left wing had also suffered a few bruises, but it wasn't anything serious. Rufus had called an ambulance and Castiel's number right away.

Castiel had never been more worried about Dean, even though the demon assured him he was quite alright. He had insisted that Dean rested all the time and shouldn't go to work until he was ready, and when he was home he always tried making his mate feel as comfortable as possible.

Dean liked that the angel worried about him, but he didn't like being in the position of being taken care of – he felt that _he _was the one that should take care of Cas now that his mate was pregnant and growing bigger every day.

Castiel had also refused to have sex with Dean while the demon was hurting. It frustrated Dean to no end, but he had managed to persuade Cas to limit themselves to hand jobs, blowjobs, Castiel's oil glands and Dean's tail, which were better than nothing, but he still missed the more intimate sex.

In June, Dean was getting better and the doctor had said that his ribs had healed already and that he was almost as good as new. It would still be a few days or more until everything was the same as before.

When Dean returned from the doctor visit, Castiel was already home from his work. He had taken the bus lately because Dean couldn't drive him (at least not when his injuries were at their worst), and he had never learned how to drive himself because he had never had a need for it.

Dean made a note to himself to teach Cas how to drive after the baby was born.

"Hey, gorgeous, I'm back from the doctor," Dean grinned when he entered the apartment.

Castiel was in the kitchen, cursing at the oven which was causing him trouble. His big, swollen stomach was getting slightly in the way when cooking, but he had gotten used to that now. He had started wearing maternity clothes two months ago because none of his former clothes fit anymore.

He looked up when Dean appeared and smiled at his mate.

"Did they heal already?"

"Yep, the doctor says I'm as good as new," Dean grinned and went forward to place his hands on his angel's hips, pulling him flush against himself. He leaned in and kissed Castiel's neck tenderly, who shivered in response.

"I'm very happy that you've healed, Dean," Castiel smiled. Dean pulled back to look at him.

"So am I," Dean grinned and winked at him, suggestively.

Castiel rolled his eyes. Dean's hands caressed the angel's swollen stomach, which was nice and big now and prevented him from standing closer to Cas, before stepping back and going into the entrance hall to take off his shoes.

Castiel observed as Dean kicked off his shoes carelessly, and let them be on the floor rather than inside the shoe drawer cabinet, which was right next to him. The demon was too tired to really care about putting his shoes in the right place right when he came home, and Castiel's narrowed his eyes at the small trail of dirt on the floor where Dean had walked. He growled in annoyance.

"Dean, I'm sick of telling you not to put your shoes in the middle of the hallway! I almost tripped over them this morning! And I am tired of all the dirt you drag in here because you're too lazy to clean your shoes outside on the mat. I feel like_ I_ am the one cleaning this place all the time, and I'm sick and tired of it because I can barely bend down and it makes my back hurt!" Castiel complained, his voice almost cracking at the end. He felt frustrated and angry, and suddenly his eyes started tearing up a little as all the frustration flowed around inside of him.

Dean stared at him in shocked surprise, eyes wide.

"Whoa, Cas, what's wrong?"

He understood the angel's frustrations with him being messy sometimes, but Castiel usually didn't give him _this_ kind of reaction, nor did he usually start tearing up about it.

Castiel stared back at him with a helpless expression on his face, and Dean's face softened a bit.

"Cas, are you having mood swings again?" Dean asked, smirking slightly in amusement.

Castiel's posture softened a bit. "I don't know, I guess so. I just suddenly felt very angry and frustrated," he muttered. He took a deep breath and his wings relaxed behind him.

"I'm sorry for being a messy-head, Cas, it's an old habit, I've never been a very tidy person. I'll try to improve, I promise, and I'll clean up after myself," Dean promised and went to throw his shoes into the cabinet right away. He would take care of the dirt on the floor afterwards.

"I know, Dean, and I'm sorry for what I said," Castiel sighed.

Dean chuckled and pulled Castiel close to his body again. "Don't be sorry, I deserve getting scolded every now and then. But I can't help but find your regular mood swings kind of amusing sometimes."

"It's not amusing," Castiel muttered, annoyed, "especially not with this stupid oven that continues to annoy me. I don't know what kind of idiot made it so confusing for it to obey my orders."

Dean laughed. "Getting owned by an oven, Cas?" he teased.

"That oven does not own me, Dean," Castiel frowned at him, puzzled. He glared when Dean barked out a laugh and ruffled his hair fondly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After having eaten dinner and talking about their day, they went to shower, separately, and headed to bed afterwards.

Tonight, Dean was excited to go to bed, because now he was finally able to have sex with Cas again. The angel had said he didn't want them to have intercourse until the doctor had said that Dean was healed, in fear that their activities might cause the demon pain or worsen his injuries. Dean thought it was ridiculous but he couldn't force Cas.

After they lay down on the bed and had gotten comfortable, Dean leaned over towards Castiel and spooned up behind him. The angel hummed and moved his wing so Dean would have better space behind him. They were both naked; the summer heat made it unbearable to sleep with clothes on.

Dean kissed Castiel behind the ear and caressed his soft wing. Castiel sighed and leaned into his touch.

But when Dean moved closer and his erection poked against Castiel's lower back, the angel tensed up and slowly pushed the demon away.

Dean frowned at him. "What? I've healed, Cas, I'm not going to get hurt."

"That's not it," Castiel muttered and looked away.

"Then what is?" Dean prompted, rubbing circles into Cas' shoulder as he waited for an answer.

Castiel hesitated a bit and averted his eyes. "I… I'm big, Dean. I look… fat. It's not very attractive." He stared down at his stomach, which was already twice as big as it was in March, and which was growing slowly every day. They hadn't had penetrative sex (only with Dean's tail) for over a month because of Dean's injuries, and his stomach had grown quite a lot during that time and it made him very self-conscious all of sudden.

Dean blinked at him, stunned. "'Not attractive'—" he repeated, before growling and pushed the angel over, making the angel lie on his back with the demon leaning over him.

Castiel yelped in surprise and stared back into Dean's eyes as the alpha demon pinned him on the bed.

"Cas, you are not 'fat', you are_ pregnant_ – there is a big difference. And second, you are freaking _hot_ like this; heavy and swollen with child – _our _child, which _I _put in you. Fuck, Cas, you're just as hot when you're pregnant as you were when you were thin and had a beautiful, flat stomach. Heck, I actually think I find you even sexier like this. So don't say that you are unattractive – you are big because you and I love each other, and because you allowed me to get you this way, and that in itself is sexy."

Dean's hand rested on the angel's stomach, possessively, and his eyes never left Cas' while he spoke.

Castiel stared up at him with his wide, blue eyes. "Dean, I…"

Dean growled and captured the angel's lips in a kiss. Castiel struggled at first but soon submitted; melting into the kiss and Dean's loving touch when the demon continued to pay attention to his stomach.

"Let me prove to you that you are still hot, Cas," Dean murmured against his lips.

Castiel didn't have time to reply before Dean kissed his neck and jugular, which made the angel shiver and gasp. The demon's hands roamed over his chest, shoulders, and finally to his belly. Dean growled against his neck as his hands travelled, possessively, over the soft skin on his belly. He trailed his teeth along the sensitive skin on the angel's neck, feeling Castiel's entire body tremble.

"Dean," the angel whined and bucked slightly.

Dean was pleased with the reaction, and he kissed his way down the angel's torso, feeling his mate shiver again, before reaching the heavy, pregnant bump. He kissed Castiel's stomach; feeling slight movements from inside that made him smile.

"She's moving, Cas," Dean grinned against his skin.

"I know, I can feel it," Castiel breathed and smiled.

Dean kissed the bump, tenderly, and Castiel closed his eyes and purred. The bond flared with Dean's love for their unborn child and his possessiveness over Cas and the baby bump.

Castiel sighed and leaned into his touch.

Dean leaned up to claim the angel's lips in a kiss again, and reached his hand down to circle the angel's entrance, which was slowly becoming wet. He teased a bit, making Castiel growl impatiently and try to push back on his fingers. Dean chuckled at him before pushing his fingers inside, scissoring and preparing him, listening to his moans. Then he pulled out his fingers and did the rest of the preparation with the tip of his tail.

Castiel gasped and bucked as the demon's tail entered him, and he clawed at Dean's biceps.

"_Ah,_ Dean, your tail!" Castiel gasped and mewled under him. He pushed back on the tail, letting it slip further inside and moaned when it hit his sensitive spots. The tail's spike-formed tip rubbed perfectly against him inside, and he loved it when Dean used it on him.

Dean chuckled and kissed him again. He liked that the angel was so eager for his tail, but he didn't let his tail have much action today because he was too eager and impatient to finally have sex with his mate again. It had been a month and his cock was already aching painfully with the need to be inside Cas.

Dean pulled out his tail and quickly replaced it with his cock; shoving into the angel's body in one smooth move. Castiel cried out under him, his wings beating on the bed.

"Fuck, Cas," Dean groaned and thrust into the angel, slowly, and watched his mate stare wide-eyed at the ceiling above them, mouth open in a silent moan. "I fucking missed this so much, you have no idea," he growled.

"I do have an idea, Dean, I missed it, too," Castiel gasped, and pushed back onto Dean's cock, urging him to move more. "Harder, Dean, I _need_ it," he growled, and dug his fingers into Dean's shoulders.

"Shit, Cas," Dean moaned and started to increase his thrusts. It was difficult to get a good angle in this position because he didn't want to crush the angel's stomach, and the bump was slightly in the way.

Castiel seemed to have noticed the problem too, because he groaned in frustration and gently pushed Dean off so he could turn around and get up on his hands and knees. The position was much better, but Dean was slightly disappointed that he couldn't look at his mate's swollen belly anymore.

He thrust into the angel again, loving how Cas made a keening noise and pushed back on his cock. The white wings spread out and lowered in submission as Dean thrust into the angel's body, hard and steady. Dean groaned and buried one hand in the soft feathers. Castiel cried out and his body trembled in response. His wings were extra sensitive lately, and Dean had taken advantage of that during his sick days.

He rubbed the sensitive oil glands, making Cas cry out in pleasure and oil leak from him. Dean loved the scent of the oil, and their bond reacted to him touching it and coating his fingers in it before rubbing it over a few of the angel's feathers, stimulating them further.

"Dean," Castiel whimpered.

Dean leaned down, his stomach and chest touching the angel's back, and bit at Cas' neck in a claim while he thrust hard into him. He felt Castiel accept the claim and moan, and the demon wrapped his arms around him to touch his belly.

"I love your pregnant belly, Cas, so fucking _sexy,_" Dean growled and rubbed his hands over the swollen skin on Castiel's stomach. He aimed for the sensitive spots inside Castiel and made the angel cry out again when he hit them. He kissed him behind the ear, his hands never leaving the pregnant belly of his mate.

"Dean, I can't… Feels so good," Cas moaned, grasping the sheets tightly. "I missed feeling you inside of me like this."

"Fuck," Dean groaned at the angel's words. He could feel his climax approaching and knew the angel was close, too. His teeth nipped at Castiel's neck as he felt the need to stake his claim on his mate again. "_Mine,_ Cas, only mine_,_" he growled, and thrust hard into the angel to prove his point. His hands rubbed the angel's stomach, possessively.

"_Ah! _Only yours_,_ Dean," Castiel gasped, and moved his wings up to brush against Dean's in submission and devotion.

That was enough to bring Dean over the edge. His wings pushed down against' Cas'; their feathers meeting and entwining with each other, while the alpha demon growled out his orgasm and came inside the smaller angel.

Castiel came, too; feeling Dean's seed enter him as the demon finally came, and feeling his hands caressing his heavy stomach lovingly. His knees almost gave out as he came, but Dean held him up and continued thrusting into him, slowly and gently, until his climax was over.

They collapsed on the bed afterwards. Dean took some tissues to clean his come off of Cas, and made sure the angel was comfortable before he pulled him in for a cuddle. Castiel sighed and nuzzled into Dean's feathers while the demon's softened wings wrapped around them, protectively.

Castiel hummed and enjoyed lying in Dean's arms and feeling his mate caress his skin and feathers lovingly. He closed his eyes and snuggled into Dean's warmth.

"Still think you're not attractive, Cas?" Dean suddenly asked. Castiel could hear the smirk in his voice.

"No… Your actions were rather convincing," Castiel muttered.

Dean laughed and pulled him closer. "Good, otherwise I would be a bad mate, wouldn't I."

"You're not a bad mate, Dean. You are everything I want in a mate," Castiel hummed against him. "With the exception of you being messy."

"It was a rhetorical question, Cas, you didn't need to answer it," Dean laughed.

Castiel smiled and leaned further into him.

"I'm glad I'm healed again. I've got a lot to make up for," Dean grinned.

Castiel looked up at him with a worried frown on his face. "I don't like when you are injured, Dean." He moved his hand over the demon's chest and ribs, and was happy that they were no longer looking bruised and sore. Dean was still as muscled as he always was, even though he hadn't been able to move as much for the past month.

Dean smiled at him. "Yeah, I don't like it either. But I was fine, really. Stop making it into such a big thing."

"You were in pain, Dean," Castiel pointed out, annoyed by Dean's attempt to be manly and try to wave off his injuries like they were nothing.

"It was nothing I couldn't handle."

Castiel rolled his eyes at him and prepared to sleep. Dean chuckled and rubbed the angel's stomach while he too lay back to sleep with Cas wrapped in his arms and wings.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day was Saturday, and they woke up late. Once again, Castiel was feeling grumpy in the morning, and was annoyed when Dean tried to make him come out of bed to have something to eat. Eventually, Dean succeeded in persuading Cas to get up and eat something. It turned out that Cas was quite hungry, despite him rather wanting to stay in bed.

Dean had just finished cleaning the table and putting plates into the dishwasher when the doorbell rang.

They looked at each other. They weren't expecting any guests this weekend, and wondered who could be at the door.

Dean dried his hands and went over to open the door. When he opened it, there was a police offer standing outside the door. The human officer looked up as Dean answered the door and frowned at him.

"Is there an angel named 'Castiel Collins' – born 'Castiel Novak' – at this address?" the officer asked; peeking inside, curiously. He was obviously confused by having a demon answer the door.

Castiel and Gabriel had both changed their last names after leaving Michael's house to make it harder for their brother to track them down. They had different last names now to make it harder for Michael and Lucifer to see that they were brothers by looking at their new names.

Dean frowned at him. "Yeah, he lives here," he said, uncertainly, and stared at the officer. "What's this about?"

"I will have to talk to Castiel about that, sir."

Dean snorted and Castiel appeared in the door, frowning at the police officer. Dean stepped aside but still kept a close eye as his mate talked to the officer.

"I am Castiel. What can I help you with, officer?"

The officer looked between them and Castiel's pregnant stomach, before sighing. "I'm here to bring you unfortunate news. Your older brother, Michael Novak, was killed in a car accident two nights ago. He was driving drunk. There were no other victims."

Castiel completely froze. He stared at the officer and didn't move.

"Cas?" Dean asked, worried, when the angel didn't move and simply continued to stare at the officer in front of him. He wanted to put a hand on the angel's shoulder for comfort, but Castiel flinched when he moved, so he decided against it.

The officer stared at Castiel with sympathetic frown. "I know your brother had a restraining order against you and your other brother, Gabriel, but nonetheless you will need to go to your family lawyer to look through his will. Your brother, Gabriel, has also been informed about the accident. Although you did not get along with your oldest brother, I'm still sorry to bring you this news."

With those words, the officer said goodbye and left.

Dean managed to pull Castiel inside again and close the door.

The angel continued to stare at the floor in silence.

"Cas… talk to me, man," Dean said, worried.

Castiel finally snapped out of it. He blinked a few times before looking up at Dean.

"I think… I would like to sit on the couch and watch something on TV. Will you join me, please?"

Dean blinked at him, confused, before nodding. "Sure, Cas, whatever you prefer."

Castiel nodded, gratefully, and they settled down on the couch. He cuddled against Dean and rested his head against the demon's chest while they watched TV. The sound of Dean's heartbeat was soothing, and the demon stroked through his feathers while they sat there, silently.

It was ten minutes later when the angel finally spoke.

"I've always hated Michael," Castiel said, voice like a whisper.

Dean turned his attention away from the TV and looked down at Cas, who continued talking.

"I wasn't happy growing up with him as my guardian after our parents died. The only thing that kept me cheerful was Gabriel. I always feared Michael – he was authoritative and violent sometimes, he has hit me a few times when I disobeyed him, but never _too_ violently. I'm not even sad that he is dead… Isn't it wrong not to be sad when your brother dies?" Castiel looked up at Dean, a sad and guilty expression on his face.

Dean's hand tightened around the angel. "No, Cas. Given the circumstances and how he treated you, it's not wrong that you aren't sad about it. Heck, I wouldn't be, either."

Castiel nodded and cuddled back against his mate. He rubbed his own stomach absently, feeling the baby shift inside of him, almost as if to tell him that Dean was right. Dean's hand joined his own on his stomach and he sighed.

They spent the rest of the day inside, talking and watching movies together.

Castiel was still slightly shaken. Not much because of Michael's death but because the dark things from his childhood and past were brought back to his mind again. He tried shaking them off and hoped that nothing else would come up to remind him of his darkest, most fearful memories again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: No dark person yet, but Michael's death was the trigger for the dark person to appear. I'm guessing most people can figure out by now who the 'dark person' is ;)

I know that Jess' birthday is on the same day as Dean's, but I first realized that recently, so I took the liberty to change her birthday and make in May instead – at least for this story. I made Gabriel's birthday be the 1st of April – I think it suits him to have a birthday on April Fool's Day XD

Thank you so much for reading, please review :)


	15. Chapter 15

A few days later, Castiel and Gabriel had gone to Michael's lawyer to sort out the will. It turned out that everything that Michael owned was left to them to share – the house and his money. They agreed to sell the house because neither of them wanted to go back to that place ever again, and they would share the money they would get for it.

Gabriel wasn't much affected by their brother's death, either. He was a bit more shaken than Cas because he was four years older and could remember Michael better from the days before he turned into a complete control freak, but he wasn't sad that their brother had passed away. Michael hadn't ever really been a brother to them, anyway.

They had used some of Michael's money to pay for the funeral, but they didn't attend the funeral themselves. They didn't want to meet any of Michael's twisted friends again, or listen to the priest's words about him.

Over the next couple of weeks, Castiel worked from home a bit more often because he had started getting a few back pains, and he was more comfortable at home while he was in pain. He still went to work some days when he felt better. He preferred his workplace rather than working at home, because he enjoyed the company of Anna, Andy and Samandriel, who had become his friends.

Castiel was now 33 weeks pregnant, and it wouldn't be long before he took time off work to go on maternity leave.

Dean was at work that day and Castiel was working from home because of back pains. It was always him who did the shopping because it was the only way to avoid confrontations with racists in the supermarket, and because he didn't trust Dean to buy the right products.

He left the apartment to head to the supermarket, which was only one block away. When he got there the supermarket was almost empty, because most people were at work at this time of the day. A few people stared at him and his heavy stomach, but it was mostly the kids who would stare. They also stared at pregnant women and other males, so Castiel didn't mind it much, although it did make him feel somewhat self-conscious to be stared at.

He was just collecting a few canned tomatoes from the shelf when he felt someone watching him. He turned around, quickly, but didn't see anyone looking at him, and the angel woman next to him was too busy making her little boy stop nagging her about potato chips.

Castiel frowned, looking around, and thought that maybe it was just his imagination.

He rubbed his stomach and groaned when his back hurt after having turned around. He felt the baby kick against his hand and he smiled, rubbing the spot gently.

Castiel left the supermarket and headed home with two bags. They weren't too heavy because he knew he wouldn't be able to carry them then. He liked being pregnant and be excited about the baby, but the back pains and his weakened body were just really annoying.

He had an uneasy feeling the whole way back to the apartment, and he couldn't wait to get home and shake the feeling off of him.

When Castiel reached his apartment floor, the door to Mrs. Price's apartment stood wide open and everything inside had been removed. Two men were busy painting the walls inside. He had heard that the old demon lady had been moved to an elderly home recently, and that her family was now cleaning out the apartment.

He couldn't help but feel glad that she was gone now.

"Oh, hello, Castiel, how are you doing?"

Castiel looked up to see Missouri standing in front of him, smiling.

"Hello, Mrs. Mosely," Castiel greeted her, and almost dropped one of his bags.

Missouri laughed at him. "Boy, you better get that inside before you break something."

Castiel blushed at his clumsiness. He went to his door, unlocked it, and had just opened it when Missouri spoke again.

"A storm is coming, Castiel. Dean's wings will shield you but the storm might be too strong for him to handle," she said, staring at Castiel with firmness and slight worry.

Castiel blinked at her. "What do you mean?"

But Missouri merely smiled at him and said, "Take care of yourself and your baby. Don't let anyone take it from you." And then she retreated into her apartment and closed the door.

Castiel suddenly felt very uneasy. He found the warning very odd and he wasn't sure how to interpret it. He entered his apartment and tried to convince himself that Missouri's words might not mean anything.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Castiel didn't tell Dean about what Missouri had said. Mostly because he knew Dean would overreact and demand answers from Missouri, and because he didn't want to take her words seriously. He was afraid that if he did he would only end up feeling fear all the time, and he didn't want that.

The next day Castiel and Dean went to the birth preparation class again. They went once a week and things were going pretty well in the class. They had talked to a few of the other participants and so far no one had been hostile towards them – probably because they were also 'outcasts' of society.

Charlie was teaching them how to change diapers on a baby by using dolls. Each person (even the two fathers who were present) was given a doll to practice on.

"Remember, the one that is slowest to complete the task and screws up the most times has to bring cake for the class next week!" Charlie reminded. She grinned at the participants who looked kind of lost when they were presented with the doll and diapers.

"Shit, this can't go well," Dean grumbled and fumbled to open the diaper.

The diapers were decorated with different animals, making them cute to look at.

Castiel stood at the small table next to him with his own doll, and glanced over at Dean.

"I don't think it's that hard…" Castiel said, and looked at the diaper with a frown. He kind of wished that Jo had let him practice diaper changes on Jason, because he had never tried this before.

"Son of a-!" Dean cursed when the diaper almost fell to the floor in his frustration to figure out which was side was the back and which was the front.

The demon girl on his left side giggled at him, and Dean turned to look at her. She had already put the diaper on her own practice doll, and seemed amused by Dean's lack of knowledge about diapers. She was a brown-haired girl, around 20 years old, her wings had nice feminine curves (a female demon's wing bone wasn't as muscled, and the feathers were slightly shorter and a bit more delicate than a male demon's), and she had a nice pair of breasts above her swollen stomach. She was exactly Dean's type from before he met Cas.

Dean looked away from her when Charlie spoke up again.

"C'mon! You're not gonna lose to a pair of diapers, are you, guys? Just follow the demonstration I just gave you," Charlie said and looked out over the class like a teacher in a school.

Most people had still not put the diaper on the doll, but after Charlie's outburst everyone hurried to finish the task.

Dean watched as Cas finally got the hang of it and pulled the diaper around the doll's bottom. He was glad his mate had figured it out, but he still didn't know which side was the front and which was the back.

Castiel seemed to notice his problem and said, "The animals on the front of the diaper face forward, and on the backside they have their backs turned to you."

Dean frowned and looked at the diaper once more. "Oh, you're right. You're a genius, Cas," he grinned and finally put the diaper around the doll.

Castiel smiled at him and looked back at his own doll. He couldn't wait until it was his own baby he was holding in his hands and not some doll.

"Okay, I see everyone is done now," Charlie smiled and walked around, looking at people's accomplishments. She stopped at Dean's table. "You were the slowest one, Dean, you owe us all cake," she grinned.

"Damn," Dean mumbled, and everyone in the class laughed.

Dennis, who was the other only father in the group, yelled over at Dean from the other end of the room, "Hey, Dean! Better not forget that cake, I think chocolate cake is liked by everyone in here!" He grinned and everyone else cheered in agreement. He and Dean got along pretty well during their classes.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Well, it'll be Cas who makes it, anyway. I don't even know how to bake a chocolate cake."

Castiel glared at him for putting the task on _him. _Dean smirked and brushed his wing against the angel's, teasingly. The others simply laughed and Charlie grinned at them.

Charlie made them practice a bit more until class was over. It had been a good and useful class, and afterwards Charlie pulled Castiel aside to talk to him about his pregnancy and back pains. She could see his discomfort and how he winced sometimes when he moved.

Meanwhile, Dean was waiting for Cas by the exit and said goodbye to Dennis and his angel mate when they went home. After having said goodbye, he looked up to see the demon girl from earlier – Michelle – approach him. Dean blinked at her as she stood in front of him, smiling, and she rubbed her belly absently.

"I have never seen a demon mate with an angel before. Is it not difficult with all the disapproving stares and the racism?" she asked, smiling at him.

Dean was taken a bit aback by her question. She had never approached him before.

"Yeah, I guess it is sometimes. But I don't really give a fuck what people think," Dean shrugged, trying to keep cool and not let it show how much it actually bothered him.

Michelle smiled. "I find it funny how demons who mate with angels are much more hated than the ones that mate with humans. I guess I should be glad that my baby's father is a human and not an angel."

Dean chuckled and Castiel came over to them. Dean noticed the guarded and jealous expression on his face as he approached.

"Hi there," Michelle greeted him, smiling.

"Hi," Castiel replied, shortly, and stared at her.

Sensing a sudden shift in the air, Michelle turned to leave. "I better go," she said, smiling between them before leaving the room.

After she left, Castiel turned to look at Dean.

"Why were you talking to her?" he asked, almost accusingly.

"Because she came over and asked me a question, Cas, is it illegal to answer?" Dean replied, frowning at him.

"But she's a demon. Like you," Castiel muttered. "I saw you looking at her in class…"

Castiel suddenly had a fear that it would be easier for Dean to be mated to a demon instead of with him. He couldn't help but feel strong waves of jealousy at the thought of someone else being with Dean – someone who could give him a better life without all the disgusted frowns and racist remarks.

Dean felt the Castiel's jealousy and doubt increase through their bond.

"Cas… I have eyes for no one but you, and I don't care that you're an angel and I'm a demon, I've told you that – and you being an angel is one of the things I love about you. I'd rather go through hell with you than to be without you. And you certainly don't have a reason to be jealous of that girl, gorgeous," Dean grinned and placed his hands possessively on the angel's hips. He couldn't help but be amused by the angel's jealousy caused by the pregnancy hormones.

Castiel blushed a bit. He usually hated being called 'gorgeous' by Dean because it made him embarrassed, but now he didn't mind it – it was reassuring to be called so.

"Good, because you're _my _mate, and I don't want to share you with anyone," Castiel muttered, growling a bit. He grabbed Dean's tail, which was moving next to his leg, and held onto it possessively.

Dean laughed fondly at him. "You won't have to, Cas, I'm yours." He put his hands on the angel's heavy stomach and heard his mate purr. He smiled and kissed Castiel's forehead, and rubbed the baby bump tenderly.

"I see hormones are causing some jealousy here," Charlie grinned and approached them.

They turned to look at her, but Dean's hand never left the angel's stomach.

"Yeah, Cassie here is being silly," Dean smirked and looked at his mate.

Castiel glared at him for calling him by the name that Gabriel always called him by. He blushed a bit also, because it was true that he was being silly – he knew that Dean was loyal to him, but he couldn't help but be jealous when he saw him talking to female or another submissive.

"It's quite normal, Castiel, don't be embarrassed," Charlie smiled. "I gotta lock this place up now, so I'll see you guys next week, alright? And Castiel, you better follow my advice if you want your back pains to get better."

"I will," Castiel smiled.

They left the room and headed home, looking forward to their next lessons with Charlie.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day Castiel's back pains were better and he decided to go back to his workplace. He was glad he could work from home also and do the paintings and smaller art and craft assignments he had been given. His boss had told him to take a break from the sculpture work because of his pregnancy – he didn't want him too close to the dust or having to stand on a ladder to reach the higher parts of some of the sculptures. Castiel didn't mind, although he quite enjoyed working with the sculptures, but his child's health had first priority. He was glad his boss (who was an angel) had taken the news of his pregnancy well, although it took him a while to process the fact that Castiel's mate was a demon.

He was working on painting some small porcelain figures together with Anna, when Andy and Samandriel approached. It was late, already past 8pm, but they had to work late because they were behind with their schedule. Everyone else had gone home already.

"Hey, guys," Andy greeted them as they approached. "Wanna head to the cafeteria to get something to eat? Samandriel and I are getting rather hungry."

"Sure, I'd love to go, I'm starving," Anna smiled and put her things aside. She looked at Castiel, who seemed a bit hesitant. "What about you, Cas? Will you join us?"

Castiel pondered for a moment. "No, I think I better not eat anything. I have a weird feeling in my stomach. You may go without me, I'll be fine." He smiled at Anna, who seemed hesitant to leave him behind alone.

"You sure?" she asked, worried. When he nodded, she stood up and looked at him. "Alright. We'll be in the cafeteria if you need anything."

"Yeah, and get better soon, Cas," Samandriel smiled, feeling sympathy for the other angel's discomfort.

"Thank you, Samandriel," Castiel smiled back.

He said goodbye to them as they left for the cafeteria; leaving him alone in the big warehouse-like building with the white floors and high to the ceiling. He felt a bit uneasy and uncomfortable at being alone in such a big, quiet place, which was usually full of people. Now, it was just empty and silent. The cafeteria was located in a different building next to this one and it took a minute to walk there, so he was truly alone in the building.

Castiel turned his attention back to painting the delicate porcelain figure. It required a lot of concentration because of the small details, but Castiel was sitting comfortably in the chair and lost himself in his work. He hummed absently, looking forward to finally be done and go home and rest on the couch together with Dean. His mate knew he was working overtime, and Castiel would call him as soon as he was done working so Dean could pick him up.

Castiel was so caught up in his work and his thoughts of going home soon, that he barely noticed someone approaching him from behind.

When he suddenly felt a presence behind him, he froze.

He could feel the hairs in the back of his neck stand up, and his wings tensed. There was a dark aura behind him and he was almost too afraid to turn around and face it.

The angel slowly turned his head to look at the threat behind him.

He looked around and saw none other than Lucifer standing behind him, looking at him with a smug smirk; all calm and cold as always.

"Hello, Castiel," Lucifer spoke, looking at him.

Castiel's eyes widened in fear.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: I'm sorry about the cliffhanger, I really am, but it creates a good dramatic atmosphere… XD; I promise I will do my best to update again soon.

So, the dark person is Lucifer. I think they'll deal with him for another 4-5 chapters.

Thanks for reading, please review :)


	16. Chapter 16

"Hello, Castiel," Lucifer spoke, looking at him.

Castiel's eyes widened in fear.

"Lucifer," Castiel breathed with a tremble in his voice. He got up from his seat, fast, and quickly backed away from the larger angel, who looked at him like a predator looks at its prey. His lower back hit a wooden table behind him, and he hurried to get behind the table; hiding between it and the stronger angel in front of him.

"Aww, Castiel, there is no need to be so scared of me. We're good friends, remember?" Lucifer commented on his behavior and continued to stare at him, calmly.

His calmness made Castiel feel even more uneasy.

The other angel still looked much the same as before – he was 12 years older than Castiel, and his wings were large, golden, and more muscled than Castiel's own.

"You were _never_ my friend," Castiel hissed. Fear and panic took over; he could feel his heart racing inside of him and his body sweat.

Lucifer didn't reply, he simply let his eyes travel down Castiel's body while the smaller angel continued to hide behind the table. His eyes darkened when they landed on the heavy, pregnant belly, which was without a doubt seven months pregnant.

"You know, I was quite surprised when I saw you again and saw that you were _pregnant._ I did not expect that," Lucifer spoke and circled the table.

Castiel walked the other way around the table, keeping a distance between him and Lucifer and never let his eyes leave the threat in front of him.

"I was even more surprised to learn that your mate is a _demon,_" Lucifer continued, stopping. There was a hint of disgust in his voice. "Is that why you shop alone, Castiel?" He tilted his head, studying the smaller angel.

"You were spying on me?" Castiel asked, suddenly feeling even more afraid at the thought that Lucifer had observed him for a while now.

He needed to get out of there, _now. _

He tried to signal his distress to Dean through the bond; begging him to come here as soon as possible. He felt a small reaction in response and he knew his mate had felt his call. Dean would be here soon.

"Well, I had to find out what had happened to my potential mate, and I certainly didn't expect him to have mated with someone already – much less to a vile, disgusting _demon,_" Lucifer spat, growling. He snarled and launched forward, grabbing the edges of the table between them so hard that Castiel could almost hear the wood give in.

Castiel flinched back violently, eyes wide.

"Tell, me, Castiel… Do you enjoy being with your mate? Does he you happy? Do you spread your legs for him like a good bitch, and does he make you scream out loud in pleasure when he fucks you into the mattress and fills you up good with his _demon seed?_" Lucifer growled, spitting out the last words. His wings spread in aggression and he glared at the smaller angel in disgust, while he slammed his hand down on the table in anger, almost making one of the legs of the table break in the process.

Castiel flinched back again, and his hands covered his pregnant stomach protectively. He stared at Lucifer in fear and shock. "You have no right to ask me that."

"Damn right I do! You were supposed to be _mine,_ Castiel, not his!" Lucifer growled in aggression.

"I will _never_ be yours!" Castiel growled back, his wings flaring behind him.

Lucifer stared at him before slowly straightening up; regaining his former, calm posture. "Well, I guess I just have to reeducate you, break your bond with the demon and get rid of that _abomination_ you're carrying in your womb. It's no good to anyone, anyway."

Lucifer knocked the table over with his hands – the paint boxes on it flying everywhere – and Castiel's eyes widened in panic as there was suddenly nothing between him and the threatening alpha angel in front of him. He quickly backed away when Lucifer slowly approached him; a smug smirk covering his face as he eyed Castiel like prey.

Castiel kept signaling to Dean through the bond that he was in danger and that the demon should come soon, but he didn't know _when_ Dean was going to be here. It could take twenty minutes to drive from home to his workplace.

There were only two things Castiel could do to protect himself from Lucifer – he could either run (but Lucifer would just catch up to him fast), or he could deliver a hard blow to the larger angel with his wing. The wing bone was hard and could cause a lot of damage if it collided with someone's head, but it was very painful for a submissive or a female angel to use their wings in an attack – their wings were much more sensitive than a beta or an alpha male's. But he might not have a choice. Castiel knew he had to do everything in his might to protect himself and his unborn child – he could not let anything happen to her, even if it meant hurting himself in the process.

Adrenaline and fear pulsed through Castiel's body as he kept backing away from the other angel.

"C'mon, Castiel, you don't really want to be with a demon… They are such selfish, controlling beings who only care about themselves. You would be much happier with an angel who is the same species as you, who understands your culture and your body, and whom you could give _angel children,_" Lucifer spoke, approaching Castiel like he was a cornered animal – which he kind of was.

"Don't come near me!" Castiel growled, his wings and feathers spreading aggressively, but their softness did not really make them a threat. He wrapped his arms around his stomach again, protectively. His only thoughts were to make sure Lucifer would not have the chance to harm his baby.

Lucifer laughed at him before suddenly moving forward and reaching out, trying to grab Castiel's arm, but the smaller angel was faster – he growled and delivered a hard blow with his wing, directly to Lucifer's temple.

The larger angel fell to the ground with a loud thud, moaning in pain and temporary disorientation. He had not seen the attack coming.

Castiel's felt a sharp, aching pain shoot through his wing, making him gasp and slump down on the floor. His body was in a state of alert and defense, and suddenly there was a strong pain in his stomach. He gasped again and wrapped his arms around his stomach, trembling.

Meanwhile, Lucifer was regaining consciousness and slowly got up. He growled in anger and glared at Castiel, who was in too much pain to move.

"You little—" Lucifer snarled and raised his fist at him, and Castiel quickly looked away, fearing the pain that would come when Lucifer hit him.

But the pain never came.

Lucifer was interrupted by Dean, who snarled in aggression as he threw himself at the dominant angel; throwing him back onto the ground and punched him, hard.

Castiel stared, eyes wide, at the scene and at how Dean's feathers were sharper than ever and standing out in all directions, and how he kept punching at the angel under him.

Another sharp pain in his stomach left Castiel moaning in pain and clutching his pregnant belly. He feared that something was wrong with the baby.

After Dean had thrown a few punches, Lucifer snarled and shoved him off with a strength that took Dean by surprise. The demon was thrown back but he quickly got to his feet again, facing the golden-winged angel who had also gotten to his feet by now.

Lucifer was bleeding from his head because of Castiel's blow and Dean's punches, but he barely seemed affected by it, except for appearing a bit dizzy and disoriented. He wiped blood off his chin with the back of his hand and glared at Dean.

"Oh, the demon mate to the rescue, huh. I had hoped it would take you longer to get here," Lucifer sneered.

"I don't know who the fuck you are, but stay the _fuck _away from my mate!" Dean growled, low and threatening. He bared his teeth at the angel as he stood facing him with clenched fists and razor sharp feathers. He was _furious._

Lucifer laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry, Dean, but I had my eyes on him first."

Dean frowned at him in confusion, before finally realizing that this angel was most likely Lucifer, whom Cas had told him about.

Suddenly, Lucifer attacked him again, punching Dean in the face and tackling him to the ground. Dean snarled and swung his wing at him. He managed to cut Lucifer's thigh and stomach with his razor sharp feathers, and the angel reeled back in pain before ignoring it and attacking again. And then it was all punching, kicking, snarling and growling, and trying to get the upper hand in the fight.

Meanwhile, Anna, Andy and Samandriel had returned from the cafeteria. As soon as they saw the scene in front of them and how Castiel was sitting on the floor, clutching his stomach, they hurried over to help him.

"Cas!" Anna exclaimed in panic and worry. "What's wrong?" she asked, kneeling beside him.

"I don't know… It _hurts_," Castiel gasped. He looked at her with fear before turning his head to look at Dean again, who was still fighting Lucifer. Anna tried to comfort him – both because of the pain and his concern for Dean.

Andy and Samandriel knew better than to interfere with the fight, but it didn't take long before it came to an end.

Dean was knocked to the ground by Lucifer, who was stronger than any angel he had fought before. He groaned in pain when he felt his left wrist ache at the impact, but he managed to block the next punch that the angel tried to throw at him. He snarled and punched the angel back, hearing something crack when his fist collided with the angel's jaw.

Lucifer was thrown back by the punch. He was just as exhausted and hurting as Dean was.

The two glared at each other, bleeding and panting, until Lucifer straightened up. He looked at Dean and then over at Castiel, who was still in pain. Then he looked back at Dean and snarled, "This isn't over." He stalked out of the place, limping in pain.

Dean sighed, relieved that the threat was gone – for now. His entire body was sore and aching, and he knew he was bruised and bleeding all over, but nothing seemed to be broken at least.

A pained gasp brought him out his thoughts and he hurried over to Castiel, who was still clutching his stomach in pain.

"Cas, what's wrong?" Dean demanded, worried, and kneeled beside him.

"I think he's going into early labor because of the trauma," Anna explained. "He cannot give birth yet – it's still a few weeks too early. He needs a hospital, _now,_" she added, urgently.

The doctors would be able to make the early labor go away so he could carry the child to full term. An early birth was complicated because it could cause permanent medical problems in the child – especially with hybrids, who had the genes of two different species and needed to be carried to full term to be sure they would develop correctly.

"Shit, help me get him in the car," Dean said and went to help Cas on his feet. The angel winced and clung to Dean; relieved that his mate was alright and that he was saved. Dean murmured words of comfort in his ear and rubbed his back.

"You cannot drive in your condition!" Anna exclaimed.

Dean was about to protest when Andy intervened.

"I'll drive, just get him in the fucking car," Andy growled.

Everyone seemed to agree, and they hurriedly helped Castiel outside and into the Impala, which Dean had parked just outside before hurrying inside to help Cas. He was too concerned about getting Cas to the hospital to really care that a complete stranger (a stranger to him, at least) was driving his car.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The drive to the hospital seemed to take ages, although it was only eight minutes away.

They rushed Castiel inside, who almost couldn't stand up from the pain. The doctors quickly tried to stabilize him and make the contractions go away. The baby wasn't ready to be born yet and the doctors did everything they could to prevent an early birth.

Dean was out of it from worry. He kept pacing around the hallway outside while the doctors took care of Cas. He was frustrated that he wasn't allowed inside, especially since his mate was uncomfortable with doctors and hospitals.

Anna, Andy and Samandriel stayed at the hospital, trying to calm Dean down and support him. They too were concerned for Castiel and the baby.

A nurse approached him and offered him to take care of his injuries and Dean let her.

He had a split lip, bruised ribs (again), a strained wrist, and several cuts and bruises all over his body and face. It wasn't something he hadn't tried before but it still sucked. He was just glad he had been downtown to buy some stuff when he suddenly felt Castiel's signal of distress through the bond. It hadn't taken him long to drive there and he had arrived on time before Cas got hurt, thank god.

Lucifer had been a lot stronger than he had anticipated. He had never had an opponent that strong before, and it scared Dean that he hadn't been able to defeat him and protect his mate properly.

Finally, Dean got the news that the doctors had managed to prevent an early birth. It was better for the baby to be born on time rather than almost 10 weeks early.

Castiel was still lying in the hospital bed when Dean entered the room. He looked exhausted.

He looked up when Dean entered and his face lit up. "Dean," he smiled.

"Cas," Dean breathed and pulled the angel into a hug and kissed him. His hands were all over the angel, checking if he was unharmed. His left wing had a bruise and messy feathers after he had attacked Lucifer with it, but otherwise the angel seemed fine.

"Dean, I was so scared. He wanted to hurt the baby, I couldn't let him," Castiel spoke, tears appearing in his eyes as he remembered the fear he had felt when Lucifer tried to harm him and his child.

"It's okay, Cas, you did good, the baby is fine," Dean soothed him and stroked his feathers to comfort him.

"I'm so glad you came," Castiel muttered, and leaned his forehead against Dean's, closing his eyes.

Dean's wrapped an arm around the angel, protectively. "I'll always come when you call, Cas. I'm glad you and the baby are alright. Did the doctors hurt you?" He pulled back to look at Cas.

"No, they were comforting me the whole time," Castiel answered, smiling a bit.

Dean sighed in relief and looked down into his lap, closing his eyes.

Castiel cupped his cheek and made Dean look at up him once more to check him for injuries. He winced when he saw the bruises covering his mate's face, hands and arms, and knew the rest of his body was likely also bruised. He let his thumb travel over Dean's split lip and his cheek, worried.

"Cas… I'm alright, it'll heal. You don't need to worry about me," Dean smiled and grabbed his hand gently.

"Lucifer is still out there," Castiel whispered and trembled.

"Hey," Dean said, grabbing Castiel's shoulders and tried to soothe him. "I'm gonna ask my parents to let us stay with them for a while, okay? You'll be safer in a house with more people around, and I have to go to work again next week… My family will protect you and the baby if that jackass shows up again."

Castiel nodded, relieved, and Dean kissed him.

Anna, Andy and Samandriel came inside a bit later to see how Castiel was doing. He was grateful that they had helped and had stayed at the hospital to see him. They left again after half an hour.

The doctors wanted to have Castiel stay the night at the hospital to make sure the baby was alright and that the contractions had gone away. Dean persuaded them to let him stay all night as well to make sure that Lucifer wouldn't show up again to hurt Cas.

The police had come to ask questions and they had told them what happened. When Castiel told them about Lucifer from the past, they told him that the other angel had recently been released from jail after he had raped and brutally beat up four angel women and two submissive males five years ago. He also had been accused of having tried to purchase a young, male submissive angel online once, but the police never got enough evidence to make a case. He was on parole now and if the police caught him, he was in for a long time in jail for violating his parole.

Neither of them were comfortable with the thought that Lucifer was still out there, planning his next move to tear Castiel away from Dean, but Dean would do whatever it takes to make sure that Lucifer's plans would not succeed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: The fight against Lucifer has finally begun :D He's quite twisted in the head in this story.

I hope you liked the update. You will see what kind of trouble he will cause them soon.

Please review :)


	17. Chapter 17

After Castiel was released from the hospital, Dean drove them to his parents' house so they could stay there until the Lucifer threat was over. He wasn't comfortable with leaving Castiel alone in their apartment while he was at work, and he couldn't take more time off work than a few days, otherwise he could risk his job. Castiel had called in sick after the incident, and his boss had allowed him to take time off until his maternity leave was over.

Castiel had told Dean about Missouri's warning. At first Dean was slightly angry and offended that the angel hadn't told him sooner, but he could understand Castiel's motives for not telling him about it. They still wondered how their neighbor had known about Lucifer beforehand, but they were too stressed to really bother thinking too hard about it.

Dean had called his mother and told her what had happened, and Mary had told him to drive to their house as soon as possible. He had also called Gabriel to tell him about the incident, and the angel said he'd drop all his plans and drive to the Winchester house as soon as he could to meet them there.

When they arrived, Dean helped Castiel out of the car and up to the door. The angel had back pains again and he was still a bit shaken by the incident yesterday. His body felt tired and sore.

"Oh, there you are! Come inside and rest, the both of you," Mary said when they arrived. She helped Castiel inside and she winced when she saw Dean's cuts and bruises.

John came over when they entered the living room, and Mary helped Castiel to sit down on the couch while Sam hurried to get some pillows to support the angel's back. Jessica was there as well, and she seemed pretty freaked out by what had happened.

John eyed Dean and took in his bruised appearance. He still had the split lip and bruises on his cheek and jaw from the punches, and he walked with a slight limp.

"How does the other guy look? Hopefully as bad as you, after what he did," John asked, growling a bit. His fist clenched in anger at the thought of someone trying to hurt his son and his mate.

"Yeah, he looks much like me after I was done with him. But I'm telling you, dad; I've never met such a strong angel before," Dean replied and growled in frustration.

"Really? That strong?" Sam asked as he came back with extra pillows for Cas.

"Yeah…" Dean muttered. He was still frustrated that he hadn't been able to defeat Lucifer in the fight and that the angel was still out there.

"Don't blame yourself, Dean, you did the best you could," Mary said. "You two can stay here as long as you need. We'll figure out how to deal with this problem."

"Thanks, mom," Dean smiled, before going over to the couch and sitting down next to Cas. The angel leaned against him, resting his head on the demon's shoulder and tried to get comfortable with his back. Their wings were squeezed between them and the couch, but it wasn't painful.

Not long after, Gabriel finally showed up.

He wasted no time in rushing over to his brother, kneeling in front of him beside the couch and tried to check if he was okay.

"Fuck, Cassie, are you okay? Did that son of a bitch hurt you?" Gabriel growled, and continued to check Cas for injuries.

"No, Gabriel, I'm fine. Dean saved me," Castiel said and tried to make his brother stop checking on him. He was glad his brother had come, though.

Gabriel sighed in relief. He got up on his feet again and looked at Dean. "Thanks for protecting my brother, Dean. I don't even wanna know what Lucifer would have done to him if you hadn't shown up."

"No problem, Gabe, but that guy was…"

"Strong?" Gabriel finished for him. He snorted. "Yeah, no kidding, Lucifer was in the military once, so he knows how to win a fight – I'm surprised he didn't beat _you_ down more than he did."

"Takes more than such an asshat to beat me down," Dean growled.

Gabriel chuckled. "You sure you're okay, though? Looks like he punched you into next week."

"Yeah, I'm fine… just a little sore. I'll get over it soon," Dean shrugged.

Castiel looked up at him, worried, and placed his hand on the demon's thigh for comfort. Dean leaned into his touch and the bond flared with emotions.

"I still don't understand how Lucifer could find Castiel – didn't you guys change your names and everything?" Sam suddenly asked, looking between them with a frown.

Gabriel sighed. "Yeah, but if I know Lucifer right, he probably bribed one of the lawyers or their secretaries for our personal information when we went to work out Michael's will a couple of weeks ago after Michael died. He likely knew we'd go there after his death, and he can be quite manipulative and persuading…"

"Clear signs of a psychopath," Dean muttered with a low growl.

Dean's hand rubbed Castiel's belly protectively, feeling their baby move inside. It made him smile and Castiel purred softly against him. They were both glad that the doctors had prevented an early birth – they wanted the child to be as healthy as possible.

Dean had taken the day off work but he needed to go back to work again next week when his body had healed a bit. He had had too much sick time to take more time off work.

Gabriel, who was supposed to have a small tour with his band and have a few concerts at clubs, had cancelled all plans and said he would stay for the weekend and help support them after the incident. He was the one that knew Lucifer the best, so Dean thought his knowledge of him might be useful as well.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After hearing about the incident, Jo and Tom – who now lived in the same town as Dean's and Jo's parents – dropped by to see how they were doing. They hadn't seen each other for nearly two months since Jo and Tom had moved.

The Winchester house was getting crowded with visitors, but Mary didn't seem to mind. John, on the other hand, found the crowd extremely confusing.

They all gathered in the entrance hall and dining room to greet the extra people who came to the house.

When Jo saw Castiel, she immediately pulled him in for a hug.

"Oh my god, I'm so glad you're alright!" Jo spoke, hugging him. Castiel returned the hug, and Jo pulled back to look at him, her eyes resting on his heavy stomach. "And you've gotten as big as a whale," she grinned.

"I told you so," Gabriel whispered to Cas smugly, who pushed him away and glared at him; annoyed by his brother making fun of his size. Gabriel laughed and went over to greet Tom instead.

Jo grinned at the interaction, before getting more serious. "How are you doing? I heard you went into an early labor…"

"I'm fine now, thank you. The doctors helped me," Castiel answered, smiling a bit, and rubbed his belly absently. He was still shaken by the events and the fact that Lucifer was still out there, but he tried to keep calm in front of his friends and family. Their presence helped make him feel safe, and Lucifer would never come into the house while it was this crowded.

Jo smiled at him before picking up Jason, who was crawling around next to her feet. She pulled him up into her arms and the boy giggled and leaned into his mother.

"He is getting bigger," Castiel stated, slightly awed.

"Yep, and he's getting naughty. He steals my stuff and hides them," Jo said, looking at her son. "You naughty little boy!" she growled, teasingly, and nuzzled into Jason's chest who laughed in response.

Castiel laughed softly, and Dean approached them and wrapped an arm around his mate's waist. The demon looked at Jo making Jason laugh and he grinned.

Jo's face lit up when she saw Dean. "Dean!" she beamed and went forward to hug him. "I'm so glad you're alright. You look like shit, though," she chuckled. She was careful not to hurt Jason while she hugged her old friend.

"Hey, Jo," Dean grinned and hugged her back. He moved his wing out of the way when Jason almost managed to grab his feathers.

Jo laughed and pulled back. "Naughty Jason, don't grab Dean's feathers – they are sharp, you silly boy," she cooed, looking at her son.

Mary smiled between them as she came over. "We don't want him getting hurt. But like mother, like son…"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jo frowned.

"Well, after Dean's feathers started getting their real sharpness when you were both around twelve or thirteen, you wanted to prove that you could easily touch them and that it wasn't such a big deal, and you ended up with three stitches to your hand," Mary explained. "Your mother was quite upset with me afterwards because she didn't think I had warned you enough, but we became friends again after you came back from the hospital," she added, smiling.

A demon's feathers were downy soft until the age of two or three, where they would get more solid and rough. When they were around ten years old the feathers would gain the ability to become medium sharp, and at puberty age the feathers could become razor sharp – especially a male's.

Jo's eyes widened. "Oh, I had almost forgotten that." She pulled her right hand up to look it, but the scar was barely visible now.

Dean snorted. "'Curiosity killed the cat' – isn't that what you always tell me?"

Jo glared at him and slapped his arm. "Shut up."

Dean laughed out loud and Jo kept glaring at him.

"Glad to see it's still like the old days between you two," John remarked.

"I don't think that will ever change," Mary smiled.

Everyone was talking, and eventually Castiel found that standing in the hallway listening to them was quite exhausting, so Dean took him into the living room so he could sit down on the couch again.

"You okay, Cas?" Dean asked, worried, as he helped the angel over to the couch.

"I'm fine… just one of the worse days," Castiel replied and winced when his back hurt when he tried to get comfortable on the couch. As soon as he was settled he felt better, and Dean sat down next to him. He leaned closer to him as Dean's wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He craved Dean's presence lately – it was the only thing that made him feel completely safe.

Jo and Jess were interacting – they hadn't met before but seemed to get along pretty well. Jo was already asking Jess if she'd be interested in babysitting Jason someday if she and Tom needed it, and Jess seemed quite thrilled by the idea.

Dean had placed his hand over Castiel's belly to feel the baby shifting inside of the angel, when Jess and Jo entered the living room. Jason was with Tom at the moment.

"Oh, is she moving?" Jo asked with excitement when she watched them.

"Yeah, she's been a little restless since the hospital," Dean answered.

"May I try to feel it?" she asked, looking at Cas.

Castiel was a bit surprised by the question. "Of course."

Jo grinned and kneeled in front of Cas, who was still seated on the couch. Dean removed his hand from his mate's belly and kept a close eye when Jo moved her hand up to touch the angel's pregnant belly.

Jo felt slight movements under her hand as she touched Castiel's clothed stomach. "Yeah, she's moving alright," she smiled. "I think that she and Jason will be good friends while they grow up."

Castiel smiled. "Yes, I hope so." He looked up at Dean who smiled back and kissed his cheek.

Jess came over and wanted to try to touch it, too, and Castiel let her. She seemed quite fascinated when she felt it – she had a younger brother, but he wasn't much younger than her, so she couldn't remember very well when her mother had been pregnant with him. She was therefore not used to touching a pregnant stomach.

Jo, Tom and Jason left in the late afternoon when Jason got tired. They said their goodbyes to everyone and said they would return soon to see how things were going.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the evening, Dean and Castiel were sitting on the couch in the living room and talking to Sam and Jess, while Mary and Gabriel were cooking (yes, Gabriel could cook), and John was fixing the pipes in the bathroom.

Suddenly there was a hard knocking on the door, and everyone went into a state of alert.

John, who had just finished fixing the pipes, went over and looked who it was. He frowned when he saw two police officers standing outside. He opened the door warily and frowned at them.

"What can I help you with, officers?"

One officer was an angel, around thirty years old, and the other was a human, around forty years old.

The human officer looked at him. "Are you John Winchester?"

"Yes?" John replied, looking between them in suspicion.

"We heard that your son, Dean Winchester, is supposed to be here. We'd like to talk to him."

John stared at them for a moment before stepping aside; allowing them to enter.

Everyone in the living room looked up in surprise when the officers entered. The two officers quickly spotted Dean.

"Mr. Dean Winchester, you are under arrest for having held Castiel Collins against his will and raping him. You will need to come with us right away," said the human officer.

"What?!" Dean exclaimed.

The others gasped in shock.

Castiel stared wide-eyed at the officers, confused. "No, you don't understand – Dean is my _mate,_ I_ love_ him," he said, looking between the officers. He wanted to get up from the couch to face them, but his back wouldn't allow it.

The angel officer turned to look at him. "Because he _made _you love him. An angel could never love a demon," he snorted, as if the idea itself was ridiculous.

Dean growled and Castiel was about to protest before Sam got up from his chair and approached the officers warily. Jess stood behind him.

"Look, there must be a mistake… Dean did not _rape_ Castiel—"

"We got a tip; we researched it and it was reliable, and we're taking this demon in to charge him for his crimes, and we will take Castiel in for questioning as well," the human officer explained. His voice was firm – one that left no room for argument.

"I did not fucking _rape_ Cas! He's my _mate!_" Dean protested, snarling. He got up from the couch and growled at the officers. His sharp wings spread aggressively, causing the officers to be ready to pull out their guns.

"You mated with him by _force,_" the angel officer hissed. "Did you or did you not bond with him against his will? We have a witness that says so."

Dean opened his mouth to protest but closed it again. The officer was right – he _had _bonded and therefore mated with Cas against his will, but they had both fallen in love afterwards! This was getting ridiculous.

"Well, yeah, I did at first, but—"

"Good. Now stop arguing and come with us," the angel officer growled and tried to grab him.

Dean snarled and pulled his arm away, fast.

"You are _not_ taking my son, he did nothing wrong," John growled at them, spreading his wings.

The police turned around to argue with him, before Sam spoke.

"And who was this witness?" Sam asked, frowning at the officers.

"The one who made the tip asked us to question a certain 'Gordon Walker' about it, who confirmed it," answered the human officer.

"Gordon?" Dean exclaimed. "That guy _hates_ me."

Gordon hadn't known about his and Cas' accidental mating at first, until somehow he had overheard a conversation once in college and had learned about it. He had harassed Dean about that fact afterwards, but Dean had beaten his ass every time he dared say anything. Lucifer must have somehow contacted him and gotten that information – the idea made Dean shiver.

"Nonetheless, you are charged with the crimes against Castiel Collins, and you will follow us," the angel officer growled. They both went forward, intending to grab Dean and drag him with them by force, but were interrupted by someone speaking.

"And just _who_ was this guy that made the tip?"

Everyone looked up as Gabriel entered the room. His arms were crossed and he stared, unimpressed, at the officers. "Surely that guy has a name?" he prompted.

The officers looked at each other, hesitating.

"He wouldn't happen to be called 'Lucifer McClellan' by any chance, would he?" Gabriel asked, nonchalantly, and stared at the officers like he already knew the answer.

The angel officer frowned at him. "How do you know that?"

Gabriel snorted and approached the other angel. "'Lucifer McClellan' – better known as 'Lucifer Pellegrino', which is his real name – is wanted for violating his parole after he spent five years in prison for raping and brutally beating up four helpless women and two submissive male angels. _And_ he attacked Castiel at his workplace two days ago, wanting to harm him and his unborn child, and beat Dean up when he came to the rescue, because he is _sick in the head._" He growled out the last words right into the angel officer's face, who took a small step back. Gabriel glared at them both before continuing, "I suggest you do a little more research on the ones that report tips like this, before you go out and arrest someone on false charges." He growled at the officers once more before stepping back and crossing his arms again.

Dean couldn't help but smirk at the way Gabriel had knocked some sense into the officers, and he watched as the two stared in shock at each other, not knowing what to do or say.

"Errr… I think there has been a mistake here," said the human officer, hesitantly. "I don't know how such a fact could escape us, we haven't received any information about this person being wanted…"

"Well, then I suggest you update your systems," Dean growled, annoyed.

The officers quickly checked the information by calling in to police station. When the station confirmed that this 'Lucifer' was indeed a wanted person, they apologized to Dean and to everyone else, before they slowly walked out of the house, embarrassed. They assured them that such a thing would not happen again. Lucifer's tip had seemed reliable to them – he had used another name, gotten a witness, and there was no reason for the officers to believe that the demon and angel in question had mated out of _love;_ it just wasn't normal.

Afterwards, everyone sighed in relief that the police hadn't gone through with the false charges. They were still quite shocked that someone could even _think _that Dean had forced Cas, but to outsiders it was probably quite easy to believe.

Dean approached Gabriel afterwards. "Thanks, Gabe, without you they would probably have dragged me to the station, kicking and screaming. So uh, thanks…"

Gabriel smirked at him and slapped his shoulder in a brotherly gesture. "You're welcome, Dean-o. Not my fault that the officers in this town are such freaking slow-heads."

"Yeah, you're right," Dean grinned. He walked back to stand in front of the couch and grabbed Castiel's hand, squeezing it. The angel smiled up at him, relieved that things hadn't gotten worse.

"Wow… That guy actually sent the police on you. Am I the only one that finds that a bit concerning?" Jess spoke, looking at everyone.

"No, you're right… It seems Lucifer is quite intent on tearing Cas and Dean apart – he even went to that Gordon guy for information," Gabriel muttered and pulled out a candy bar from his pocket. He needed something to chew on. "If I know him right, he's not going to stop until he has succeeded."

Dean growled, and his tail wrapped around Castiel's leg as if to demonstrate that he wasn't going to let them be torn away from each other.

"So what? We just wait until he succeeds, somehow?" Sam asked and threw his hands in the air, helplessly.

"Well, for now it's most important to keep Cas safe – and you better not be alone either, Dean," Gabriel pointed out and looked at the demon.

"What? I don't need protection from that ass," Dean protested.

"Yeah, because you totally got away with the victory last time you fought him," Gabriel remarked, sarcastically, and rolled his eyes. "Just don't go anywhere alone unless you're in the car – Lucifer likes to get his victims isolated."

"Good to know," Dean muttered.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After dinner, Castiel was too tired to stay up any longer, and Dean helped him to bed. The demon decided to go to sleep early as well so the angel wouldn't have to lie alone. Dean's old bed wasn't as big as their bed back in their apartment, but it was manageable, even though Castiel required a bit more space now.

They lay on their backs on the bed, wings pressed against each other and Dean leaning towards Cas. He stroked a few of the soft feathers on the angel, and his tail moved up and down Castiel's leg.

"I can't believe that fucker actually went to Gordon to get information about us," Dean muttered and continued fumbling with the feathers he could reach. "It's unbelievably creepy that this guy is doing _research_ on us."

Castiel shivered and Dean almost regretted bringing up the topic.

"I know, he's always been like that," Castiel answered, low like a whisper. He turned his head to look at Dean – blue eyes meeting the green ones. "Promise me you will be careful if he shows up again, Dean. I don't know how I can live on if anything happened to you…"

"Cas…" Dean sighed and grabbed his hand, looking into his blue eyes. "I promise I'll be careful, but I will not let anything happen to you or our daughter."

"I know, but I'm worried. Lucifer injured you last night…"

"And I'm still alive, aren't I?" Dean smiled; a small smirk on his lips.

"You might not be as lucky next time. I cannot live without you," Castiel whispered and squeezed his hand.

Dean sighed and pulled their hands up to his mouth to gently kiss the angel's smaller, softer hand. "And_ I_ can't live without _you,_ my gorgeous angel."

Castiel smiled and leaned closer to him. Dean moved over on his side, wincing slightly when it made his bruised body hurt. The angel noticed his discomfort and stroked a few of the demon's softened feathers to relax him.

Dean was resting on top of the angel's right wing, careful not to put pressure on the wing bone and its sensitive skin. The feathers were soft like silk under his bruised body, and lying on them didn't hurt Castiel unless he attempted to move his wing, but the angel didn't intend to move just yet.

They fell asleep fast; enjoying each other's comforting warmth and scent, and Dean's hand rested protectively on his mate's pregnant stomach.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: Sorry for being slow at updating – I'm having some plot problems. I wanted to stretch the Lucifer arc with one more chapter than planned because I thought it would end too fast otherwise, and I have some trouble finding out what to add in that "extra chapter". So that slows down my writing a little bit. Also, my internet crashed tonight and I had to wait for it to come back before I could update… which sucks -_-

I hope you like the chapter. It was actually very difficult to write the scene with the police, because I just couldn't make it flow right. It's hard when so many people are interacting at the same time, but I hope I made it turn out okay.

I hope to get over the plot problems soon so I can update chapter 18 within the next few days :)

Thank you for reading and for the support I've been shown so far ^_^ Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

Dean had gone back to work the following week, even though his body was still bruised and sore. Rufus took it easy on him when he returned, and his colleagues supported him when he told them that he and his mate were attacked by a crazy dominant angel. He had expected his demon colleagues to make fun of him for being beat up by an angel, but they didn't make fun of him at all – they were actually trying to be supportive. His colleagues didn't know yet that Cas was an angel, but he had the feeling that they were all suspecting it already, since Dean rarely talked about his private life and avoided their questions when they asked him about his mate and the baby.

Gabriel and his band had cancelled their club concerts for the next month just in case, and Gabriel couldn't give a fuck that their fans were upset – family always came first. He still had his part-time job as a janitor at a university which he had to keep. Sure, he had enough money after Michael's death, but he liked his job and the inherited money wouldn't last forever, so he only took a few days off work before returning again after Cas was doing better. He still came by the Winchester house every now and them to check on them, and he stayed over in the weekends to be with Cas.

Meanwhile, Lucifer had started making his presence known again.

One morning they had received the first threatening letter from Lucifer saying _'I'm watching'_. It had caused Castiel to almost go into shock if Dean and Gabriel hadn't been there to reassure him, and Dean had never seen his father more aggressive before – John's feathers had sharpened to the point that they resembled knives, and he stormed out into the street, yelling at Lucifer to stay the fuck away from his family or he'd kill him. John would often walk around outside, scouting for suspicious people. He wasn't going to let Lucifer have control over them.

They had received more letters after that, usually saying that Lucifer was watching, or that he would tear them apart soon. Sometimes they would be comments on things they were doing, and thus letting them know he was watching them from afar.

The whole thing took its toll on everyone in the Winchester house – they were starting to argue with each other over the silliest things, and everyone was constantly on guard. Castiel was most affected by it – he trembled and had refused to leave the house at first, until Mary had finally succeeded in dragging him to the supermarket with Sam as their bodyguard, while Dean and John were at work. Whenever Dean came home from work, Castiel would hug him tightly and cling to him for a few moments, as if he was afraid that his mate would be torn away from him soon. Castiel was scared at the thought of Lucifer circling the house, waiting for an opportunity to hurt him or someone else.

Mary had taken time off work (she worked as a nurse) to be home with Castiel, and Sam and Jess had finished high school and had summer holidays now before they would start in college, so they spent the time at the Winchester house looking after Castiel who was Lucifer's main target.

Mary was very scared of the threatening letters and knowing that the dangerous angel was circling the house, and she had called the police who had agreed to send out a patrol car on a regular basis to scan the area for the felony. The police had great interest in capturing him again, after all.

A little over two weeks had passed and it was July already. Castiel was now 36 weeks pregnant – only seven weeks away from having the baby.

Castiel, Sam and Jess had spent a lot of time together watching TV and playing chess or card games, while Dean and John were at work.

Castiel's back pains were actually a bit better than they were two weeks ago when they had moved into the Winchester house temporarily, so he had a bit more energy now.

"Hey, Cas, wanna join us on a small shopping trip?" Jess smiled and approached Castiel, who was sitting on the couch reading a book.

Castiel looked up at her.

He had left the house a few times during the past week to join them to the supermarket – sitting inside all the time was making him go crazy. They had always gone to crowded places because Lucifer would never dare attack them in front of too many people.

"I'm not sure…" Castiel muttered, thinking about it.

"C'mon, Cas, it'll be good for you," Sam said and wrapped an arm around Jess' shoulders.

"Yeah, we can shop some more baby clothes and so, since you told me you're missing a few things," Jess smiled, hoping to persuade him.

Castiel still seemed to hesitate. "I don't know. Every time I go out I cannot help but feel that he's watching me. I don't like it." He looked down into his lap, where his book was folded.

Jess smiled at him in sympathy. "I know – I don't like it, either. But we'll all go crazy if we stay in here. Besides," she slammed her hand down on Sam's shoulder, who flinched in response, "Sammy here is with us and he'll be our scout and protector. And Gabe said that Lucifer is unlikely to attack us in public, so I don't think we should be worried." She grinned and looked between them. Her tail rubbed on Sam's leg lovingly as if to apologize for hurting his shoulder.

Castiel blinked at her and considered her words.

Sam rubbed his shoulder after Jess removed her hand. "It's 'Sam'," he grumbled at her. "And why are you turning into a scary lion like Jo?"

"Oh, I'm much sweeter than Jo, honey," Jess grinned. She leaned in and kissed Sam gently on the lips and held his hands in hers. She smiled up at him with eyes that the male demon couldn't resist, and Sam sighed and entwined his tail with hers, lovingly.

Castiel smiled at them. Watching the two in-love demons made him suddenly wish that Dean was here. He missed his mate so much while he was at work.

"So? Did I manage to persuade you, Cas?" Jess asked, after she and Sam pulled apart, and turned to look at the angel.

Castiel hesitated for a few moments before giving in and agreed to join them. Jess was very pleased with his decision.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The three of them drove to the shopping mall in town. Mary had gone to visit a friend's house in the meanwhile and wasn't joining them.

The mall wasn't too crowded but there were still enough people to make them feel comfortable. Sam and Jess kept Castiel between them the whole time to make sure they wouldn't lose him. Castiel couldn't help but be slightly annoyed by the intense supervision, but he knew it was for the best.

Jess quickly dragged them over to a cute children's store with baby equipment, toys, clothes, etc.

"I totally _love_ this store, they have such cool and cute stuff," she beamed, and hurriedly dragged them both inside to look.

Sam rolled his eyes but followed along.

"Wow,look at this! So cute!" Jess exclaimed when she discovered a cute, pink, grey and slightly yellow girl's outfit for toddlers at the age of three. She held the item in her hands, excited. "Makes me wish my mom would have let me wear this as a kid – she's always been more traditional and boring when it comes to clothing."

Castiel smiled at her excitement and looked at the outfit. It was indeed cute.

"Jeez, I'm glad we didn't bring Jo with us – I can only imagine what kind of circus this would be if you two hyper-excited girls entered this shop together," Sam huffed.

"I believe Jo is worse than me," Jess remarked, glaring at her boyfriend, and continued to look at the shop's selection of children's clothes.

They looked around the shop and Castiel found a few items that he liked. He found it difficult to shop clothes for the baby when he hadn't even seen her in real life yet. They had taken a few more sonograph pictures since the first one and they could see baby's growth, but he could still not wait to be able to see her for real and hold her in his arms.

Sam was looking around all the time to be sure that Lucifer hadn't followed them there. He had never met the angel, but the police had given them pictures of him so he knew what he looked like. He stayed neutral most of the time during the shopping and didn't obsess over the items as much as Jess did, but he did like many of the things his girlfriend presented to Cas.

A few of the other customers gave them an odd look when they saw a demon, a half-demon and one pregnant angel talking together and standing so close. Castiel tried to ignore the stares they got, but only a few years back he might have also been staring if he saw the same – it _was_ an unusual sight, after all.

While Sam was scouting the area for suspicious people and Lucifer, Jess and Castiel were standing alone over by some dresses. Castiel was constantly on alert, but being with Jess in the shop relaxed him a little.

When Jess pulled out a cute outfit and looked at the spaces where the wings would go, she sighed.

"You know, sometimes I do wish I was born with wings…"

Castiel looked up at her. He felt a sudden sting of sympathy towards the female half-demon, who was the only one in the Winchester house without wings (except for when Jo and Tom were there).

"And I can never have the same level of bonding with Sam as a full blood demon could. Human hybrids can't bond as deeply as full blood demons or angels can," she explained and turned to look at Cas with a sad smile. She and Sam weren't bonded yet – most couples would wait weeks or months before they bonded with each other, since it was an intimate and long-lasting thing.

"I don't think Sam loves you any less because of that… He was in love with you since before I even met him," Castiel replied and smiled at her.

Jess' eyes lit up a little. "Really?"

"Yes," Castiel confirmed, and chuckled softly.

Jess seemed happier now, and she touched Castiel's arm in a grateful gesture.

After a few moments she asked him, "Does it not frustrate you that you don't have a tail? I mean, I've seen Dean's tail move towards you sometimes as if it's seeking another tail to entwine with. I can imagine that must be the worst part for you with yours and Dean's bodies being so different…"

Castiel tensed up a little. "It does bother me," he muttered. "Sometimes I seek for oil glands on the base of Dean's wings too, but he doesn't have any. But I believe we have both gotten used to our differences a long time ago. I'm just glad the baby will have a tail so she can interact with the demon part of her family." He smiled and rubbed his stomach absently.

Jess smiled at him, and the two continued looking at clothes and baby accessories while chatting.

All of a sudden, Castiel had the feeling that someone was watching him. He looked up, panicked, and Jess and Sam immediately became alert too.

They looked around, scanning the small crowds of people in the shop and outside of it, until Sam spotted Lucifer standing outside the shop; hiding by some smaller shops in the middle of mall's hallways.

Sam growled and immediately ran after the golden-winged angel, who had taken off when he saw them looking at him.

"Sam, wait!" Jessica called out as Sam ran off, but the male demon didn't listen. She stayed behind together with Cas, who suddenly felt very worried for Sam.

Sam chased the alpha angel through the entire mall, avoiding bumping into people as he ran through the crowds, but Lucifer was always ahead of him.

He rounded a corner and saw the angel run out a back door, and he followed him outside.

He ended up in an alley behind the mall which was used for deliveries. It was dirty, wet and smelled funny, but Sam was too busy looking around and trying to spot the angel he had run after. He panted from exhaustion after having run through the entire building, chasing his target.

"You're quite fast, demon boy."

Sam whirled around fast in the direction of the voice, and saw Lucifer appear from behind a parked van in the side of the alley.

Sam growled. "Stay the _fuck _away from Cas and the rest of us!"

Lucifer merely smiled back at him, coldly. "It is only a matter of time before I break the bond between your brother and Castiel. An angel and a demon aren't meant to be together – it's a violation against nature." There was disgust in his voice as he spoke, but his posture remained calm and cold.

"Oh yeah? Well, it's going pretty well for them so far," Sam snapped at him. He glared at the angel in front of him, and he was only seconds away from attacking – his wings were sharpened, his fists were clenched, and everything inside of him screamed at him to _attack._

Lucifer's face darkened a bit. "We'll see about that."

Sam snarled at the threat in the angel's voice and was about to attack, but Lucifer reacted faster and knocked the young demon to the ground with a single hard push to his chest. Sam landed on his back, groaning at the hard impact. He was confused for a few seconds and wondered how the angel could dodge his attack so easily and knock him down. He looked up and saw Lucifer towering over him, staring down at him.

"My fight is not with you, Sam. I admire your courage, but a juvenile demon like you is no match for me," Lucifer remarked. He smirked slightly, almost mockingly.

It pissed Sam off even more.

The demon snarled and quickly got up on his feet. He was furious. Before he could attack again, however, Lucifer spread out his large wings and levitated into the air. He flew over a fence that was dividing the alley in two, and disappeared down the alley and out of Sam's sight.

Demons and angels weren't very good fliers because of their human body shape which made balance in the air a problem, and they got exhausted fast from trying to keep their balance. Their wings didn't have the proper strength either to keep them airborne for long because of their weight, so levitating and flying small distances was all they could handle.

Sam hesitated but didn't pursuit. Instead he turned around and walked back inside.

Jess and Castiel had been out of it from worry, and were both relieved when Sam came back to the shop unharmed. Jess was very angry at Sam for going after Lucifer – she knew that if Dean couldn't win a fight against him then neither could Sam. At least not alone.

They quickly paid the items they had collected in the shop and drove home.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Dean came back from work an hour later they informed him about today's incident. Gabriel was there too; he often dropped by to check on his brother.

Dean hugged Castiel, who trembled slightly in his arms, while Jess and Sam explained the events. Dean murmured comforting words in the angel's ear and tried to calm him down.

Seeing Lucifer again was bringing up fear in Castiel. Dean couldn't blame him.

"You chased after him and _charged_ at him?" Dean spoke and looked up at Sam, firmly. "What the fuck were you thinking, Sammy! I _told you_ that guy is dangerous, so why did you go after him?!" he growled. His arms tightened around Castiel, who had calmed down a little bit.

"What was I supposed to do, Dean? Just let him stand there, watching us like some freak, and let him scare the hell out of Jess and Cas?" Sam snapped.

"Damnit, Sammy, he could have killed you!" Dean snapped back.

"Ohhh, Winchester fight," Gabriel remarked from behind them, almost amused, but Dean was too angry and worried to pay him any attention.

"Dean," Castiel spoke when Dean got a little too angry towards Sam, and tried to calm down his mate.

Dean looked down at him before sighing and looking back at his brother. "Sorry, Sam, it's just… You could have gotten hurt," he muttered.

Sam's face softened a bit, and he felt Jess rub her tail against his leg to calm him down.

"It's okay, Dean. You're right, it was stupid…" Sam replied, sighing. "And you were right – that guy is ridiculously fast and strong."

"It was very stupid indeed," Mary agreed, as she suddenly appeared behind them. She had been silently listening to their conversation from the other room. "I hope that neither of you will ever put yourselves in danger again by attempting to attack that angel alone." She glared between them, firmly.

"Yes, mom," both demons said in unison.

Mary smiled, pleased, and excused herself as she went to the kitchen.

Dean watched their mother walk away before turning to Sam again. "Did that fucker say anything to you?"

"Yeah… he, uh, said he would try to break your bond and tear you apart," Sam answered, muttering. "Is that even possible?" He frowned.

"Of course it is, it's just extremely difficult and not anyone can do it," Gabriel cut in when everyone stared at each other with a frown, obviously wondering about the same.

"Seriously?" Dean asked, taken aback.

"Yep. But you'd need a very powerful psychic to break the bond between two individuals. I heard it's a very slow and painful process, and it requires huge amounts of skills and concentration from the psychic. You can break the bond by just entering one of the partners' minds, but you have to enter both of their minds for it to be completely successful," Gabriel explained.

"So if he gets a hold of one of us, he can break it?" Dean asked with a growl. He wrapped his tail around Castiel's thigh, possessively.

"Only if he has a powerful psychic to help him – which I wouldn't be surprised if he did," Gabriel replied, gritting his teeth at the thought.

Dean growled and tightened his arms as he held Castiel against him. The angel did the same and looked up at him in worry.

"Well, let's just make sure he doesn't get the chance to get either of you alone then," Jess spoke and looked between them in worry.

"Yeah, especially Cas," Dean said and looked down at his mate. They slowly pulled away from each other and Dean turned to look at Sam. "Thanks for protecting Cas today… even though it was pretty stupid."

Sam smiled at him. "No problem."

The brothers smiled at each other and entwined tails.

When John came home, he was also quite upset when he heard that Sam had gone after Lucifer alone, but at the same time he couldn't help but be proud of his youngest son's courage – even though it was the dumb kind of courage. He ordered everyone to not engage the angel alone; he didn't want anyone else getting hurt after he saw how beaten up Dean had been after his encounter with Lucifer.

Mary called them all in for dinner, and Jess had helped her prepare the table.

Even though the house was filled with tension and worry, dinner was the part of the day where everyone was gathered and shared today's experiences with each other. Everyone was looking forward to Mary's great cooking and some great family time. Jess and Gabriel stayed over for dinner as well, and they both fit right into the family.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: This story is actually becoming longer than "Bonded", I hadn't expected that when I first started writing it. I think there will also be an epilogue afterwards, so this verse is indeed my longest one yet XD

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I think the coming chapters will be quite exciting ;)

And not that long left until the baby is coming :) I'm looking forward to writing that, and I do hope you will like the name I picked for her. I'm not telling it yet, though.

I would like to mention once again that iloveanime9251 is my beta for this story, and she's doing a good job! :)

Thanks for reading :) Please review.


	19. Chapter 19

A few days later it was Saturday, and pretty much everyone was staying in the Winchester house.

Dean woke up early in the morning with the need to go to the bathroom. Castiel was still asleep next him and the demon slipped out of the bed carefully, and tried not to wake up his sleeping mate. He smiled when Cas shifted in his sleep and made a small, soft noise. They were both sleeping in just their underwear. The angel's pregnant belly was naked and exposed, and half covered by one his soft wings. The blanket had fallen down during the night and was only covering some of his legs.

Dean stared at him fondly for a few seconds before sneaking out. It was only 8am and no one was really up yet.

After finishing in the bathroom, Dean exited it and entered the corridor only to bump into Gabriel, who was also in need of the bathroom.

"Holy mother of candy!" Gabriel exclaimed in surprise when he suddenly met Dean. The angel was dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt and his brown hair was messy from sleep.

Dean flinched back in surprise, before relaxing and rolling his eyes at his brother-in-law. "Jeez, Gabe, you scared the crap outta me."

"That is feeling is mutual, dude!" Gabriel retorted, while he looked down the demon's muscled body. When he noticed that Dean was only wearing his boxers – which were his shortest and most tight pair that didn't leave much left for imagination – the angel grimaced. "Jesus, that is _not_ the first thing I wanted to see today!" he complained and tried to look away.

Dean glared back at him, but wasn't really bothered by anyone looking at him without clothes on. "Then stop looking, jeez! And I was here first."

"Hate to tell you, but it's kinda hard to miss that you are standing half-naked in the corridor," Gabriel remarked and rolled his eyes. He looked Dean up and down and grimaced again. "You didn't just have sex with Cassie, did you? Because with that sick bastard running around out there, sex is not really—"

"What? No, I didn't have sex with Cas lately, there hasn't exactly been a good mood for that. Besides, it's none of your business," Dean snapped back.

Gabriel was about to retort something at him when Sam exited his room and stared at them.

"Why are you guys making such noise this early in the morning? And oh my god, Dean! What if Jess comes out and sees you like that!" Sam hissed, glaring at his older brother, and tried to keep his voice down while he glanced inside his room to see if Jess was awake.

"I _am_ dressed, for fuck's sake! Had I been at home I wouldn't even be wearing _underwear._ And why? Are you jealous or something, Sammy?"

Sam made one of his bitch faces. "What? No!"

Gabriel snorted out a laugh and finally pushed past Dean to use the bathroom.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mary prepared breakfast for everyone once they were all awake. Afterwards, Jess and Sam went back to Sam's room, while Dean helped Cas up the stairs to use the bathroom. The pregnant angel had to go a lot because of the baby pressing against his bladder all the time.

Meanwhile, John went outside to empty the mailbox, which he always did in the morning. This morning, there was yet another letter from Lucifer.

'_What a very nice blue apron Mary is wearing. Was that the one you bought on your shopping trip two days ago, I wonder?'_

The message was mocking – clearly stating that he was watching them without them noticing it. And now he was addressing Mary directly.

Mary nearly went into shock when she read the note, and John had to help her stand up. She had only been wearing the apron in the kitchen, meaning that Lucifer must have been standing in their very own _garden_ to see it through the window.

Dean and Castiel had just entered the dining room again and Gabriel came in as well, when they saw Mary clearly freaking out and John trying to comfort her.

"What's going on, mom?" Dean asked, worried, and approached her. Castiel and Gabriel were behind him, looking equally worried.

"I can't take this anymore. That freak was standing outside in the garden _watching _me!" Mary exclaimed.

"Don't worry; he won't dare to come inside. I'll beat that son of a bitch up if I ever see him around here," John growled and hugged his wife to comfort her.

"Whoa, he was in the _garden?_" Dean asked, shocked.

Castiel was also shocked. He hadn't expected Lucifer to dare to come this close to the house when it was so crowded with people – _strong_ people like Dean and John, plus Sam and Gabriel. It was unnerving. He suddenly felt very guilty for bringing this upon Dean's family.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bring you all this trouble…" Castiel murmured and stared at the floor in front of him.

Dean, Mary and John immediately looked over at him.

"No, sweetie, it's alright! We are protecting you from him – we were expecting him to threaten us as well," Mary immediately said, and walked over to Castiel to pull the angel into a gentle hug. Castiel trembled in her arms, clearly shocked as well, and Mary held him tight.

"This is all just Lucifer trying to scare the crap outta us, and he enjoys that. We can't let him get the upper hand here," Gabriel stated, growling a bit.

"Gabriel is right, we need to stay calm and do something," John spoke. "I'll call the police and see if they will have a car parked across the street 24/7 to keep an eye on the house now that the bastard angel dared to come this close. This should hopefully make him keep a distance and relax us more." With those words, he grabbed his cell phone and disappeared out into the garden to make the call.

After an hour the civil car arrived and parked down the street to keep an eye on the place. Everyone felt more comfortable knowing that the police were nearby to keep an eye out for Lucifer.

Mary had suggested they all take a small trip out of town to get away from the house and the tension. It was unlikely that Lucifer would follow them on the back roads. Everyone agreed and seemed very enthusiastic about going.

After Dean got Sam and Jess down from Sam's room (Dean nearly got scarred for life when he opened the door to see a shirtless Sam kissing Jess, and his brother threw a pillow in his face in anger) they started packing some food and other supplies, and were getting ready to leave.

Castiel was looking forward to go somewhere else. Knowing that Lucifer had been lurking in the garden, watching them, scared him more than anything.

They were taking two cars because they couldn't fit into one car.

Dean walked Castiel outside, and they waited together by the Impala for the rest of the people to finish and be ready.

Dean rested his hands possessively on Castiel's stomach while they faced each other. He rubbed over the swollen bump gently with his hand and the angel hummed.

"I'm glad we are going somewhere else for a change. But I do not like standing out here, so exposed…" Castiel spoke and looked around the neighborhood, fearing to see Lucifer watching them from somewhere.

"I know, Cas, but hopefully our little family trip will make us all feel better. I'm getting tired of mom and dad fighting sometimes, and of the stressed look on everyone's faces. This trip will be good for all of us," Dean said.

Castiel smiled up at him, and the demon leaned down and claimed his mate's lips in a soft kiss. Castiel kissed him back, eager for his mate's touch, and their kiss deepened. Dean's hands roamed possessively over the pregnant belly of his mate and the angel leaned into him.

"Ew, gross, guys, I'm glad I'm not driving with you," Sam grimaced when he walked by and looked at them. Jess was standing behind him and was giggling and smiling at them.

Dean slowly pulled away from Cas' pink lips and turned to glare at his brother. "Shut up, bitch. At least this kiss wasn't as dirty as the one you shared with Jess earlier. Thank god you were only _kissing,_ otherwise I would have to clean my brain with bleach all day – no offense, Jess," he added, looking at Jessica.

Jess blushed a bit but she quickly put on a grin instead. "No problem, Dean. But I can assure you that Sam's ass isn't half bad."

Dean stared back at her, almost shocked, before he shook his head. "No! I don't wanna hear about that, spare me!" he groaned.

Castiel stared in shock at Jess' words, but after Dean's outburst he couldn't help but be amused.

Jess laughed at Dean's reaction, while Sam smirked smugly and pulled Jess in for a kiss. The young demon was pretty grateful to have his girlfriend on his side.

Gabriel came over and asked what was up, and everyone except Dean merely laughed and walked over to the cars.

Dean and Castiel took the Impala together with Gabriel, while the others took John's car. Everyone was eager to leave and get away for a while. Knowing that the police were near the house to keep an eye on it made everyone feel more relaxed about leaving.

They drove off, unaware that Lucifer had been watching the scene from afar and was clenching his fists in anger after watching the intimate kiss between Castiel and Dean. The angel slowly backed away; aware of the civil patrol car that was keeping an eye on the house.

He swore he would tear them apart soon enough and claim what was meant to be his.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After their trip, everyone seemed more cheerful and relaxed for a while. Castiel especially was feeling better, and Dean was glad that his mate had had a good time. They had gone to the mountains, had picnicked there, and did some sightseeing as well. It had been a while since Dean and Castiel had been out somewhere, just relaxing.

A few days went by and they didn't receive any threatening letters from Lucifer. They weren't sure whether to see it as a good or a bad sign.

One day they got the news from the police that a patrol car had seen him downtown and had attempted to arrest him. The two large demon officers had overpowered the angel for a moment, but when they were about to handcuff him, Lucifer had managed to grab one of the officers' gun and had shot and killed him, and had then shot the other officer in the leg before running off. The surviving civil officer had shot Lucifer in the left shoulder while he fled, but hadn't been in a condition to pursue him.

The news shocked them, and it also frustrated them that even the police had been overpowered by the angel.

Now, Lucifer was a wanted a cop killer and he was out there; injured and angry.

One day after Dean came back from work, he and Gabriel took off to go to Kali's place in a town about half an hour away. Gabriel asked Dean to help him with the pipes in her house and with a problem in the attic. It was a job that needed two strong people and Kali didn't have the proper strength. Gabriel and Kali were always on and off in their relationship, and Dean had only met her twice before. But the demon agreed to help out after his work, and they spent most of the evening at Kali's house sorting out the problems.

It was already past 10pm when they drove back to the house, and it was already rather dark outside. They had taken the Impala there together, because it didn't make sense to drive in two cars and use twice as much gas.

The road was usually deserted at this time of the night and they had only met one other car so far.

Dean was annoyed when Gabriel continued to increase the volume on some song that was playing on the radio. The angel even started singing along, and Dean had the feeling it was purely just to piss him off.

"Jeez, Gabe, if you don't shut up soon I'll throw you outta the car!" Dean snapped, annoyed.

Gabriel barked out a laugh. "Oh, c'mon, it's a good song! And besides, if you _did_ throw me out Cassie wouldn't be so happy with you, and then you can probably say goodbye to sex for another six months or so, my friend," he grinned.

Dean mumbled a curse under his breath and turned the volume down. The high volume was hurting his ears and they almost had to shout at each other to be heard.

Gabriel chuckled at him but didn't turn up the volume again.

After a few minutes, the angel spoke again. "So… How is Cassie holding up? With me he keeps trying to act calm so I won't worry about him, but with you… I think he's a bit more open." He glanced at Dean, sincerely.

Dean glanced at him briefly before looking back at the road. "He's, uh… pretty freaked out, still. He's gotten a bit better lately – he used to wake up at the tiniest noises and panic when I leave the room, but after the doctor prescribed him some medicine to calm him down he's been doing better. But he's still pretty skittish very often. Lucifer's got him pretty spooked, man…"

Gabriel snorted. "Wouldn't you be, too, if some fucker wanted to kill your mate and child just so he could mate with you himself, against your will?"

Dean shivered a little. "Yeah, I know, and I don't blame him. It's tiring us both and it makes me worried about the baby's health when Cas is so stressed out… I just wish that Lucifer prick would just go back to where he came from and leave us the fuck alone," he growled and tensed his grip on the steering wheel.

"You're not the only one who wishes for that," Gabriel told him. "And, you know, I'm pretty glad that Cas has got you. I've never seen him happier in his life after he met you."

Dean smiled a little, keeping his eyes on the dark road. "The feeling is mutual."

Gabriel smirked and looked at the road as well.

There was a comfortable silence between them for a few moments, and there was only the sound of the car and the radio playing.

After a few minutes, Gabriel stared in the side mirror and narrowed his eyes at a car that had just appeared from a side road and was now behind them. The car had been keeping a distance so far, but now it was getting closer. It was starting to drive right up behind them and blinding them with its lights which reflected in the mirrors.

"What's up with that jackass?" Dean muttered and glared at the car in the rearview mirror.

"I don't know, but I kinda don't like this…" Gabriel muttered back when the car suddenly drove really close to them, before suddenly moving up next to them to their left.

"Shit!" Dean exclaimed when the other car suddenly slammed into their side on purpose, trying to knock them off the road. The car repeated the movement and the Impala suddenly lost control. Dean hit the brakes and tried to gain control of the car, but it wobbled and turned, and they both screamed in horror.

"Whoa, look out!" Gabriel shouted when the Impala lost control and headed directly towards a tree on the side of the lonely road.

The right side of the Impala crashed against the tree as Dean tried desperately to turn away from it, and the car continued to spin until it hit another tree straight-on; making them come to an abrupt stop.

The last thing Dean heard was Gabriel screaming at him to look out, the deafening noise of the impact with the trees, glass and metal cracking, and then the airbags went off.

Then, everything went black.

And awfully quiet.

When Dean slowly started coming to, his head was hurting like a bitch and it was completely silent, except for a ringing in his ears that slowly faded away. He could hear faint noises from the forest next to the road, and the sound of a car stopping up, slowly.

His vision was slightly blurred, and for a moment he was relieved that they had both been wearing seatbelts, otherwise they'd probably not be in the car anymore. The car hadn't hit the trees at full speed, but it was still a rough impact, and the airbag had knocked him out for a moment.

Dean groaned and tried to move. His body felt sore and shaken, and his left wing hurt. His headache was not as bad anymore, but it was still faintly there; throbbing and aching. When he looked over at Gabriel, he could see the angel was still unconscious and bleeding a bit from the head after the impact, but he was still breathing. The angel had been sitting in the side of the car which had crashed against the first tree and had therefore taken the worst hit.

Slowly, Dean reached his hand down to unfasten his seatbelt, and sighed in relief when it pulled off of him. He rubbed his sore chest from where the seatbelt had pressed on it. He knew he had to get out of the car and go to help Gabriel out, so he slowly opened the door and tried to get out.

The other car, which had pushed them into the crash, was parked a few feet behind them. Its lights blinded him when Dean stood out of the Impala, and his sore knees almost gave out because his body was weakened by the impact. He groaned in pain and disorientation, and faintly saw someone approaching him from the direction of the other car.

His eyes were still blinded by the sharp lights and he squinted at the people coming towards him. He suddenly had the grim feeling he already knew who one of them was.

"Wow, that was quite worse than I expected," sounded Lucifer's voice. He sounded cold, if not amused also.

Dean growled as his senses slowly returned a bit.

_Lucifer had done this._

Dean still stood by the Impala's side, leaning against it as he tried to regain his strength and senses again. "_You! _What the fuck did you do that for?!" he snarled, although still feeling disoriented and weakened.

Lucifer's fist collided with his cheek and Dean almost blacked out for a moment, before the strong angel grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him in, face-to-face. The angel was wearing a triangular bandage around his injured shoulder, but he still had a lot of strength in his one usable arm.

"_You…_ don't have to worry about that, Dean. All you have to do is stand here, still, and let my psychic friend here work on you," Lucifer spoke, smirking at him.

Dean was still disoriented and had blurred vision from the crash and the punch, but he looked up as the other – unknown – person stepped up behind Lucifer. It was a human male, around forty years old and with dark hair. Dean had never seen him before in his life.

Dean stared at the unknown male in confusion, before looking back at Lucifer and frowned at him.

Lucifer merely smiled at him, coldly, before gripping his shirt tighter and pushed him back against the Impala, harshly.

"Now… let's break that bond between you and Castiel, shall we?" the angel spoke. His lips curled into a malicious smirk.

Dean stared back at him in horror.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: Aaand another cliffhanger, I'm really sorry XD; No worries, I won't let any of our beloved characters die and I won't let the bond break permanently. The Lucifer part has reached its climax and will thus soon be over. After that you can look forward to the baby coming into the world :)

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I have a school project next week which might slow me down a bit, but I'm hoping to update soon. Please review :)

PS: Thanks to Destiel-Sabriel for the "Lucifer watching them kiss" idea ;)


	20. Chapter 20

Dean stared back in horror as Lucifer stepped back and the stranger approached him, slowly, and reached his hands out towards his face.

Dean growled, flinching back. "What the fuck are you—"

His words were cut off as the strange man put his hands on either side of his head.

Everything went dark for a moment, until Dean could feel the energy in his body leave. He gasped and almost collapsed on the ground, but the man held him up.

The man continued to stare at him, concentrated.

Dean felt a strong presence inside of his mind – an _intruder._ He felt weak, barely conscious, and he felt the intruder _searching_ him, as if looking for something specific.

He wanted to push the stranger off, but it was as if his body was paralyzed.

Dean cried out when the intruder finally found the bond that connected him and Cas. The intruder's mind pressed on it, and Dean had never felt a stronger violation in his entire life. His energy drained away as the psychic's mind continued to press against the bond, attempting to find a weakness and break it.

He struggled against the man that was holding him, and the man groaned and tried to hold him still.

Lucifer growled, impatiently, and put a harsh hand on Dean's shoulder to keep him still. His left arm was in a triangular bandage after he got shot by the police a few days ago, so he could only use one arm to hold the demon still.

"Just break it already – that's what I'm paying you for!" the angel snapped at the human. He looked around the road, as if he was paranoid about another car showing up soon to see the scene that was going on.

One car had already passed them, but it had continued to drive when it looked like the people were receiving help after the crash and because Lucifer waved him off.

The human glanced at him briefly before looking back at Dean, trying to maintain his concentration.

"It takes time," the psychic explained. "And I've never encountered such a strong bond before… I can barely find a weakness in it. It's almost too strong to break and it keeps pulsing with various emotions even when I press on it – I've never seen one this strong before," he said, almost in awe. As a human, the psychic could not bond with anyone himself, but with his abilities he had entered the minds of many people before and felt their bond. He knew how to break it.

"I don't give a damn! Just _break it!_" Lucifer growled; clearly not pleased by the psychic's statement.

Dean was barely aware of their conversation. He stared back at the psychic as the man tried to increase his concentration and pressed down harder against the bond with his mind. Dean's hands had found their way to the psychic's arms, and he dug his fingers into the stranger's skin, trying to pull him off of him with a small growl. His arms trembled because his body felt so weak.

The psychic didn't let Dean push him off, though, and he stubbornly continued his work and tried to break the bond. He managed to get a good hold of the bond with his mind and Dean could feel the bond give in to the pressure and slowly be torn apart.

He cried out.

The violation was almost too much to handle.

Dean knew that Castiel could without a doubt feel the same violation against the bond as he could, and he prayed that his mate or Sam or _someone_ would call for help and send the police out to look for them, because he didn't know how much longer the bond would hold.

"Gabriel!" Dean shouted, hoping the angel would hear him. The brown-winged angel was still inside the car, and Dean had no idea if he was conscious yet or not. His shouting drained him even more of his energy, and he could barely keep his eyes open.

Everything inside him hurt and screamed at him to get away from this man and not let him harm the bond any further, but his body simply couldn't react.

Just as the psychic had finally begun to slowly tear the bond apart for real, piece by piece, Gabriel appeared.

"Hey!"

Lucifer and his helper looked up in surprise, and the psychic momentarily lost his concentration on Dean's mind and on the bond.

Gabriel was standing by the hood of the car, which was smashed against the tree. He was wobbling a bit and holding his right side which was bruised and bleeding. The feathers on his right wing were a mess and a few of them were missing. The wing was bleeding and probably broken, and blood ran down the side of his face from a small head injury.

He looked like a mess.

Gabriel glared back at Lucifer as the stronger angel took a step back in surprise.

"Get your _fucking_ hands off Dean!" Gabriel growled, threateningly, before launching towards them. He knocked the psychic away from Dean – making him lose his hold on the demon's mind completely.

Lucifer snarled and attacked him, but Gabriel had seen it coming and he growled as he threw himself at Lucifer and used his weight to throw him to the ground before punching at him.

The adrenaline in Gabriel's body worked as a natural painkiller, and he was able to ignore his injuries and pain for a moment while he punched at his enemy.

Lucifer was weakened by his wounds, which left him more vulnerable, but that didn't mean he wasn't strong.

The larger angel growled and pushed Gabriel back, and the brown-winged angel was thrown back against the Impala's rear side. He groaned in pain when his sore back and wing collided with the hard metal, and soon Lucifer was on him; punching him and beating him.

Gabriel finally managed to dodge the next blow and moved around Lucifer's weakened left side. When the other angel turned, Gabriel hit him in the head with his uninjured wing and took advantage of his opponent being momentarily stunned. He dug his fingers into where Lucifer's gunshot wound was, while he grabbed the other angel's left wing and _pulled_ until he heard something crack.

Lucifer cried out in pain and pushed Gabriel off of him. He tore off the bandage off his arm and groaned in pain after Gabriel had dug his fingers into the wound. His wing was hanging in an awkward angle and was dislocated after Gabriel had pulled at it. He growled at the smaller angel in anger before charging at him again.

Gabriel was too weak to dodge the next attack.

Meanwhile, the psychic was staring wide-eyed at the furious fight that had suddenly begun right in front of him.

Dean sighed in relief when the psychic had finally let go of his mind and the bond, and he could feel it trying to recover from the onslaught. He could faintly feel Castiel through the bond and could tell the angel was worried and scared, and Dean tried to let him know he was alright… Well, kind of alright.

Dean's body was still sore and aching, but he had regained some strength after the psychic had let go of his mind. He stood up, slowly, and turned to look at the human male who stared back at him in fear. Dean snarled at him and knocked him out with a punch to his face.

"Dean! Some help here, please?" Gabriel shouted, before Lucifer threw him to the ground and pulled at his feathers and pressed on his injuries. Gabriel cried out in agony and thrashed his injured wings helplessly.

Dean came over and growled as he pushed Lucifer off of Gabe and punched him.

Lucifer quickly got up again and growled at Dean. Dean growled back, and their wings spread aggressively above them in threatening displays. They glared each other down and looked at their opponent; trying to find a good weakness to take advantage of. With them both being injured, it wasn't difficult to find one.

"Not a very good idea to come out here with that injury, Lucifer," Dean remarked, smirking slightly. Although he was bleeding, hurt and dizzy, his focus was on the angel in front of him, and his anger and contempt kept him lucid.

"What can I say; I got impatient to finally get rid of you, and I hadn't expected that you had company," Lucifer sneered.

They continued to glare at each other, while Gabriel tried to recover from his ordeal.

They both charged at the same time; growling, punching, kicking, and trying to claw at each other's wounds. It was a vicious fight, but Lucifer quickly got the upper hand because Dean was still dizzy and sore from his injuries and the psychic's effect on him.

Luckily, Gabriel had gathered enough strength to sneak up behind Lucifer and grab his arms from behind. The larger angel was confused at first, before he gnarled and tried to shake Gabriel off of him.

Dean took advantage of the situation.

He managed to throw several good punches at the angel that almost knocked him out, and injure his legs and stomach with his sharp wings so he had trouble walking. Flying wasn't an option either, because Gabe had managed to dislocate Lucifer's left wing earlier.

They could hear sirens in the horizon and see the blue and red lights appear on top of the hill as the police hurried towards them.

Lucifer growled and finally shook Gabriel off. He seemed to panic when the police sirens got closer and tried to run off, but Dean grabbed him – his fingers digging into Lucifer's wound and making him groan in pain – and threw him back against the Impala. The golden-winged angel groaned at the impact with the hard metal and at the pain in his legs, shoulder and wing, before he glared up at them.

Dean and Gabriel were both hurting and exhausted, and they could barely stand, but neither could Lucifer. All of them were dizzy from punches.

They stood in front of Lucifer, trying to cut off any escape routes that the angel would take. They glared back at him as the angel looked between them.

"I wasn't counting on _you_ being in the car as well, Gabriel. If you hadn't been, my plan would have succeeded," Lucifer sneered and glared at Gabriel, who kept calm. He had been waiting on the road for Dean's car because he knew the demon was out of town and would take this route back, but he hadn't known Gabriel was in the car as well. He had hoped to get Dean alone and injure him enough so he would have control of the situation.

"I'm always happy to ruin your day, Lucifer," Gabriel retorted and spat at him.

Lucifer growled in response and was about to charge, but Dean pushed him back, harshly; making the angel wince in pain when his dislocated wing hit the car.

"Looks like you can wave goodbye to your freedom, ass clown," Dean spoke, and stared back at the angel, coldly. His feathers were razor sharp and his tail moved behind him with agitation.

Police cars pulled up around them and the road was flooded with police officers.

"I hope they gang rape you in prison. New delivery of angel asshole to the boys…. must be hard to resist," Dean smirked. Gabriel laughed next to him.

Lucifer went crazy with rage, and he tried to break free from the officers' grips as they quickly grabbed him, while he growled and snarled at Dean angrily. His hateful eyes never left demon as they began to drag him away.

"Someday you and Castiel will be torn apart! You don't honestly believe that anyone would ever accept your relationship, do you?" Lucifer laughed. "When that _freak child_ of yours is born, the government will want to take affair – mark my words!" he growled.

The police finally grabbed him tighter and pulled him away.

Dean growled back at him and watched the police lead the angry angel over to the police cars while struggling to keep him under control.

The psychic had gained consciousness again but was dragged away by the police as soon as he woke up.

Dean was relieved that this nightmare was finally over and that Lucifer had been caught.

Gabriel stood next to him and was also looking at Lucifer being dragged away. He felt the same kind of relief as Dean did.

The two of them could barely stand, but somehow they managed anyway.

Gabriel glanced at Dean. "You know… don't take his words seriously. That guy is _seriously_ messed up in the head."

"Yeah, I know…" Dean muttered. But he couldn't help but wonder if the other angel was right.

An ambulance arrived to give them treatment and drive them to the nearest hospital.

It had turned out that Castiel had felt the psychic attempting to break the bond, and had alerted Sam and John about it. They had then called the police, and the police had taken the route along the back roads, which Castiel knew Dean used.

Dean was grateful that Cas had alerted his family about it and had called for help, otherwise Lucifer might have been able to push him and Gabriel away at some point and escape if the police hadn't shown up.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dean and Gabe were treated at the hospital, although neither of them really liked having doctors be all over them to treat them. Gabriel had a broken rib and several other bruised ribs, a concussion, had multiple gashes and bruises all over, and his right wing was broken.

Dean was mostly just bruised up with cuts and gashes. His knees were bleeding and felt sore after the dashboard had pressed on them, his left wing bone was badly bruised, but nothing was broken – amazingly enough. But his head hurt after all the punches Lucifer had thrown at him. He could only hope that the angel's head hurt equally much.

Gabriel was amused that Dean kept insisting that someone should send out a truck to pick up his car so it wouldn't just stand there, crashed, on the side of the road. His car seemed more important to him than his own injuries.

After being treated and given some painkillers, their family arrived at the hospital to see them in their hospital room.

Castiel had just been examined by the doctors because of increased risk of early birth as a result of the stress he had experienced when the bond was damaged. Luckily the attack on the bond had only lasted a couple of minutes, and the stress on his body wasn't at the maximum. The doctors released him soon afterwards, saying that he and the baby were fine, and the angel immediately moved towards Dean's room.

When he reached Dean's room, Castiel immediately threw himself at his demon mate and hugged him, and Dean winced slightly in pain before hugging him back. The demon sighed and nuzzled into his mate's neck, taking in his angel's comforting and familiar scent, and felt their bond flare and react to their closeness.

"Dean," Castiel almost sobbed and hugged him tightly. His heavy stomach was slightly in the way, and Dean was careful not to press too hard against it.

Dean's family was there also and watched the scene with a smile.

"It's okay, Cas, I'm alright. It's over now," Dean soothed him. He was relieved that Cas and the baby were alright, and he smiled and held his mate tightly. He could tell that Cas had been out of it from worry and fear.

It felt good to hold Castiel again and take in his scent.

The bond was slowly beginning to recover from the attack earlier, and the cracks the psychic had managed to tear in it were slowly starting to heal as they comforted each other. It would still take a few weeks before it had recovered fully, though.

Castiel sighed and nuzzled into Dean. He was happy that his mate was alive and that it was over.

"Hey, what about me? I have the worst injuries, you know," Gabriel spoke. He was standing next to them and pouted slightly when all Castiel's attention was on Dean.

Dean chuckled and pulled away from Cas, who rolled his eyes a little before turning to face Gabriel. He smiled at his brother, apologetically, and pulled Gabe in for a hug – being careful not to hurt him. The brown-winged angel smirked and hugged him back, carefully.

"I'm glad you are alright, Gabriel. Thank you for helping Dean," Castiel murmured against his brother's shoulder. He brushed his wing against Gabriel's unharmed one – something angels often did when they were close, like demons would entwine their tails.

Gabriel grinned and pulled back to look at him. "No problem, bro, but Dean helped me out also."

Mary smiled between them before pulling both Dean and Gabriel in for hugs, telling them she was glad they were alright. John hugged Dean and shook Gabriel's hand, and Sam did the same, while Jess just went ahead and hugged them both. Everyone was careful of the injuries, but the two kept their complaining to the minimum.

"What happens to Lucifer now? Will they lock him away for a long time or what?" Jess asked after everyone was done hugging.

Dean had wrapped his arm around Castiel's waist, and was rubbing the angel's belly lovingly. He looked up when Jess spoke and frowned in concern. "I certainly hope so. I hope they _never_ let that fucker go again," he growled.

"Well, since he violated his parole, he should get some time in prison for that…" Sam pondered. "Including the fact that he has harassed us, threatened us, attacked several of us, intentionally caused a car crash, tried to break your bond against your wills, and many other things, plus that he's a cop killer should also earn him quite a few years in jail as well. He might even get the death penalty for all this."

"Jeez, you're not even studying law yet and yet you already seem like an expert," Dean teased him and grinned.

Sam gave him one of his famous bitch-faces, and Jess laughed at them before wrapping her arms around Sam.

Sam was to attend Stanford University soon, where he would be studying law. Jessica was also going to attend the same university to become a nurse.

Castiel leaned into Dean's less injured side and sighed. He was relieved that his mate was alright, that the bond hadn't been completely broken, and that Lucifer had finally been arrested now. Now he just hoped that Dean and Gabriel would recover fully from their injuries again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They both had to stay in the hospital for a bit to recover.

They were released again in the evening of the second day after having received treatment and rest. Castiel had been reluctant to leave their sides, but Dean assured him they were fine.

When they came back to the Winchester house it was already evening, but they did a short celebration now that the threat was finally over and everyone was home again, and John offered them all drinks from the booze he had at home. Castiel, of course, didn't drink because of his pregnancy.

The tension in the house was finally fading.

Even though Gabriel was injured the most, he was still in the mood for pranks. When Sam went out of the room for a moment, he poured some wine into his beer, and when Sam drank from it later he spat it out fast and made a disgusted grimace. Everyone laughed and Sam continued to glare at the angel for another ten minutes.

Soon afterwards, everyone went to sleep. Jess and Gabriel were staying over for the night – Jess slept in Sam's room while Gabe slept in the guest room.

Dean and Castiel settled themselves in Dean's old bed, and the angel helped his mate lie down without him hurting himself. Dean was slightly annoyed because he thought he could lie down in his bed without help, but after he accidentally put pressure on his sore back and side in a wrong way he was suddenly grateful for Cas' help.

Castiel himself was sleeping with a lot of pillows to keep his back comfortable. If he lay down straight on his back the baby pressed on his ribcage, and he would also have more trouble getting up again. So he either slept on his back with pillows under or around him, or on his side.

They lay on their backs on the bed with their wings touching. Dean couldn't move much to his side because of the pain. So, they lay there with their fingers entwined and turned their heads to look at each other.

"The bond is repairing itself," Castiel spoke, softly. Dean squeezed his hand.

They could feel the damage in the bond as if a tiny part of themselves had been torn apart, and the emotions in the bond were less clear now. It wasn't a nice feeling, but the bond would heal with time and would feed off their love and physical contact to grow strong again.

"Yeah… For a moment back then, I was afraid he might succeed and break it completely."

Castiel looked at him, worried. "So was I. It was painful… I don't ever want our bond to break, Dean. I love you." He looked into the demon's green eyes and at the small cut above his eyebrow. Seeing Dean hurt made his heart ache with worry and he didn't like it.

"And I love you, Cas," Dean smiled. "And now that bastard finally got locked behind bars, and there is nothing left to threaten you or the baby. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure she grows up in a safe environment."

Castiel smiled at him. "I know, so will I." He placed his free hand over his belly. The baby was moving a lot lately, and he felt her kick inside of him while he and Dean spoke. "I'm glad Lucifer is no longer a threat to us. I just hope they never release him again…"

"Well, since he's a cop killer now they won't let him go again anytime soon. Besides, if he's getting out he has to pass the psych evaluation again, which I kinda doubt he can pass," Dean pointed out and growled a bit. He wrapped his tail around Cas' leg protectively. "And I think a fucked up dude like him is gonna face the death penalty without a doubt. He's not getting out, not ever."

Castiel gave him a small smile, knowing that the demon was right.

They settled down to sleep, and for the first time in weeks they felt safe and unworried as they closed their eyes.

Dean, however, couldn't shake Lucifer's last words to him out of his head.

The government and the authorities had for many years wanted to keep the cross-species mating at a minimum, because they caused too much 'gene blending'. He hoped that the authorities wouldn't get in their way when their daughter was born.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's note**: Phew, the Lucifer part is finally over, more or less. Maybe he'll show up later when the court trial comes but I don't know yet if I will write that scene in details.

Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews and support! Without you guys this story wouldn't be half as long as it is :) It won't be long before the baby comes and I hope you're looking forward to it! But first Dean and Gabe need to recover, and Dean and Cas have to strengthen their damaged bond again.

Thanks for reading, please review :)

**Extra note**: Don't worry; the government will have almost no role in this story. The rest of the story will be rather peaceful and with lots of fluff and some smut.


	21. Chapter 21

Dean, Castiel and Gabriel had given their statements to the police about Lucifer and his psychic helper. They would be summoned to court later to testify. Castiel was scared to face Lucifer again, but his testimony was important for the case, so he had no choice. The angel had been very touchy after being told he had to testify against Lucifer at some point, and Dean had tried to comfort him. Neither of them looked forward to seeing Lucifer again in court.

The Impala had been retrieved from the crash site and Dean would repair her when he recovered more from his injuries.

Dean had been forced to call in sick at work because of his injuries, but after two weeks he was feeling better and returned to work again. He was still sore and some of his wounds weren't completely healed yet, but he was well enough to work. Rufus had glanced at him oddly when he came back, likely because Dean had gotten injured a lot lately – first in the work accident, then he got beat up by Lucifer, and now he was in a car crash _and _got beat up by Lucifer again.

Castiel was now 40 weeks pregnant – only three weeks left until the baby was supposed to arrive. He spent the days home alone while Dean was at work. He wasn't returning to his own work again until after his maternity leave was over.

They still had a few things to prepare and buy before the baby's arrival, and they had gone shopping for the rest plus they had started baby-proofing the apartment a bit.

When Dean came home from work one day, he found his mate piling up a lot of pillows on the couch. He had also cleaned most of the apartment to the point where it was shiny and clean, and Dean bet the angel had cleaned the baby's room and prepared the crib as well.

"Hey, Cas, what's up?" Dean spoke as he entered the apartment and saw Cas preparing the pillows on the couch.

"Hello, Dean, and the ceiling is up, as always," Castiel replied, frowning, and finally settled down between the pillows he had prepared. He sat down carefully, holding his belly, and made sure his back was comfortable. His wings helped him balance as he settled down.

Dean chuckled at the angel's usual response – he found it cute how Cas always took his words so literally. He approached the couch warily and studied his mate.

"Cas… are you _nesting_ or something?"

The angel looked up at him with a guilty expression on his face, and hugged a pillow that he had picked up from the pile around him.

Dean chuckled fondly and sat down next to Cas and the pillows. He had showered and changed clothes at work, because he knew how much Cas hated it when he came home dirty, smelling of cars and then sat down on the couch.

"Is that why you cleaned the whole place, too?" Dean added, grinning.

Castiel blushed a bit. "I'm sorry, I can't help it," he muttered.

Dean laughed and wrapped an arm around the angel's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Cas, it's natural. I just find it cute, that's all."

"It's not cute – it's an annoying thought I cannot shake off," Castiel muttered back, annoyed.

"Still cute, though," Dean grinned.

Castiel rolled his eyes.

Dean placed his hand on his mate's stomach and rubbed it tenderly. He hummed contently while he stroked the angel's pregnant belly and imagined their daughter nestled safely inside his mate's body, waiting to be born. He leaned down and pulled the angel's shirt up a little before kissing the stretched skin on his belly.

Castiel gasped softly and leaned into his touch, purring.

"Just three more weeks and then we get to see you, sweetheart," Dean cooed against the angel's stomach, and grinned when he felt slight movements in response. He groaned a little when he sat up again – his injuries still hurt a bit.

Castiel smiled and looked down at himself. "Three weeks… it seems very surreal. But I cannot wait to finally hold her."

Dean smiled. "Me neither, Cas."

"And we need to go to the birth preparation class tomorrow… We haven't been there for weeks, not since before Lucifer—" Castiel trailed off. He shivered after he said the name out loud.

"Hey," Dean spoke and put a hand on his mate's thigh and looked at him. "Don't worry about him anymore, he's _history_. As for the class, I'll drive us there tomorrow after work, okay?"

Castiel nodded.

Charlie knew about what had happened after Dean called her and explained to her why they didn't come to the classes. She had been very understanding and told them she would give them extra classes afterwards so that they wouldn't miss any important information or advice.

"Good," Dean smiled and stood up. "Now, I'm gonna fix us some dinner, because you look like you could need some rest, and then afterwards I'll groom your gorgeous wings and give you some massage – how does that sound?"

Castiel blinked up at him before smiling. "That sounds very nice. But I am not sure about the dinner part…" He had tried Dean's cooking before it wasn't particularly good, because the demon had almost no idea what he was doing. He wasn't sure if he dared to try it again.

"Hey, I can cook! As long as it's limited to sandwiches, at least," Dean said in defense.

Castiel laughed softly.

"Are you sure you can cook? You're still sore…"

"If I can work then I can also cook. Besides, I heal fast, and I told you to stop worrying about me," Dean replied, rolling his eyes.

Castiel seemed to accept the answer, and Dean went to the kitchen to fumble around with the ingredients before finally attempting to make them something to eat.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After dinner, Castiel went to the bathroom again. When he was finished, he entered the bedroom where Dean had told him to go when he was done.

The demon gave him a knowing smile when he entered the room. "Peeing again, Cas? That's your thirtieth time today," he chuckled, teasingly.

"I can't help it… the baby keeps pushing on my bladder – and it's not funny, Dean," Castiel added when Dean started laughing. He glared at him.

"Sorry, I can't help it," Dean grinned, and looked at him apologetically. "Now, just sit down on the stool and I'll take care of you, okay?"

Castiel looked at the stool Dean had placed between the bed and the wardrobe, in the middle of the room. Castiel took off his shirt as he always did when Dean groomed him – it gave the demon better access to his oil glands. Then he did as he was told and slowly sat down on the stool, groaning when his back complained a bit. It was more comfortable to sit down during the grooming because it usually took about an hour.

Dean helped him sit before he sat down on another stool behind Cas and got into position. He urged Cas to relax and the angel tried to comply.

"Are you sure about this, Dean? I don't want you feeling uncomfortable while doing this for me…" Castiel spoke. He was still worried about his mate's injuries, even though Dean always tried to act tough.

"I am sure, Cas, otherwise I wouldn't have offered to do this," Dean replied. He was slightly amused by his mate's constant worries about him. "Now, relax."

Once Cas was finally relaxed, Dean let his hands travel up the angel's spine, feeling the sore and tense muscles in the angel's back. He rubbed along his spine and Castiel sighed softly. Dean would massage him more afterwards, but the wings came first.

Dean stroked a few of the silken soft feathers to stimulate the angel's sensitive wings to make him produce wing oil. Cast iel moaned as Dean's hands moved through his wings, and it didn't take long before his oil started to flow slowly.

Dean gently rubbed the oil glands once they were getting oily, making his mate shiver and moan, and make more oil flow. He smiled and enjoyed the sweet scent of the oil, before coating his fingers in it and moving his hands through the feathers once more. He started coating the feathers in the oil and slowly put the deviated feathers back into place. Most of Castiel's feathers were getting dry because of lack of oily moisture for a while, and it was about time that the demon properly groomed them. More feathers than usual fell out as a result of over two weeks of neglect.

The bond always reacted to Dean touching Castiel's wing oil – the bond was formed through the oil, after all. After their bond had been torn at by Lucifer's psychic helper, they had tried to repair it by having Dean touching the oil daily, but without grooming. It had helped and now the bond was almost completely intact again.

Grooming Cas was something that Dean enjoyed a lot. He loved feeling the fragile feathers beneath his hands, feeling their softness, their pureness. He had been obsessed with the angel's wings ever since he first laid eyes on them five years ago. He had always wanted to touch them; to be first to _feel _them, the first to _claim_ them, and the first to pleasure the angel with his touches. And he had gotten what he wished for – Cas belonged to _him_ now.

"Dean," Castiel breathed, softly, as if sensing Dean's possessive thoughts.

Dean chuckled softly, and touched a sensitive place on the wings on the lower part of the wing bone. Castiel's whole body trembled and shivered, and he gasped in surprise.

"Dean," the angel repeated, although slightly more annoyed this time.

Dean laughed softly and moved up in front of the angel to continue his work there.

After the grooming, Dean massaged Castiel's sore back and shoulder muscles. He could feel the angel immediately relaxing and losing himself to Dean's touch as he got some relief from his pain. The demon had massaged him before, but not since he got his most recent injuries.

Dean was hard from touching the soft, pure wings of his mate, and from listening to Castiel's pleased moans and gasps, but the demon bit his lip and held back his own desires, for now.

When they were done, Castiel turned around to look at him, smiling happily. "Thank you, Dean, it was just what I needed."

"You're welcome, Cas. I enjoyed it, too," Dean grinned and kissed him on the mouth.

Castiel kissed him back. He could both sense and smell Dean's arousal – strong, heavy and masculine – and when he pulled back from the kiss, he looked down at the demon's crotch. His erection was visible through the jeans, and the demon groaned a bit when he looked down at it.

Castiel looked up at him with an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry, Dean, I don't believe that my back or knees can take it if we have sex… And I don't know if you can, either – you're still sore." He was also aroused from the grooming, but he was still too aching to be able to have sex with his mate at the moment.

"Don't worry about it, Cas," Dean spoke. He hadn't expected Cas to be up for it anyway, but his erection still hurt, though. He tried to will it away but that would take a while.

"But we can still do other kinds of things, though. If I can get comfortable, you may use your tail and I can use my hands. As long as neither of us are uncomfortable or hurting, I think it's manageable."

The demon looked at him for a moment before grinning. "Alright, sounds good." He slowly backed Castiel toward the bed.

Castiel smiled and settled himself on the bed between the pillows. They took off their clothes, and Castiel lay on his back while Dean got into position between his legs. Castiel spread his legs so Dean could kneel between them, and the demon stared down at the angel's body hungrily. He caressed the heavy stomach before grabbing the angel's dick and stroked it. Castiel moaned in pleasure, and Dean opened him up with his fingers while his other hand kept stroking him.

When the angel's body was loose enough, Dean moved his tail around and thrust it into him. Castiel hadn't seen it coming because he had his eyes closed, and his eyes shot open in surprise.

"Oh!" he gasped.

Dean chuckled and continued thrusting his tail into him, aiming for the special spots inside that made the angel scream. The tail didn't rock the angel around the bed as much as Dean's whole body would, and thus it didn't hurt his sore back.

He loved fucking Cas with his tail and feeling the angel's tight muscles around it, and how they would tighten even more when he was pleasured well.

"Dean, Dean, Dean," Castiel chanted, lost in ecstasy. Dean's tail continued to insistently rub against his most sensitive spots inside, and Castiel felt overwhelmed with the stimulation and pleasure. He finally came with a small cry and spilled over the demon's hand. Then he collapsed back against the pillows, sated.

Dean groaned at the sight and slowly pulled out his tail. Watching Cas writhe with need and come over his hand made him desperately horny, and he grabbed his own heavy cock and began stroking it. His hands were still coated in Castiel's oil, and he groaned at the knowledge while he stroked himself. He brought his other hand up and coated his cock with the angel's come, after the angel had come over his hand.

When Castiel had recovered from his orgasm, he looked up at Dean who was still kneeling between his legs, before looking down at the demon's cock. He sat up a little and reached out his hand.

"Let me."

Dean blinked at him in surprise before letting go of his cock so the angel could take over.

"Move closer, please," Castiel asked. Dean moved around to kneel next to Cas on the bed to give him better access to his body.

Castiel wrapped a firm hand around the demon's thick cock and stroked it slowly. He played with his thumb over the head and slit, making the demon moan, before he increased the strokes to the pace and firmness that Dean liked the best. He brought his other hand up to cup and fondle the demon's sensitive balls, stimulating him further.

"Cas… fuck," the demon moaned and thrust into the angel's skilled hand. He loved feeling Cas' hand on his dick and watch his concentrated and focused expression while he stroked him.

Dean flinched when Cas' other hand suddenly travelled further behind his balls.

"Whoa, Cas, you know I don't like having my ass touched," Dean spoke and looked down at his mate. He felt very uneasy when Castiel's fingers continued to rest behind his balls and too close to his hole.

"I won't touch your ass, Dean, just your perineum," Castiel replied and slowed down his hand which was stroking Dean's cock. He looked up at Dean with a small smirk. "I believe you'll like it."

Dean tried to ignore the way his cock twitched when Cas used words he usually never used. He wasn't sure about this. Alphas never liked having their ass touched, it was something that submissives were stimulated by, but he trusted Cas.

When Dean seemed to relax again, Castiel smiled and sped up his movements once more. His fingers rubbed over the demon's perineum and pressed, and Dean gasped in surprise. It was a very sensitive place that could stimulate the prostate from outside the body.

The demon groaned when Castiel continued rubbing him there and it didn't take long before he came. He growled out his climax and came in copious amounts over the angel's smaller hand, chest and his stomach. Dean moaned while the angel continued to stroke him through it until he was done.

Dean almost collapsed over Castiel, but managed to stop himself. His wings drooped behind him in exhaustion and satisfaction.

"Fuck, Cas, where did that come from?" Dean chuckled and leaned back a little.

"I thought it could be interesting," Castiel replied and blushed a bit.

Dean grinned. "I think I like it when you're being experimental."

Castiel chuckled and tried to get comfortable on the bed again.

"But I hope you won't ban sex after the baby is born. We can do it without waking her…"

Castiel smiled at him, amused. "We'll figure it out."

"Good, 'cause if I don't get sex or get to touch your gorgeous body, I think I'll die," Dean grinned and leaned down to kiss the angel's neck, and ignored the pain in his side when he did so.

Castiel gasped when Dean kissed him, and unconsciously bared his neck to him. "Don't be ridiculous, you won't die from it," he muttered.

"Of course I will; you're addictive, Cas," the demon murmured against his neck and gently bit him there.

Castiel shuddered and Dean pulled back with a grin. The demon went to get a towel and cleaned up the come from the angel's body, before he slipped under the covers next to his mate.

His body was less sore now, so Dean turned over on his side and faced Castiel, and snuggled as close to him as he could.

They smiled at each other, and Dean's tail tickled the angel's swollen belly, making Cas gasp and try to push it away. Dean chuckled at him in amusement and Castiel glared back at him.

They cuddled for a bit and enjoyed each other's warmth and the afterglow of their climaxes. Dean nuzzled gently into the angel's soft feathers, which smelled divine.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

Castiel looked at his mate and rested his hand over his extended belly, rubbing it gently. "We need to find a name for her…"

"Oh right, not that long left, after all," Dean smiled.

His hand joined Castiel's on the angel's stomach, and they felt their baby move inside his body. She would move sometimes, especially when they were talking calmly with each other. Charlie had told them she probably liked hearing their voices.

"Hmm, I'm not very good with names, Cas. Maybe we can look through baby names online tomorrow when we come home from the birth preparation classes, and then see which ones we like best. But I think we should first name her when she's born and we can see her."

Castiel smiled. "That sounds like a good idea. I'm looking forward to seeing Charlie again, also."

"I'm not looking forward to classes, though – I never got to bring that cake…" Dean muttered.

"They'll understand."

Dean smiled and leaned in to kiss Castiel gently on the lips, before they both settled down to sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day they were looking forward to attending the birth preparation classes again. Dean was off work at five and he picked up Castiel from the apartment before driving there with him.

Jo had visited Castiel during the day – she didn't live far away, after all, and she knew the angel was still a bit uncomfortable being home alone all day, unprotected. Castiel had enjoyed her company and she had brought Jason along. The boy had learned to crawl and was attempting to stand up already, and he was as fascinated by the angel's wings as always. Jo and Jason had stayed most of the day and she had helped Castiel do the last bit of baby-proofing in the apartment before she left again after Dean arrived home.

Charlie was glad to see them again, and so were the others in the group. Some of them weren't there anymore because they had already given birth – not all members in the group had the same due time.

After the classes were over, Charlie explained to them what they had gone through in class while they were busy dealing with Lucifer. She didn't manage to go through all the stuff with them, and they decided to make another appointment for later.

Before they left, she did a quick check-up on Cas and made him pull up his shirt so she could listen to the baby's heartbeat and see if everything was normal.

"The heartbeat is fine. I have the feeling she should arrive right on time," Charlie smiled and put away the stethoscope.

Dean sat on the chair next to Cas and he grinned at him and took his hand. Castiel smiled back and pulled down his shirt again. His hand rested on top of his stomach, and the bond flared with happy emotions.

"There is one thing I have to tell you, though, and it's not very good news… And don't worry; it doesn't concern the baby's health!" Charlie quickly added the last part when Dean was about to open his mouth.

"What is it?" Dean asked, frowning.

Charlie sighed and looked through some papers on the desk next to her. "I was contacted by the medical authorities… since information about my clients' species is given to them – but without names and personal information. Anyway, they did not seem very pleased about the fact that an angel and a demon are having a child together. They say it raises medical concerns because sometimes hybrids have 'bad' genes and disorders which can be transferred unto the next generation – but honestly, that is rubbish, because it happens very rarely, and even full bloods can have that. And now they tell me I have to report all the medical information I have on your child back to them once she is born."

Castiel sat back, shocked. He had hoped the authorities wouldn't intervene at the child's birth.

"Are you serious? We can't even have a child without them looking over our shoulders to make sure this hybrid doesn't _'contaminate'_ the population? She's not a goddamned bomb of diseases, she's a _child!_" Dean growled. His feathers sharpened and his fists clenched in sudden anger.

Castiel looked at him and tried to make him calm down – it wasn't Charlie's fault, after all.

Charlie stared back at him. "I can assure you I'm as much against this as you are, but even after I told them that your baby seems healthy they still ordered me to give the information to them. I'm not the one that decided this."

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry," Dean muttered. "It just pisses me off that everyone is so much against a demon and an angel being together."

"I can understand that. But it's actually rather common that the medical authorities get information on hybrids' health, so you're not alone in this case. They're just a bit more 'aggressive' in your case and want extra tests done. I still find it ridiculous, but the government has started to think that all the cross-species breeding is leading to a big mess of different and mixed genes, and they see it as a problem. But hey, what do I know, the government is just a bunch of fools anyway," Charlie said and shrugged.

Castiel couldn't help but chuckle at her last comment and the way she said it.

"But you will be at the hospital, right? At the birth," Dean asked, looking at Charlie.

Charlie looked up at him and blinked. Then she laughed. "Of course I will – I will be delivering the baby after all. When the labor comes, you must call me, alright?"

"Sure, I'll try to remember that."

Charlie smiled. "Oh! And have you thought of any names yet? Could be a good idea to think it about beforehand."

Dean and Castiel looked at each other.

"Yeah, we're gonna come up with a few soon, but we'll first decide once she's born," Dean replied and smiled at Cas.

"Sounds fair. Most parents do that, anyway," Charlie said, smiling.

They said goodbye to Charlie and made an appointment for in three days to catch up more on the stuff they had missed out on, and for Charlie to examine Cas again. It was important to keep an eye on him when the baby was this close to delivery, because sometimes smaller complications could arise near the end of a pregnancy with a hybrid child – especially because Cas had spent so much time being stressed over the Lucifer incident.

They spent the night together alone and did some of the last preparations before the baby's arrival.

They were both looking forward to the child's arrival and wanted everything to be perfect for when she came.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: I'm starting to wonder just how many chapters this story will have. I'm sure it will have more than 25, but I don't think it will have more than 30. And then there is the epilogue which I'm planning to make… And the baby is coming soon, so look forward to that :) I can't really drag it longer XD

Once again, don't worry about the government because it's not illegal for angels and demons to have a child, so they cannot take the baby away. The government will have a very little role in this story.

Thanks for reading, please review :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's notes**: This is the chapter where the **birth** takes place – it is not a graphic birth, but I'd still like to warn about it. If you're not comfortable with reading about a situation like that you should skim through the part or whatever you like.

Now, enjoy chapter 22 :)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

On the 20th of August Castiel turned twenty-four. They had celebrated it on the eighteenth because Castiel's birthday fell on a Tuesday where everyone was at work, and the following weekend was too close to the due birth date of the baby, who was expected to come on the twenty-ninth. They had invited their friends and family over and had had a great time together. The apartment had been filled to the brim with people – Dean and Cas, Sam, Jess, John, Mary, Gabriel, Tom, Jo and baby Jason. Dean had helped Castiel prepare the food and Mary had also given them a hand.

Five weeks had passed since Dean's last encounter with Lucifer, and his wounds were healed now. Lucifer's court trial was in October, and they both dreaded having to testify in front of the judge and Lucifer himself, and Dean did the best he could to calm Castiel down and reassure him. The angel was still frightened to death about seeing Lucifer again, even though there was no way he could harm him inside the court room.

On the 28th of August, Dean and Castiel had just woken up and were having breakfast together before Dean was to go to work. He first supposed to be at work at 9 that day.

There was only one day left until the baby was supposed to arrive and they were both very excited about it. Dean still had to work right until the baby's birth, although he preferred being at home with Cas.

"I hope today won't be a too stressful day at work… I can't really concentrate that well when all I can think of is you and baby," Dean hummed and kissed Castiel on the cheek. They were sitting on the couch after having eaten their breakfast, and were just relaxing until Dean had to go.

"And I think of you all day as well," Castiel smiled and leaned into his mate. Dean's hand was rubbing his extended belly lovingly while they relaxed on the couch.

Dean grinned and got up from the couch to go prepare for work.

Castiel got up as well; holding his stomach as he carefully lifted himself up from the couch. But he had barely managed to get up when he felt a pain in his stomach that made him collapse back onto the couch. He gasped in pain, and Dean immediately came over to him.

"Cas! Cas, what's wrong?" Dean demanded, worried, and sat down beside him and searched him for possible injuries.

Castiel stared in confusion for a moment, and the pain continued and made him groan. He clutched his stomach, and it suddenly dawned him on what the pains meant.

"Dean, I think… I think the baby is coming."

Dean's eyes widened. "What? Today? _Now?_ But it's first tomorrow!"

"No, she's coming now and it _hurts,_" Castiel groaned. The contraction was beginning to subside which gave him some relief from the pain.

Dean stared back at him. "Yeah, okay. I'm cancelling work today, I'll take you to the hospital right now."

The demon ran about the apartment, trying to collect extra clothes they would need if they were going to stay there for a while. In his hurry and panic his wings collided with the doorframes, but he ignored the pain.

"Shit, shit, shit, I don't know what to bring!" he exclaimed in stress and frustration.

"Dean, just hurry, please…" Castiel spoke. He was still clutching his stomach while sitting on the couch, but the contraction had gone away. He dreaded there would be another one soon.

"I'm trying, but I'm kinda freaking out here, man," Dean spoke as he collected clothes and other items into a bag.

Dean finally gathered the things they needed and helped Castiel up and out of their apartment, and rushed him down to the car. He had just finished repairing the Impala a few days earlier and she was good as new.

Dean drove Cas to the hospital as fast as he could, and the angel was gasping in pain when another contraction came. He had made a quick call to work and to Charlie, and when they arrived at the hospital Charlie was there to meet them. She guided them inside and brought them to a hospital room, where Cas was dressed in a hospital gown. They had to wait until the contractions became more regular and the angel's body was ready before they could deliver the baby.

Castiel's labor pains continued for almost five hours.

Dean was trying his best to support him. He was a little more calm about the situation now, because they were in the hospital and there were skilled people around to take care of things.

"_Nrrggh,_ Dean, I hate you! Why did you talk me into this! It _hurts,_" Castiel growled, and sobbed when another contraction shot through him. He was on his hands and knees on a mattress on the floor – a position Charlie had ordered him to take while the contractions lasted.

Dean couldn't help but chuckle at him. He was kneeling on the floor next to his mate, supporting him. "Sorry, Cas, but you agreed to it, so…"

"I still hate you!" the angel sobbed, although he didn't actually mean it.

"I know, I'm a very hate-able person," Dean grinned and patted the angel's back and wings.

"It isn't funny, Dean," the angel whined. The pain from the contractions was nearly unbearable, and they often lasted over a minute or two.

"I know," Dean smiled. "You're doing well, though. It'll be over soon."

Castiel only groaned in response.

Charlie came in when the contractions got more regular and increased. When the time came, Dean was holding Castiel's hand through the whole thing and comforted him – although it felt like the angel was about to crush all the bones in his hand – while Charlie and the doctors took care of everything else. Cas was very skeptic and frightened by the doctors at first, but Charlie kept him calm – he trusted her. The rest of the doctors were strictly professional and didn't seem to be particularly bothered by their patient being an angel who was mated to a demon, but they were humans anyway. It made the whole thing so much easier for them both.

"Just breathe, Castiel, the way I taught you. Deep breaths. You're doing fine," Charlie told him, and tried her best to guide him and relax him.

The minutes went by torturously slow, and all Dean could do was to support Cas the best he could. The room felt hot and Dean's hand hurt from Cas holding onto it, but he couldn't care less.

Inside, Dean was almost freaking out over the whole thing, but he kept calm because he didn't want to make Cas feel more stressed.

Finally, the first screams of the baby filled the room, and time just seemed to stop for a second.

It was the most beautiful cry Dean had ever heard.

Castiel slumped back into the bed, panting and exhausted, and Charlie and the doctors quickly cleaned up and took the baby away to clean her up and make sure she could breathe properly.

Dean held Castiel's left hand tightly, and he gently moved a few hairs away from the angel's sweaty forehead. Castiel looked tired, and he glanced at Dean through half-closed eyes when he felt his mate's touch.

"You okay, Cas?"

"I'm fine," Castiel replied and gave him a little smile.

"You did well," Dean smiled. He leaned down and kissed the angel's forehead tenderly, while they waited for the doctors to return with their baby.

It was Charlie who came back to them, holding the baby. She grinned at them and held the baby carefully; all wrapped up in a white, soft blanket. The baby had stopped crying by now.

"Congratulations, it's a girl! But you already knew that," she grinned, and gently put the baby into Castiel arms.

Castiel took the baby carefully, and shifted her in his arms to be sure she was comfortable. Dean sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned over them, grinning, as they took their first look at their newborn baby.

Her weight and length were normal. She was small, her hands were curled into fists, her skin was a bit pale, she had small dark blonde hairs (which was common for babies and would change later on), and she had small downy wings behind her back. The downy feathers had a reddish color like demon wings, but some seemed to have some dark brown, lighter brown, and grey colors. Angels often had a mix of colors in their wings, while demon wings barely had a color mix in them. There was a small, reddish tail which curled around her small thigh, with a tiny spike at the tip. Both angels and demons were born with tiny downy-feathered wings to not complicate the birth, and a demon's tail at birth was always rather short (reaching down to just below the knees) with a small spike, but it would grow as the child grows older and eventually reach their feet.

She was the most beautiful baby they had ever seen.

The baby moved a bit and opened her eyes to look up at them. Her eyes were a beautiful light blue, like many babies', and somehow Dean had the feeling that her eyes would be just like Castiel's.

Castiel smiled down at her lovingly, and stroked her cheek gently. The baby stared back at him, and her tiny hand closed around his index finger and held on to it. Castiel grinned.

"Cas, she's perfect," Dean finally spoke, and smiled down at her with pride. He brought his hand down to her, gently, and stroked her soft skin. She looked back at him for a second before closing her eyes again and made a soft, content noise.

"Yes, she is. She is beautiful," Castiel smiled, and couldn't stop looking at her. He was so happy to finally hold her in his arms, and nothing could describe the instant love he felt for her.

Dean grinned and leaned in to kiss him. "I love you."

Castiel kissed him back and smiled. "I love you too."

Their foreheads touched and they both closed their eyes for a few seconds, feeling happy. Then they both looked back down at their small baby, admiring her.

Charlie had gone somewhere else to give them some privacy, and she returned a few minutes later. She smiled at them as she approached them.

"So… have you thought of a name for her yet?" she asked and grinned at them.

They looked up at her before looking back down at the baby.

"So… which name do you think suits her best, Cas?" Dean asked.

Castiel pondered over it for a minute while he looked down at her. The baby was still peaceful, but it wouldn't be long before she felt hungry. She opened her eyes once more and looked up into his for a moment before closing them again.

"I think I would like to call her 'Eden'. That is one of the names we picked that I liked the best, and I think it suits her well," Castiel spoke and looked up at Dean.

Dean smiled. "'Eden', huh." He looked down at the baby again and thought about it for a minute. Then he looked back at Cas and grinned, "I like it, it suits her."

Castiel smiled at him and Dean leaned in to capture his lips in a sweet kiss.

"Eden… it's a nice name. It means 'paradise' or 'place of pleasure', no? I think that's a good name," Charlie spoke and smiled at them.

The baby, Eden, snuggled into the blanket, as if she was telling them that she approved of the name. They laughed softly, and Castiel carefully helped moving her into Dean's arms, who was eager to hold her.

The demon carefully took his baby into his arms and looked down at her. Eden made a few noises of discomfort at suddenly being moved around, but she calmed down when she was in her father's strong arms. Dean's wings wrapped around his side, as if to protect them from evil, and he looked down at her proudly.

"Hey, baby girl. Finally got to see you – even a day earlier than expected," Dean grinned, and slowly moved from side to side as he held her.

Castiel smiled up at them. The pains were gone and he felt a lot better, but was still very tired and exhausted from the birth.

"Well, that tends to happen. Sometimes the babies just get impatient," Charlie shrugged. "But at least it was only a day early and not several weeks. I think she got as much time as she needed before coming." She smiled.

Dean looked up Charlie. "You're not gonna take a bunch of tests on her, are you? Since those fuckers wanna stick their nose into everything." He growled, but tried to keep it down so he wouldn't scare the baby.

"Only the normal tests which are always performed on hybrid children, and those are simply to determine her health. But I don't think there is anything to worry about; she seems to be the most perfect baby there could be," Charlie smiled. "And the tests won't hurt her much, don't worry."

Dean nodded and looked down at Eden again. The baby began frowning a bit before starting to cry.

"Hmm, guess she might be hungry," Charlie grinned. "I'll go prepare a bottle with baby formula right away." She hurried out of the room.

Dean tried to shush the baby, and he gently moved her back into Castiel's arms. The angel took her and settled her back into his arms. When Charlie returned he fed her the bottle she gave him, and the baby ate eagerly and calmed down again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dean had called their family and friends, and in the late afternoon their family came by to see the baby and to support them. Jo and Tom would first come tomorrow.

John, Mary, Sam and Jess were the first ones to arrive.

Castiel had just fed the baby with the bottle for a second time, and was still in the bed when they arrived. Eden was now resting in his arms and had been dressed in baby clothing, and Dean sat next to him on the edge of the bed.

Dean got up to greet his family when they arrived, and after that Mary turned her attention to Castiel and the baby.

"Oh my goodness, she is beautiful!" she exclaimed with excitement when she looked down at the girl. "May I hold her?" she asked Castiel eagerly.

"Of course," the angel said and helped the baby into Mary's arms, who was still covered in blankets.

Mary smiled down at the baby, and everyone gathered around her to look. Gasps of awe and excitement filled the room and everyone was eager to look at the newborn baby.

Dean twitched a little when the baby began to cry softly, and he immediately became concerned. The baby obviously felt overwhelmed with all the people and being moved around again.

Dean was standing next to the bed, and Castiel reached out his hand to stroke the demon's tail gently; letting him know that he shouldn't worry about the baby, because she was fine. Dean looked back at him and smiled, and the angel let go of his tail again.

"Ohh, tiny mix colored wings and a small tail. She indeed is wonderful," Mary smiled when Eden had calmed down again.

"She is pretty. Congratulations," Sam smiled and looked over at Dean and Cas.

"Thanks, Sammy," Dean smiled back, and Cas did as well.

Mary was still holding the baby, and John leaned closer. He smiled down at the child, and when he moved a finger up to touch her curled hand, she moved a bit and her tail curled around the tip of John's finger.

That was when everyone could see that John was totally in love with his little granddaughter. Mary grinned at him and moved the baby into his arms. He took her carefully and cooed at her. Eden looked back at him for a moment before closing her eyes again and settled into his arms.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" Mary asked and looked at Castiel, who was in the bed.

"I'm fine, thank you. Just tired…" Castiel replied and smiled weakly. Dean held his hand and rubbed his thumb over the skin as he looked at the angel with concern.

"That is perfectly normal," Mary smiled.

Jess and Sam had gotten to hold the baby as well before returning her to Castiel. The baby immediately relaxed once she was safe and undisturbed in the angel's arms, and almost fell asleep right away.

They all talked a bit, and they liked the name they had picked for the baby. Mary was super excited and proud the whole time, and Sam and Jess continued to smile at them and each other.

Half an hour later Gabriel arrived at the hospital. He burst into the room, making everyone look up at him.

"Cassie!" Gabriel exclaimed and ran over to Castiel, who stared at him in confusion. The brown-winged hurried over to his little brother. "Are you okay, Cassie? You're not hurt, are you?" he demanded, and searched his brother for possible injuries.

Gabriel himself had recovered from most of his injuries, although he still had a bit of trouble with the wing that was broken, but it should hopefully heal soon.

"No… why would I be?" Castiel asked, confused. Eden was about to wake up in his arms, and the angel gently pushed his brother back when he starting to scare the baby.

"Right. I just wanted to be sure…" Gabriel muttered and finally stepped back.

Dean rolled his eyes at him, while everyone else grinned in amusement.

Eden began to cry in discomfort and Castiel tried to soothe her. That was when Gabriel finally took notice of the baby in his brother's arms.

"You're scaring the crap outta her, dude," Dean growled and moved his tail in agitation. He didn't like it when Eden cried in discomfort, and he wasn't going to let Gabriel scare her like that.

"Well, sorry, I was just worried about Cassie, since he's in the hospital…" Gabriel spoke and kept staring at the baby in awe.

"Of course he's in the hospital; that's where most people have a baby," Dean pointed out and rolled his eyes.

Gabriel just kept staring at the baby. "Is she… I mean—"

Castiel smiled. "She is healthy, yes."

Gabriel nodded, pleased, and leaned down to look at the baby properly. He grinned when she opened her eyes to look up at him briefly.

"I'm an uncle," Gabriel grinned proudly, and everyone laughed and smiled at his statement.

It was the happiest everyone had felt for a long time. Lucifer was finally gone (there was only the court trial left, though), everything was more or less back to normal, and there was a new addition to the family. Everyone had been concerned that the whole stressing incident with Lucifer would had an effect on the baby's health, but luckily it hadn't; she was as healthy as she could be.

Their family stayed for about an hour before leaving again – Castiel needed to rest, after all.

Dean was very happy about the way John had handled it. His father no longer seemed to have any trace left of hatred towards angels or angel/demon hybrids, and he seemed to like Eden a lot. It made Dean both relieved and proud.

They relaxed the rest of the day and slowly learned how to attend to the baby and interpret her signals and cries. Charlie was a big help and she supported and helped them the whole time.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jo and Tom came by the next day to visit. They had left Jason in daycare because he wasn't comfortable in hospitals.

Castiel was feeling better, but the baby had been a bit restless last night so he hadn't slept properly and neither had Dean. They would probably have to get used to that.

Jo was hyper-excited when she came in and looked at the baby, who was currently being fed a bottle of milk by Castiel in the bed.

"Ohh, she finally came, huh," Jo grinned and looked down at the baby. "She is really adorable! Look at the fluffy wings and the tiny tail! She's totally what I imagined your child to look like! Well, although I did expect her wings to look more like Cas'…"

Castiel chuckled at her reaction, and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, she is seems wonderful. Congratulations," Tom spoke. He shook Dean's hand, who smiled proudly and thanked him.

"And her name? I heard from Sam that you are calling her Eden," Jo said and looked at them.

"Yeah, we thought it suited her," Dean explained and smiled.

"Hmm, I think it does, too," Jo grinned and looked down at the child, before looking up at Dean again. "You know, if someone had told me five years ago that my best friend, Dean Winchester, would mate with an _angel_ and have a child with one, I would have said they had flies in their brain. 'Cause you never gave a damn about angels, and every time I told you that angels are actually very _nice,_ you told me I was insane and had no idea what I was talking about."

Castiel couldn't help but smile in amusement, and he looked up at Dean who looked back at Jo with a slight glare.

"Yeah, yeah, you're never gonna let that go, are you?" Dean muttered and rolled his eyes.

"No, not ever," Jo grinned.

Dean continued to glare at her and moved closer to Castiel. He glared down at his mate when the angel chuckled softly, but he couldn't really be annoyed with him.

"So… how many kids do you plan on having in total, then?" Jo suddenly asked and looked between them with a wide grin.

Castiel was taken aback by the question and he looked up at Dean, who looked back down at him.

"I don't know, we haven't really talked about it," Dean spoke and thought about it. "Personally, I wouldn't mind having four or more." He grinned and glanced down at Cas, who blushed a bit and looked back down at the baby who was resting in his arms.

Jo snorted. "Yeah, I bet. Stupid sex-addicted demon… I feel sorry for Cas."

"Hey, it's not like Cas doesn't enjoy it—"

"Dean," Castiel groaned, embarrassed, and glared up at him. "Please shut up."

Dean laughed. "Sorry, Cas." He rubbed his tail over the angel's leg in apology, which was covered by a thin blanket.

Jo chuckled at them and Tom grimaced a bit at the awkward conversation.

"So which last name does she take? Since the two of you haven't been registered as mates yet and thus don't have the same last name…" Jo asked and looked between them carefully.

When demons and angels took a mate and bonded with them, that in itself was like marriage to them – it was on a much higher level than human marriage. But in order to gain marriage benefits from the system, change names and be perceived as real mates officially, they had to be registered as mates and spouses, and the city hall they belonged to had to approve.

Dean and Cas shared a somewhat sad glance before Dean said, "Well, she's taking my last name, 'Winchester'. Cas and I wanna be registered mates and have him take my name as well, but last time we tried to get an appointment for that they rejected us, and we're kinda reluctant to try again."

"Seriously? They _rejected _you? Why? Because you're a demon and an angel?! That's ridiculous!" Jo exclaimed, outraged.

"Couldn't agree more, but that's how it was. They obviously thought it was a joke," Dean bit out. His fist clenched in anger as he remembered the way they had been rejected – as if the city council thought it was all just a big joke and had asked them not to waste their time.

It was annoying that angel/demon relationships were so rare that if the city hall got a request for a registration between an angel and a demon, they would think it was a prank.

"Well, try again. Now that you have a child, they can't really think it's just a joke or something, and as long as your mating isn't forced, illegal or underage, they can't really reject you," Tom spoke.

"Well, I guess we can try it one more time and be more persistent this time," Dean muttered and looked at Cas. The angel looked back at him and seemed to agree.

Eden was finally done feeding from the bottle and Castiel passed her to Jo, who was eager to hold her. Jo couldn't stop grinning down at the child and be happy that her friends had finally taken that step in life. She had known Dean since she could remember and she felt happy for him that he had finally settled down with someone he loved.

When the baby grew tired after eating, Jo carefully put her back in Castiel's arms, who gently shushed her when she began crying softly. He slowly got up from the bed to put her in the hospital's crib next to the bed. Dean helped him get up because he was still sore and worn out, and then helped him tuck the baby in. They were both looking forward to going home to their own apartment and get away from the hospital's noises and smell.

Jo and Tom watched with a smile as the two new parents tucked their child in.

After Eden was asleep, Dean slowly turned around and looked at Jo and Tom.

"Uh, Cas and I have been thinking about something…"

"You? Thinking? I know that Cas can think, but you…" Jo teased and grinned.

Castiel chuckled and Dean glared daggers at Jo.

"Would you shut up for a minute, I'm trying to have a chick-flick moment here!" Dean growled, annoyed. He glanced back at the baby to see if he accidentally woke her up, but she continued to sleep peacefully.

"Sorry," Jo chuckled, and gestured for him to continue. Tom rolled his eyes at her.

"Well, Cas and I were thinking if the two of you would want to be Eden's godparents, like you selected us to be Jason's. We're not really asking you because you picked us for Jason, it's just… you're good friends, you know – probably the best we have, and we'd be glad if you said yes."

When Dean finally got the words out he felt a bit awkward, but both Jo and Tom seemed very awed and happy about it. Castiel took Dean's hand and squeezed it, and the demon smiled down at him.

"Of course we want to! Don't we?" Jo exclaimed, excited, and looked at Tom.

"Of course," Tom chuckled and wrapped an arm around Jo.

"Good. Thanks," Dean grinned.

Jo smiled and pulled them in for hugs. She and Tom left soon afterwards and promised to visit them again soon, after they got home and got settled with the baby.

Dean and Cas tried to get some rest while Eden was sleeping.

Dean lay in the hospital bed together with Cas, spooned up behind him, while they watched their baby sleep in the crib next to them. Castiel's wing was wrapped around his side, and Dean's darker wing rested on top of his, covering the angel protectively. The space was cramped but manageable.

Dean smiled and stroked the angel's soft wings while they watched their baby. Castiel purred and snuggled under the covers; enjoying the warmth of Dean behind him and their wings over his body, and listening to his daughter's soft breathing as she slept. He felt content, happy and safe, and the demon's strong arms wrapped around him as they lay there for a while before going to sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: The baby is finally here ^_^ I hope you enjoyed the chapter; it was a bit challenging to write it. The baby inherited more of Dean's characteristics than Castiel's, but their other future children will all look different and some will look more like Castiel.

The story doesn't end here, there are still more chapters to come and an epilogue with multiple chapters (well, that's what I'm planning). There will be lots of fluff, smut and funny scenes for those who like it, and perhaps a tiny bit of angst in the court trial scene (if I do happen to write that).

Iloveanime9251 helped me gather information on pregnancy and birth, as well as being my beta, so thank you to her :)

And I'm amazed to get over 400 reviews! Thank you, guys, you're awesome :D It keeps me writing!

Thanks for reading, please review ^_^


	23. Chapter 23

After spending three days in the hospital so the doctors could check on Castiel's and Eden's wellbeing after the birth, they were released and allowed to go home again. Everything about the baby was exactly as it should be, and Charlie told them there was no reason for the medical authorities or the government to make a big fuss about this, since she didn't expect the child to have any major future health problems.

They put Eden inside a hand-held baby carriage and brought her home for the first time.

Castiel was carrying the carriage and making sure that the baby was comfortable, while they took the elevator up to their floor and walked down towards their apartment door. Dean was carrying the bags of baby clothing, diapers, bottles, etc. He opened the door and went inside after Cas.

"Finally home," Dean grinned when they entered, and locked the door behind them.

Castiel smiled and attended to Eden, who was hungry and had started crying. "It's okay, little one, I'll warm you some milk right away," he shushed her, and handed her and the carriage to Dean while he quickly took out the baby formula from the bags Dean had carried and hurried to make her some food.

Dean took the baby out of the carriage and held her. The demon rocked her in his arms, trying to calm her down. "Easy, little girl, papa is making you food now," he smiled. She calmed down a little and looked up at him between her small sobs.

He looked at Castiel, who was busy running all over the kitchen to prepare the milk as fast as possible. It didn't take long before he was warming the formula and getting it ready.

"Already making milk like a pro, Cas," Dean teased and grinned.

"I'm not as a slow learner as you are, Dean," Castiel muttered. His back was turned to Dean while he worked at the stove and his wings moved while he concentrated on the task.

"Why does everyone I assume I am slow?" Dean asked and pouted a bit. He looked down at Eden. "Everyone is being cruel to your daddy…"

Castiel chuckled and turned his head to look at him. "I'm not trying to be cruel to you, Dean, I was trying to make a joke."

"I know, I'm just messing around, Cas," Dean grinned.

When the milk was warm, Castiel poured it into a bottle and handed it to Dean. The demon began feeding their baby, who immediately began eating. Dean touched the angel's leg with his tail in a loving gesture while they watched her eat.

Castiel smiled, and moved towards the couch. Dean joined him and they settled themselves on it, surrounded by soft pillows. Eden was feeding eagerly from the bottle while Dean held her in his arms, and she stared up into his eyes with her bright blue eyes that she had definitely inherited from Cas. Her hair still had the same dark blonde color as it did when she was born, but Charlie had told them it was likely to change soon. Dean couldn't wait to see what color it would be.

Castiel sighed contently and leaned into Dean's side. He looked down at their baby and smiled.

Eden's tail curled and uncurled while she fed, and her little feet kicked out every now and then.

"I feel very happy, Dean," the angel smiled.

Dean looked at him. "Me too, Cas. You did a very good job with her," he smiled.

"Well, _you_ didn't do much…"

Dean laughed out loud, and almost startled the baby. "Of course I did! I had to attend to you during your heat, which lasted an entire week."

"I seriously doubt you had anything against 'attending to me' during that time, Dean," Castiel pointed out and glared up at him.

"Touché," the demon grinned.

When Eden was done feeding, Castiel instructed Dean to rest her against his shoulder to let her burp before sleep, otherwise the baby would feel uncomfortable. Afterwards, Eden was getting slightly grumpy and tired, and they carried her to the nursery which stood ready for her arrival. It had a baby crib, a changing table, several toys and plushies, and the walls were decorated with pink and purple wallpaper with images of animals on them.

Castiel changed her diapers before sleep – Dean still had to learn how to do it properly, because he and the diapers were not best friends. Afterwards, the angel carried her to the crib and gently lay her down. He pulled a blanket over her, and she was already almost asleep by now. The pacifier was moving a bit in her mouth, but stopped when she was almost asleep.

Castiel had just stepped away from the crib when he felt his mate's arms wrap around him from behind. Dean nuzzled into his soft feathers and Castiel sighed.

"I put the monitor on its place right above the crib. We'll hear it if she wakes up," Dean whispered in the angel's ear, who shuddered a bit when he did so. Castiel hummed in agreement and they slowly left the room.

It was already 8pm, and they would have to go to bed soon if they wanted to catch some sleep before Eden would wake up again.

Dean took a quick shower and brushed his teeth. He finished up in the bathroom and entered the kitchen, where Castiel was currently swallowing some pills.

Dean frowned at him and looked at the pills. "What are those? Painkillers? Are you still hurting, Cas?" he asked, concerned.

Castiel looked up in surprise and almost startled. He hadn't heard Dean coming. He followed the demon's gaze to his pills. "Oh. No, Dean, I'm fine; I barely feel any pain anymore. And these are, um, the heat suppressants that Charlie prescribed for me." He blushed a bit and quickly put the pills back into the drawer.

"Heat suppressants?" Dean asked, surprised. "I thought you said you didn't like taking 'unnatural' medicine."

"Well, it was mostly because I don't like taking prescription medication because I'm uncomfortable with doctors and they need to examine you first, but I feel comfortable with Charlie. And she highly recommended that I take these."

Dean pondered for a second before moving forward and placed his arms around the angel's waist so that his hands were resting above the angel's ass and their hips touched. Dean was dressed only in his boxers and a t-shirt, and his skin and hair were still damp from the shower.

"Why? Do you really think you need those, Cas?" Dean teased and grinned at him.

Castiel glared at him. "Yes, I do, because I'm not ready to have another child yet, and I doubt you can control yourself with me next time."

"Hmm, you're probably right. I don't think I'll be able to hold myself back next time I smell that delicious, mouthwatering scent of yours when you're in heat," Dean purred and moved forward to breathe against his mate's bared neck.

Castiel gasped and shuddered, and tried to push the demon back a little. He knew Dean was horny – he could smell it, sense it… But he wasn't ready yet.

"Dean… I can't."

Dean sighed and leaned back. "Yeah, I know. Charlie said to wait at least 4 weeks," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry about it, there is a thing called 'masturbation', as you know."

"But it's only penetrative sex I can't engage in, Dean. The rest I can still do."

"Well, that does lighten up my mood a bit," Dean grinned. He squeezed Castiel's ass gently with his hands, making the angel gasp and slap his hands away.

"Not there," the angel hissed and blushed.

"Sorry," Dean chuckled.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After Castiel was finished in the bathroom, they went to their bedroom and brought the baby monitor along. They placed it on one of the small tables next to the bed, and couldn't hear any noises that indicated that the baby was awake. They smiled at each other and pulled the covers over their bodies.

They rolled over on their sides, facing each other.

Dean's hand touched Castiel's stomach curiously. It was flatter now, but still not the way it used to be. If the angel kept following the exercises Charlie had shown him, his stomach could go back to its normal, flat state again in about 4-6 weeks.

Castiel flinched a little and pushed Dean's hand away.

"What? I still don't find you unattractive, Cas, even though your stomach isn't the same yet," Dean spoke and looked at him.

"I know, but I don't like it…"

Dean rolled his eyes at him, fondly, and moved closer to him. He captured his mate's lips in a kiss and the angel kissed him back and allowed his tongue to enter his mouth. Castiel moaned into the kiss and began to relax, and Dean moved his hand down the angel's arm, side, hip, and eventually to his crotch. He rubbed against the angel's dick through the boxer briefs and felt him harden a little.

"Dean," Castiel groaned as he pulled away from the kiss. He bucked forward into the demon's hand, involuntarily. "Dean…. The baby—"

"—is sleeping. If she wakes up, I'll stop," Dean murmured against Castiel's lips. "Well, if I can…" he smirked, and moved his hand into the angel's underwear to grab his hardening dick.

Castiel gasped and bucked into his hand. He whimpered against Dean's lips as arousal spread through his body.

Dean chuckled and continued to rub him to hardness. He kissed Castiel's bared neck and watched his eyes fall shut and his mouth open in a silent whimper.

Castiel's hands finally moved up to Dean's chest, which was now naked. His hands roamed over the strong muscles and felt them twitch as he touched them. The demon's skin was warm and smooth, and he smelled of shower gel.

Dean finally rolled on top of Castiel. He removed their underwear and the angel helped him, before he moved down between his mate's legs and took Cas' dick into his mouth.

"Ahh," Castiel gasped and bucked up into Dean's mouth.

The demon put a hand on his hip to keep him still while he pleasured him. He avoided going near the angel's backside which was still not ready for any activity. He swirled his tongue around the sensitive head of Castiel's member and hummed when he was rewarded with a few drops of precome. His tail curled in satisfaction.

He loved tasting Cas and feel his body tremble with desire under him. He hands rubbed against the angel's thighs and the sensitive, soft skin there.

Castiel was trembling. They hadn't had any kind of sex for a week, and even though he had just had a baby his body still reacted the same way to Dean's touches and love. His attention was on the baby monitor all the time, but there were no noises or crying coming from it, so he allowed himself to lose himself to Dean's touch.

Dean kept sucking him and stroked his thighs possessively. Castiel shuddered and finally came with a small cry, and Dean swallowed his come without missing a drop.

Castiel panted a bit and looked down to see his mate lean back and wipe his mouth while he grinned at him. The angel blushed a bit, before he got up and gestured for Dean to lie back on the bed. The demon gave him a questioning glance before complying and lying down on his back.

Castiel crawled on top of Dean; straddling his hips with his knees and leaned over his chest. Then he leaned down and kissed Dean's clavicle and shoulder, and the demon trembled slightly at the tender gesture. The angel continued kissing his mate like he was worshipping him, while his had sneaked down between Dean's legs and grabbed his fully hard cock firmly. The demon groaned in appreciation and bucked into his hand, and Castiel chuckled at him before he increased the strokes over the demon's cock and leaned down to kiss him.

"Cas," Dean moaned in pleasure when Castiel kissed his shoulder and continued to stroke him. His hands roamed over the angel's sides possessively, and touched a few of the beautiful white feathers. He finally came, and his hands tightened around his mate while he came in large amounts over the angel's hand and his own abdomen.

When it was over, Dean slumped back in satisfaction. They sighed together and touched each other's skin and feathers.

A noise from the baby monitor had them both snap out of their thoughts and loving moment, and they both turned their heads to look at the monitor which was placed on the bedside table.

Eden was crying, and both parents immediately felt their parent instincts swell up.

"I'll go check on her," Castiel spoke, and got up from where he was straddling Dean.

"Alright, I'll go clean up then," Dean said and got up as well.

Castiel went over wipe his hand off in a towel and pulled a bathrobe around his naked body, before leaving the room to attend to their daughter. Dean went to the bathroom to clean the come off his body.

They met each other again in the living room afterwards, where Cas had just exited the baby's room and closed the door quietly behind him.

"She's sleeping now," he whispered and smiled. He gestured for Dean to come with him back to the bedroom and the demon followed him.

Once inside the bedroom again, Dean asked, "What was wrong?"

"There was a moth in the room which kept colliding with the wall and her face," Castiel replied, and couldn't hold back a chuckle.

Dean laughed. "Poor baby, getting attacked by a moth. Is she okay?" he asked with concern.

"Of course; moths are harmless, Dean." Castiel rolled his eyes.

"Did you kill it?"

Castiel looked back at him like he was offended. "No, I let it out the window. I don't kill innocent bugs."

"Right," Dean snorted, amused, and went back to the bed to lie down.

Castiel lay down beside him and they snuggled under the covers. Castiel moved closer to Dean and the demon wrapped an arm around him and covered them with his wing. The angel sighed and snuggled into him.

There were no noises coming from the baby monitor, which meant they likely had a chance to get some sleep before their daughter would wake up again.

"She's a beautiful baby, Cas. She totally has your eyes," Dean spoke, and smiled as he held Cas close.

Castiel's face was buried in Dean's strong chest, and he felt safe and warm in his mate's arms.

The angel smiled. "They can still change."

"Oh, I have the feeling they won't," Dean grinned.

"I'm wondering what color her hair will be… and how her wings will be when she grows up and gets the more mature feathers… Whether they will be soft or more rough like yours."

"We'll see soon enough, Cas," Dean smiled. "And also what her siblings will look like."

"Dean," Castiel mumbled and blushed.

"What? I'd like to have more kids…"

"So do I, but not right now. Eden needs to grow a bit older before we have another, and I'm not ready yet."

"Yeah, I know, I'm not trying to put pressure on you, baby," Dean smiled. He could tell through the bond that Cas reacted with slight embarrassment to the name he called him, which made the demon laugh and snuggle closer to him.

Their closed their eyes and slowly fell asleep, hoping that Eden would sleep through most of the night without waking up.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: A sweet fluffy chapter, hope you liked it :) So Castiel finally got the heat suppressants that he's probably wanted for a while but as too scared to order from the doctor because it requires an examination first. Now there should be no heat that would cause Dean to jump him because he can't resist, and they can actually plan when the next baby will come XD

I'm glad you guys like the baby's name :D

Thank you very reading, please review :)


	24. Chapter 24

The next two weeks passed quietly. Eden usually slept through most of the night, letting the two new parents get enough sleep before they had to attend to her. There were some nights where she would wake up every three or five hours because she was hungry or just couldn't sleep, and they would have to stay up for several hours to attend to her before she would fall asleep again. But generally she slept through the entire night.

Their friends and family had visited them a few times, and all of them were totally in love with the little girl who stared up at everyone with big blue eyes and twitching tail and wings. Her hair was starting to get a bit lighter color, which made them suspect she had inherited Dean's hair color. Of course, that made the demon feel rather proud.

Dean had four weeks off work before he had to go back. He was pretty upset that he didn't have more time than that because he enjoyed being at home with Cas and their new baby. Castiel had between 7-10 months before he had to go back to work again.

Eden had woken up at around seven in the morning, and Castiel got up to attend to her. Dean – being the lazy demon he was – groaned into his pillow and wanted to sleep at least five minutes more before he got up. Castiel rolled his eyes at him and pulled his tail, making Dean yelp, before going to the nursery.

When Dean finally got up and entered the living room, Castiel was sitting on the couch, feeding the baby. He had already warmed the milk and had begun to feed her before Dean got up.

"Hey, Cas, how's she doing?" Dean yawned, and moved towards the kitchen to make some coffee. He was tired as hell, and was dressed only in his underwear and a t-shirt. His wings were messy from sleep and his tail moved behind him as he started making the coffee.

"She's fine, just awfully hungry," Castiel answered, and smiled down at the baby. Her little hands were grasping at the bottle but without being able to get a hold of it. Her tail twisted around, slapping against Castiel's arm every now and then, and the angel laughed down at her.

Dean smiled at the scene. He loved seeing Cas sitting with their baby; the angel looked so peaceful and happy like that.

When Eden was done eating, Castiel put the bottle on the table and stood up. He gently placed her against his shoulder and patted her back, urging her to burp. When she finally did so, he smiled and praised her. "Good girl, that was pretty fast today," he cooed at her, and rocked from side to side.

"Hey, how come you don't praise me when _I_ burp, Cas? That's not fair," Dean smirked.

Castiel turned to look at him with a dark glare. "You're adult, not a baby, Dean. Besides, your burps are disgusting." He took Eden into his arms again and tried to soothe her when she cried a bit.

"My burps are just manly, Cas – even Sam is scared of them," Dean grinned. He laughed when Castiel grimaced at him.

"With good reason…"

"Oh c'mon, I'm just messing around," Dean grinned and rolled his eyes.

"You're still disgusting, though."

Dean chuckled and went over to his mate, who was rocking the baby in his arms. He embraced Castiel from behind, and rested his hands on the angel's stomach while looking down at Eden.

The baby looked up at him with her big, bright blue eyes, and she smiled when she saw him. Dean grinned down at her from over Cas' shoulder, and moved his hand up to brush against her tiny hand, which was curled into a fist while she stared up at them both. Her tail was curling and twisting, and sometimes it wrapped around her leg or one of their fingers.

"Hey, baby girl, did you recognize your daddy?" Dean grinned and caressed her little hand.

Castiel smiled and leaned back into Dean.

Eden laughed a bit, before her curious eyes roamed over her parents' larger wings, which were visible behind their backs. She stared at them, fascinated, and followed Dean's wings with her eyes when he moved it.

"Hmmm, I have the feeling all babies like wings, even the ones that have them themselves," Dean stated and grinned down at her.

"I guess. But I'd rather not have her pull my feathers. She managed to get a hold of two of them the other day and it hurt when she pulled at them…" Castiel muttered, but with fondness in his voice.

"Yeah, better let her stay away from mine when they're sharp…" Dean pointed out, before slowly stepping away from his mate and the baby, and returned to the kitchen to pour up his coffee.

Castiel sat back down with Eden on the couch, and Dean came over with a cup for him as well. They enjoyed their coffee while entertaining Eden, who was suddenly very awake. She was resting against Castiel's chest with the angel supporting her, and Dean took one of Cas' feathers, which had fallen out naturally, and started teasing the baby by brushing the feather against the skin on her face and arms. She laughed and curiously tried to grab the feather, although her movements were still rather clumsy. Her tail moved from side to side, but its movements were slightly restricted by the diaper.

They couldn't help but laugh at her attempts to touch the feather and at her laughter when Dean tickled her with it.

"I think your feathers make good toys, Cas," Dean grinned as he once again made their daughter laugh by tickling her gently with the feather.

"I suppose they do," Castiel smiled, and held the baby protectively to be sure she wouldn't fall backwards and that her neck was supported. He lost about 10-15 feathers each day, as did Dean.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Around noon, they were getting ready to take the baby to the hospital, where a nurse would do a check-up on her and do the final tests for the medical authorities.

Neither of them liked having tests taken on their baby, but because all hybrids had tests taken they weren't as much offended by it.

They put Eden into the hand-held carriage and prepared to leave. The baby was calm, and she curiously touched the items attached to the handle of the carriage, right above her head.

When they went out the door and into the corridor they met Missouri, who had just returned from the supermarket.

"Oh, hello, my dears," Missouri greeted them with a smile.

"Hello," Castiel smiled at her.

"Hey, Mrs. Mosely," Dean greeted her, and locked the door behind him before picking up the carriage from the floor.

Missouri looked at the carriage with the baby inside. "Oh, I see you had the baby already, but I already knew that. Congratulations – isn't she _lovely!_" she exclaimed, and smiled at the baby, who looked back at her curiously.

"Thank you," Castiel smiled.

"Thanks," Dean said, and glanced at her for a few moments. "Um, I wanted to ask you—"

"—how I knew about that Lucifer guy showing up, right?" Missouri finished for him, and eyed him firmly.

Dean closed his mouth again and looked at her in surprise. Castiel looked equally surprised.

"Boy, you really aren't the sharpest tool in the shed, are you?" Missouri said, unimpressed. "Even Castiel here has an idea about how I know, but you… you just think I'm into witchcraft or something." She practically glared at him, which made Dean feel a little uneasy.

Dean frowned at Cas, who looked back at him briefly, before looking back at Missouri. "Hey, how should I know how you know—"

"Well, for one; I'm no witch, and if I was I would have cursed old Mrs. Price a long time ago. Second, I am a psychic; which is an entirely different thing than a witch. And no, I couldn't have helped you if you came to me during the Lucifer incident – I don't fight criminals!" she said, like it was common sense.

Dean blinked at her. "Yeah, okay… that explains a lot."

Missouri smiled. "Good. And now, have a safe trip to the hospital."

Dean was about to ask her how she knew where she was going before he realized how. He closed his mouth again, and he and Castiel said goodbye to her and started walking towards the elevator.

"And Dean!" Missouri called after him, making them turn around to look at her. "Whatever that bitch who shows up at the hospital tells you, you better make her scram and never come back."

They stared back her, almost shocked at her words, before she told them to have a nice day and went back inside her apartment.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Charlie was at the hospital to check up on them. She wasn't the one doing the tests because her job was mostly related to pregnancies and births, but she was there when a nurse took the tests. Eden cried because of the needle, and Castiel had to try to keep her still and comfort her.

Dean didn't like the tests one bit. He was angry that all hybrid children were exposed to this, even when they got older, just because the government and medical authorities wanted to control 'bad breeding' and genetic disorders. It was true that full bloods were often more healthy than the hybrids, but unlike most animal hybrids, the demon/human, angel/human and angel/demon hybrids were fertile and could produce offspring.

He watched with a feeling of absolute helplessness as his daughter cried and squirmed away from the nurse.

"There, I think we are done today. The next required tests aren't before she's twelve years old, so we're good for now," the nurse told them.

"Thank you," Castiel muttered and pulled Eden into his arms. The girl was crying and clearly feeling uncomfortable, and he tried to comfort her the best he could.

Dean stood by his side and was clenching his fists a bit. He was still pretty upset about the test and their daughter's reaction to it.

The nurse smiled at them politely before leaving the room.

Charlie stayed behind; she still had a few things to talk with them about before they left again.

Someone cleared their throat next to them, and they turned around to look.

There was an angel lady standing in the doorway, looking between them. She was dressed formally, and her eyes darkened a little when she looked at the baby, before she looked away and up at Dean instead.

"Hello, you must be Dean Winchester and Castiel Collins, am I right?" she asked, smiling at them.

Charlie made a grimace at the lady which didn't go unnoticed by Dean. He had the feeling that she knew this woman all too well.

"Yeah. And you are…?" Dean asked and looked her up and down.

"I am Naomi Tapping, I'm a representative of the government," she told him and continued smiling, although it was obvious that she was feeling a great deal of contempt towards the demon in front of her.

Dean's wings twitched as he tried to hold back his annoyance.

"What, is the government trying to take our baby away now?" he growled, and sharpened his feathers unconsciously.

Naomi stood her ground, although Dean did see a flicker of fear in her eyes when his feathers sharpened.

"No, it is not illegal for angels and demons to mate, and therefore the government and the police hold no authority to take her away. Even if we wanted to," she told him. She put pressure on the last sentence, which indicated that they would take her if they could.

Dean growled.

Naomi ignored his growl and continued. "Anyway, today I am paying a visit to this hospital to see all the hybrids which are born here and make an overview of their general health, which I'll report back to the government. Which I believe that Ms. Bradbury here likely knows."

She looked at Charlie, whose nose scrunched up a bit before she quickly put on an awkward polite smile to cover her contempt for Naomi.

Naomi looked briefly at Castiel and her eyes lingered on the hybrid child in his arms again, before she looked back at Dean.

"And I am also here to make you an offer."

"Yeah? What would that be?" Dean snapped, and tried to control his anger towards this angel lady who he certainly didn't like.

Castiel rocked the baby, who was still sobbing a bit but had calmed down. He looked at Dean with worry.

Naomi merely smiled. "Well, it seems the two of you have inspired another couple like yourselves to ignore society's norms and mate with each other. The two were just registered as mates and claimed that they were inspired by another angel/demon, who they saw in the park, to stay together – and I assume this other couple was you, based on the descriptions. Therefore, we in the government were hoping that you would accept an offer of five hundred thousand dollars, if you and Castiel in return will have no more children. Angel/demon hybrids are rare, and we would like to avoid them at all costs, seeing as they could encourage other angel/demon couples to have a child as well. We believe the amount is reasonable if you agree to have no more children."

Dean stared back at her, dumb folded and shocked. Castiel looked at her with wide eyes, and they both couldn't believe the extremely unusual and _immoral_ offer they had just been given. They shared a brief glance before Dean glared back at Naomi and growled at her. She flinched back a little.

"You wanna _pay us_ just so we can no longer influence others to do the same as us?" Dean growled, outraged.

Naomi stared back at him. "Angels and demons mating with each other isn't _normal._ Not even mating with humans is normal, but unfortunately that got so out of control that it's normal now. We wish to keep clean bloodlines as much as possible. Besides, angels and demons have always been at war with each other, and the only reason we live side by side now is because of the humans' influence. Unfortunately, the numbers of angel/demon couples are increasing very slowly. All we want is to lower your influence on others so they don't do the same—"

"It's only 'not normal' because you make it so!" Dean snapped. "We have no interest in taking your stupid deal, so you might as well just turn your cold ass around and get the _fuck_ outta here." He growled and his sharp wings spread aggressively.

The female angel stared back at him for a few seconds. She glanced at Castiel, who looked back at her with the same defiance as Dean did. She seemed to suddenly realize that there was no way she could ever persuade them to take her 'generous' offer.

Charlie was smirking and was secretly cheering for Dean. She watched Naomi's tight face with amusement. She had always despised that woman, who often came to the hospital to 'check' on the hybrid children as if she was checking on a bomb to determine if it was gonna explode or not.

Naomi straightened up, and looked back at Dean coldly. "Very well. You will never hear from us again. But if we could change the law without the humans having to agree, we would have stopped this nonsense a_ long_ time ago." She turned on her heel and walked away from the room and out of the hospital.

Dean snorted and finally calmed down again. "Can you _believe_ that bitch?"

"Obviously the city halls and the government have realized that there has been an increase of 3 percent in known angel/demon couples, and they're trying to keep the numbers down by all means they have. They're scared shitless of the thought that if others like you see you with Eden it would encourage them to have children as well," Charlie told them.

"Seriously?"

"Yep, I'm afraid so..."

Dean growled at Charlie's explanation. He went over to Cas, who was still holding Eden against his chest. The little girl looked up at her father when he approached and laughed a little. Dean smiled at her and stroked her cheek lovingly, while she buried her face in the angel's shirt. Castiel smiled and gently rubbed her back. Her tiny wings were folded against her back, and her tail was restless as usual.

"No one is taking you from us, sweetheart, not ever," Dean smiled at her. "And no matter what crazy ideas those people come up with, I'm not gonna agree to any of that crap."

"Me neither," Castiel smiled.

Dean smiled back and leaned in to kiss him on the forehead. He stroked his hand down his mate's soft feathers before he turned around to face Charlie again.

"You think we'll ever see that bitch again?" he asked her.

Charlie chuckled. "No worries, I think she's realized that she's hit a brick wall with you two. I doubt you'll see her again. I never liked that weasel woman anyway, and what she was trying to do was just downright _wrong._ It seems the government is growing desperate, even over such a tiny, barely noticeable increase."

Dean chuckled at the name-calling. He liked Charlie's way of just being herself and speaking her mind.

They talked to Charlie about Eden's wellbeing, and she gave them the name of a very good pediatrician whom she was sure would be open and kind towards them. They weren't going to see her again anytime soon, because Charlie's job was about pregnancies and birth. She told them she was excited to see them again whenever they were ready to have their next child, but she did encourage them to wait a few years first.

She said goodbye to them and hugged them, and Eden laughed when Charlie ticked her stomach when she said her goodbyes to the baby.

They walked out of the hospital, feeling sad about not be seeing Charlie again for a while.

Castiel was holding Eden against his chest the whole way back to the car, and the baby was almost asleep.

"I'm surprised they are so obsessed with stopping angels and demons from having children because they fear it will affect others. Makes me wonder just how many others like us are out there, but are too afraid to be together because of society's norms," Dean muttered as they walked through the hospital corridors and back to the car. They ignored the curious and odd glances they got from people while they walked together.

"I don't know, but numbers may be surprising…"

"Yeah, but I don't think there are that many. Our species really hate each other, as you know," Dean pointed out. Castiel gave him a sad smile, and Dean wrapped an arm around his shoulder as they walked. "But I'm glad that we seem to have influenced another couple like us to be together. And if they can get registered, I'm sure we can as well. We should apply for it again, soon…"

"I'm also happy about that," Castiel replied and smile. "And yes, I also think we should apply again soon."

Being registered as mates was like a missing piece in their relationship, and they had the need to have the authorities themselves acknowledge them as being rightful mates and not just some 'joke'. Being registered also allowed angels and demons to have an official 'wedding party' and celebrate their union.

Dean smiled at Castiel. When they reached the car, they carefully put the baby into the baby seat and buckled her up. Dean kissed her forehead gently before moving around to the driver's side and got in. Castiel got in next to him.

They drove home and spend the rest of the day taking care of Eden and giving her a bath, before putting her in bed. She slept through most of the night again, leaving her parents to get some nice sleep and cuddle together in bed, feeling safe and content.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: This is likely the last we'll hear from the government. I don't think I'll involve them anymore because there isn't much they can do about Dean and Cas' children anyway. I thought Naomi was a fitting character for this – she certainly doesn't have any of my sympathy on the show.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review :)


	25. Chapter 25

Almost three weeks had passed and Dean was back at work already. Eden was now five weeks old and she had grown a bit since her birth. She still slept through most of the night, and they were both relieved to have a quiet baby who didn't wake up every three hours. Sometimes she would sleep twelve hours in a row, but mostly she slept for six to ten hours without waking up. Her hair was still becoming a bit lighter and her eyes were still a beautiful shade of blue. The wings were slowly beginning to grow, but they wouldn't reach full size before she was at least 15.

Castiel spent the days home with her while Dean was at work again. He enjoyed being home with his daughter and taking care of her. When she slept he cleaned the apartment, did some exercises, read a book, or got some sleep. When he went to the supermarket he brought her along in the baby carriage, and most people naturally assumed that the baby hidden in the carriage was an angel child. He let them stay with that belief.

They had encountered a few racist people before when they walked with the baby in the park, but so far it hadn't led to any major confrontation with the racists. Castiel was grateful for that.

They had had visits from Mary, John and Sam last weekend, and by Gabriel the weekend before that. Everyone seemed to want to be around the new baby as often as possible, which Dean and Cas didn't mind. They were proud of their little girl, after all. Jo and Tom, however, had gone on a vacation so they hadn't seen them since the baby's birth.

Anna, Andy and Samandriel had also paid them a visit one afternoon, and they were thrilled to see the baby – and to meet Dean properly, since last time it had been under stressed conditions. Castiel was very grateful for his colleagues' visit and Dean was happy that his mate had found good friends at work.

"How was your day, Cas? Has Eden been quiet?" Dean asked after he came home from work one day.

"Yes, she's been very calm. She was a little grumpy in the morning, but after I took her for a walk to the park and the supermarket she calmed down a little," Castiel smiled, and tried to keep Eden away from his feathers. He was sitting on the couch and had just finished giving the baby a bottle of milk. Now, she was resting a bit, but her curious fingers kept trying to get a hold of the feathers behind her parent's back.

Dean chuckled at Eden's curiosity.

Castiel got up and prepared to put the baby to bed. He handed the baby to Dean for diaper changes, since the demon still had a bit of practice to do, and he was tired of the demon always putting the task on him instead.

When Castiel entered the baby's room after having cleaned the bottle, Dean was standing over by the changing table. The demon was busy blowing raspberries on the baby's stomach, and she giggled and kicked happily. The diaper was new and clean, and the old one was wrapped up and thrown in the trash can next to the table. It had a lid on it so the room wouldn't smell.

Castiel smiled at the scene. He was also glad that Dean seemed to finally have learned how to change the diaper and put up with the smell.

Eden's tiny wings flapped behind her back, and her tail was moving restlessly. Dean chuckled down at her. "Better not get you too hyper before bed, huh." He started putting on her clothes for bed, before picking her up and carried her over to Castiel. "Say goodnight to papa?" he grinned.

Castiel rolled his eyes fondly and leaned in to kiss his daughter's forehead. "Good night, Eden," he smiled. She gurgled in return and stared up at him, before Dean moved her over to the crib and lay her down.

They put the baby monitor in its place and left when Eden seemed to be asleep.

Castiel had prepared dinner during the day and they ate it together and discussed today's events. Dean said his colleagues were eager to see Eden at some point, which Castiel was a bit reluctant about it first, until the demon assured him that most of his colleagues weren't racist. They had already found out that Dean's mate was an angel and they had taken it pretty well – well, except for one demon guy, but the other colleagues had 'taken care' of him.

Most of Dean's colleagues were demons or humans – angels and demons rarely worked together in a place where they had to be in close contact with each other.

Afterwards, Dean did the dishes while Castiel took a quick shower and dried and brushed his wings, before they headed towards the bedroom together. Dean checked briefly on Eden, but the little girl was fast asleep and hopefully she wouldn't wake up for a while.

They had only just entered the bedroom and closed the door before Dean's lips were on Castiel's and kissed him passionately. The angel yelped in surprise, and Dean took advantage of it and deepened their kiss with his tongue. The demon's arms wrapped around Castiel and roamed over his wings, back, sides, hips, and finally moved down to squeeze his ass.

Castiel broke the kiss and gasped.

"Dean?"

"Fuck, Cas, I'm going crazy if I'm not inside you soon. It's been way too long – _weeks._ I miss you, Cas, I wanna have you, _all _of you," Dean breathed against the angel's neck. He kissed his jugular and bit him gently, making his mate shiver.

"Dean… I'm not sure—"

"Charlie said to wait at least four weeks, and it's been five now," Dean growled lightly. He pulled back at look Castiel in the eye. "Why? Are you not ready?" he asked, worried, and searched his eyes.

Castiel couldn't help the small blush that appeared on his cheeks. "I… I don't know. I haven't checked for a few days, I don't know if I'm still too loose—"

"But you aren't hurting, are you?"

"No."

"Good, that's all that matters," Dean spoke and kissed the angel's neck again.

Castiel gasped and Dean slowly backed him towards the bed. They fell on it together and moved up the bed. Dean started taking their clothes off and the angel helped him.

Dean wasted no time when their clothes were off and immediately reached his hand down between his mate's spread legs and pressed against the wet hole, which had been untouched by him for weeks now. His fingers slipped in easily because the muscles were a bit looser than usual, but not too loose. There was still some of that delicious tightness that Dean loved, and the demon groaned in satisfaction that his mate's body had almost recovered completely from the birth. It still turned him on to know that the angel had just been pregnant and birthed a child – _Dean's_ child.

"Dean, ahh," Castiel breathed when Dean's fingers slipped inside. He bucked his hips a little, but Dean's weight on top of him kept him down. His wings thrashed with anticipation as the demon opened him up, but it didn't take as long as usual.

"Better hurry up in case the baby wakes up and cockblocks me," Dean grinned.

"Yes, because she has first priority, Dean," Castiel pointed out and smirked a little.

Dean quickly pulled his fingers out. He had missed this so much and he couldn't wait to finally be inside his mate again. He gave his own hard cock a few strokes before lining up with Castiel's entrance and pushed in.

They groaned in unison, and the angel's body allowed the demon inside; opening up and squeezing around him.

Dean growled and nipped at Castiel's neck, while he pushed all the way inside until he was balls deep in him. Their stomachs and chests touched as their bodies were lined up with each other. Castiel's arms were wrapped around Dean and he held on to the demon's back and clawed at his skin. He buried his hands in Dean's softened wings and caressed the sensitive base, making Dean moan.

"Fuck, Cas."

"Dean, please move," Castiel growled, and tried to push back on the thick cock inside him.

Dean complied and pulled out of him before thrusting into him again, hard, and repeated the movements. He fucked into him hard and fast, and the angel's legs wrapped around his waist to give him better access. They moaned and clung to each other as they both felt immense relief at being joined again.

Dean groaned. He had missed this. Missed being inside Cas, missed their bodies being lined up like this, missed the beautiful yelps and gasps the angel made when he nailed his sensitive spots, and the way he desperately clung to Dean while he pounded into him.

The room was filled with noises of skin slapping against skin, grunts and moans, and the scent of their arousals.

Castiel held on to his mate as the demon pounded into him mercilessly. He shivered when Dean marked his neck with bites and kisses, and he leaned into his mate's claim. He could already feel his orgasm pooling in his abdomen because of Dean's hard thrusts and the stimulation to his prostate and his dick, which was trapped in the snug space between their bodies.

"Dean – _ah, yes, right there!_ I can't…" Castiel breathed out between his gasps and moans.

Dean growled possessively. "Come, Cas, I wanna feel you come."

Castiel whimpered and finally came. His body tensed up as he came between their bodies and continued to feel Dean inside him. The demon's thrusts became irregular when Castiel's squeezed down around his cock, and he growled into the angel's neck when he came and flooded him with his seed. He thrust slowly into the angel's sensitive body until he was done. They panted, and Dean nuzzled into the angel's neck while he came down from his high, while the angel rubbed his back and hummed.

Dean gently rolled off of Cas and lay down beside him.

They rolled over on their sides and faced each other. They entwined their fingers as they calmed down together, and Dean's tail curled around the angel's leg.

"Fuck, that was amazing," Dean grinned afterwards.

Castiel smiled. "Yes, I missed that."

They lay there for a few minutes.

Castiel hummed contently, and Dean's hands touched the angel's stomach curiously. It was almost flat again thanks to Charlie's exercises, but it would still take a week or two before it was back to normal again. Castiel gasped when Dean's touch tickled, and he squirmed away from his hand.

"What, are you ticklish now?" Dean grinned, amused.

"I've always been ticklish – especially when you touch me like that," Castiel muttered and glared at him.

"That's cute, Cas," Dean laughed.

Castiel continued to glare at him until Dean chuckled and pulled him in for a cuddle. They caressed each other's wings, and Dean's other hand moved over the angel's buttocks. Castiel shivered when Dean's fingers touched his hole again and rubbed it gently.

"Are you sore?" Dean asked, worried.

"No, no more than the usual."

"Good. I don't wanna hurt you, Cas."

Castiel smiled. "You're not hurting me. If you were, I'd let you know."

"So you're not gonna pass on round two, then?" Dean smirked.

The angel frowned at him. "Round two?" He yelped when Dean grinned and rolled on top of him and kissed him.

Castiel mewled into the kiss, until Dean pull away and gestured for him to roll over on his stomach. The angel frowned at him briefly before complying and rolling over. He looked over his shoulder at Dean, who settled himself between his legs and placed his hands on both of Castiel's buttocks.

"Dean…" Castiel muttered, as if protesting, but the demon merely smirked at him before pulling his cheeks apart to look at his hole, which was still leaking Dean's semen. Castiel suddenly felt very embarrassed and exposed, but his attempts to squirm away or hide weren't possible because the demon held him down firmly. He groaned and buried his face in the pillow while his wings twitched.

Castiel felt something tease his hole and push Dean's come back inside, which was still covering his ass and thighs. He yelped a little when Dean's tail moved into him, and he bucked back against it. He moaned when the tail continued thrusting into him and rubbing against the most sensitive places that made his whole body tremble. He felt Dean shift behind him and suddenly there was another pressure against his entrance as Dean's fingers pushed in alongside his tail and stretched him, making Castiel confused a minute. The fingers disappeared but the tail remained inside, and Castiel frowned at looked over his shoulder at Dean in confusion.

"Dean? Oh!"

Suddenly, Dean pushed his cock in along with his tail, filling him up good.

"Fuck, Cas," Dean groaned when he watched his cock and tail-tip disappear into his mate's tight (but still looser than normal) body. He had managed to become hard again during the ten minutes since their last union, and he and Cas hadn't been much together lately which meant his libido was increased.

Castiel grasped the sheets tightly and moaned loudly. His wings beat slightly as he was filled up by Dean more than ever, and the stretch hurt a little. He hissed and Dean stopped. He felt the demon rub his back to relax him, and after he relaxed Dean pushed further inside.

Castiel moaned. The stretch felt good – it always did, because Dean was certainly not small, but the combination of his tail and cock filled him even more.

Dean moaned, and began a slow rhythm. They hadn't tried this before, but Dean had wanted to try it ever since he knew that the angel would be looser after the birth. He grabbed the angel's hips tightly and made him get up on his hands and knees so that he could easier thrust into him.

"Dean," Castiel moaned. His thighs trembled as they held up his weight, and his wings flapped every now and then. "Dean, please move faster," he growled. His dick was already hard again and his body was producing more slick as a result of his arousal.

"Shit, you look hot like this, Cas… taking my cock and tail so well," Dean groaned, and finally set up a faster pace.

Castiel moaned and met his thrusts. He blushed at a bit at Dean's dirty talk and shivered, and the demon chuckled at him.

Dean fucked into him hard and fast, and the combination of his cock and squirming tail was almost too much for Castiel. When Dean's one hand left his hip and buried itself in his sensitive feathers, the angel cried out in pleasure and trembled. The demon's hand moved from his feathers to the base of his wings, and touched the sensitive place such tenderness it made Castiel gasp. Wing oil was leaking over his shoulder blades, and the extra hormones produced from it stimulated the angel's body further.

"Dean," Castiel whimpered and pushed back against his hips. His body was tingling with overstimulation and the need to get release, and it was to the point where it almost hurt.

"I've got you, Cas," Dean replied, and moved his hand back to the angel's hip to hold him still as he began thrusting harder.

Castiel cried out and his hands grasped the sheets tightly as he reached his second orgasm when Dean continually nailed the spot inside him, hard. He came hard and trembled through it, and Dean's possessive hands on his hips tightened painfully as he growled and came inside him once more, filling him up.

They collapsed on the bed afterwards, gasping and panting. They both felt more sated than they had in weeks, and the feeling made them both hum happily. Castiel hissed a little when Dean slipped out of him.

"Shit, should have tried that earlier. Just wasn't sure if I'd fit," Dean told him and grinned.

Castiel hummed and rolled over on his side to face Dean. He grimaced a bit when he felt a wet pool of come on the sheets and on his thighs and ass. He almost wasn't used to it anymore.

Dean noticed his grimace and chuckled at him. He got up to get a towel and cleaned the angel up before slipping into bed again.

"You could warn me next time," Castiel mumbled. His glared at Dean, but his eyelids already felt heavy from the need to sleep. He was exhausted after the sex.

"I'll try to remember that," Dean smirked.

Castiel rolled his eyes at him and Dean chuckled.

Dean stroked a hand through the angel's beautiful white feathers and Cas purred. The demon smiled and pulled him closer as they finally prepared to sleep.

The baby monitor was quiet, meaning they should hopefully be able to get some rest before Eden would wake up again. They cuddled together and fell asleep within minutes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The following Saturday they took a walk in the park in the early afternoon. The weather was good; the sun was shining and there was a warm breeze. The park was a bit crowded because it was Saturday and many people wanted to spend the beautiful day in the park.

They walked along the park's path system, with Castiel pushing the carriage and Dean walking beside him with a possessive arm around his waist. They ignored the weird and sometimes racist glances they got.

Eden was wide awake in the carriage, and she was playing with a small toy that Gabriel had given her during his last visit. The toy was made of plastic and resembled a donkey's face (typical Gabriel). Eden loved the toy a lot and it made a small squealing noise when she pressed on it. Dean chuckled as the baby played with the toy and laughed up at them whenever it made a noise.

They walked by a playground with children playing.

Sadly, the demon and angel children were in separate ends of the small playground, and the parents kept a close eye on them. The humans played in both ends and got along with everyone, as did the human hybrids.

Suddenly, Dean was hit by a little girl, who had been playing with her little brother and hadn't paid attention to where she was running. The girl collided with his hip and fell on her butt.

"Uff!" the girl exclaimed as she landed on the ground.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Dean asked her, and looked down at her with worry.

The angel girl, who seemed to be around ten years old, stared up at Dean in fear when she saw that she had just collided with a demon. She almost flinched back when Dean reached down his hand.

"Need help getting up?" Dean smiled.

The girl blinked at him, curiously, and slowly reached out her hand to accept Dean's offer. The demon pulled her up gently, and the angel girl kept staring back at him in almost awe. Her younger brother, who seemed to be around six, was standing a few feet away and he looked in horror as his sister was talking to a demon.

The girl stared at Dean for a few seconds before snapping out of it. "Thank you, sir. I'm sorry I ran into you…"

"That's alright," Dean chuckled.

Castiel stood next to Dean and watched the scene with a smile.

"H-how come you aren't eating me?" the girl asked, almost stupidly.

Dean was taken aback by the odd question. He frowned at her. "What? Why would I eat you?"

"My parents say that demons will eat me if I get too close," the girl explained. Her brother nodded behind her, but didn't dare to come closer.

Dean snorted. "Girl, I even find _vegetables_ to be far more delicious-looking than you – no offense."

The girl laughed. She looked between him and Castiel and tilted her head. "Are you two mates?" she asked, awed.

Dean looked at Castiel and wrapped his tail around his mate's thigh possessively, before looking back down at the girl. "Yep," he grinned.

"Wow," the girl gasped and stared between them.

"Maya!"

The girl flinched when her name was called, and they all looked up to see a very pissed off angel male storming towards them.

"What did I tell you about talking to demons, huh?! Don't you listen to anything I say?" the father roared, and harshly grabbed his daughter's arm to drag her away. The girl cried out in pain when her father grabbed her arm.

"Hey, she didn't do anything wrong, she ran into me by accident. I wasn't going to harm her," Dean growled. His wings spread as he angrily watched the male angel grab his daughter like that.

The male angel turned around to look at Dean. He wasn't a very muscled angel, and judging by size of his wings and the little color mix in the feathers, Dean guessed he was a beta angel. Alpha angels usually had more muscled wings and their feathers often had an impressive color mix to attract mates – either that or they were a beautiful golden color, which was perceived as being a strong color by angels.

"You shouldn't even be talking to her," the angel hissed at him.

"And you shouldn't be hurting her," Dean hissed back and sharpened his feathers.

"Please, we don't want any trouble," Castiel cut in, and looked at the beta angel. "Dean was not going to harm your daughter, and she was just apologizing for bumping into him. Can we please let this matter go?" He didn't want to get into another pointless fight with a racist person, and Eden was beginning to cry because of the shouting.

The beta angel stared between them with a deep frown and then looked at the baby carriage. He looked like he didn't really know what to think or say, and his daughter whimpered a little next to him as his hand was still locked around her arm. He snorted at them and let go of his daughter.

"Sorry, honey, but I did tell you not to talk to demons…" the beta angel told her, and turned around to walk his children back to the playground. The children followed and the girl glanced back at Dean and Castiel briefly, before looking back at her father. She looked kind of sad.

Dean sighed. "Jeez… racists. Why is the world like that?"

"I don't know, but it's not uncommon for angel children to be told to stay away from demons… I was told the same," Castiel muttered while he attended to Eden who was crying. He pulled her up and rested her against his shoulder and rocked her gently. She calmed down a bit and sobbed softly against him.

"I think she may be getting hungry again. Maybe we should go back home?" he suggested and looked at his mate.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I'm getting hungry too," Dean grinned.

"Me too," Castiel smiled and held Eden until she had calmed down, while they walked back home. A few people glanced oddly but also curiously at the hybrid child in Castiel's arms but they didn't meet anyone who commented on it or did anything threatening. A few of the younger couples – especially the females – would smile at them and try to get the baby's attention to make her smile, which surprised Dean and Castiel but also made them happy.

Apparently not everyone in the park was a racist.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eden stayed awake most of the day except for a two-hour nap after they came home. Castiel prepared their own dinner while Dean entertained the baby. He was sitting on the couch and used his tail to play with her. She laughed and grabbed the tail, feeling it twist in her hand and tried to chew on it. She didn't have teeth yet so it didn't hurt Dean – he simply laughed at her in amusement.

After having dinner and having fed the baby they gave her a bath. She loved the water and she splashed Dean's shirt when her arms kept hitting at the water. Dean made a promise to himself to not wear a shirt next time because this was just a waste of a clean shirt. Afterwards Castiel gently groomed her downy feathers to be sure they wouldn't cause her discomfort if they were messy.

After they put the baby to bed and made sure she was asleep, Dean went down to collect their mail which he had forgotten about earlier.

Castiel had just put their leftover food into the fridge for them to eat tomorrow when Dean reentered the apartment, looking through the letters.

"Is there anything important among it?" Castiel asked.

"Wait…" Dean looked through the letters which were mostly bills, until he found one letter that stood out. It was from the court. He quickly opened it and began reading it.

"What is it?" Castiel asked, concerned, when he saw Dean frown and suddenly growl.

"It's the final date for Lucifer's court trial… it's on the 17th of October…" Dean groaned and put the letter away.

Castiel tensed up and slowly wrapped his arms around himself.

Dean noticed his mate curling in on himself and shivering with fear, and immediately walked over to him. "Hey," he said, and gently grabbed Castiel's biceps to hold him steady while he tried to catch his eye. "Cas, it'll be okay. He can't touch us and he can't touch the baby. All we have to do is to tell the judge our side of the story and then the bastard angel will get his punishment."

Castiel looked up at him with fearful eyes. "But to stand there, telling everyone what happened while he's _looking _at me… Dean, I don't know if I can… I'm scared."

Dean sighed and pulled Castiel against his chest. The angel nuzzled into his mate's strong chest while the demon embraced him and rubbed his back for comfort. "I know, Cas, I don't like it either. I'll be there the whole time, so just focus on me, okay? It'll be fine."

Castiel nodded against his chest. He relaxed a bit and closed his eyes as Dean kept comforting him.

There was only two weeks until the trial now, and Dean and Gabriel were supposed to testify as well. The rest of the Winchester family had already given their statements and weren't going to testify, but they would be in the court room with them for support and to watch the trial.

"Let's go to bed, okay? I'll give you a massage to relax if you want," Dean offered and looked down at the angel.

Castiel smiled against his chest. "That sounds good."

Dean smiled and kissed the top of Castiel's head before leading him to the bedroom. He gave the angel a gentle but thorough massage and relaxed his muscles before they cuddled together on the bed and went to sleep.

They both dreaded the court trial, but Dean was sure they would manage it and be at peace again afterwards.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: So it seems they will see Lucifer again, but it won't really lead to any confrontation because he is surrounded by police officers during the trial. I thought it could be interesting to let Lucifer see them with Eden, but the next chapter isn't going to be violent.

I hope you liked this chapter and the tail sex :) You won't be seeing any more heat sex in "Mated" but there should be plenty of it in the third part of the story (the epilogue, which I still have to find a title for). I think Mated will have 28 chapters before it ends and then the third part begins.

Anyway, thank you for reading, please review :)


	26. Chapter 26

Lucifer's trial was getting closer and closer, and Dean could tell that it affected Cas a lot. The angel was touchy and stressed, except for when he was with Eden where he would be calm and loving. Dean was frustrated that he couldn't do more to relax Cas than what he was already doing, and he just wished the shit with Lucifer would be over soon.

When the day of the trial came, they met up with the Winchester family at the court house before the trial began. Jo and Tom were there as well together with Jason, and they would be taking care of Eden while the others were in the court room.

The court house was big with wide hallways. The walls were white and the floors were polished and blank. It had three stories and a small cafeteria on the first floor.

Mary pulled them in for hugs when they met and went to see how Eden was doing. Eden was in the baby carriage which Dean had folded and put in the car previously.

They all greeted each other in the hallway and waited for the trial to begin in fifteen minutes.

Jo was holding Jason on her arm and peeked into Eden's carriage. Jason looked down curiously and the two babies locked eyes for a moment.

"Who is that? Is that your new friend?" Jo grinned and rocked Jason on her arm. The boy giggled and continued to study the other baby with interest.

Castiel smiled at the babies' first encounter. Both seemed to find the other extremely interesting, but Eden was still too young to be playing properly with Jason, who was ten months older than her. Eden was seven weeks old now.

"I think those two will make good friends one day," Mary smiled.

"As long as he doesn't have a bad influence on her…" Dean snorted.

"Hey, my son is no bad influence on anyone! If anyone's a bad influence then it's _you,_ and I hope your daughter hasn't inherited that trait of yours," Jo protested.

"Look who's talking – you made Cas join your side right after you met him! _You_ are the influencer here," Dean snapped back, but not unkindly.

Jo glared back at him and the others laughed.

Everyone was glad to see Jo and Dean fighting like usual – well, the friendly kind of fighting.

Jess smiled at the scene and entwined fingers and tails with Sam. Sam grinned down at her and wrapped his wing around her shoulder. The two had started studying at Stanford already, but had taken a day off to meet their friends and family and support them during the trial.

Dean looked up and watched the scene. He frowned when he felt that something was different about them. He searched their auras until he suddenly realized what was different.

"Wait, are you two…?"

"Bonded?" Jess finished for him. "Yes, we're mates now," she confirmed and grinned up at Sam.

Sam blushed a tiny a bit before smiling down at her, proudly.

Castiel blinked at them, and Dean could barely believe his own ears.

"You've… wow. Way to go, Sammy," Dean grinned and slapped Sam's shoulder in approval.

"Shut up, Dean," Sam muttered and blushed.

"Stop blushing, boy, only girls blush," John told Sam.

"Sorry, dad."

John snorted at him and went over to look at Eden, who smiled when she saw him.

Dean grinned. "Yeah, and Cas…" he muttered and looked back at Castiel, who smacked his arm and glared at him. Dean grinned, teasingly, and stroked the angel's leg with his tail in apology.

Everyone was happy to see each other again, but there was still a tension lingering in the air because of the upcoming trial.

Castiel was nervous and scared about going into the court room. He didn't want to face Lucifer again, but he knew he had to if he wanted to be sure that the other angel would get the punishment he deserved and never be a threat to his family again. The conversations going on helped him relax a little.

Castiel took care of Eden when she started sobbing a little. He had just fed her before they left home, so she shouldn't really be hungry. He pulled Eden into his arms and rested her against his shoulder. He rocked her, rubbed her back as she cried, and shushed her gently. Dean came over and stroked their daughter's cheek, making her clam down a little and look up at him with her wide, bright blue eyes.

Jo smiled at the scene and watched Jason study the other baby curiously now she was closer to him. He looked at her wings and tail, which he didn't have himself, but when the little girl looked up at him briefly, he turned around and buried his face in Jo's shirt, almost shyly.

Jo snorted. "Shy boy."

Gabriel arrived a few minutes before the trial began.

"Hey, everyone, did you miss me?" he cheered and grinned at them all.

Dean rolled his eyes and the others chuckled in amusement and greeted him.

"Ohhh, my favorite niece! How are you doing!" Gabriel cooed after he had greeted everyone, and went over to see Eden. The baby was now resting against Castiel's chest, and she stared back at Gabriel and smiled, and her uncle grinned and stroked her little hand gently.

They all chatted while waiting for someone to call them into the court room. People were walking back and forth in the hallways and in and out of the trial room, while it was prepared for Lucifer's arrival and the trial.

The peace was disturbed when the doors at the other end of the hallway shot open and several police officers came marching out and headed towards the court room.

Castiel's eyes widened in fear when he spotted Lucifer between the officers – handcuffed and well-guarded, as the police escorted him to the trial. The alpha angel was wearing orange prison clothing and his hands, feet and even his wings were restrained.

Dean growled and wrapped his arms protectively around Castiel's waist. Eden was still resting against the angel's chest, oblivious of what was going on.

Lucifer looked at them.

His dark eyes looked between Gabriel and the Winchester family, before looking intensely at Dean and Castiel, and at the baby who was in the submissive angel's arms. He sneered when he saw the baby and her demon/angel mixed wings and her tail. He glared at them in contempt all the way into the court room, where he finally disappeared from their sight.

Dean thought he saw a small flicker of jealousy in Lucifer's eyes too, but he quickly shrugged it off.

Castiel held Eden tighter and his wings were tense. Dean rubbed his back to calm him down, but they both knew they would have to face Lucifer again inside the court very soon.

"Damned bastard, he can go fuck himself," Gabriel growled and clenched his fists.

"Agreed, but none of us should get into a fight in the court room. We don't need any arrests in this family, you hear?" John told them and looked at them all firmly.

Dean blinked. John had just referred to Cas and Gabe as 'family'. He smiled at his father, and saw Mary and Sam do the same.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Winchester, but I'd still like to shove an elephant's trunk up his ass and watch it trumpet his insides out," Gabriel muttered.

Everyone laughed and seemed to relax a bit again.

They looked up when the prosecutor approached them. "It's time for the trial, please come inside," he told them and walked back into the court room.

The press wasn't allowed inside the court or even anywhere near it because the Winchester family wanted to remain anonymous and not have the press be all over them.

Castiel put Eden back in the carriage and left her with Tom and Jo. Jo promised him to take good care of her and Castiel trusted her. He glanced back at the carriage sadly while he approached the court room, but Dean's hand on his shoulder reassured him and they entered the room together.

The prosecutor presented the case and the evidence against Lucifer. The angel was facing many different charges: killing a police officer and shooting another one, threats, false tip to the police which could have led to an innocent person's arrest, causing premature labor in a pregnant submissive angel by threatening him, trespassing on property, harassment, causing a car crash on purpose and putting its passengers in danger, harsh violence, attempted murder, resisting arrest and beating up police officers in the process, and attempting to let someone's mating bond be broken against their will. The fact that he had been previously charged with having raped and beaten up six people also helped the prosecutor strengthen the case against him.

The psychic helper was present also, as he also faced charges against him after trying to break their bond and for working together with a wanted felon.

Dean, Castiel and Gabriel did their testimonies and Lucifer glared up at them the whole time. He didn't say a word, he just glared at them.

When it was over, they waited for the judgment.

It was agonizing to wait, and Castiel leaned into Dean's side while the demon comforted him and tried to relax him. Gabriel didn't seem all too comfortable either, but neither was Dean.

The judgment was ready and Lucifer was sentenced to death. He was to be executed by the needle in four months from now. The psychic had gotten six years in jail for his crimes.

Lucifer took the judgment with a simple annoyed grimace, and when the police came to take him back to his cell he shook off the officer's hand from his arm and growled at him. He glanced back over his shoulder at Dean, Castiel and Gabriel. His eyes lingered between the submissive angel and his demon mate for a moment, and looked down at their entwined fingers and the possessive tail around Castiel's leg, before finally turning around and leaving the room calmly as if to keep his dignity.

It would be the last time they would ever see him again.

Afterwards, Castiel all but rushed out the court room and away from the tension inside of it, although he felt very relieved with Lucifer's punishment and that it was over. Dean followed him outside, and they located Jo and Tom by the small cafeteria in the building. Gabriel and the others weren't far behind.

"Oh, hey, how did it go?" Jo asked when they approached. She and Tom got up from the café table and paid the bill.

"Pretty good. He got the death penalty, as expected," Dean informed her.

Jo and Tom seemed pleased.

Castiel checked on the baby, who was asleep in the baby carriage.

"She's been such a darling – she ate without a fuss and went to sleep right afterwards," Jo grinned. Jason was in Tom's arms, who was standing next to Jo.

"I'm pleased to hear that," Castiel smiled.

Gabriel appeared behind them and slung his arms around both Dean's and Castiel's shoulders and pulled them closer to him. They both yelped in surprise when they were pulled against Gabriel's side.

"Aren't you glad it's over! I'm actually cheering that another person is gonna die, but hey, it's Lucifer – no one can be sad when he's gone!" Gabriel cheered and continued to hold his brother and brother-in-law close.

"Gabriel," Castiel muttered, annoyed, and tried to wrestle free from his brother's grip.

Their closeness meant that their wings were touching behind their backs, and Dean felt a little awkward about touching wings with Gabriel. To angels, touching wings with your closest family and sometimes friends was rather common, but with demons it was most common between mates and not so much between family members – they used their tails for that instead. Although, some demons did touch wings with their closest kin, it just wasn't as common and Dean wasn't very used to it. And Gabriel wasn't his closest kin anyway; he had only known him for five years.

Gabriel just grinned and finally let go of them.

Sam snorted at him from behind, where he and Jess were standing and watching the scene.

"I don't think anyone is really sad about it. He doesn't even have a family," Sam pointed out, referring to Lucifer.

"I'd be surprised if he did," Dean muttered.

"Well, let's not worry about that butthead anymore, he'll get his punishment. Now, I just want us all to be happy and live our lives," Mary spoke, and looked between everyone with a smile.

Everyone seemed to agree and Gabriel laughed at Mary's insult.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mary and John invited everyone over to their house for a snack and some family and friends' time. They spent the entire afternoon and some of the evening there, and Mary served them coffee, tea, soft drinks, biscuits, and pie (needless to say that Dean _loved_ his mother for that).

Castiel was finally calm again. He felt huge relief that everything about Lucifer was finally completely over with and that the other angel had received the punishment he deserved. Dean's tail rubbed against his leg every now and then as if to check if he was okay.

Jason and Eden were lying on the carpet in the Winchester's living room, and the two seemed to get along well, although Eden was not nearly as mobile yet as Jason was. Dean and Castiel were happy that their daughter would at least have one friend, who most likely wouldn't look at her with prejudice.

Jason was crawling on the floor around Eden, who was lying on her back and looked at him. The human boy was utterly fascinated by her extra limbs, and Jo had to pull him away from her a few times.

"Jeez, he just won't stop trying to touch those wings or pull at the tail," Jo commented when she had to pull him away again. She didn't want her son to accidentally hurt the other baby – that would be awful, and she knew Dean would get mad if he did.

"Curious like his mommy…" Dean smirked. Jo glared at him and he laughed.

They were all sitting in the living room, and John had brought in a few extra chairs to make sure there was a place for everyone to sit. Dean, Cas, Jo and Tom were sitting the closest to the open floor space in the living room where the two babies were playing around.

Gabriel suddenly grinned. "I still cannot believe that my baby bro is a mother now." He was sitting in the chair next to Castiel, and leaned over to him and pulled his brother in for a tight hug.

"I'm not a 'mother', I'm a male," Castiel protested, and struggled slightly in his brother's hold.

"Well, biologically you're her mother," Gabriel smirked and pulled back.

Castiel frowned before he leaned back against his chair and pouted slightly. He couldn't really argue with Gabriel because he knew his brother was right.

Dean chuckled and rubbed his mate's thigh.

"And biologically you're not even a real male, because you have no potent sperm and have a uterus instead. So really, you're just a freak of nature like any other submissive," Gabriel continued, and smirked at him.

"Stop insulting me, Gabriel, or a frying pan may just collide with your face," Castiel threatened and glared at him.

Gabriel looked a bit nervous at the threat and the others laughed.

John rolled his eyes at them and went up to get them more coffee. The conversation was probably getting a bit too embarrassing for him.

"And you're saying you aren't a freak of nature, Gabe?" Sam asked and smirked at him.

"Hey, I'm as normal as it gets!" Gabriel protested, and glared when Sam and Jess laughed at him. "Yeah, bite my ass, moose-boy."

"No thank you," Sam grimaced. Jess chuckled and rubbed Sam's leg with her tail.

Eden started crying and Castiel immediately looked down to check on her. Jason was a few feet away so it wasn't because of him. She was likely getting hungry or needed a diaper change. The angel got up and kneeled down to pull her up; placing his hands below her armpits to hold her up.

"What's wrong, little one?" Castiel cooed, and tried to soothe her as she kept sobbing.

Jason looked up in slight confusion, before he crawled back over to Jo.

"What is it?" Jo asked and looked at Castiel while she pulled Jason up in her lap.

Castiel searched Eden until he found the cause of her discomfort. "She needs diaper changes," he smiled, and looked over at Mary. "Do you have a place for that?"

"Of course! You may use the bathroom upstairs. Just put her on the table," Mary smiled.

Castiel nodded and picked up Eden from the floor, who was still crying.

"Go have fun, little bro!" Gabriel cheered, and grinning at him teasingly.

Castiel glared at him and at Dean who laughed at Gabriel's comment, before grabbing the bag with the diapers and disappeared upstairs.

In the bathroom, Castiel put the baby on the extended end of the table where the sink was and changed her diaper. The baby stopped sobbing and began to gurgle instead. The angel chuckled at her, and when he was finished he leaned down and nuzzled her nose with his own, grinning at her. Eden grinned back and her little hands tried to grab his feathers, but they were too far out of her reach. Castiel chuckled at her futile attempts and stubbornness with trying to grab his feathers, and gently pulled on her pants again.

He hadn't noticed Dean appearing in the bathroom doorway, watching him.

The demon watched Castiel pull the baby's pants on again and nuzzle her chest and face, making her laugh and squirm. The two were having a loving moment, and Castiel cooed soft words at her as he smiled down at her lovingly.

Dean smiled at the scene. "Is the bad smell gone now?"

Castiel yelped and looked up in surprise. "Dean. I didn't notice you…" He blushed a bit.

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, I know you didn't." He came into the room and walked around Castiel. He embraced his mate from behind, and looked down at Eden from over Cas' shoulder. The baby stared back up at him with her big, curious, blue eyes. She made a happy noise when she recognized Dean, and the demon grinned.

"Do you feel better now that's over?" Dean asked, and rubbed Castiel's stomach absently. The angel's stomach was as flat again as it was before he got pregnant, and Dean moved his hands under his shirt to feel the smooth skin there. He was amazed that Cas' body had recovered so fast from the birth.

Castiel sighed and leaned back into him. "Yes… I don't remember the last time I've felt this relieved and safe."

Dean smiled and nuzzled into the angel's neck. "Good, me too. I'm glad it's finally over with."

Castiel smiled and covered Dean's hands with his own.

"Hey!"

They both flinched and looked over at the door, where Gabriel was standing.

"Are you two done with your pukingly sweet moment, 'cause I gotta take a shit," Gabriel spoke and tip-toed around as he tried to hold it.

"Gabriel!" Castiel exclaimed and grimaced.

"Too much info, dude," Dean grimaced, and picked up the bag with the diapers while Cas took Eden up in his arms as they prepared to leave.

"Well, it made you leave the room pretty quick, didn't it?" Gabriel laughed, and ignored their glares as they left the room and let him do his thing.

After spending another hour at the Winchester house, everyone slowly prepared to go home.

They were relieved that the court trial was over and that the family was happy again. They said their goodbyes to each other and hoped to meet again soon.

Dean put Eden in the car's baby seat, and he and Castiel drove home together.

Dean glanced at the angel who had fallen asleep in the passenger seat with his head resting against the window. He smiled when he saw his mate resting peacefully, and in the rearview mirror he could see that Eden was asleep as well.

He looked back at the road, smiling, and drove them home safely.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: So now the trial is finally over and Lucifer got sentenced to death. I think he's pretty much 'given up' at this point and won't even bother saying anything to Dean and Castiel anymore – he knows it won't help. And I don't know much about how court trials work but I hope it got it right…

2 more chapters to go before "Mated" ends, but I hope many of you will stick around for the third part of the story :) I don't know how many chapters it will have, maybe around 10, I really can't say yet. The third part is about their lives as they have more children and the challenges their children face with being different. There will be lots of fluff and smut, and also more heat sex.

I still need a good title for the third part of the story, so if any of you have an idea about what to call it let me know :) You were all very helpful last time I needed a title! Thank you ^_^

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review :)


	27. Chapter 27

A few weeks passed and things had gone pretty well until Eden got sick. She was eleven weeks old when she got a fever, and she was crying almost all night, meaning that both Dean and Castiel barely got any sleep. Dean had to take a few days off work to help Castiel take care of their sick baby.

They had taken her to the pediatrician that Charlie had recommended, and the woman had welcomed them with a smile. She determined that Eden had a mild ear infection, which was normal for babies, and she gave them a few antibiotic pills which would make her recover from the infection. They had taken the crib into their bedroom to be able to keep a close eye on her while she was sick, and had taken turns attending to her and sleeping.

A week later, Eden had recovered and was healthy again. They only hoped that the ear infection wouldn't return again.

Dean had gone back to work, but he was still extremely exhausted after several days with little sleep. Castiel was equally tired, but felt better after Eden had recovered and began sleeping for six to ten hours again and finally let them sleep more.

They lay together in bed one Saturday morning and woke up as the baby monitor revealed Eden crying in the other room.

Castiel was cuddled against Dean's side with the demon's arm and wing resting over him. He woke as soon as his daughter's cries sounded in the monitor. He slowly untangled himself from Dean, who grumbled and tried to hold on to him. The demon was still half asleep, and Castiel chuckled and finally managed to get free. Dean groaned and hugged Castiel's pillow instead, and his tail moved behind him.

The angel rolled his eyes at him and finally got up to attend to Eden.

Castiel was feeding Eden a bottle of warm milk on the couch when Dean finally exited the bedroom. The demon rubbed his eyes sleepily and was wearing only his tight boxers.

Castiel's eyes roamed over the demon's muscled body before looking away with a small blush and concentrated on feeding Eden, who was staring back up at him and grasped his t-shirt while she ate.

"Morning, Cas," Dean yawned and scratched his buttock before walking over to the fridge and pulling out the orange juice.

"Good morning, Dean. Did you sleep well?" Castiel asked and looked over at him.

"Yeah, Eden slept for nine whole hours, didn't she? Jeez, I surely hope all our kids can sleep for that long, otherwise I'm not gonna survive parenthood," Dean chuckled. He poured the juice up in a glass and drank it quickly. He sighed in satisfaction afterwards.

"You mean _I_ won't survive it, since I'm the only one who doesn't turn over on his side to sleep two more minutes every time she begins crying," Castiel pointed out and glared at Dean accusingly.

Dean winced. "Sorry, I never was good at getting up early… But I did get up when I was on the watch, didn't I?"

"True, but when you know that I will get up instead, you just keep sleeping," Castiel murmured and looked back down at Eden.

"Sorry, you're just better at waking up than I am. But I'll try to improve, Cas, I promise," Dean told him, sincerely.

"I'm not mad, just lightly annoyed, that's all."

"I know," Dean smiled and started preparing breakfast for them while the angel fed the baby.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After having breakfast they put Eden in the baby carriage and went for a nice morning walk in the park together. It was sunny and the California breeze was warm even though it was November already.

The park wasn't that crowded this early in the morning, and the two enjoyed a quiet walk. Eden was once again playing with the donkey toy from Gabriel, and Dean rolled his eyes fondly. The funny noises it made kept her entertained.

They sat down on a bench and enjoyed the warm rays of the morning sun on their faces.

Eden kept gurgling happily in the carriage, and Dean smiled and leaned in to kiss Castiel softly on the lips. The angel kissed him back, and they didn't notice another person approaching them warily.

"Um, excuse me?"

Dean and Castiel broke their kiss and looked up to see a submissive male demon standing in front of them. He was about Castiel's height, short dark brown hair, and a somewhat feminine face. His hands rested on his pregnant stomach and it looked like he was 6-7 months along.

"Yea? Can we help you?" Dean asked, and blinked at the other demon in wonder.

Submissive male demons were just as rare as the angel ones, and Dean had never really talked to one before.

"My name is Tobias, and I just wanted to let you know that I totally admire your courage with going out in public and letting people see who you and who you love. My mate and I saw you last year when you first started walking in this park, and it was after we saw you walking around hand-in-hand in full public that we finally found the courage to be together," the young demon smiled. "My mate is an alpha angel and we didn't dare to be together before. But we after we saw you we finally got the courage to bond, register ourselves, and we also have a little one coming." He smiled and rubbed his stomach proudly.

Dean and Castiel blinked up at him before smiling. Dean grinned and got up from the bench, as did Castiel.

"Really? Wow, you must be the couple that the government representative bitch talked about. I'm really glad to see that there are others like us," Dean grinned.

Tobias grinned back and shook their hands as they greeted each other properly. He curiously looked down at Eden, who was playing with her toy in the carriage.

"She looks wonderful! I do hope my children will be just as beautiful," Tobias grinned.

"Thank you, and I'm sure they will," Castiel smiled.

They looked up as a large angel with grey and black feathers approached and wrapped his arm around Tobias' waist. "Hello, love, I see you found our great idols," the angel grinned and kissed the demon on the cheek.

"Idols?" Dean asked.

"Yep, without you we wouldn't be together, so thank you," the male angel smiled.

They chatted for a few minutes and get along pretty well with each other, and Tobias asked them if they had been registered as mates yet. Dean and Cas looked at each other sadly.

"Not yet, we're still waiting for a reply from the city hall. They said it could take weeks to give a reply, but hopefully it should come this week," Dean replied. His arm was wrapped around Castiel's waist, and the angel leaned into him contently.

"I see. But they shouldn't reject you – if they do, just put pressure on them, that's what we did," the alpha angel said.

"Sure, thanks for that advice," Dean grinned.

They shook hands again and parted ways.

Both Dean and Castiel felt very happy to meet another couple like them – it was the first time they had met another another angel/demon couple. It was also the first time that Dean had encountered an alpha angel who was actually _nice_ to him. Most alpha angels perceived themselves as being better than demons or seeing them as competition – and with Dean being mated to one of their own kind, the angels definitely saw him as both a 'thief' and as competition, and thus weren't very friendly to him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They were in a good mood when they came home again, and Dean had his arm wrapped around Castiel all the way home which made the angel glance at him with a small frown.

When they entered their apartment, Eden began sobbing and crying again, and Dean pulled her up into his arms.

"What's up, baby girl? What's got you so angry?" Dean cooed at her and nuzzled her nose as he held her up in front of himself. The baby laughed a little before sobbing again.

Castiel smiled at them and went around to stand behind Eden while Dean held her. He checked her diaper and pulled back when it smelled.

"Seems like the diaper-master has a job to do," Castiel smirked.

Dean stared back at him. "Diaper-master? _Me?_ No way, I changed her this morning."

"And I've changed her more than you have, since I am home with her every day."

Eden was still crying and Dean looked at her. "Aww, don't cry, sweetheart. I'll show your papa how a diaper is changed and you're gonna be my beautiful model!" He grinned and Eden laughed between her sobs, before he carried her to the nursery.

Castiel chuckled in amusement and followed him.

Castiel prepared the crib for the baby while Dean changed her. Eden laughed while her father entertained her during the diaper change.

They put her down to sleep afterwards and she closed her eyes immediately, sucking on her pacifier. They smiled and left the room quietly, and Castiel made them some lunch which they enjoyed on the couch together.

They watched a random program on TV, and after it finished Castiel got up and went to wash the plates they had used for their lunch.

The angel was still feeling a bit exhausted from the rough week they had just had with Eden being sick. He was just glad that she was feeling better now and could sleep properly.

Dean sneaked up behind Castiel after the angel was finished with the dishes. The angel had heard him coming and barely even flinched when the demon's arms wrapped around his waist and started kissing his neck.

"Dean…" Castiel sighed.

Dean hummed in reply and continued to kiss him and caress him. Castiel squirmed a bit in his hold and he gasped when Dean's clothed erection poked against his backside. He could feel the thick line of his mate's cock and it made him shiver with need.

"Want you so bad," Dean murmured against the angel's neck. "We've barely been together for weeks."

"We've both been busy and tired," Castiel pointed out, and shuddered when Dean nipped at his earlobe. The demon's hands moved up over his stomach and chest, and his half-sharp wings spread possessively behind them.

Castiel relaxed in his arms and Dean growled, before he pushed the angel against the kitchen counter and made him bend over it.

"Dean!" Castiel gasped, surprised. "Dean, this is the _kitchen,_ we can't— oh!" His words were cut off when the demon's hands caressed his ass and pressed his erection against him. The angel could feel his own slick beginning to soak his underwear in response to feeling Dean's hard cock against him, and he whined with need and pushed back against his demon mate.

Dean chuckled. "You were saying…?" he whispered into the angel's ear as he leaned over him over the kitchen counter.

Castiel shuddered. He both hated it and loved it when Dean whispered something in his ear like that.

Castiel growled. "Dean, if you're going to do something then _do it,_ before our daughter wakes up again." He pushed his ass back against the demon's crotch and heard him groan in response.

Dean growled and leaned back a little. The angel's wings were spread out, giving him better access and submitting to him. He moved his hands around the angel and undid his pants before sliding them down Castiel's thighs along with his underwear, exposing his perfect ass to him. Dean groaned in appreciation at the sight and teased the rim before shoving a finger in. Castiel cried out a little, and the demon quickly added more fingers to get him ready.

The angel trembled and pushed back against his fingers. His hole was as tight as always again, and the scent of his slick only increased Dean's arousal.

"Dean," Castiel whimpered with need as his chest was pressed against the kitchen counter and his pants were hanging around his ankles, restricting his movements.

Dean growled, and the next thing Castiel knew was the demon's thick tail pushing into him.

"Ahhh," Castiel moaned and clawed at the table under him. He tried pushing back against the tail but Dean held him still. The angel growled in frustration, but Dean's hands in his feathers calmed him down again.

The tail squirmed inside of him and pressed against his prostate and the entrance to his uterus, making Castiel shiver and whine with need.

"Fuck, can't take this anymore, need to be inside you," Dean growled and pulled out his tail. Castiel made a noise of protest, but moaned loudly when Dean finally pushed his throbbing cock into him. The demon grabbed Castiel's hips to hold him still while he watched his dick disappearing into the angel's small hole. It was a sight he never got tired of. He pushed all the way in before slowly going out again. When he thrust forward again, hard, Castiel yelped as he was pushed harder against the countertop and was completely trapped between Dean's body and the counter.

"So fucking tight, Cas, I love it," Dean growled in approval.

Castiel merely trembled and whimpered in response, and was desperate for Dean to start moving.

Dean began a slow rhythm and made sure his cock was teasing against Castiel's prostate every time. He moved a hand up and touched the angel's exposed ass while he fucked into him and listened to the angel making needy and submissive noises under him. He smiled before finally leaning over the angel's back; his clothed stomach touching Castiel's back, and his jeans touching the back of the angel's trembling thighs.

Castiel spread his wings more to give Dean more room, and the demon growled in approval before he finally increased his pace. He fucked into the angel harder, and Castiel mewled and groaned as he was trapped beneath the demon. Castiel's dick was leaking precome all over the counter but he couldn't care less now with Dean pounding into him so hard and making his body rock hard against the kitchen counter with every thrust.

"Ah, Dean, I need… I need…" Castiel moaned.

"You need what, Cas? Tell me," Dean purred against the angel's ear, while he kept up the hard, brutal thrusts.

Castiel shuddered under him. "My wings, please touch my wings, I want to feel your touch…"

Dean groaned in approval and nipped the angel's ear, while he moved one hand up and buried it in Castiel's silken-soft feathers.

Castiel howled when Dean touched his oversensitive feathers.

Dean continued to touch the feathers, admiring their softness and pureness. He could feel his orgasm approaching, and he shifted his hips a little. The angel groaned in protest when Dean's pace slowed down, but the demon simply smirked at him and moved his tail up to tease and rub over Castiel's perineum.

"Ah!" Castiel gasped and jerked, and his body tensed up as his orgasm approached when Dean kept stimulating that place and his wings while thrusting into him. He came and buried his head in his arms, which were placed in front of him on the table, while he felt his orgasm ripple through him.

Dean felt his mate's body jerk and tense up around him as he came, and he growled and buried his face in Castiel's neck as he too came and filled the angel up good.

Dean slumped against Castiel's back and groaned as he continued to come inside the angel for a few more moments until it was over.

Castiel gasped at the extra weight and tried to push Dean off, but the demon was almost too tired to move. There was come trickling down the back of his thighs and ass, and the demon was still inside him.

Dean finally moved off the angel and rubbed his back in apology. He helped his mate lean back up and smirked when he saw Castiel's grimace as the angel felt Dean's come leaking out even more after he pulled out of him.

"Sorry, Cas, but that's kind of unavoidable," Dean grinned and zipped himself back up.

"It's not funny," Castiel grumbled and took the dishcloth to clean himself up with, before pulling up his pants again.

Dean chuckled and went over to him. He nuzzled Castiel's cheek and neck and wrapped his arms around his waist, and the angel and leaned into his touch. Dean's tail curled around the angel's leg possessively as they nuzzled noses and closed their eyes.

Their eyes shot open as they heard Eden cry from the nursery.

Dean chuckled. "She has a pretty nice timing."

"Yes, thank god," Castiel smiled and went to attend to Eden, who was now finished with her nap.

Dean went to collect the mail while Castiel soothed Eden and entertained her now that she was wide awake and active. The angel placed her on her back on the couch and he sat down next to her, cross-legged, and used one of her toys to entertain her. She laughed and tried to grab the toy from his hands, and Castiel grinned at her and finally let her have it. She gurgled and chewed on the toy while she smiled up at him.

Dean returned with the mail and smiled when he saw Castiel playing with their daughter. He quickly went through the letters and grimaced when he saw two bills among them. Suddenly there was a letter that caught his interest and he looked at the sender. It was the city hall.

"Cas! We've got mail from the city hall," Dean cheered and began opening the letter. "I hope it's good news."

"Oh? What does it say?" Castiel asked, and turned his head to look at his mate, who approached the couch while he fumbled to open the letter.

Dean finally opened it and began reading. His eyes widened and he looked down at Cas, who stared back at him expectantly.

"They accepted us! They freaking accepted us," Dean grinned happily, and sat down next to Cas on the couch.

"Really?" Castiel asked excitedly, and turned his body around to face him.

"Yep," Dean grinned and pulled Cas in for heated kiss. The angel melted against his lips and Dean brought his hand up to cup his cheek and neck while they kissed.

When they pulled away from the kiss, they rested their foreheads together and smiled at each other. Eden was making gurgling sounds next to them and was staring up at them curiously. Her little tail tickled against Castiel's hand, which was resting next to her.

"Finally. I can't wait for you to be mine officially, Cas… and to celebrate it," Dean sighed and leaned into his mate, rubbing their noses together again.

Castiel smiled. "I am already yours, Dean. I have been yours ever since you first touched my wings. I've always been yours."

Dean growled possessively and captured the angel's lips in another kiss, while his hands roamed over the angel's body possessively and lovingly.

"Mine," Dean growled against his neck and gently bit him there.

Castiel shuddered and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and pulled him closer.

Eden sobbed a little and they pulled apart and looked down at her.

Dean smiled at the baby. "What? Do you need more attention, Eden?" he chuckled.

Castiel smiled and moved his hand down to tickle Eden's stomach, and the baby laughed and kicked gently in response.

Dean snorted when she stopped crying after the angel tickled her. "Yeah, she just needed some attention. Needy girl."

"As if _you_ never beg for attention, Dean," Castiel smirked.

"I do not!" Dean denied.

"You do – especially at night."

"Well, if you put it like that…"

Castiel rolled his eyes and smiled.

"So… when do you think we should register and have a party? This year or next year?" Dean asked, switching the topic again.

Castiel pondered for a second. "This year, if possible." He looked at Dean.

The demon smiled. "Yeah, I agree. Before Christmas, then? We should probably have the celebration at my parents' house because they have a lot more space than we do, and then we can stay over for Christmas as well without having to drive back and forth all the time. I think I can get time off from the 19th December…"

"That sounds good, I'm looking forward to it," Castiel smiled.

Dean hummed kissed the angel's neck. "The only problem is… we'd have to keep quiet during sex when we're at my parents' house," he muttered.

"And not let Eden wake up the whole house when she's crying," Castiel muttered back.

Dean snorted. "I don't think my mom will mind – she keeps saying she wants Eden over for the Holidays. And it's not like Eden wakes up several times during the night, at least not when she isn't sick."

"Yes, we've been very lucky with her," Castiel smiled and rested his forehead against Dean's again. He sighed and listened to their daughter's gurgles as she lay beside him on the couch.

Dean smiled. "Yeah, she's perfect. And so are you."

Castiel smiled shyly and kissed Dean. The demon kissed him back passionately and they could barely part lips again.

They spent the rest of the day taking care of Eden together and slowly beginning to make plans for their registration – or 'wedding', which it actually was.

They were both looking forward to the event and to celebrating it with their family and friends.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: Only one chapter left of this story before it ends and the third part begins. Chapter 28 will likely be a bit longer than the usual. And thank you for your suggestions for a title! :) You can still come with suggestions because I haven't finally decided yet.

I hope you enjoyed the kitchen sex XD It was a bit difficult to not repeat the word "counter" over and over again, but I hope I managed to avoid using the same words too much.

Thanks for reading, please review ^^


	28. Chapter 28

Over the next few weeks, they were busy planning the date of their registration/wedding, having the time confirmed by the city hall, and making plans for the celebration which was to take place afterwards. Mary and John had agreed to let the party take place at their house because of the lack of space in Dean and Castiel's apartment – they were going to be quite a few people, after all.

The registration was going to take place on the 21st of December.

On the morning of the 21st, Dean and Castiel woke up together in their bed. Dean was lying behind Cas with his arm over his waist and spooned up behind him. Castiel woke when he felt Dean stir behind him, but he was too sleepy to open his eyes yet. Instead, he snuggled into his pillow and curled into fetal position as he enjoyed lying under the soft covers and feeling his mate behind him.

Dean chuckled fondly and caressed the angel's soft, white wing. Castiel purred almost like a cat, and the demon smiled and leaned in to kiss his neck and behind his ear.

"Dean," Castiel murmured and shuddered as Dean kissed him on the sensitive place behind his ear.

"Wake up, lazy angel, today is the big day," Dean grinned and nuzzled into his wing.

Castiel sighed and rolled around to face Dean. Their lips met in a soft kiss.

"I am not a lazy angel, Dean, I just like lying here with you," Castiel told him, sincerely. His deep blue eyes looked into the demon's green ones, and Dean smiled at him.

"I know, I like it too," Dean smiled and kissed him again.

They lay for a while and Dean caressed Castiel flat belly absently.

"We need to get up and prepare, otherwise we will be late," Castiel muttered.

Dean sighed and finally got up from the bed. Castiel did the same and pulled on some clothes, since they had been sleeping naked together after having had sex the night before. Dean's eyes roamed possessively over the angel's smaller and slimmer body as he pulled on some light clothes, but the angel didn't notice him staring at him.

Castiel went to check on Eden in the nursery, but the baby was still sleeping. She had been sleeping for nearly ten hours now. He smiled at her and quietly left the room to join Dean in the kitchen and make them a quick breakfast.

After having eaten, Eden woke up and Castiel attended to her while Dean went to take a shower. The baby stopped crying as soon as Castiel fed her a bottle of warm milk and held her in his arms. She looked up at him with her wide, bright blue eyes while she ate and Castiel loved their color – he was glad she had inherited a few traits from him and not just from Dean.

When the demon came back into the living room, he was wearing a t-shirt and his boxers, and his hair and wings were still somewhat wet. Castiel got up and went over to Dean to help him brush his feathers with the special wing brush to make the feathers look nice before today's formal occasion. He had groomed the demon's wings two days before so there was no need to groom them fully again – the brush would do the job, for now.

Eden was on the couch, gurgling and entertaining herself with some toys while Castiel took care of Dean's feathers.

Dean sighed and opened his wings for the angel to have better access. He loved when Cas touched, groomed or brushed his wings. He softened them to make it easier for the angel, and he liked that Cas loved his wings even if they soft, middle-sharp and sharp. Some demons didn't like their male mate's wings in their softened state because it wasn't very masculine compared to the sharpened state, but Castiel loved every part of him and Dean was grateful for that.

"There, they look nicer now. And please do not mess up my work again, we don't have time for more wing brushing," Castiel told him and stepped back.

Dean turned to look at him and sharpened his feathers back to their medium-state unconsciously. "You still gotta shower and I gotta brush yours wings afterwards, Cas."

"I know, but I don't have time to brush _your_ wings twice, Dean," Castiel smiled, and went to take a shower while Dean looked after Eden.

Dean sat down and played with Eden in the meanwhile. They hadn't showered together after the baby was born, because one of them always had to be there if she started crying. Dean was beginning to miss showering with his mate and see his white wings wet and glossy with water.

Both were excited for today's events. Finally they were going to be registered as mates (or married, actually) and be accepted as such by the authorities. Their family and friends would witness it like with a human wedding and they would celebrate it afterwards. They had paid for everything themselves, but the party would take place at Dean's parents' house and not at their own.

After Castiel finished in the shower and Dean brushed his messy wings, they dressed in their suits, put Eden in the baby carriage, and took their packed bags with them since they would be spending nearly two weeks at the Winchester house for Christmas.

"Ready?" Dean asked Castiel as they glanced around their apartment before leaving.

Castiel turned to look at him and his lips curled into a smile. "Yes."

Dean grinned, and they locked the door behind them and drove to the city hall.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

At the city hall they met up with the Winchesters, Jess, Jo, Tom, and Jason. Anna, Andy, and Samandriel were also invited, and they and Gabriel (and maybe Kali) would arrive soon – meaning they would be 14 people in total including the two babies. It was also likely that some of the Winchesters' neighbors would attend the celebration at the Winchester residence afterwards, since some of them had known Dean all his life and were good friends with Mary and John. Jo's parents were going to come and stay for dinner as well, making them 14 adults who were staying for the dinner.

"Oh, hello, my dears! You look so nice!" Mary greeted them outside the city hall, and smiled warmly at them before pulling them into hugs.

"Thank you, Mary," Castiel smiled.

Mary beamed and went to look at Eden, who was inside the baby carriage. She grinned down at the baby and tickled her gently, and Eden laughed in return and squirmed happily.

Jo looked between them after they had greeted each other. She took in their suits – Dean was dressed in a white suit and Castiel in a black suit. She frowned.

"Aren't the colors supposed to be the other way around? Like, Dean wearing black and Cas wearing white, because black is usually the demon color and white is the angel color," Jo pointed out and continued to stare at them in confusion.

"Yeah, traditionally it is like that, but since we are an angel and a demon who are getting married to each other, we are wearing each other's colors to symbolize that we belong to each other and always will. You know, it's a romantic kind of crap thing – it was my mom's idea," Dean explained, nonchalantly, and gestured at Mary. He almost blushed at the girly thing he had just said, but he actually liked the idea that he and Cas were wearing each other's colors. It had taken them both a while to accept Mary's idea of switching colors, but now Dean almost didn't regret it.

In addition, Castiel was wearing the lover's pendant that Dean had given him on their first Christmas together – the pendant that symbolized Dean's love for him. He wore it often, but today was a special day to wear it.

"Wow, I didn't know you could be that romantic, Dean," Jo grinned, almost mockingly.

"Shut up, stupid girl," Dean bit out and held back an embarrassing blush.

Jo laughed at him and Castiel chuckled. He took Dean's hand and smiled at the demon, who smiled back down at him.

"I also find it romantic," Jessica commented and smiled between them.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Everything is romantic to girls…"

"Uhhuh," Tom murmured, and rolled his eyes at Jo who kept grinning excitedly between Dean and Castiel. He rocked Jason who was sitting on his arm and looking at everyone's wings curiously.

"Well, you both look presentable and good, and I'm glad to see my son finally wearing a suit instead of those old, holed jeans," John said and looked at them. He had always scolded Dean for wearing jeans all the time – and for almost wearing them to a job interview once, which certainly wasn't appropriate.

"Jeez, dad, jeans are not that bad, they are comfortable and cool," Dean muttered.

Castiel squeezed his hand. "I like your jeans too, but I still find it nice to see you in formal clothing, Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes and smiled. He wrapped his tail around Castiel's leg once again and could feel Jo roll her eyes at his possessiveness.

Eden was gurgling in the carriage as Mary tickled her gently with a finger, and the baby tried to catch it with her own hands. John smiled and came over to look, and the two grandparents stared down at their first grandchild proudly.

"Hiya, guys!" Gabriel cheered as he finally arrived. He was panting from exhaustion after having run from a faraway parking lot to the city hall, because all other spots were taken. "Fuck, you could have given me better directions, guys! I ended up by the damned train station."

"The train station is in the opposite direction of where we told you to go, Gabe," Dean groaned and rolled his eyes.

"So what! 'Bad directions' I say!"

"It's just your sense of direction that's messed up," Dean growled, annoyed.

Castiel chuckled and pulled Gabriel into a hug. His brother hugged him back tightly and almost wouldn't let go again.

"My baby brother is getting married… Noooo, you can't leave me, Cassiiieee!" Gabriel whined into Castiel's neck.

"Gabriel, I'm not 'leaving', and nothing will really change," Castiel muttered into Gabriel's neck and tried to soothe him as his brother continued to hug him and whine.

Gabriel grinned and pulled back. "I know, I'm just messing around, Cassie."

Castiel glared at his brother, who laughed and attempted to ruffle his hair, but Castiel swatted his hand away fast.

"Don't mess up my hair, I finally made it look nice!" Castiel grumbled.

"Your hair always looks nice, Cas," Dean grinned.

Castiel blushed. Dean always told him he loved his 'sex-hair', and he knew the demon was hinting at that.

"Where is Kali?" Dean suddenly asked and frowned at Gabriel.

"Oh, I didn't tell you? We kind of broke up… we've been on and off for a long time now, and we both sort of got tired of it," Gabriel explained. His wings drooped a little.

"Shit, I'm sorry to hear that," Dean said, and almost felt bad for asking.

Castiel brushed his wing against his brother's to show him his sympathies, and Gabriel gave him a small smile in return. It wasn't a big surprise to anyone that Gabriel and Kali would break up eventually – they loved each other, but unfortunately they also spent a lot of time arguing and fighting.

Anna, Andy and Samandriel arrived a few minutes after, so now they were all ready to enter the city hall and let the wedding begin.

Castiel took a deep breath as they entered the room where it would take place. He kept being nervous about how it would go and if the city hall would reject them in the last minute. He knew it was unlikely but he couldn't help his fears.

Dean seemed to have noticed Castiel's nervousness through the bond, because he took the angel's hand in his own and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Castiel blinked up at him before smiling. Dean smiled back at him and they entered the big room together, where the registration/wedding would take place.

The officiant, who was to register them, was a female human around 40 years old with blonde hair. She smiled at them when they entered and gestured for everyone to find a seat.

Castiel left the baby carriage with Mary, who would take care of Eden while he and Dean stood in the front of city hall desk to be wed. He smiled down at Eden once more before walking up and taking his place beside Dean.

Their friends and family were seated in the chairs behind them, all dressed formally for the occasion.

They were both excited for what was about to happen, and Dean's tail kept rubbing against Castiel's leg in a nervous but possessive gesture. Castiel blushed a bit when he heard the others laugh softly at it.

They signed the papers on the desk, which was an agreement to their marriage and mating bond, as well as for Castiel to be named 'Winchester' now. After signing the papers the officiant would formally wed them and then sign the papers herself.

"Are you ready?" the officiant asked them and smiled.

Dean and Castiel glanced at each other.

"Yeah, as ready as we can be," Dean smirked.

The woman smiled and began reading aloud the speech that was done for all angel and demon weddings (which were actually just a conformation of their already existing bond) at the city hall. It was a speech about marriage, its benefits, the persons' love for each other and the faithfulness they must show each other, and that they would have an entire lifetime together ahead of them.

Dean brushed his wing against Castiel's while the woman spoke. He could feel that the angel was a bit nervous and self-conscious because everyone behind them was staring at them. Castiel glanced at him and smiled, and their wings touched for the rest of the speech. The dark red half-sharp feathers rested against the pure white and soft ones in a perfect contrast.

After having finished her speech, the officiant looked between them.

"Now, will you, Dean Winchester, confirm to us that you have taken Castiel Collins as your one true mate and will love, honor and protect him for as long as you live, and love him in both the good and the bad times?"

Dean smiled and looked at Cas. "Yes, definitely."

Castiel blushed a bit and smiled.

The officiant smiled, pleased, and turned to look at Castiel. "And will you, Castiel Collins – born Castiel Novak – confirm to us that you have taken Dean Winchester as your one true mate and will love and honor him for as long as you live, and love him in both the good and the bad times?"

"Yes," Castiel smiled and looked up at Dean who smiled back at him.

"Then I declare you official mates and hereby acknowledge your mating bond on behalf of the authorities, and allow Castiel Collins to now be named 'Castiel Winchester'," the officiant spoke, and put away the paper she had in her hand. She smiled between them. "And you may kiss now."

Their friends and family cheered, and they could hear Gabriel whistle loudly (and lewdly) at them, making Dean roll his eyes at the prankster angel.

Dean grinned and moved his hand up to cup Castiel's cheek, and pulled him in for a loving, sweet kiss. They both closed their eyes and their bond flared warmly inside of them as their lips met, and could hear the others clap at them.

When they pulled apart, Dean grinned at the angel who had a slight blush on his cheeks, and they turned to look at the others. Mary was wiping her eyes with a tissue because she was crying from happiness, and John nodded proudly at Dean. The others were cheering and smiling at them, and Dean took Castiel's hand and squeezed it tightly as they moved towards the others to hug them and prepare to celebrate it at the Winchester house.

Everyone had to sign papers to verify that they had witnessed the registration/wedding, and afterwards they were getting ready to leave.

"Congratulations, my dears, I'm glad it finally succeeded for you!" Mary smiled and pulled them in for tight hugs.

"Thanks, mom," Dean replied, blushing a bit, and hugged her back.

Dean was as happy as he could be – he and Cas had a child together now, things were well in the family, and now they were finally officially mated to each other. Castiel smiled at him, as if knowing his thoughts, and Dean's tail curled around the angel's leg once more.

They prepared to leave the city hall, and Castiel checked on Eden in the carriage. The baby was gurgling and looked slightly confused at all the commotion going on around her, but she didn't cry.

John came over to Castiel, and the angel turned to look at him and blinked.

The alpha demon looked like he didn't know what to say at first, before he suddenly smiled at him. "You are a real Winchester now, Castiel. Welcome to the family – although you have belonged to us all along."

Castiel blinked at John for a few seconds before smiling at him, happily. "Thank you, Mr. Winchester."

John laughed. "Call me John."

Castiel nodded and then John pulled him in for a hug, which the angel returned. He smiled at Castiel after he pulled back and smiled down at Eden as well, before joining Mary and walked out to the cars outside.

Castiel watched John leave and felt happy that his father-in-law had welcomed him into the family and hugged him for the first time ever. He almost flinched when Dean's arms wrapped around him from behind, and the demon's lips ghosted over his neck.

"My dad is right, Cas; you've belonged to this family all along," Dean smiled and kissed him behind the ear.

Castiel shuddered slightly and leaned back into Dean. "I know," he smiled.

Dean grinned and finally let him go, and they pushed the baby carriage outside to the Impala so they could drive to the Winchester house and celebrate.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They had ordered food so that no one would have to prepare that much food for 14 adults – Castiel wasn't in the mood to make that much food, and they didn't want Mary to take the task upon herself. They celebrated their official mating with cake, pie, biscuits and ice cream gateau. For dinner there were all kinds of good meat – roast beef, turkey, and shrimp cocktails – and potatoes, vegetables and a delicious sauce.

The Winchester home was filled with demons, angels and humans, but neither Mary nor John were worried about their more racist neighbors staring in wonder as so many different species entered the house. John had been known throughout the neighborhood to not like angels at all, and now he was welcoming five different angels into his home – and his son was mated to one. Surely that would cause a lot of gossip, but he wasn't worried about it.

Their closest neighbors – who weren't racist – joined for the afternoon tea and congratulated Dean and Castiel on their union. They were excited to see little Eden with her demon tail and angel/demon mixed wings. Jo's parents also joined and pulled Dean into a breathtaking hug. They had already met Castiel but they hadn't seen the baby yet.

Dean was, as always, wary about strangers approaching their daughter. He had tensed up when there was suddenly so much attention on little Eden, and his feathers had sharpened unconsciously. But he had calmed down when he felt Castiel's reassuring hand on his shoulder, and that the people didn't harm Eden or make her feel uncomfortable – the little girl actually smiled up at everyone and laughed when they entertained her.

"We miss you so much at work, Castiel! I can't wait for you to come back," Anna told Castiel, while they were sitting at the table before dinner.

They were sitting at the table in the dining room, which had been extended for the occasion. Castiel and Dean were sitting next to each other, and Anna, Andy and Samandriel sat across the table from them.

Eden was in Castiel's arms as the angel fed her, and she sucked on the bottle eagerly and stared up at him.

Castiel smiled at Anna. "I am glad to hear that I am missed. I also look forward to returning, but I need to take care of Eden first until she grows older…" He smiled down at the baby who looked back up at him. He felt Dean smile at him as well.

"Of course!" Anna said. "I'm just saying that we miss you. They have given me some dull angel girl as my new art partner… she keeps insulting everything I do. Frankly, it pisses me off, but I don't wanna risk getting fired if I answer back at her. I just want my old art partner back, that is all…" She smiled at Castiel.

"Yeah, and I'm getting tired of listening to her complaints," Andy snorted. He yelped when Anna kicked his leg under the table.

Samandriel was having a small conversation with Jess, while Sam was busy trying to shrug Gabriel off, who kept trying to persuade him to go over and attach a sign saying 'kick me' on Dean's back without the other demon noticing it. Sam kept saying no, because he knew his brother would kill him for it, but Gabriel wouldn't give up that easily.

"And!" Anna suddenly burst out. "Samandriel here got himself a love interest," she grinned, and looked at Samandriel who was sitting two seats away from her, on the other side of Andy.

Samandriel looked up when his name was mentioned. "What?"

Castiel's eyes widened in surprise.

"He's been secretly seeing this alpha angel for a while… Well, I think he's actually a quarter part human. Anyway, I saw them smooching behind our workplace one day… and I'm pretty sure that guy works in the transport department at our work," Anna grinned and winked at Samandriel, who went red like a tomato.

"What? No! I- I didn't kiss him!" Samandriel denied and blushed like mad.

"Busted!" Anna laughed and watched Samandriel squirm with embarrassment.

Castiel smiled at Samandriel. "But that is good news. I hope it goes well between you."

"Thanks…" the other submissive angel muttered shyly and twitched his wings. His wings were soft, like all submissive angels', but there a bit more greyish than Castiel's.

Castiel smiled at him and felt Dean's arm wrap around his shoulders possessively. The demon leaned in and kissed his cheek, and the angel blushed at the loving but possessive gesture, which was witnessed by everyone at the table. Dean didn't seem to care, though.

Everyone grinned and felt happy for them.

After dinner was over, Sam, Jess and John helped Mary do the dishes while the others chatted.

When it got late and the celebration was over, Jo and Tom went home to put Jason to bed, and Jo's parents joined them. Jess and Gabriel would sleep over as well as Castiel and Dean would, while Anna and the others were slowly beginning to head home. Castiel said goodbye to his colleagues as they left and looked forward to seeing them again when he returned to work.

After everyone had left, Dean and Castiel went outside into the garden with Eden resting against Castiel's shoulder as the angel tried to make her burp after she finished eating again. Afterwards he lay her down in his arms and rocked her.

It was chilly outside and the sun had set several hours ago. It was 10pm already.

Dean pulled his jacket around Castiel's shoulders as they stood outside, and the angel wrapped Eden in a warm blanket while they stood on the porch and watched the starlit sky together. The demon wrapped an arm around his mate's shoulders to keep them warm, and the angel rocked the baby gently as she gurgled tiredly in his arms. She had taken a nap earlier and it wouldn't be long before she would be put to bed.

They were both still wearing their suits, although they were getting a bit tired of the formal dressing already.

"Today was a nice day, wasn't it? Just like I imagined," Dean smiled and looked away from the sky and down at Castiel.

The angel smiled. "Yes, it was lovely. I'm glad we're finally truly together – both by heart and by law."

Dean smiled and kissed the angel gently on the lips. Afterwards they rested their forehead against the other's as they looked at each other. Eden was still in Castiel's arms; protected from the cold by both her parents' warmth.

"You know I love you more than anything, right, Cas? I never wanna lose you and I never wanna see you suffer. You and Eden are the best things that's ever happened to me, and I couldn't be more grateful to you for being by my side and brining our daughter into the world for me," Dean spoke and nuzzled his nose against his mate's.

Castiel smiled. "I know, Dean, and I love you very much, too. I never want to leave your side; it's where I belong."

Dean grinned, happily, and Eden gurgled and squealed happily, and made them both chuckle down at her.

"And I love you too, Eden. You're daddy's little girl, after all," Dean grinned and stroked Eden's cheek.

Castiel smiled. He moved forward and rested his hand against Dean's chest with Eden between their bodies. The demon embraced him and kissed him.

Their bond was stronger than ever, and it flared warmly inside of them as they stood outside in the starlit December night, enjoying each other's warmth and their daughter gurgling happily.

_~*~*~*~ 3 years later… ~*~*~*~_

It was a sunny October day in the park, and Eden was playing happily in the park's sandbox. John was standing nearby, keeping an eye on her while Mary and Dean had gone to get ice creams and Castiel was using the bathroom.

The little girl was dressed in a pretty grey and pink dress which she tried not to get too dirty with sand. Her hair was sandy-colored and a bit blonde, her tail had grown a bit, and her wings still had the downy feathers but they were bigger now. There was a human girl playing next to her, and the two strangers played together well. The human mother was smiling as she watched her daughter play happily with the curious hybrid.

The two little girls laughed as they shoved sand into a bowel, and a boy around their age approached them. The demon boy joined them in their play and the two girls accepted his presence easily.

John watched the scene with a smile.

The children were chatting with each other about the sand and the playing, when the demon father suddenly came over with an angry expression on his face.

"Andrew! I told you only to play with demons or humans! Get over here!" the demon father growled, and his son flinched and hurried over to his father with a scared expression on his face.

It was easy for demons to see that Eden was a hybrid due to the colors in her wings.

The boy had only just managed to get over to his father, when John came over in front of Eden and growled and spread his sharp wings aggressively at the beta demon.

The other demon male flinched back when he saw John's impressive wingspan and razor sharp feathers, which were stronger than his own.

"Your boy does not care about species and neither should you. I suggest you get your racist ass outta here before something sharp might get stuck inside it 'accidentally'," John growled, threateningly, and glared the other demon down.

Eden looked up at her grandfather in confusion and didn't really understand the situation. The other girl had run over to her mother when she saw John spreading his wings.

The beta demon stared back in shock, and his son stared wide-eyed and confused at John. The demon father turned around and left in a hurry, not saying a word.

John huffed and folded his wings back again, letting them go to their medium-sharp state.

"Grampa, what was wrong?" Eden asked, and blinked up at him.

John smiled and moved his hand down and patted her head gently. "Nothing, sweetheart, just a man who had a bad day, that's all." He looked up when Castiel finally returned from the public bathrooms.

The angel's hand rested on his heavily pregnant stomach and rubbed it gently. He was only two weeks away from having his and Dean's next child, whom Charlie had said would be a healthy boy.

"Papa!" Eden cried out happily and ran over to Castiel.

Castiel chuckled, and Eden stopped in front of him. She moved her little hands up and touched the angel's big stomach curiously.

"Is little bruhder okay?" she asked, concerned, and looked up at him with her bright blue eyes. 'Bruhder' was her way of saying 'brother', because she still had problems with the 'th' words.

"Yes, he's okay, he's just making papa a little uncomfortable, that's all," Castiel smiled.

John came over to them with a worried expression on his face. "Everything alright, Castiel?" he asked and looked the pregnant angel up and down.

"I'm fine, thank you, I just need the bathroom all the time because of the baby, but I'm rather used to that," Castiel replied and smiled down at Eden who was still touching his belly. She could only reach the lower part of his stomach.

John nodded and looked up to see Dean and Mary returning with the ice creams.

Eden grinned when she saw her father. "Daddy, daddy! Ice cream for me?" she asked, and jumped eagerly in front of him.

Dean grinned and handed her the ice cream. "Of course, sweetie, I promised you one, didn't I?"

Eden took the ice cream and began eating it eagerly, while Dean handed another one to Castiel.

"Thank you," Castiel smiled and took the ice cream.

"No problem, but carrying three of them is quite a challenge. I was afraid I was gonna drop one," Dean said and smiled.

Meanwhile Mary had handed an ice cream to John, and now they were all enjoying ice creams on the warm October day.

Eden happily walked back to the sandbox, where her human playmate was also enjoying an ice cream that her father had brought her. The two girls ate together and started playing in the sand again afterwards.

Dean and Castiel watched the scene happily while finishing their ice creams, and the demon wrapped an arm around his mate's waist while they watched their daughter play together with the other girl. They were glad to see the two children getting along well, and the human parents didn't seem to mind it one bit.

"Our family is growing bigger, John. Now we just need Sam and Jess to have babies," Mary grinned.

Dean rolled his eyes at his mother and Castiel chuckled.

"Stop stressing our sons about having children, Mary, it's not healthy for them," John told her.

"You could have said that a few years ago, dad," Dean groaned.

"I did, but your mother didn't listen."

"Oh, it is only normal to want grandchildren!" Mary protested. "And I'm sure Dean and Cas will give me plenty of those."

Castiel blushed like mad and looked away in embarrassment. Dean chuckled and kissed his cheek, making the angel shove him away shyly. The demon just grinned at him.

"You're embarrassing Castiel again," John muttered at Mary.

Mary grinned and apologized to Cas, who was still blushing.

Dean found it adorable when his mate was embarrassed and blushed, and he continued to hold a possessive arm around the pregnant angel's waist. His other hand rubbed the swollen stomach proudly.

"Hey there, little guy, only two more weeks and then you get to see your family and your adorable big sister," Dean cooed at the child inside Castiel's womb, and grinned.

Castiel chuckled. "Yes, only two more weeks of back pains and bathroom frenzy. I can't wait for that to be over."

"I'm gonna miss the pregnancy sex, though. You're so freaking hot like this," Dean muttered against the angel's ear.

Castiel blushed again and tried to squirm away. Dean laughed and moved in to nuzzle his neck in apology.

Mary and John couldn't hear what they were saying, and were too busy with a conversation of their own.

Castiel sighed when Dean embraced him from the side and rubbed his stomach lovingly.

They watched their daughter play happily and hoped they would be able to give her and her future siblings a good, happy life.

The end.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: This was the last chapter of "Mated", I hope you enjoyed the story! :) There will be a **sequel**, which I think should have its first chapter up in about a week from now, maybe two weeks, I can't really say. But do expect there to be more time jumping in the third part because it takes place over 20+ years, so I can't really go as slow as I did previously, but I will try to capture as many important scenes as possible. I know I didn't write any heat sex when Castiel got pregnant with the second child, but there will be lots of it in the third part, I promise :) It was my intention all along to let "Mated" end with this scene, and even though I decided to write a third part I still wanted Mated to end like this. I wouldn't have decided to write a third part if this story hadn't had as much success as it did, so it's only because of you that I decided to write it – so thank you ^_^

Once again, thank you all for the lovely reviews and support on my story! It has been really awesome and it kept me writing :)

I would also like to mention again that my beta for this story was the lovely** iloveanime9251**, who has also helped me with plot problems and researching, and she's been a great help to me! She has also done some **fanart** for the story, so I will post a link to her Deviantart on my profile page, so you can check out the art she did. I must warn that the drawings of Dean and Castiel's children may be spoiler-ish, and not entirely up to date with how they look since it changed a tiny bit after she drew it.

Other great artists out there are welcome to draw something as well :)

If you are interested in reading the third part, keep eye out for it since it will be as a **separate story **than Mated. The third part picks up when the second child is born, and I hope to see many of you again by then :) I have decided to call the story **"Devoted"** as guest reviewer "destielisloveXD" suggested to me. Thank you to everyone who wrote title ideas for me, it's been very helpful and I got many good suggestions ^^

Please review :)

**PS**: The story is available as a **PDF-file.** You can find it on my profile page.


End file.
